Stay with Me
by ChanChanandMosasi
Summary: Ranma and Akane decided to carry on the Doujou, They agreed to go to college in different schools & country. Two years later everyone change Chapter 21 is up. Now that Akane knows the truth, how can she convinced Ranma to stay beside her?
1. Welcome Kiss

Chette: Hello! Hehe yep The other one is finish so here's another one!  
I made in the past... but it is unfinished.. so I'll just continue today

Akane: Oh man.. another Fanfic Chette-chan?  
Ranma: What's this fanfic all about then?  
  
Chette: This is a "DRAMA" fanfic.. mind you.. so prepare for your tissues! this is going to be really hard drama fanfic Let's see if I can still make ya people cry buwahahahahaha :P

Ranma: She's scary...  
Akane: I agree...

Chette: In this story, Ranma and Akane decided to carry on the Doujou. But before that, they have to settle things first. They agreed to go to college in different schools and different country. Ranma went to America to become the BEST TEACHER and Akane stayed and became a Business woman so that she could handle the Financial state :) After Two years... Ranma set food at the Tendou Ke once again... But everything change... especially Him.

This another R/A and Ranma and Akane will be with us next time :D

**PLEASE I AM BEGGING YOU... I ALREADY change my Layout in my fanfic page please visit it the url is at the Profile page.. Please? I will be very happy if you did that .**

Without further ado.. let me welcome you...

Ranma: English is not HER first language   
Akane: All right reserves for Rumiko takahashi and Viz Video  
Chette: I Love Philip!

**Stay with Me  
Part One: Welcome Kiss**

"...I am finally Back"

A man with a pigtailed hair, wearing Blue Jacket and jeans stood at the large wooden gates of the famous 'Tendo Anything goes martial arts house'. It's been how many years? Two years to be exact,   
  
"...Two years"

His eyes darted around the place, He noticed that the place did not change a bit. People are still walking and passing by... a vendor having a tea break, leaning on the walls of the large household. He smiled.

...At long last, He is finally home. He missed this place.. He missed home cooked meal of oneechan (sister), the bickering of his father and his father's friend, heck he even missed the girl who asks for money. But most especially.. He missed... her.

He gripped his bag tightly, remembering her... remembering...

He sighed, after a few seconds of pondering. He opened the large wooden doors. As he entered, he looked around and smiled to himself. Nothing really change. Well except the house is quieter...

"May I help you?"

The man smiled, as he looked at the person. "Tadaima.. Oneechan (I am home... sister)"

"R-Ranma-kun?"

Ranma nodded, "Hai."

Kasumi smiled, and run towards him. She did not stop herself from embracing her younger brother. True Ranma is still not her 'brother' but she believes that one day, He will be... Kasumi released Ranma and smiled, "How are you?" she asked,

Ranma smiled modestly and backed away, showing to Kasumi his self.

"My Ranma-kun, what happen to your usual Chinese shirt?" she asked,

Ranma frowned, "Um.. yeah Chinese.. shirt.. W-Well, I came back from America... of course I'll be wearing this" he said, looking at his clothes. Trying to change the topic, he smiled at Kasumi. "And you Oneechan did not change a bit" he said,

Kasumi giggled, "Oh but Ranma-kun. I did change" she said, then she showed her hand.

Ranma gasped, his eyes were caught by the sparkling thing around Kasumi's finger. "Whoa!!! Who is the Lucky Guy?" he asked,

Kasumi giggled, "Guess?" she asked,

Ranma frowned, "Oneechan I am tired. Really tired... sitting on the plane for hours is not a joke" he said, then he saw Kasumi frowned, He smiled, "But Let me guess.. Tou-fou? Dr.Toufou?" he asked,

Kasumi frowned disappeared, and gasped. "How did you know?" she asked,

Ranma smiled, "It's about time!" he said, "Kasumi-oneechan. He's been in love with you ever since! I don't know if you have noticed but we did" he said, then he bowed in front of her. "Congratulations" he said,

"Oh Ranma-kun, you've changed. You're so gentleman now" Kasumi said, blushing at Ranma's action.

Ranma smiled, "So where is everybody?" he asked, as they entered the house. Ranma stopped in front to take off his shoes.

"Father and Uncle Genma were out, they joined some 'go' game tournament" Kasumi said, closing the door for them. "Nabiki left the house when she went to college. She's staying at Kunou's apartment for free"

"No change there" Ranma said, smiling. He put his bag and looked around. "What about Ofukuro (mother), any news about her? Akane wrote something about Mom staying here ever since I left"

Kasumi nodded, "Aunt Nodoka is so thrilled when she heard a day sale at the mall today, so she went there" she said, "Okay Ranma, I will leave you now, I still need to cook for lunch" she said,

But before Kasumi disappear at the corner... Ranma called her name, making Kasumi look at him, "W-What about Akane?" Ranma asked,

Kasumi smiled, "she's still not home... She is still in Tokyo" she said, "But it's her break too so she'll be home this week"

Ranma nodded, he followed Kasumi's figure until it disappeared in the corner. He sighed and put his hands on his pocket.

'So.. everyone did not change... except me...' Ranma thought. He sighed again, remembering what happen last two years ago.

Flash Back (Two years ago) 

It was the week after Ranma and Akane's graduation.

"I am not going to COLLEGE!" Ranma yelled furiously at his old man. "I've had enough of studying! All I want is to train to be the world's greatest martial artist!" he said,

"But you need to know more about business! Ranma! I want you to become a business man!" Genma yelled, "Since Akane enrolled, Entertainment arts... and we cannot force her to become a businesswoman! So it is your Job"

"Damn old pop! Why it is always have to be me?!" Ranma growled, "I want to train! I want to kick some butt! and not hold papers and calculators!" he yelled, furiously again. "Nabiki! She's a businesswoman right?! So there! You got one"

"Ranma! Are you crazy! You know we cannot depend on Nabiki!. It's up to you or to Akane!" Genma yelled, "Do what I want!" he added,

Ranma had enough. "yeah and I will do what I want" he said, clenching his fist "and right now this is what I want!" he gave Genma a really hard punch, that threw Genma outside their bedroom.

Minutes passed by...

Ranma sat at the dinning table, his face full of anger. His eyes roam around the room, this is crazy. Everyone is forcing him to do what he doesn't want to do. His life is Martial arts and not business! Sure the Doujou cannot survive with money transactions but he doesn't want to be that kind of person. He doesn't want to handle money issues. He is not like Nabiki.

He sighed as he looked across the table at Akane, who was busy flipping a magazine. She looked as tired and weary. She was wearing her usual yellow dress with flowers sewn in it.

"Yo Akane, you okay?" he asked his fiancée, trying his best way to hid his concern but he did not realize, it shows to Akane.

Akane looked at Ranma, "I am reading" she said,

Ranma crossed his arms, "I know that but what are you reading?" he asked,

Akane put the magazine on the table, "What about this Ranma? This school offers the best martial arts equipment. You may enroll here" she said, pointing at the advertisement. "Although its in America" she added,

Ranma blinked, "What?!"

Akane smiled sadly, "I heard your conversation with your father" she said, "you are right. If you don't want the course so why would you enroll it?" she asked,

This time, the family encircled around Ranma and Akane.

"What do you mean by that Akane?"   
"Oh my"  
"What about the Doujou?"

Ranma surprised, but managed to ask, "What are you doing?"

Akane smiled, "You go and be the best martial artist, I'll handle the money issues" she said,

"Akane?"  
"Oh Akane, you made me so happy"  
"That is so sweet Akane"

Akane reached for a handshake. "Partners Ranma?" she asked,

Ranma looked at the hand, but instead he took it. He jumped beside Akane, carried her, run outside. before He jumped at the rooftop, he told the family that Akane and him needed to talk privately.

After a few seconds...

They were at the rooftop of the House. Ranma's favorite spot. Right above Akane's room. The sun was just beginning to set, bathing Nerima with its red-orange glow. Ranma blushed seeing Akane like that, so he turned away. "Why are you doing this?" he whispered,

But Akane heard him, "I want you to be happy-"

Ranma suddenly turned to her, "But is this what you want?" he asked,

Akane looked down. "Ranma... even before I knew this 'fianc' thing, I already promised myself that I will run the Doujou, and do my best to carry on the Musabetsu kakotu Tendo Ryuu..." Akane said, "I.. I was shock when I found out that, I am not alone to carry this on... I got mad... but time pass by.. I found out that I really couldn't do it alone" she said, now looking at Ranma. "The school needs both of us, so that I can accomplish the promise to myself"

"So what is your plan?" Ranma asked,

"You'll train to become the world's best teacher in martial arts and I'll enroll business course so that when time comes... We can run the doujou smoothly" she said,

Ranma blushed, "So does this mean.. you.. uh..."

Akane giggled, "I uh.. what?" she teased Ranma

Ranma fidget his fingers, his face is so red now but Akane could not see that because the light of the sun radiating on Ranma's face. "Um.. you.. accept me now as your..fi-fian- I mean partner?" he asked,

Akane smiled, "I stayed in the engagement right?" she asked,

Ranma blushed more and nodded.

"I.. don't know if this is right to tell you but..." Akane now blushing, "I need you too Ranma"

(End of Flash back)

"Ranma?"

Ranma startled at the voice, "H-Hai. Oneechan" he said, approaching Kasumi now.

"Phone for you" she said,

'Funny... I did not hear the phone ringing' Ranma said, now approaching the phone. "Moshi? Moshi?" he asked, after he picked the phone and put it on his ear.

"Darling don't be so japanese formal to me"

Ranma gasped, "Ah.. R-Rebecca!" Ranma gasped, "H-How did you find out my number?" he asked, in a terrified voice. He could hear some yelling and partying at the background of the other line.

"Directory of course and information at school."

Ranma cursed himself. He shouldn't have put his real address on his bio-data. But that would be mean.. cheating right? "Uh.. yeah bec.. I gotta go now.. I really have to go.. I'll talk to you some other time" he said, looking if Kasumi was there.

"Okay Ranma love, I'll talk to you next time. have fun in your vacation"

"Wait."

"What?"

"Please. Don't call me here anymore. This isn't really my house. They have rules here" Ranma said,

"Oh bummer so when can I talk to you again?"

"Um.. I'll call okay?" Ranma said, "I really gotta go bye" he said,

"Bye! mwah mwah"

Ranma put the phone down and sighed. 'not here...not now' he frowned. He should have been lied and put the wrong address at his information at school... he should have been. He's been a pretty good liar for the past two years..

His thoughts interrupted when he heard the door opening Kasumi too, so she peak outside. Ranma smiled, "I'll get it" he said,

Ranma run towards, to greet the visitor. "Hello. Welcome" he said, he saw a woman... blue haired... taking off her shoes. His heart beat increased as if the woman moved in slow motion... 

'Akane'

The woman turned to him and smiled, "I am back" she said, then she stared at the man in front of her. "Who are you?" she asked,

His Iinasuke grown a little taller, her body developed too.. It wasn't the same as before. She's sexier than.. Shampoo or Nabiki. Her eyes were tired, but she still looks beautiful.. actually she became more beautiful.. than ever. Her hair tied up, it's not short anymore but it's not either long. She is wearing a brown sexy business suit, It is more of Nabiki's style and Ranma did not expect that Akane would look a lot better than Nabiki wearing the clothes. 

Ranma step forward. He misses her. But struggled himself.. tried to restrain himself from hugging her.

"Who are you?" Akane asked, again.

Ranma ignored and stop struggling. He fled towards Akane and hugged her tightly. The feeling is so wonderful holding her again. So wonderful that it brought tears in Ranma's eyes.

Before Akane could bash the 'strange guy' into the orbit. She heard the man's voice...

"Akane... I missed you"

Akane felt the man's embraced tighten. She shivered. 'That voice'... that voice... is like a song in her ears... "R-Ranma?" she asked, hoping and praying she wasn't dreaming.

Ranma released Akane and wiped his tears, "Whoa sorry about that.. I got so emotional" he said, blushing. "Been two years.. I can't believe that I would miss a tomboy like you" he said,

But instead of an insult.. Akane heard Ranma's voice... and they were like a song in her head, a long lost song.. that she longed for... and now finally the song is here again... She smiled and looked at him. "You've change..." she said,

Ranma blinked back the tears, and looked at his clothes. "Nah, they are just american clothes because I came from there" he said sniffing, "But Look who's talking" he said, stepping back, and looked at Akane's body and whistled, making Akane blushed. "The Tomboy is now a Lady" he said, chuckling.

Akane stood there and smiled.

Ranma blinked, "What's wrong Akane? Aren't you happy that I am home now?" he asked,

Akane bit her lip, "Tell me Ranma? Can I cry now?" she asked,

Ranma looked puzzled, "G-Go ahead..." he said,

Akane released the gripped of her bag and hugged Ranma tightly now, "Oh Ranma" she said, burying her face on her Iinasuke's jacket. "I am finally home" she murmured,

Ranma smiled and caress Akane's hair, "yep.. finally... home" he said, then he felt Akane releasing him. He noticed that they were so close now that he expected, They stared at each other for so long... Aqua Eyes and hazel ones... memorizing every line of their eyes... it's been a long time... a really long time.

Without words, Ranma grabbed Akane's wrists and kissed it lightly. Akane gasped at the sensation. It's sends chills down from her spine. "God.. Akane... where have you been...?" Ranma said, then he leaned towards Akane.

Akane had seen it coming... but she did not stopped him. She close her eyes, waiting for Ranma's lips to touch hers... 

It it did...

Ranma did not stopped. Akane even felt his hand release her wrist, and slipped his hand up to interlace their fingers. Akane felt secured, the security she missed.. for two years... and now.. she found it again, Akane did not expect that Ranma's lips were softer than she could ever imagine.

The kiss continued... Akane felt Ranma deepening the kiss more. Akane's other hand went out to caress Ranma's hair.

Akane's lips were softer than mikado, kunou, shampoo or even he had imagined they would be, This was their first real kiss, He deepen the kiss.. if he knew that Akane's kiss would be so wonderful... he should have kiss her before...

Ranma stopped, released Akane and backed away, "I'm sorry" he said, looking away. "I got carried away" he said,

Akane blinked and blushed, "No... harm done" she said,

Ranma sighed, 'Baka... why did I do that?' Ranma said to himself, 'but the kiss was so wonderful and I couldn't stop... This kiss with Akane is different.. different among all of those I kissed... especially to...' Then he felt Akane's grabbed his hand, he looked at her.

"I am glad I am home now Ranma... are you?" she asked,

Ranma force a smile, "Yes"

Akane knew Ranma very much, She knew something is wrong. But she ignored it. "Well, let's just treat the kiss.. as a welcome kiss" she said, then she approached the stairs but stopped before she could step on it, "...Do not worry Ranma" she said,

Ranma looked at her,

Akane turned and blushed at him, "You have the right... you're my fiance after all" she said,

Ranma smiled, "Yes... I am your fiance"

Akane smiled and left Ranma.

Ranma groaned, 'How can I possibly tell Akane about Rebecca? will she understand me?' he sighed,

"Ranma-kun, dinner is ready"

Ranma smiled, then when Kasumi left him, he groaned. 'This is going to be a long vacation...'

To be continued...

Ranma: whoa...   
Akane: It's the first chapter and.. we already kissed?  
Ranma and Akane: whoa...  
Chette: more to come!


	2. Trip at the Mall

**Visit my Ranma page :) The Url is at the profile page.. Please?! Pretty please with sugar on top? please....? Then.. Then sign my guestbook or tag me on my message board.. also submit your fanfics please?! There is a form generator there just click, "Submit your fanfic" (on the left) It's easy to submit your fanfics now Thank you!!!**

**I also added Games in my Ranma page Check it out! Thank you! Thank you! I'll be very happy if you did those stuff :D Thank you!!!!**

**I also have new Songfic titled, "Oneechan's Chuukoko (advice)"   
Thank you!!!  
  
Thank you!**

Chette: Hello! Hehe yep The other one is finish so here's another one!  
I made in the past... but it is unfinished.. so I'll just continue today   
  
Akane: So you made it in the past but it is unfinished?  
Chette: Hai.  
Ranma: What age did you wrote this?  
Chette: around 15 to 17.. I forgot..

Neways! Let's start the Shoutouts!

LoriLynn1 - All I can say is... hehe this is one of my favorite fanfics that I wrote in the past :P so stay tuned... about the... beta thingy.. I would love too but sadly this fanfic is a past fanfic... and I don't want to change it . But thank you for the offer demo my other new fanfics I can ask for a beta there :) thanks!  
  
I just love the story so far, and I can't wait to see what you have planned!! And I already hate Rebecca. DIE REBECCA! hehe :D

kairi - yeah it was one of my past fanfics that I Love reading over and over :D   
Dark Mewtorb - hehe well I am also sentimental too so that makes us two :P   
  
bubct222 - kissu! kissu! neh? hehehe well let' see in the other chapters :P about the age thing.. no. I wrote this when I was around.. 15 to 17.. I forgot but when I was 10 years old I usually write Lemon fanfics :P um.. and just a few love stories.. remember Ronzoo? That's a lemon fanfic but I took out the lemon thing :P let's see... about the story.. of another fanfic where Ranma has a girlfriend who was actually evil.. was that the story of Bing titled, "do you remember?" or Jeffrey wong shot fanfic?

Gohansfav1 - Actually, Ranma did not really cheat on Akane... there's a reason why he met Rebecca and why he became Rebecca's boyfriend but it will reveal to you in the other chapters thank you!

AnimeObsessionFantasy - hahaha hear that Ranma? you're cheating on Akane!

Ranma: AM NOT!! :tackles AnimeObsessionFantasy:

Sieg1308 - very dramatic. yep... and mushy :P   
  
Desktop Creator - yep.. Ranma needs to be careful... well there is a reason why this happen, so just stay tuned :)   
  
Shuichi66 - waaii! God bless to you too   
  
WiNd - rebecca is rebecca but you'll soon find more about her :) in the next chapters.

Ranma: English is not Chette's first language   
Akane: All right reserves for Rumiko takahashi and Viz Video  
Chette: I Love Philip!

"" - Speaking  
'' - thinking

**Stay with Me  
Part Two: Trip at the Mall.**

"Welcome back Ranma!" Mr.Tendou said, as he raised his cup.

Kasumi put the last dish at the table and smiled at Ranma. Ranma was shock. So much food at the table. "Eat all you can Ranma-kun" she said,

Ranma just nodded,

The door open and Akane entered the Dinning room. She was wearing her yellow shirt and blue shorts that she wore in the past, Ranma remembered it very well... when Kunou bought a phoenix and it made his life really miserable that time. But this time though, Ranma couldn't tear away his gaze at her because, the short was even shorter than ever and the yellow shirt was a little loosen up because Akane's body really developed.

Akane sat on her usual place, beside Ranma and looked at Ranma. "What are you looking at?" she asked,

Ranma blushed and looked away, "er.. your t-shirt... it doesn't fit you anymore" he said, then he looked down and picked up the chopsticks. 'It's been a long time...'

"Yeah.. I need to buy clothes huh?" Akane asked, looking at her shirt.

Kasumi handed their bowls with rice to Ranma and Akane. Ranma stared at the small bowl in his hand, Kasumi noticed this. "aren't you used with bowls anymore Ranma-kun?" she asked,

Ranma looked at Kasumi, "No. Oneechan... I just can't believe that I am holding my own bowl again" he said, smiling at Kasumi. "I used plates in America but they are not mine so... you know?" he asked, then he heard Akane giggled. "What's funny?" he asked, glaring at her.

"It's been two years Ranma, and you still can't explain things" she said,

Ranma frowned, "Kawaiikune..." he whispered, but blushed when Akane winked at him.   
  
"Baka" Akane said, then she blinked cutely at him.

"Yaahaaa! Saotome-kun! at last I saw my daughter smile again!" Mr.Tendou said, then he cried. Kasumi as usual caress her father's back.

But this time, it wasn't just Mr.Tendou who cried, Mr.Saotome too. "wahahaha she even giggled!!!"

Ranma blinked, Akane bowed her head.

After the small dinner party, Mr.Tendou and Mr.Saotome as usual sat at the side and start another round of game of GO. Kasumi happily cleaned the table, while Akane and Ranma went to their rooms.

Ranma dropped his bag and looked around. He smiled. Then he walked towards his closet and open it. Just as what He expect to see. His Judo Outfit, several Chinese shirts in various colors and styles, a few pair of black pants. 'They did not take it away' When he went to America, he only bought all his red Chinese shirts. He left the others because this was HIS home and not America. Then one item the closet caught his eyes. It was a white party dress with matching shoes that Akane had given to him when he thought that he was a girl. Akane spend a lot of money buying that dress and it was special for him because it was from her...

He took it out and unfolded it, "I think She can wear this now..." he said, the dress in his hands almost fell when he heard a gasp. He turned around and saw his mother.

"Ranma-kun... it's bad enough that you can change into a girl and now you want to wear that dress again?" Mrs.Saotome asked,

Ranma put the dress on his closet. "No ma! It's not what it seems! I just looked and-" he saw his mother running towards him, 'Okay I am doom...' He closed his eyes and felt his mother embracing him. "Ofukuro..."

"Oh Ranma! I missed you so much" she said, hugging her son very tightly.

"Ma.. Ack.. Ma.. can't breathe..." Ranma said, he felt his ribs creak, "Ma.. please..."

Mrs.Saotome released her son, "Oh I am sorry Ranma.. I am terribly sorry, its just that I missed you so much and.." she stopped when Ranma looked at her. "Never mind. You're here and that's what matters" she said, wiping her tears. "Please tell me Ranma, you're not going back to America right?" she asked,

Ranma sat down and started unpacking. "I am just visiting... but do not worry, two more years.. and I'll be finishing college and I'll come back home.. permanently" he said, not looking at his mother.

Mrs.Saotome sighed, "Oh... dear... But Ranma-kun, you don't need to finish college there, finish college here or something... just stay here... for us.. and especially for Akane." she begged.

That caught Ranma's attention. He stopped and looked at his mother. "What's wrong with Akane?" he asked,

Mrs.Saotome sat down in front of Ranma, "have you noticed something is different with her?" she asked,

Ranma frowned, "earlier.. before she cried... when she saw me" he said, "Aww Come on Ma! Just spill it out" he said,

"The month after you left her... I came here and the Happy and Energetic Akane that we know, vanished. After enrolling a business course in Tokyo University, she became very cold-hearted" she said,

Ranma sighed, "I see.. so that's why She asked me earlier if it's okay to cry..." he said, bowing his head,

"We don't know what's wrong but now that you're here... we will find out..." Mrs.Saotome said, "I want to see the Akane that I know... I want to see her smile again" she said, "Kasumi told me she did and they were very happy... she smiled because of you... so my son.. get to the bottom of this"

Ranma blinked and blushed, "B-But why me?"

Mrs.Saotome frowned, "You're her fiancé and I know you're also curious about this... please son.. I know you care.." she said,

Ranma scratched his head and nodded.

After a few seconds,

Mrs.Saotome left her son, and Ranma changed into his usual Chinese shirt. "Ahh.. it feels good to wear these" Ranma smiled, "Now I feel that I am a martial artist again" he added, then he remembered his mother, and about Akane... He sighed and went out of his room. He walked towards Akane's room. He knew what he will do. If there's one thing Ranma learned from coming to America that is.. how to treat Girls.

Akane's Room...

Akane scratched her head, and sighed. 'I CAN DO THIS.' She repeated over and over to herself. Then she picked up the calculator again and started to solve the problem in the notebook, then she looked at the ledger. 'Damn.. why does it have to be so hard?' she asked, she wiped her tears. 'No Akane.. don't cry you can do this...' Then she heard a knock at her door. She sighed, 'Ignore that.. you have to do this...' then another knock, she grit her teeth. "Who is it?" she asked,

"...It's Ranma. Can I come in?"

Akane gasped, she wiped her tears and run towards the door to open it. "H-Hi.. what can I do for you?" she asked,

Ranma looked down at his feet. "I was just wondering if you'd like to go at the mall with me?" he asked, blushing furiously. "I mean it's not really that late and the malls are still open..." he said,

Akane bit her lip and looked at her things at the table. "Well...I can't... I still have to do something" she said,

Ranma blinked and looked at the things at Akane's desk. "Hey mind if I look at it?" he asked, entering the room fully now. He walked towards the table and looked at the ledger.

Akane closed the door and sighed, "Ranma.. I know you can't do it... it's just my assignment and-"

Ranma looked at her, "Akane you should always consider that a debit and credit are not at the same column. You have to put the debit here" Ranma said, showing the ledger. "And the credit here" he said, "the reason why you can't solve the problem is because you're mixing them up.." Ranma said, then he smirked. "like your cooking" he added with a smile.

"Baka..."

Ranma smirked, "Come and sit here.. I'll guide you" he said,

Akane blinked, She sat on her chair and Ranma put the ledger on the table. He stepped behind Akane, and leaned unto her, as Akane was sitting on her chair.

Without Noticing, Ranma wrapped his arms around Akane as he started teaching her. His chin resting on Akane's head.

With Ranma's body pressed up against hers, she could feel the heat flow from him and into her, causing her body to feel weak. She looked up at Ranma's face, as Ranma continued to explain to her about her assignment. He is handsome.. so handsome... but she admitted to herself that Ranma became more handsome for the last two years. He was cute in the past... but now He is a grown man and very handsome.

"Akane?"

Akane blinked, Ranma just caught her looking at him! "Ah.."

Ranma's questioning gaze turn into a soft one... His eyes stared at his Fiancée's soft lips.. He had tasted those lips before and he wanted to taste them again... But he needs to control his self, even though Akane is His.. He still have a secret and He is just waiting for the time to tell it to Akane. He hoped that Akane may understand him. "Do you understand?" Ranma asked,

Akane blushed, "er..."

Ranma silently thank the God for the interruption. "Gee Akane... why are you looking at me like that? Don't tell me that you longed to see my face?" he said, raising one eyebrow.

Akane blushed furiously, "Ranma no Baka... the reason why I was looking at you is because I can't understand your explanation" she said,

Ranma chuckled. He embraced Akane very tightly and sway her like a little child. "Oooohhh Akane you're one good liar!" he said, then he released her, "but I'll let that slip. So would you let me explain it to you again?" he asked,

Akane blushed furiously, "S-Sure..." she said, but before Ranma could begin... Akane bowed her head, "Can you explain it without hugging me?" she asked, she pointed to the corner, "there's another chair over there... use that" she said,

Ranma look at the corner, where Akane pointed. He saw his usual chair in the past. When He needed help in his studies, Akane is always there for him, he remembered those times Akane and him studying here...

After a few seconds...

Akane smiled at Ranma, she had done her assignment. Thanks to Ranma. "Thank you Ranma..." she said, putting all her things in her briefcase.

"No sweat" Ranma said, as he stretched his arms. "Look my offer still stands out" he said,

Akane smiled, "Sure. Let's go to the mall"

Mall..

The mall was packed with people... Even though it is already nine in the evening, Tokyo malls are still busy. Ranma looked around and Akane noticed this. "Nice huh? Evening malls..." she said, she was wearing a very unusual clothes (knowing Akane). She was wearing a fitted jeans and a sandals, and the red T-shirt that Ranma gave to her, from America.

Ranma like the T-shirt. Especially the message on the front saying 'Sorry this girl is taken'. Ranma whistled happily as they passed by men who looked at Akane but frowned seeing the T-shirt. "Nah, America has lots of evening malls" he said,

"Oh...So where would you like to go?" Akane asked,

Ranma smiled, "How about let's buy some clothes for you?" he asked, putting his hands around the back of his head.

Akane blinked, "But I did not bought enough money-"

Ranma shook his head, "I'll handle it, I've got dollars here... all we gotta do is exchange it in yen" he said, "speaking of that.. do you know any stores that exchange money?" he asked, looking at Akane.

Akane nodded,

After a few minutes...

Ranma counted the money and smiled at the lady, "Thank you" he said in a proper English.

Akane blinked, "you know what? you sounded like American now" she said, looking at Ranma.

"When I want too" he said, "So where can we buy you clothes?" he asked,

Another few minutes passed by...

Akane blushed looking at Ranma holding a lot of t-shirts, dresses and other formal business attires. "Ranma, I don't really need a lot of that" she said, Ranma practically bought all what Akane wants in that store.

Ranma blinked, "But it's been two years Akane.. and stop worrying about the money, I have a lot here and been saving this so that I can buy YOU these stuff okay?" he said, as he carried a whole armful of clothes towards the cash register.

"But..."

"Besides, you're no longer a tomboy.. you're a lady" Ranma said, winking at her. Akane blushed. "Speaking of money, can you get my wallet? It's in my pocket" he said,

Akane's mouth opened, 'Since when did Ranma started carrying a wallet?.. and Ranma wants me to reach for his wallet on his pants?!' she gulped,

"Akane I am waiting" Ranma said,

Akane bit her lip and reached for the wallet. She felt Ranma's muscular leg and bowed her head so that all the people couldn't see her blush. "H-Here" she said,

Ranma frowned, "Kawaiikune.. that's a coin purse" he said, frowning. He put all the clothes to the table of the cashier.

"Wow.. that's a lot of clothes" she said, smiling at the couple. "Are they for your wife?" she asked, looking at Ranma who was busy picking up his wallet.

"Yep" Ranma said, He answered not paying attention. He did not exactly hear what the cashier said, "So how much?" he asked,

Akane could not believe that Ranma answered that!

"You're very lucky"

Akane saw the cashier looking at her.

Ranma smiled and handed the money, "Thanks" he said, "Let's go Akane" he added,

Akane nodded, she picked up some of the bags, while the other one was carried by Ranma. They exited the store, "So where are we going now?" Akane asked,

"Home of course" Ranma said, "Do you still want to go somewhere?" he asked,

Akane shook her head, They continued to walk towards the exit but Ranma stopped when he saw a painting studio. "Can we go inside first?" he asked,

Akane blinked, "You're not the type of artist Ranma so why-?" she stopped talking when Ranma grabbed her hand and they went inside the store.

"What can I do for you?" asked the salesman.

Ranma shook his head, "Just.. looking around..." he said, Then the salesman left them. "Akane I'll go look around okay? just free to do the same" he said,

Akane blinked but nodded.

Ranma smiled as he touched one of the paintings. True. He wasn't an artist man but he grew to love drawing and painting in America. It was one of his hobbies and his teacher even told him that he has the potential.. the talent to draw...

Flash Back (Two years ago)

It's been 4 months since He left Japan.

"Come on Ranma! It's fun, Join our art class! you have potential" Mark said, as he showed the sketch board to Ranma.

Mark is his annoying room mate at first, but later on they became friends.

"But I really hate drawing Mark, the reason why I drew that because you made me drew it and challenge me for it" Ranma said, trying to talk fluently in English.

"Come on Ranma! Just try it! and If you don't like it, you can just quit"

After a month...

Ranma found out that art class is fun. Although they are only eight persons enrolled in the class, They were all his friends... all of them and Ranma developed his skills in sketching.

"Okay everyone, I want you all to draw a picture of someone or something that is very special to you. It can be a place, a person, an event.. or anything.. as long as it's very special to you.. you'll submit it next month. The one who drew a very beautiful picture will be rewarded" The teacher said,

That night...

Ranma frowned, He looked at the big white board in front of him. 'What to draw?' Something or someone who is very special to him... He close his eyes and Akane's face appeared. He opened his eyes and smiled, "that's it! I'll draw Akane!"

Every Line in her face, every curve... He remembered it all and drew it at the board. After a week, he gasped at the outcome of his work. It was like a picture of Akane, smiling back at him. He traced the drawing and smiled, "How I miss her...that every line in her face...I remember"

"WHOA! Who isz' that!" Mark said, taking away the board.

"Argh! you give me back my drawing" Ranma said, He could not fight mark here, plus he is afraid that the drawing will break.

"Whooo what will Rebecca say if she saw this" Mark said, looking at the board. "Man! She is so cute.. Who is she?" he asked, looking at Ranma.

Ranma bowed his head, "It's none of your business.. so will you please hand it over?" he asked,

Mark frowned, and give the board back. "Seriously, Who is she?" he asked, "Is she the woman of your dreams?" he asked, looking at Ranma putting the board on the table.

Ranma frowned and controlled his tears. "Yeah..." he whispered softly.

Mark blinked, "Not Rebecca?" he asked,

Ranma sighed, "Just leave me alone Mark..."

Mark shrugged and left Ranma's room.

After a month..

"And so the best drawing picture.. goes to.. Ranma Saotome" the teacher announced, The student cheered for Ranma as Ranma stood up to get his reward. "Before you sit down, Ranma.. I want to know who is this girl..." he said, showing the beautiful girl picture that Ranma drew. Mark noticed that the picture was now colored and the girl smile became more beautiful.

Ranma blushed, "Well.. You ask us to draw someone or something that is special to us, and I picked her... Akane. Because she's very special to me" he said, looking at the teacher. Then he looked at his classmates. "Can I trust you guys?" he asked,

"Yeah sure" Mark said,  
"No doubt about it" said the other one.  
  
The teacher smiled, "We swear Ranma Saotome that whatever you said here in this classroom will not come out" he said,

Ranma smiled, "As you can basically see, I came from Japan." he stopped when he saw his classmates nodded, "This beautiful girl here is.. my fiancée" he said, he heard gasped. Of course! Everyone knows He is the boyfriend of Rebecca Hiroma Sanders. The daughter of the owner of the Sanders International Martial arts school.

Two weeks passed by..

Ranma burst out when he found out that his drawing titled 'Akane', was sold by the school.

(End of Flash back)

"Hey isn't that the girl in this painting?"

Ranma blinked and saw people looking at Akane then at some painting. He run towards the painting and gasped, He grabbed the painting. "This is it!" he yelled,

Akane blinked, "What is it Ranma?" she asked, then she saw Ranma holding a painting and it was her face... at the painting.

Ranma rushed at the cashier, "How much is this?" he asked,

"Oh that is very expensive, young man... the painting name is Akane and it come from America and we-"

Ranma growled, "Just tell me how much is this?!" he yelled,

"Oh it's over a million yen" the cashier said,

Ranma growled more, He grabbed the man's collar now. "BAKA! I OWN THIS PAINTING! I DREW THIS!" he pointed at the picture. "Do you see that Girl standing?!" He asked, pointing at Akane. "She is this girl" he continued to yell at cashier. "She is my fiancée! Someone sold this picture without me knowing it and now you're selling it to me for a million yen?!" he yelled,

"M-Mister..."

"What's going on here?" asked the manager.

Ranma released the cashier, "I want to take my painting" he said, holding the painting of Akane. "I drew this.. and someone sold it without me knowing it. I want it back now" he said,

"and what is your name?" he asked,

"RANMA SAOTOME" Ranma said,

"But the painter's name is Rebecca Sanders" The manager said,

Ranma trembled when he heard that. 'Rebecca how could she...'

"Many people are doing what you're doing now Mr.Saotome. I am sorry, the painting is ours now... except if you want to buy it" he said,

Ranma clenched his fist.

"Ranma...?" Akane asked, putting her hand on his shoulder.

The manager blinked when he saw Akane and then he looked at the painting.

Ranma looked at the manager, "Do you accept Credit cards?" he asked, the manager nodded. Ranma took out his wallet and handed His visa credit card to him. He looked at Akane. He knows that Akane is so confused right now. "I'll explain everything Akane, just let me" he said, He raised the painting up, "I won't let anyone have this... I won't let anyone have your picture Akane" he said,

Akane smiled at him, It is the same smile at the picture. Ranma calmed his self and smiled at Akane.

"Here..." the manager said, giving the credit card to Ranma. He looked at the picture at the man's hands and the girl beside him. He smiled, "Thank you, and I am sorry for what happen" he said,

Ranma ignored him and both him and Akane exited the store, with the picture.

"Kazehima" the manager said,

"Yes sir?" the cashier asked,

The manager smiled, "cancel the payment.. I believe in that guy..." he said,

"But sir..."

The manager looked at the cashier. "Just cancel it. The picture was special to him and I believe that He doesn't want to sell it, someone really stole his painting from him"

"Okay sir"

To be Continued...

Akane: Wow...  
Ranma: Yeah... this fanfic is.. so exciting and powerful...  
Akane: and mushy...  
Chette: As I always say.. more to come! I hope you love this chapter too :D Come on :D review!!!

God bless!


	3. I Love you Ranma

**Visit my Ranma page :) The Url is at the profile page.. Please?! Pretty please with sugar on top? please....? Then.. Then sign my guestbook or tag me on my message board.. also submit your fanfics please?! There is a form generator there just click, "Submit your fanfic" (on the left) It's easy to submit your fanfics now Thank you!!!**

** Thank you!**

You maybe wondering why I am updating early again? it's because I couldn't on Sunday :P

Chette: I just finish watching Ranma 1/2 Episode when Ranma wore that playboy band-aid :P Ukyou and Shampoo didn't care about Ranma's feelings :P All they want is to get him but Akane said, "What about his feelings?!" whoa! Good point Akane-chan!  
  
Akane: :blushes: er.. shoutouts?

SakK - Thank you :)  
kairi - yeah Chette is stalking you in your dream :P   
  
Dark Mewtorb - Thank you Dark and now you'll know why Ranma has to accept the "arts class"   
  
Anthraxus the Decayed - thank you. But did you see that Chette wrote this when in the past? maybe 5 years? and she doesn't change her fanfics when it's a past fanfic because she is proud of what she wrote in the past. Why don't you read 'Friendship Bracelet' that's her fanfic now I mean she's writing that at present :D   
  
Cherryblossom-crystal - hehe do not worry, Chette is a 100.1% Ranma and Akane fan :D   
  
Desktop Creator - Chette told me to tell you, the next time you submit your chapters used the "submit fanfic form" in her page.   
  
Sieg1308 - yep!

Akane: Chette-chan, I think this is for you...  
Chette: Okie!  
  
Prizz - Thank you po about the ideas.. ewan ko... hehe pumapasok lang sa utak ko yung mga ideas :D but being emotional helps :P  
  
lilly - you'll know Rebecca in the other chapters just continue reading :D   
cherrybloss9 - thank you!  
  
Ranma: English is not Chette's first language   
Akane: All right reserves for Rumiko takahashi and Viz Video  
Chette: I Love Philip!

"" - Speaking  
'' - thinking

**Stay with Me  
Part Three: I Love you Ranma**

Akane and Ranma exited the mall and Ranma is walking ahead of Akane. It's not that He isn't a gentleman, as a matter of fact he doesn't know that he is walking ahead of her.

Akane however, did not disturb Ranma. She was confused but she understands why Ranma is acting like this. He has a lot in his mind. Then, she looked at the painting Ranma carrying along with the other shopping bags. It was her painting, and Ranma drew that in America? Then another question popped inside her mind. Who's Rebecca Sanders? and why did Ranma's face paled when he heard that name?

"Akane?"

Akane stopped and blinked. She saw Ranma now standing in front of her and looking at her.

"Akane? This is the Third time I called you out, is there something wrong?" Ranma asked,

'Yes Baka' Akane force a smile and shook her head, "Nandemo nani" she said, gripping the shopping bag she was carrying.

Ranma frowned, "Akane. How many times do I have to tell you that I know you well?" Ranma asked, "even though we've been separated for two years. I still know you" he added,

Akane sighed,

"I got an idea!" Ranma said, then he leaned towards Akane. "Why don't we go to an Ice Cream parlor?" he asked, smiling.

Akane blinked, "That's a good idea Ranma. Let's go the restroom so that you will change into a girl" she said. But deep inside of her, she hated the Ice Cream Parlor... in the past, They always go there but Ranma being a girl...

Ranma frowned, "I have no plan to transform into a girl today Akane" he said, he rolled his eyes and turned his back on her. "Let's go" he said, then he started walking.

Akane bit her lip. Ranma just asked her to go to a parlor? as a Man? Her heart beat increased. Then she saw Ranma looked at her, she heard him said. "What are you waiting for Akane?" Akane smiled and run towards her Fiancé.

They walked into an Ice Cream parlor. The Ice Cream parlor was empty. They were the only customers. 'Maybe because it is almost closing time.' Akane thought, then she sat on the soft chairs and Ranma sat at the opposite. Akane saw how Ranma put the painting carefully at the other table, as if He doesn't want it to break. Then he put the shopping bags at the other chair.

The Ice Cream waiter approached them. "What can I get you?" he asked, as he opened his little notebook.

Akane smiled, "I'll have the Usual.. Choco fudge and Ranma.." Akane looked at Ranma, "What do you want?" she asked,

Ranma stretched his arms, he is tired. "Same" he said, as he stretch his arms more.

"Okay sir" The waiter said and left the two of them.

Ranma sighed and leaned at the chair. "Shopping is really tiring neh?" he asked, then he looked around, "It did not change a bit" he said, he was talking about the Ice Cream Parlor.

Akane nodded, "Ranma?" she asked,

Ranma looked at her, "Hmm?"

"What was that all about?" Akane asked, putting her hands on her chin. "The painting incident?" she asked, "and you drew that?" Akane asked, pointing at the painting.

Ranma sighed and nodded, "There are so many temptations in America. That place is so liberated. If I did not controlled myself and do things like this, I'll be like my friends in America" he said, "Smoking, partying and drinking" he added,

As Ranma finished his sentence, their orders were served. Akane smiled at the Waiter. The waiter blushed and quickly went back to his job.

Ranma frowned seeing Akane giving one of her cute smiles to the waiter. "Do you have to do that?" he asked, glaring at Akane.

Akane blink, "is that wrong?" she asked, scooping an Ice Cream and started to eat.

"What-ever" Ranma said, scooping a big one and stuff it on his mouth.

Akane giggled at Ranma's reaction. "So Ranma... you tell me that you drew and paint to avoid bad habits?" she asked, looking at Ranma's eyes. Ranma nodded. "What else did you do to avoid them?" she asked,

Ranma licked his lips and started to look at the Ceiling, signifies He is thinking. "hmm.. well I dedicate myself to my painting subject, martial arts class of course and.." he scratched his head, "I spend my time helping my school.. Sanders International School and they have this Sanders International Martial arts School too." he said, "I am handling the Finances there" he added,

Akane smiled, "You must be a very good student and trustworthy because they are letting you.. a stranger holding their money" she said,

As Usual, even though with the changes. Ranma sometimes still open his mouth without thinking, "Well because Rebecca is my Girlfriend" he said, then when he heard the spoon of Akane fell on the floor. He looked at Akane, who was shocked. "I...I mean.. Girlfriend.. um.. Friend who is a GIRL and She is the daughter of the owner of the school.. I mean.. she is JUST A FRIEND" he said, 'Baka Ranma!' he yelled at his self in his mind.

Akane blinked as she came back to reality, she sighed with relief. "I thought..."

Ranma smiled nervously, "come on Akane... Why would I become Rebecca's-you-know? you're my fiancée" he said, trying to calm his heart.

Akane smiled, "yeah...silly me" she blushed.

Ranma lost his appetite. He felt so guilty especially seeing Akane smile and blushed like that. He sighed.

"So that's the reason why you know my lesson" Akane said, smiling more. "And here I thought you're not the kind of man who loves doing these stuff" she added, "As I recalled you should be in my place right now but you hate calculators" she added,

Ranma sighed deeply and close his eyes. "Believe me Akane. I hated it. They just forced me... actually, they forced me to become a different man" he frowned.

Akane felt sorry for Ranma hearing that. She too was forced to become a new Akane to her School. Maybe Ranma experienced what she is experiencing in her school? she took the remaining ice cream on her glass. Then she realized Ranma stopped eating his. "Ranma? Are you okay? You should eat your Ice Cream.. it's melting" she said,

Ranma opened his eyes and push away the glass, "you want it? you can have it" he said, then he leaned on the chair again and crossed his arms.

"Are you mad?" Akane asked, looking at her fiancé. He's been acting weird. Really Weird. Imagine Ranma not finishing his Ice Cream? "Ranma?"

Ranma sighed, "I just realized it now.. how much they forced me into becoming a new man" he said, then he looked at Akane sadly, "It was lonely there... No one can accept my curse too.. They don't understand it" he said,

"So they know you were cursed?" she asked,

"Unfortunately yes. and they don't accept my curse there." he said, "It's like.. they like me as Ranma Saotome but when I am a girl.. they treat me like a stranger" he said, "So as much as possible, I stay out of the cold water. When I accidentally transformed, there's always a kettle behind them..."

"But isn't that great?" Akane asked, "You wanted to live as a guy and for two years, you were successful.. you spend more of your time as a guy" she said,

Ranma groaned, "yes. I thought that's what I want. But let's face it Akane. My Curse side is part of my Life now. I wish just for once... I see people respecting my both sides.. you know.. like you... I wish to meet a lot of persons like you." Ranma said, "Did you know that every time they do that, I just ignore them and think of you" Ranma said, blushing. "You were the only one who accepts both of my forms...and I mean.. really accept." he added softly.

Akane bit her lip and bowed down, "my Ranma.. you are so brave to say these things now" she said,

Ranma shrugged, "Anyways, what about you?" he asked, "Our families were so worried" he said, Akane sighed, "and my mom practically force me to stay and told me not to come back to America for you" he added,

"You can go back to America" Akane said, as she leaned on the chair. She looked at her hands on her lap. "I am a strong girl and... I can take care of myself" she said,

Ranma was about to say something, when the waiter approached them. "I am sorry sir but we are going to close the shop now" he said,

Ranma nodded and paid the shop. "Keep the change" he said, as he stand up. Then he offered Akane his hand, to help her stand up on the chair. Akane blushed but she accepted the offer. When Akane is standing, Ranma carefully lifted up the painting and grabbed the shopping bags.

Both Exited the Parlor and started to walk at the street. The street is empty and some of the houses were already quiet. Some houses already turn off their lights to go to sleep. But Ranma is still not sleepy. 'Maybe because of Jet lag'. He sighed and looked at Akane who is walking beside him, her head bowed down. "Akane? Let's stop at the park" he said, "Is that okay?" he asked,

Akane blinked and nodded.

At the park...

Ranma and Akane sat on the swings. And their things were beside Ranma. Nerima is a very quiet place especially when it's night. So it's okay to leave things like that. Plus, Ranma wasn't really concern of the things now. True. He was with the painting... but the girl beside him, is more important now. "Akane...I am here, you can talk to me" he said, Akane started to swing. But Ranma caught the swing. "Akane, let's talk" he added,

"What for Ranma?" Akane asked, looking at him. "There's nothing wrong-" she stopped when she saw Ranma shaking his head. Akane sighed, "I just have a rough time at school that's all" she said, looking down again.

"But math is one of your strong points-" Ranma stopped when he saw Akane shake her head.

"Not when everybody is against you" she said, quietly. But Ranma heard her. "Have you ever experienced, you know.. you did your best and you do expect that they'll give you what you deserve but then... when you get the result... you'll be disappointed?" she asked,

"You have enemies in your school?" he asked,

Akane sighed and controlled her tears. She looked up at the sky. The stars were shinning on them, but she could not bring herself to smile back at the stars. "When I went to Toudai... I started to change my life. I wanted to have friends... I was alone" Akane said, her voice cracking up. "I desperately needed someone" she said, after that she covered her face with her hands and started to cry.

Ranma frowned, He doesn't have a handkerchief with him and he wanted to wipe Akane tears. He hated seeing woman cry.. especially Akane.

Akane sniffed and wiped her tears with her hands. "Then a guy approached me and wanted me to become his friend. I was hoping to have a friend who is a girl, but the first one who approached me was a guy" Akane said,

Ranma sighed, "Should you be surprised?" he asked, "I mean if I were in that school and I don't know you... I will approach you" he said,

Akane sighed and ignored Ranma's comment. "I accepted his friendship... but it turns out that he was the boyfriend, of the daughter who owns the school. She got mad at me and started to spread rumors about me until my social status fell and no one wants to be friends with me" she said,

"What about the teachers?" he asked,

"That girl was way powerful Ranma, She did not believe me that I don't like her boyfriend, I always tell her that I have a fiancé but she did not believe me, she thought that I am chasing her boyfriend." Akane sighed, and wiped her tears again. "But I ignored it... I ignored everything and just focus on study.. study.. study... until I know that I did my best in the preliminary exam, my answers were all correct but when I saw the result.. it was failed..."

"Akane-"

"But that didn't stop me.. Ranma... I fought.. I fought hard and showed them who is the real Akane" Akane gritted her teeth and wiped her tears furiously. "But the result are always the same!" Akane clenched her fist. "my answers are correct but they always fail me! they always FAIL ME!" Akane said, covered her face with her hands again.

Ranma stood up and pulled Akane out of the swing to hug her. Akane let Ranma do that and she cried on Ranma's shirt. Ranma could not believe that this is happening at Akane. But he knew exactly How Akane felt... He may haven't experienced it, but he knew someone who experienced this kind of treatment...

Flash back...

(Last 2 months ago...)

Ranma entered the Sanders Gym. There he saw Rebecca practicing Kempo. He approached her. "Bec! Why did you do that to Carla?" Ranma asked, looking straightly at her. Rebecca continued to swing her sword. Ignoring Ranma. "Becca! I am talking to you!" Ranma yelled, Then suddenly he saw a glint in Rebecca's eyes. When he saw Rebecca swing the sword against him, he jumped and landed behind her. "What's wrong with you?!"

Rebecca closed her eyes and put back her sword where it belongs.

"I AM TALKING HERE!"

Now all the people looked at them. Rebecca turned around at Ranma. "I hate Carla, anything else?" she asked,

Ranma frowned, "But Bec she didn't do anything to you-" he said,

Rebecca smirked, "I don't like girls making a move on you" she said, she threw her sword and someone caught it then the person put the sword at the altar. A person handed towel to Rebecca and Rebecca started to wipe the sweat on her forehead. "I didn't like the idea that you and her are close to each other"

Ranma frowned, "Bec.. she doesn't do anything okay? She has a fiancé. And the reason why she is sticking around with me because we are partners in our project at the arts okay? Come on Rebecca why can't you trust me?" he asked,

Rebecca turned to look at him. "I do trust you. But I don't trust her. And let's face it dearie. I don't want you becoming closer to any other girls" she said, "I don't like that" she said,

At that noon...

The teacher gave his class a time to finish their project. Ranma approached Carla. But Carla moved away. Ranma sighed, "Come on Carla we have to finish this" he said, But Carla did not move. Ranma sat beside her. "Carla I know what you're thinking... but please let's set this aside.. we have to work for this project" he said,

After a few minutes...

Carla and Ranma were at the student garden working on their project. Ranma looked at Carla, who hasn't said anything. Ranma hated this. Carla was a dear friend to him. He reminds him of Ukyou. Ranma sighed, "I am sorry about Rebecca" he said, not looking at Carla. She stopped and looked at Ranma. Ranma looked back, "She doesn't understand that we are just partners. She thought you're going to take me away from her" he said,

"Why would I do that?" Carla asked, "I Love my Fianc" she said, resuming her work.

"speaking of fiancé.. how is he?" Ranma asked, but continued his work.

"He is perfectly alright. He misses me and he calls me everyday" she said, "He's very sweet" she added,

Ranma smiled, "He must be" he said,

"Ranma?" Ranma looked at her. "After this project? can we ask our teacher to be assigned to another partner?" she asked, Ranma blinked. "Don't get me wrong. You're a good partner.. its just that... I'm afraid of Rebecca. Let's face it... she's really powerful in this school because she is the daughter of the owner of Sanders International School." she said,

Ranma sighed and nodded. "I am really sorry-"

".. No I am sorry for you" Carla said, smiling sadly. "You don't deserve Rebecca.. you deserve more, but who am I to judge right?" she asked,

Ranma nodded, "It's okay.. C-Can I ask you something?" he asked, Carla nodded. "Where is your fiancé now?" he asked,

"France"

"That is really far away, but how can you stand it? are you sure he doesn't you know.. flirt with other girls?" he asked,

Carla smiled at Ranma. "He doesn't like other girls except me. We were always fighting in the past and we kept denying that we love each other." she said,

Ranma blinked, "Are you and him forcibly engaged?" he asked,

Carla blinked, "No. We are friends deep inside but we always insult each other. Now.. being far away from him.. just proves a lot how much I miss him and love him" she said, sighing.

"Yeah.. I know what you mean..." Ranma said,

(End of Flashback)

"...I know what you mean"

Akane sniffed and looked at Ranma. "huh?" she asked, as she pulled away from Ranma.

Ranma smiled, and wiped Akane's tears with his hands. "I know what you mean.. I understand you. I have a friend in America and she experienced what you experienced, and even though now.. she wasn't the partner of the boyfriend of the daughter, who her father is the owner of our school...The daughter is still making her life miserable" he said, he looked at Akane. 'It must have been hard for you...' He closed his eyes and pulled Akane again, to give her a hug. He remembered how Carla cried in front of him and telling him about Rebecca, when Rebecca ask the teachers not to pass Carla. He doesn't want Akane to experience that. "I'll tell you what Akane" Ranma said, "Introduce me to your school. Maybe if they saw me.. they'll believe that you are not really chasing this guy" he said,

Akane sniffed and looked up at Ranma. "R-Really? You'll do that for me?" she asked,

Ranma smiled and nodded, "I don't want other people insulting you" he said, then he smirked. "That's my job.. kawaiikune" he said, then he kissed Akane's nose.

Akane was about to punch Ranma into the orbit but she stopped and almost melt in Ranma's arms when she felt Ranma's lips on her nose. She blushed furiously.

"He..He..He.. you're so cute when you blush" Ranma said, then he chuckled. "Man! I still GOT it! hahahaha!"

Akane growled, the mallet appeared in her hands and slammed Ranma's head. "RANMA NO BAKA!!!!!!!!!!!!"

BANG!

Ranma's head slammed at the ground. Then he recovered fast. "ITE! That hurt!" he said, caressing his head. But he just acted.

Akane gasped, "Oh no! I am so sorry Ranma" Akane said, the mallet disappears and she looked at the head of Ranma. But she was surprised when she did not see any bump. "Ranma? I thought it was painful?" she asked,

Ranma sighed. "I guess my head got strong too..." he said then chuckled, "hey! look at the bright side! you can hit me now without injuring me."

Akane blushed, "I am really.. really sorry Ranma.." she said,

Ranma put his arms around Akane. "Nah. That's what I like to see Akane. I want to see your mallet and violent side once again. I want to know if you're still 'My' tomboy" he said, "And I want to see the strong Akane that I admire" he added, seriously.

Akane smiled,

Tendou Ke-

Ranma and Akane looked at the House. It was awfully quiet. But they expected that. It's almost midnight.

"Okay.. then.. Let's go to your bedroom to put these things" Ranma said, looking at the shopping bags and the painting.

Akane nodded, Both her and Ranma entered the House and locked it since it's already night. Then they carefully walked towards Akane's room. Akane opened the door for them and Ranma put the bags at the corner.

"Are you going to sleep now?" Akane asked, looking at Ranma.

Ranma shook his head, "Nah... um I am still not sleepy maybe because in America its morning now.." he said, looking at the clock.

"Ah Jet lag huh?" Akane asked, putting the other shopping bag at the corner.

Ranma nodded, "Akane here" Ranma said, handling her the painting.

Akane smiled and took it. She sat on her bed and look at the painting. She still can't believe that Ranma drew this. In the picture she was smiling and Ranma really drew her well. Akane looked at Ranma, "You must really love me neh? You remembered every detail of my face." she said, teasing him.

'Actually I do' Ranma said to himself, he scratched his head. "Here let me put the painting in your wall" he said, Akane gave the painting and Ranma looked around. "hmm.. What about that wall over there? It has an unused nail" he said, pointing out. Akane nodded.

"I used to hang my Mom's picture there" she said as she looked at Ranma took a step on her bed and hang the painting in her bedroom wall.

Ranma smiled, "Okay there ya go, I am glad you like it" he said, looking at the painting at then at Akane. "I drew it but it did cost me allot.. anyways, you deserve that picture" he said,

But as he stepped down, his right foot stepped on Akane's barbell. The barbell rolled and it made Ranma lost his balance. He's going to fall! Akane however saw this, she pulled Ranma up but it wasn't a success. Instead of Akane pulling Ranma, Ranma pulled Akane and they fell on top of the bed.

Akane on top of Ranma. Ranma was about to yell how clumsy Akane is but he stopped when he saw Akane's beautiful hazel eyes. As Akane looked back into Ranma's aqua eyes. Neither of them, moved or spoke. The only sounds were of their breathing and the clock ticking. After a few second of not moving, Ranma's eyes soften and moved his head off the bed towards her.

Akane saw this, She knew that in the next few seconds... there will be another Ranma and her kissing moment. Will she stop Ranma? 'No I won't...' she replied to herself as she closed her eyes and moved her head down towards him. This continued until their lips were almost touching. As their lips touch each other slightly, they opened their eyes and looked at each other's eyes again.

After a few more seconds, Ranma put his right hand on Akane's neck and pulled her closely to him. Akane took a deep breath, closed her eyes and kissed Ranma. Both kissed each other passionately, lovingly and tenderly. After a few more minutes, Akane broke the kiss and gently ran her cheek over Ranma's lips. Ranma shivered but did not stop Akane.

Ranma breathed in the scent of Akane's hair. It was different.. so different than... than... He gently pulled Akane away from him and sat down.

Akane blinked at Ranma's action. "W-What's wrong?" she asked,

Ranma shook his head, "N-Nothing..." he said,

Akane sighed, she turn her back at Ranma. "I am sorry.. Ranma.. I got carried away" she said, "I understand why you did this... but I know my limits.. demo.. I just want to know if ever.." she stopped and sighed.

Ranma looked at her back. "If ever what?"

"If ever.. you find me.. attractive... but I guess... I am still uncute as ever" she said, softly.

Ranma blinked, "hey! Hey! Who said you're uncute?" he asked, he stopped 'mental check Ranma. you do. always' he said to himself. He grabbed Akane's shoulder, "Akane.. look at me please" he said, then he saw Akane turn around at look at him. He saw tears again. He frowned, "I may say that you're uncute..." he said, as he wiped the tears of Akane. "But I don't mean that" he said,

Akane bit her lip, "You don't?" she asked,

Ranma smiled, "of course. I don't mean it. Y-You're.. cute.. no... you're beautiful.. irresistible" Ranma said, "makes me wanna.." Ranma stopped and blushed.

Akane smiled, "Makes you wanna what?"

"...Kiss you.. again..." Ranma said, looking down.

"Go ahead" Akane said, bravely.

Ranma gasped, "R-really?" he asked, gulping. Akane nodded. The two looked at each other for a long while and then after a few seconds, they leaned in and kissed. A shiver ran down both of their bodies as they pressed close. Few minutes later, Akane broke the kiss and rested her head against Ranma's chest. She could hear his heart beat under his shirt, regular and quick. She closed her eyes; as she felt Ranma's embraced her.

Ranma's mind is twirling. His heart is leaping up with Joy. His mind is out of control. His soul is rejoicing. Especially when he heard the words

"I Love you... Ranma"

Ranma had the sudden urge to do back flips and cartwheels. "Akane?" he called her softly. But then he realized that his fiancée is sleeping now. She fell asleep because she was so tired.

Ranma smiled and looked at the moon. He smiled, 'I love you too Akane... I always have...' he said, then he frowned as he remembered Rebecca. 'but we still have a problem' and I will not confess that I love you until I solve this mess between me and Rebecca.

To be Continued...

Akane: ..........  
Ranma: !!!!!!!!!!  
Chette: teeheee...

SEE YA NEXT UPDATE!  
God bless!


	4. Ranma and Ryouga's Dilemma

**Visit my Ranma page :) The Url is at the profile page.. Please?! Pretty please with sugar on top? please....? Then.. Then sign my guestbook or tag me on my message board.. also submit your fanfics please?! There is a form generator there just click, "Submit your fanfic" (on the left) It's easy to submit your fanfics now Thank you!!!**

** Thank you!**

Chette: I got my internet at home! hehehe oh yeah, Good Episode in Ranma vs Shadow Ranma! hahaha :D So your pure desire is to peep at Akane while bathing huh Ranma?

Ranma: hey! Cut that out! :blush:

Chette: Whatever! Oh yeah! I just started to make a hatelisting of Shampoo and Ranma pairing, so if you have a blog or site.. and you hate this pairs then... join us I'll open it when hatelisting accepted it. Also I have an upcoming fanlisting "Ranma and Akane fanfiction fan" :prays: please let it be accepted .

Ranma: Okay time for shoutouts!

AnimeObsessionFantasy - ack!   
Cherryblossom-crystal - yeah .   
Radde - thank you so much Radde Nice meeting you :)   
Dark Mewtorb - Well.. sometimes.. MEAN girls are RICH :P   
its-me89 - ooh more mushy scenes coming up!   
Gohansfav1 - . yeah.. she is ah.. er.. Rebecca hehe :P   
WiNd - its a mushy fanfic! :P about your question.. just read :P  
Mensa-13 - Just continue reading and yes I updated my fanfic :D   
limelie - then don't stop reading :)   
  
Ranma: English is not Chette's first language   
Akane: All right reserves for Rumiko takahashi and Viz Video  
Chette: I Love Philip!

"" - Speaking  
'' - thinking

**Stay with Me  
Part Four: Ranma and Ryouga's ****Dilemma**

Akane woke up and realized that she is now laying in her bed, covered fully in her yellow blanket. How did she end up there? She remembered that she fell asleep in Ranma's arms. 'Was it all a dream?' she asked herself, but as her eyes caught the painting... she smiled. 'No it's not a dream.. it is for real' she said,

After a few minutes of reminiscing the moments... Akane decided to go out of her room to eat breakfast. 'Make that lunch now' Akane said, as she remembered the clock in her room. It said, '12:42pm'. She entered the kitchen and saw Kasumi still cooking.

"Oneechan.. do you have anything that I can eat?" she asked,

Kasumi smiled, "I'll fix you up some quick breakfast Akane.. in the meantime, why not take a bath first?" she asked,

Akane nodded. "yeah, a good bath sounds nice" she said, then she exited the Kitchen and was about to go to the bath when she heard Ranma yelling. She quickly approached Ranma, but stop in the midway when she saw Ranma's aura showing up. 'This is serious...' she said to herself. So she decided to take her bath now. She doesn't want to messed up with an angry Ranma.

"Damnit! Just let me talk to her and I don't care if she is sleeping!" Ranma yelled,America...

Rebecca groaned when one of the servants gave her the phone. She rolled her eyes and put the phone in her ears. "What is the Big idea of ruining my beauty sleep hun?" she asked, gently. Then she looked at the clock, "It's barely 1:00am here. I know you missed me but can you just call later?" she added,

"DAMN YOU REBECCA! I don't want to call you because I missed you! The Heck! Why would I miss a THIEF Like you!" Ranma yelled, in a proper yet angry English language.

Rebecca blinked, Why is Ranma acting like this? "Why such words dear? I never-" she stopped when she heard Ranma growled,

"STOP BEING MELODRAMATIC! You're the One who stole my painting 'Akane'. Rebecca How could you!? How could you do this?! I've devoted my Two years for your school!"

"Ranma dear, Calm down.. Don't accuse me of-"

"THE PAINTING WAS SOLD TO BE FOR A MILLION BUCKS! I've WORKED HARD ON THAT PAINTING! AND NOW I AM PAYING FOR IT?!"

Rebecca sighed, "I told you don't accuse me! Besides you have no proof-"

"YOU'RE WRONG! The store Manager said that the one who owns the painting is Rebecca Sanders! You're the only Rebecca Sanders I know! and you also know that I drew that painting! Plus, why would you paint such thing?! YOU HATE PAINTING!"

Rebecca growled, "So what if I stole it!? In the first place who was that girl in your painting?! Who is AKANE?!" she replied yelling now.

Japan...

Ranma stopped, He can't just tell Rebecca about Akane! I mean.. He still needs Rebecca. He is still going to her school.

"Who is she?! Why you so damned touchy about that painting?! Is she TRUE?!" Rebecca yelled in the other line of the phone.

He growled and shook his head, "You're Changing the Subject! But I am fully aware of it!"

"What?! me changing the Subject?! Isn't it that our Subject is about your painting!"

"No! the subject is about YOU. You stealing my painting!" Ranma yelled, even more. "You have no right to own my property!"

"You're my Boyfriend!"

"Yeah and but I am not your prisoner!"

"Ranma-"

Ranma slammed the phone hard, almost breaking the telephone and its table.

"Ranma are you okay?"

Ranma gasped, "A-Akane! H-How long have you been there?" he asked,

Akane blinked, "Just as you slammed the phone... is there something wrong?" she asked,

Ranma wiped his sweat, "Uh.. n-nothing.. just a bad news coming from my school in america" he said, "So.. what's for lunch?" he asked,

But before Akane could reply, Kasumi approached them. "Nabiki is coming home today with her friends. According to Nabiki-chan, they will have a slumber party" she said, then she realized something, "Oh my! I have to prepare a lot of food now" she said, as she goes back to Kitchen.

Akane blinked, "What is a Slumber party?" she asked,

"It's when you Invite a couple of your friends for a sleep-over.. for the night" Ranma said, looking at his fiancee.

Akane smiled, "Oh! so Sleep-over!"

Ranma nodded,

Silence...

"Well since Oneechan is still fixing my breakfast or Lunch, I'll just go to my room" Akane said,

"And what are you going to do there?" Ranma asked, putting his arms at the back of his head. When he saw Akane shrugged, he smiled. "How about let's spar?" he asked,

Akane smiled lamely, "I don't train anymore Ranma"

Ranma blinked, "Why-" he stopped, then remember what Akane said last night, "I see..."

Akane nodded, "No time" she said,

Ranma smiled, "So how about let me train you again? Let's do the Kempo together?"

Akane blinked, "A-Are you sure Ranma?" she asked,

"Yeah" Ranma said, smiling.

"But I am really starving.. I'll tell you what, let's go over to the kitchen and check if Kasumi-Oneechan is finished preparing the food... if not then, let's go outside to eat" Akane said,

"Sounds fine."

America...

Rebecca is still holding the phone. She can't believe that Ranma just slammed the phone at her. This is the first time she experience something like this. It was painful at the same time.. she was frustrated. 'No body slams phone at Rebecca Sanders' she said, as she dialed another number. "Yes. I would like to speak to Attorney Robinson. I don't care if he is sleeping, wake him up!"

After a few seconds...

"I don't care if I woke you up. As my Attorney you're my beck and call man okay? so no more complaints, yeah I have a job for you. I want you to research something... yes. All the information regarding a girl named 'Akane'. Yes. I don't care if there are hundreds of Akane in this damn world, I want to know if a girl named 'Akane' exists in this world."

Back to Japan...

"Here you go" Kasumi said, putting the food at the table.

"Arigato Oneechan" Akane said, smiling.

"Where is Pop?" Ranma asked,

"Maybe another Go tournament?" Akane said, scooping the hot soup.

"They always do that now?" Ranma asked,

Akane sipped the hot soup and nodded.

"Oh well at least He won't steal my food" Ranma said, "ITADAKIMASU!" he yelled, as he grabbed his bowl.

Akane smiled at her fiance, "Just like the old Ranma" she said,

Ranma smiled lamely and ignored Akane's comment. "Sowherwouldouliketogoaftrthish?" he asked, not swallowing the food inside of his mouth.

Akane giggled, "Swallow first Ranma" she said,

Ranma swallowed, "So where will we going after this?" he asked,

Akane blinked, "I thought we're gonna go sparring?" she asked,

Ranma thought of something but he shook his head, "Let's just do something together.. like go to Ucchan's or something! I miss her Okonomiyaki" he said,

"Or Ukyou?" Akane looked at him.

"I said OKONOMIYAKI!" Ranma yelled,

Akane laughed, "Fine! We will go after I finish watching my favorite show" she said, turning on the Television. "This has been my favorite ever since I went college" she said,

Ranma raise his eyebrow, "What's that about?" he asked, looking at the television. Then he saw a girl getting hit by a girl with a broom. "That Girls is so violent" he said,

Akane smiled, "Like me right?" she asked, looking at Ranma.

"er.." Ranma stopped, then he continued to watch the show. "What's that show? I think I haven't seen it" he said,

"The name of the show is Maison Ikokou" Akane said, "It's about a Love story between a college student and a manager of the place. Actually, They both love each other but they are denying it" she said, as she watch the show.

Minutes later...

Ranma started to like the show, "Can you believe that guy?!" Ranma yelled at Akane. "I mean if He likes the girl why don't he just say it to her!" he yelled,

Akane nodded, "And it's so obvious that the girl likes him too" Akane added,

"Yeah even she punch him or kick him like you always d-" Ranma stopped, "I-I mean" he blushed.

Akane looked at Ranma, "Can we just watch?" she asked,

Ranma sighed and nodded. So when Akane returned watching. He did too.

After a few seconds, Ranma looked at Akane back and for the first time.. he noticed a ring on her finger. 'Could it be?' Ranma gasped.

Akane blinked, "What's wrong Ranma?" she asked, then she followed Ranma's gaze and notice that Ranma is looking at her ring. "Oh this?" she asked,

"Who gave you that?" he asked, readying his self. Did Akane did what he has done in the past? Did she lied to him too?

Akane took off the ring and smiled, "I bought it" she said, directly.

Ranma's feelings from scared to confused. "What?" he asked, "Why would you buy yourself an engagement ring?" he asked,

Akane giggled, and turn off the television. "So you think it's for real huh?" she asked, she gave the ring to Ranma. "Take a closer look and tell me if its real or no" she said,

Ranma looked at the ring, and saw it was fake. There were a little stains at the inner side of the ring. "Wow.. you sure fooled me" Ranma said, "But why did you this?"

Akane sighed, "I was desperate to tell everyone that I am already engaged. They don't believe me because of what the girl did to me and the others are just annoying. They don't believe that I am engaged and they kept courting me" she said, "Until I bought this fake engagement ring from a store and I started to wear it.. others started to believe me but that mean girl isn't convinced."

Ranma nodded, "When will you come back there?" he asked,

"Next week" Akane said, sighing. "What about you?" she asked him back. "When will you come back to America?" she asked,

Ranma heard the changing tone of Akane's voice. "Next Month... But do not worry, I promise you that I will go to your school and we will show them your fiance" he said, as he winked at Akane.

Akane smiled, "Anyways, let's go to Ucchan. I want to see her too, Last time I heard she is engaged to Ryouga. It is good... she is happy now... but sometimes.. I miss P-chan" she said,

"Yeah I wonder-" Ranma gasped, "W-What?! W-Why are you m-missing P-chan I mean-"

"Don't be scared, I already know Ryouga is Pchan" she said, then she looked directly at Ranma. Ranma could see hurt in his fiancée's eyes. "Why didn't you force me to believe you?" she asked, "Why didn't you explain to me the real truth?" she asked,

"H-How did you know?" Ranma asked, as he bowed his head.

"Ryouga confessed... He also confessed that he loves me but he has to end it because he also loves Ukyou. Unlike me... Ukyou can be his." Akane said, "Poor Ryouga.. How Hard for him, I mean.. He loves me and yet when I talk to P-chan about you..." Akane sighed and didn't finish her sentence

Ranma blinked, "Really? You talk to P-chan about me?" he asked, now leaning towards Akane. "Like what you say to him?" he asked,

Akane blushed and looked down

"duh duh duh Akane" Ranma said, pinching Akane's right cheek. "Come on.. tell Ranma... what did you say to P-chan about me huh?" he asked, teasing Akane.

"The usual stuff... like you're so obnoxious, you're a jerk, you're stupid and insensitive" she said, but still looking down.

Ranma laughed, "Ha! I don't believe you! Ryouga's Heart won't broke if he hears you say that! Come on Akane!"

"Baka.. let's just go to Ucchan okay?" Akane asked, trying to control herself.

"I'm still starving" Ranma said, rubbing his stomach. Akane giggled, Ranma frowned. "Kawaiikune.. get used to your fiancé for having a bottomless pit stomach" he said,

After a few minutes...

They arrived at the Ucchans...

"Welcome to-" Ukyou dropped her spatula when she saw Ranma entering the restaurant. "R-Ranchan?!" she run towards Ranma and hugged him,

"ACK!! WAIT UCCHAN NOT SO TIGHT!!!" Ranma yelled,

The customers looked at them. Then Ukyou released him and saw Akane entering the Restaurant, "Akane-chan! Wow! You two are here" she said, then she escort Ranma and Akane on one table, "have a sit! What do you want? It's in the House!" She said,

"The Usual" Ranma said, smiling. "I missed your Okonomiyaki Ucchan" he said,

Ukyou smiled, "I'm glad but what about me?" she asked,

Ranma scratched his head, "er.. yeah hahaha.. you too" he said,

Akane and Ukyou looked at each other, then after a few seconds they burst out laughing. And both said, "HE is still RANMA"

"Ukyou dear, I have a difficulty to make this sauce-" Ryouga stopped when he saw Ranma and Akane smiling at him. "A-Akane-san!" he blushed and then the bowl in his hands, fell. "R-Ranma!" he doesn't know why but his heart broke seeing the two of them TOGETHER again.

"Hello Ryouga-kun" Akane said, sweetly.

"Yo Ryouga!" Ranma smiled and waved at his friend.

Ryouga kneeled down and wiped the mess at the floor. Ukyou frowned seeing Ryouga. But Akane and Ranma noticed this. They look at each other and nodded,

After their Orders were served, Ukyou sat beside Akane.

"So how are you two?, Ranchan wow you. you've change I mean.. you're much clean now, more muscular, handsome and... well let's just say you've change" she said,

Ranma shook his head and smiled, "You're really a best friend. I mean even though you don't see me that often you know for the first sight that something is different towards me" he said,

Akane became defensive, "I noticed your changes too. Everyone did" she said, stubbornly.

Ukyou patted Akane, "Let's just say everyone did because we care Ranchan" she said, looking at Ranma, but continue to pat Akane's shoulder. "neways, answer my question" she said, smiling.

"Akane is doing great I think, just a little problems. So I'll help her next week and she's really doing good" Ranma said,

Akane smiled, "Ranma has been trusted by the school to handle the finances and he became a great painter" she said,

Ukyou blinked, she looked at Ranma then at Akane. Then she burst out laughing! Ranma and Akane blinked, "Boy! Tell me! Are you Ranchan?" she asked, looking at Akane. Akane blushed, then she turned to Ranma, "Are you Akane?" she asked, Ranma blushed too. "My! You two are so cute! I mean I've been busy chasing Ranchan, and all I see was you and him fighting but.. this is the first time I realized you two are meant to be together. You two are so cute!" she said, And she was also surprise of herself because she is saying these things. 'Maybe I don't Love Ranchan anymore.. maybe my heart belongs to Ryouga now' she said to herself.

Akane and Ranma blushed, they realized what they did... but Ranma noticed something. "and I would never expect to hear that from you. What I'd Expect is that you'll be chasing me forever" he said,

Ukyou smirked, "What a big EGO you got Saotome Ranma! Me? Chased you forever? As if!" she said, then she giggled. "I am still a girl looking for someone to love me as me, not with my Okonomiyaki" she added,

Akane smiled, "And I think you've found him right Ukyou?" she asked,

Ukyou smiled, "Yes but.. as usual.. you're still my rival" she said, after that she bowed her head. Ranma and Akane looked at each other. "Ryouga and I love each other Akane, but he still loves you even just a little" she said,

Akane sighed, Ranma frowned. "Let me talk to that damn boy! Why would he still loved Akane! I mean He has you!" Ranma yelled, getting mad.

Akane shook her head, "Can I talk to him? Ukyou?" she asked,

Ukyou nodded, "He's outside the store.. at the back" she said,

"Okay I'll go first to your bathroom and then I'll talk to him ok?" Akane said, Ukyou nodded.

Akane excused herself and left Ukyou and Ranma. Ranma growled, "Are you sure about this? you tell me that Ryouga is still in love with Akane! Are you sure about letting them talk to each other?" he asked,

Ukyou nodded, "It's the best.. once they talked... I hoped, Ryouga will forget about her" she said, "Lucky you, you've have no problem because.. I know Akane loves you and you Love her too" she said,

"That's where you're wrong..." Ranma said, sighing.

Ukyou blinked, "What do you mean?" she asked,

Ranma closed his eyes for a moment then he opened them, "Ucchan.. can I trust you?" he asked,

Ukyou nodded, "You can always trust me Ranchan and you can trust me better now because I don't chase you and I am not your fiancée anymore" she said,

"I have a girlfriend in America.. her name is Rebecca Sanders" Ranma said,

Ukyou gasped, "MAN! WHY?!" she asked,

"I-I have to! I have to become his boyfriend so that I can get the scholarship!" Ranma said, "I know it was wrong for me to use her but.. she's that kind of a girl you know and-"

"Ranchan.. how could you?" Ukyou shook her head, "Fine, if this Rebecca is that type of girl but what about Akane?! if she finds this out it will break her heart. She waited for you Ranma! She turned down a lot of guys for you... and this what you did to her?!"

"SHH KEEP QUIET UCCHAN!" Ranma said, he looked at the people staring at them now. "That's my problem. I have to tell Akane, Do you think she would understand?" he asked,

Ukyou frowned, "No. Because if I were Akane. I wouldn't" she said, "How can you do this? you want to finish college? Fine. You want to carry the promise of you and Akane. Fine. But why?" Ukyou asked, now calm down. "I mean.. they do send you money and stuff right?" she asked,

Ranma nodded, "Because I don't want to use the money that Akane's father send to me... I want to go to school, as a dependent-"

"Come on Ranma! They are your Family! and that money is for your schooling! So now.. what happen to that money?" she asked,

"I saved it, now I am a rich guy but all my money are in the bank" Ranma said, he took out his wallet and showed to Ukyou his credit cards. Ukyou gasped, "and take note. I don't just save the money that came from Mr.Tendou, like Akane said earlier, I became a great painter and I used that one to gain more money" Ranma sighed, "I just want to be sure that Akane and I won't have any problems at money you know what I mean.. you have a job and-"

"Yes Ranchan. Akane and you may not have problems about money in the future. But you'll have a bigger problem and that is your brain and your heart." Ukyou shook her head, "I just wish you didn't used people! It is bad to use people Ranchan!" she added, "they tend to come back to you and one day they'll ask you to pay for everything, have you ever thought of that?"

Ranma sighed, "no.. but It is easy to break up with Rebecca you know?" he said,

"Argh!" Ukyou said, "You may think that breaking up with her will solve everything?! Okay let me give you a clear view of this. You won't tell Akane about Rebecca, you will hurt Rebecca and tell her that you used her, or let's make it really not that drastic. You won't tell Rebecca that you used her but she will of course get hurt and take a revenge.. until.. Akane will whether you like it or not.. know this" she said, "Have you ever thought of that? One way the other... Akane will know about Rebecca and this will hurt her a lot"

Meanwhile...

"Ryouga-kun?" Akane frowned seeing Ryouga sitting at the backyard. He looks so hopeless. "Can I talk to you?

"Haikei Akane-san" Ryouga said, sadly.

Akane sat beside Ryouga. "How are you?" she asked,

"The Usual..." Ryouga said, "W-What about you? You look so happy..." he said,

Akane smiled, "Well Ranma is here-"

Ryouga bowed his head more, "Yeah... He is always... the one..." he said, softly.

"Ryouga? Please talk to me.. you have to end this... you have Ukyou now" Akane said, Ryouga closed his eyes, and tears fell on face. "Ryouga-"

"Ryouga"

Akane saw Ranma, "Ranma?"

"Can I talk to him for a second Akane?" he asked,

Akane was about to protest but she decide to follow Ranma when she saw Ukyou nodded, "Okay.." she said, then she approached Ukyou and left the two of them.

"Ryouga" Ranma said, standing in front of him. "We need to talk" he said,

Ryouga smirked, and wiped his tears. "Ranma tell me, Do you get mad when things don't go on the way you like them to be? That you would get rid of things that prevent you from doing or getting something you want?" Ryouga said,  
  
Ranma growled, "What the hell are you talking about Ryouga?"  
  
But Ryouga continued. "What if I tell you that I was just letting things as they are? But deep inside of me I want too, I can but didn't fight for it. I just let it be left alone without fulfilling it" Ryouga said  
  
"Ryouga-"  
  
"It seems like you can call me weak right? It looks like I gave up. But I tell you I didn't give up, I just leave it alone, I just don't want to force things to change because they are unchangeable" Ryouga stopped and sniffed   
  
"Ryouga could you give me a hint to what are you saying?" Ranma asked, "You're talking in riddles!"

"You know once, I remembered.. when Akane-san held me as her pet.. one night, she was crying, and told me that she was scared, scared to love you, you know why? Because she believes that there's no way you could love her or fall in love with her, She believes that it is impossible for you to like her because you are much better than her. Big time much better than her, not to mention the other girls who like you" Ryouga sniffed. "I was there, Caring, Loving her...and all the time   
she hugged me but I always hear her saying RANMA, it makes me feel Lonely" Ryouga said  
  
Ranma sighed, he knew how Ryouga felt. "I'm so sorry man"   
  
"Don't be, it's not your fault" Ryouga said "I was determined to Kill you in a Martial Combat just to win her heart. but I still kept my feelings and true personality from Akane because I was so afraid that Akane would hate me and that would really break my heart" Ryouga took a deep breath and   
continued. "Don't get Mad Ranma, but WHY WOULD AKANE, CHOOSE YOU instead of me?" Ryouga asked frankly  
  
"........." Ranma was shock at that.

"I mean, I'M KIND AND SKILLFUL like you. I'm handsome, but not as Intelligent as you. I was the person who could trust, a person who would she consider a true friend and companion and would stay loyal to her." he said, He bowed down "do I deserve this pain... did I do something wrong in my life? Yes. I planned to kill you, but I really never mean it. I just want to love Akane that's all!" He yelled

"What about Ucchan?" Ranma asked, "Can't you see that you're hurting her?!"

"........ " Ryouga continued to cry.

Ranma took a deep breath. "Ryouga, I know this not the right time to say this but you are hurt   
because you want to be loved in return by Akane. You know that you two were not meant for each other, but you forced your love to Akane-" Ranma said  
  
"NO! I did accept everything! I know that everything would be like that but I just want to tell to Akane how I feel! But what did you do! INTERRUPT ME!" Ryouga was now angry.  
  
"It's just because..."  
  
"SHUT UP! JUST LEAVE ME ALONE RANMA!"  
  
"Ryouga-"  
  
"LEAVE ME ALONE!"   
  
"NO! I WON'T RYOUGA! YOU'VE GOT UKYOU NOW! SO WHY NOT FORGET AKANE?!" Ranma asked, "Even though you love Akane, If Akane is not for you.. then she will never be yours! Do you love Ucchan?!"

Ryouga nodded,

"The past has ended. We cannot change the past and we don't live inside of the past. What matters is now. the present. and at present. Ukyou loves you! Akane doesn't! So you choose! Will you forever be in love with Akane even though she is not the one for you? and suffer for the rest of your life? Or you'll be Ucchan now who truly forgot her love to me and she is willing to Love you forever!"

"Just leave me alone Ranma... you just don't understand me"

Ranma shook his head, "No one can understand a selfish person" he said, then he left Ryouga.

To be Continued...

Akane: oh my...  
Ranma: .oo  
Chette: ehehehe ;;

SEE YA NEXT UPDATE!  
God bless!


	5. Expect the Unexpected

**Visit my Ranma page :) The Url is at the profile page.. Please?! Pretty please with sugar on top? please....? Then.. Then sign my guestbook or tag me on my message board.. also submit your fanfics please?! There is a form generator there just click, "Submit your fanfic" (on the left) It's easy to submit your fanfics now Thank you!!!**

** Thank you!**

Ranma: The time... she had a internet at home.. that's the time she forgot to update last SUNDAY!  
Chette: ehehehehe ;;  
Ranma: :looks at the readers: Gomen ne for not updating last sunday.  
  
Chette: hehehe..well I need to be honest.. except for the backaches I got.. the reason why I didn't update... because I got so.. busy with my hatelisting .

Akane: hatelisting?  
Ranma: About what?  
  
Chette: I got excited! hatelistings dot org accepted my hatelisting for Ranma and Shampoo! :Looks at the readers: So if you're not a FAN of Ranma and Shampoo pairing, JOIN MY HATELISTING. Let's tell the whole world that Ranma only belongs to Akane!

Akane: They already know that :blush:  
Chette: Yeah, but other people still makes Shampoo and Ranma fanlisting.. ya know?  
Ranma: er..  
  
Chette: :looks at you again: So please? Join my hatelisting? It doesn't matter if you don't have an url.. all you gotta do is go to my Profile page and then click the Url of my hatelisting then Join.. go to the Rules first! then to the Join forum. Okay? Please? Let's support anti-Shampoo and Ranma pairing! Um.. if you're asking.. if I hate Shampoo.. NOPE I don't. But I disagree with Ranma and Shampoo pairing and I still think that Ranma and Shampoo are just FRIENDS (no more, no less.)

Ranma: Okay.. are you through? Coz we have a fanfic to finish!  
Chette: ACK!  
  
Airen2 - Thank you!  
  
Luna12 - it is Unrealistic because it is a FANFIC. Neways, yeah! you can go to America to become the best martial artist, because of their EQUIPMENTS there. For the Two years thingy and why Ranma hasn't return, it is because of something happen okay? as for Shampoo and others.. they will eventually show up.  
  
WiNd - :Ranma glares at Wind: I can be SMART!  
  
limelie - yep. A lot of Troubles.  
  
Anthraxus the Decayed - He won't stand a chance.. hehe..  
  
Sieg1308 - maybe when I submitted the fanfic, that's the time you commented . gomen ne .  
  
Desktop Creator - getting crazy. Yep! I agree to that. Cheers!  
  
AnimeObsessionFantasy - hahaha Two Timer! :Ranma glares at AnimeObsessionFantasy:  
  
WillLeung - Rebecca is worst... believe me.

Ranma: English is not Chette's first language  
Akane: All right reserves for Rumiko takahashi and Viz Video  
Chette: I Love Philip!

"" - Speaking  
'' - thinking

**Stay with Me  
Part Five: Expect the Unexpected**

Akane sighed as she put the medicine kit at the table and started to treat Ranma to his bruises. She can't believe that Ryouga could do such drastic attack after Ranma said the truth. But what she could not believe.. is that Ranma took the punch and didn't even dodge it.

Ukyou is still in shock. After Ranma yelled that Ryouga is selfish... she saw how Ryouga furiously attacked Ranma. But Ranma just stood there and took the hit. She doesn't know why Ranma did that.

Ryouga was nowhere to be found. After He punched and hit Ranma. He left Ucchan's.

Ranma just sad there, at the chair... not doing anything, and letting Akane treat his wounds.

"Why did you do that Ranchan?" Ukyou asked, breaking the silence.

"I need too" Ranma said, continuing to look at the table. "I need to let him hurt me... not to suppress his anger anymore." Ranma said, "He needed to hit me so I let him" he said again.

Akane put some ointment on Ranma's wound, and Ranma winced. But Akane ignored the fact that she is hurting Ranma. "Still, you shouldn't let him beat you like this.. you should have stopped him" she said,

"For what Akane?" Ranma asked, "If I did that.. the pain in his heart will gradually increase.. He can't have you Akane.. and He can't beat me." he said, now looking at Akane.

Ukyou looked at Ranma and admired how Ranma changed for the years. He isn't the Big Egoistic Ranchan she knew, he is much more mature and understanding today. "Ranchan is right Akane, if I were Ryouga.. and I have a life like that... I'll be angry at Ranchan too" she said,

Akane sighed and looked at Ukyou. "But He must realized that his life is getting better now! All he needs is to let go of the past. He has you now Ukyou" Akane said,

Ranma frowned and crossed his arms, "Tell that to Pchan" he said,

Akane looked at Ranma and growled, "Well I was trying to tell him that but you interrupted us!" Akane yelled, "Honestly Ranma! Sometimes you should stop butting in-"

Ranma stood up and leaned towards Akane, "WHAT?! NOW ITS MY FAULT?! Now I interrupted your LITTLE SWEET TALKING WITH RYOUGA?!" he yelled, "JEEZ AKANE. As if your Little sweet talk will solve everything KAWAIIKUNE!"

"DID YOUR HARSH TALK WITH RYOUGA SOLVE THE PROBLEM BAKA!" Akane yelled back,

Ukyou and the people inside the restaurant looked at Ranma and Akane.

"WELL I TRIED OKAY?! AT LEAST I TRIED!" Ranma yelled,  
"AND IT WASN'T SUCCESSFUL AS YOU CAN SEE!" Akane yelled back

"Hey Guys..."

"KAWAIIKUNE!"  
"BAKA!"  
"IROKEGANE!"  
"HENTAI!"  
"MUTUKI!"

Akane heard those names again. She shivered from anger, raised her hands and slapped Ranma at his cheek. Tears falling in her face, now.

The people gasped. Ukyou frowned.

Akane glared at Ranma. "Insensitive Jerk" she said, then she run away.

"AKANE WAIT!" Ranma yelled,

"Nice one Ranchan..." Ukyou said, looking at Ranma.

Ranma sighed..

"What are you waiting for?" Ukyou asked, as she crossed her arms.  
  
Ranma shrugged and exited the Ucchan's.

Ukyou shook her head, "Those two needed some love classes" she said to herself. Then she frowned when she realized that Ryouga wasn't inside her restaurant. "Oh well, he'll be back..." she said, then she resumed cooking.

Akane entered the park, where Ranma and her previously talk last night. She sat at the same swing. But this time no one will stop her from swinging. So she push herself using her feet and until she's swinging at the swing. But even she could feel the wind blowing her tears, she couldn't stop crying. Why can't Ranma stop calling her names like that? Why can't he call Shampoo, or Ukyou names like that? "He calls Ukyou.. Cute..." Akane bit her lip, "and I never heard him calling Shampoo uncute or unsexy..." she added, Maybe she is uncute... but if she uncute.. why do guys following him everywhere? before Ranma came.. and even after Ranma came. Especially when she enrolled in Toudai. "Maybe Ranma is not attracted to me at all..." she whispered, 'But he said, he doesn't mean when he said those words to you...' Akane growled, "Fine. He did say that.. but how come he couldn't say that to his other fiancées?!" she yelled,

"Correction.. ex-fiancées"

Akane gasped, and saw Ranma standing behind her, not very close but not far away. "What are you doing here?" she asked, wiping her tears.

Ranma tucked his hands in the pocket of his pants. "I figure it out you're here... because aside from the bridge.. when you are sad... you always go here" he said, walking towards Akane.

Akane looked away, "Who cares" she said, stubbornly.

Ranma sat at the other swing and looked up at the sky. The sun is shinning so bright and the sky is so blue. This day was almost perfect until.. they had this little argument and he had to admit that calling Akane like that, in a mean way.. made him really uncomfortable. "I guess.. I have to get used to it...again" he said, aloud.

That caught Akane's attention, "What do you mean? what get use to what?" she asked, looking at Ranma.

Ranma smiled at her, "ya know.. calling you names again?" he smirked. When he saw Akane frowned, he knew he must add something because the words came out all wrong, "Because calling you names now.. made me uncomfortable" he added, quickly.

Akane blinked, "R-Really?" she asked,

Ranma nodded, "Yep.. especially because of what you said last night-"

Akane blinked again, "What did I say?" she asked,

Ranma blinked this time. "You mean.. you don't remember?" he asked,

Akane shakes her head, "Nope.. what is it?" she asked,

"er.." Ranma scratched his head, "No-Nothing.. hehehehe" he blushed and looked down.

"Come on Ranma.. tell me.. what did I said?" she asked,

Ranma gulped, "Well you said...that.. um... that.. um.. uh.. that you care for me" he said, 'I have to lie.. right now.. its good that she forgot what she said... it will make things easier for me.. and for the rebecca problem' he added to his thoughts. "That is why... calling you names.. made me uncomfortable" he said,

"Oh..." Akane said, blushing.

Silence...

"anyways... why are you so touchy about me not calling my ex-fiancées some pet names?" he asked, "Don't you like the idea that I only have 'unique pet names' for you?" he added,

"You do have a pet name for Ukyou and its not.. bad..." she said,

Ranma scratched his head, "Is cute a pet name? For me it isn't because... I say the word "cute" to other people too..." he said, looking at Akane. "But you... you have a unique pet name.. and I only CALL YOU like THAT" he added with a wink.

"Still.. it hurts..." Akane said, sighing.

Ranma sighed, "Okay fine. I'll stop the 'pet name thing' but do you think that's me?" Ranma asked, "When I stop calling you "uncute" do you think that I am still the same "Ranma Saotome" Akane?" he asked,

Akane sighed. Ranma is right. It's been Ranma's habit to call her kawaiikune, and she knows Ranma doesn't mean it..

"I mean if you stop calling me "BAKA" I would ask what's wrong with you Akane" Ranma said, looking back at the sky.

"I guess it's kinda like a trademark.. right?" Akane asked, Ranma nodded. "I need to get used to it" she said, "I mean.. need to train... on how to control my emotions when you yell at me like that..." she said,

Ranma smirked, "Come on Akane! I knew people who were married and they called each other names like that but they are sweet with each other" he said, then he realized what he said.. so he blushed. "Anyways, let's spend the remaining hours by having fun then" Ranma said, smiling. "Come on Akane. Like.. Karaoke.. eating.. visiting friends.. karaoke... gaming.." Ranma smiled.

"I thought you're not an Out-going person" Akane asked,

"Well I guess it's okay if I am with my fiancée" Ranma said, looking down.

Minutes later..

Akane and Ranma were in a Newly open Karaoke Booth. Akane looked around, the place is kinda dark except for the little lights and the karaoke machine. She glanced at Ranma who was skimming through the song titles. Akane sighed, "You are kinda like a pro when it comes to Karaoke huh?" she asked, "tell you the truth.. this is my first time in a place like this" she said, now looking around.

Ranma stopped skimming the pages and looked at Akane, "First time in this place but third time going to a Karaoke place" he said, "My friends in america used to do this, they are very fanatic.." he said, resuming looking for something in the pages.

"What are you looking for?" Akane asked, leaning to look at the song titles.

"I am looking for an english song called, "After all..." You see one of my friends, used to sing this song and I like the lyrics." Ranma said, "It was the day when we won the tournament...in america..."

Flash back..

We see Ranma being pulled inside a karaoke bar in america. Together with his friends and Rebecca. They just won a tournament and they agreed to have some fun. But that's not the only reason. One of their friends was her birthday and she loves karaoke. Ranma sat beside Rebecca and just looked at his friends singing a song. When it was his turn, he said he doesn't want too and everyone called him a party pooper. Ranma shrugged, he doesn't care.

After a few more minutes of boredom... Ranma looked at Alisha and James, holding microphones. Alisha and James were the other couple in their group. But unlike Rebecca and Him, Alisha and James, truly love each other and they were the sweetest couple he ever met. Every time he sees Alisha and James... he remember Akane...

End of Flash back...

"and that's it.. they sang the song and I like it" Ranma said, smiling 'plus the song kinda reminded me of you and me' he added in his thoughts.

"Are you talking about a song by Peter Cetera?" she asked,

Ranma nodded, "Yeah! You know that song?" he asked,

Akane nodded, "It's one of my favorites!" she raise her hands, to give signal. Then after a few minutes, a guy approached them. "Do you have any peter cetera song in this machine?" she asked,

"We have 'Only you and after all' ma'am" he said,

"Well can you give us the number of the 'after all' then?" Akane asked,

"Hai"

Then after a few seconds, the guy gave the number to Akane and Ranma. Akane smiled, while Ranma blinked, "Hey.. I thought, you're not used to these places? how come you quickly asked for the karaoke number of the song?" he asked,

"It's called common sense Ranma" Akane said, directly. "They are workers here right?" she asked, Ranma nodded. "So out of a hundred percent, eighty percent they knew the songs" she said,

A sweat drop appeared on Ranma's head

Then the music begun... Ranma gulped, "hey this is my first time.. singing as a male.. okay? so if my voice sounds bad DON'T EVER LAUGH AT ME" he said, glaring at Akane.

Akane smirked, "I'll try not too" she said,

Ranma frowned, then he looked at the words at the karaoke machine and begun to sing.

Ranma: _Well, here we are again... I guess it must be fate.  
We've tried it on our own...But deep inside we've known_

Akane's heartbeat increased.. She didn't expect Ranma's voice is so beautiful...  
  
Ranma: _We'd be back to set things straight..._

Ranma looked at Akane, smiling and urge her to sing._  
_Akane gulped, raise the microphone to her mouth, and began to sing...  
  
Akane:_ I still remember when, Your kiss was so brand new.  
  
_Ranma couldn't stop looking at Akane, True. He heard Akane sing songs beautifully in the past, but this time.. it was different.. 'Maybe I just missed her voice for two years...'

Akane: _Every memory repeats, Every step I take retreats,  
Every journey always brings me back to you._  
  
Ranma and Akane: _After All the stops and starts, We keep coming back to these two hearts, Two angels who've been rescued from the fall. After All that we've been through, _

The People (who were inside that place too) looked at them, the Lights became darker than ever and the little light focus on their table.. on them.

Ranma: _It all comes down to me and you. _  
Ranma and Akane: _I guess it's meant to be,_  
Ranma: _Forever you and me, After All._

Akane smiled,  
  
Akane: _When love is truly right_  
Ranma: _This time it's truly right._  
Akane:_ It lives from year to year. _  
  
Ranma and Akane: _It changes as it goes,_  
Akane: _Oh, and on the way it grows, But it never disappears,_

Ranma and Akane looked at each other as they sang the song. Ranma held Akane's hands and clapsed it with his. Akane blushed and glide closer to Ranma.

Ranma and Akane: _After All the stops and starts, We keep coming back to these two hearts, Two angels who've been rescued from the fall. After All that we've been through, _

Ranma: _It all comes down to me and you. _  
Ranma and Akane:_ I guess it's meant to be,_  
Ranma: _Forever you and me, After All._

Ranma: _Always just beyond my touch, You know I needed you so much._  
Akane: _After All, what else is livin' for?_

Ranma and Akane: _Whooh.. __After All the stops and starts, We keep coming back to these two hearts, Two angels who've been rescued from the fall. After All that we've been through, _

Ranma: _It all comes down to me and you. _  
Ranma and Akane: _I guess it's meant to be,_  
Ranma: _Forever you and me,_

The other guys in the Restaurant held their girlfriends/fiancees/wives hearing the song and looking at Ranma and Akane.

Ranma and Akane: _After All the stops and starts, We keep coming back to these two hearts, Two angels who've been rescued from the fall. After All that we've been through, _

Ranma: _It all comes down to me and you._  
Ranma and Akane: _I guess it's meant to be,_  
Ranma:_Forever you and me, After All._

After the song.. Ranma and Akane gasped, when they heard clapping hands of all the people inside the place. They blushed and stood up, then they bowed.

"BRAVO!!!!"

The guy who worked there, approach them. "That is really good Ma'am.. Sir.. can you sing a song again? it's a request of the owner of this restaurant" he said,

Ranma and Akane blinked, but nodded.

The guy smiled, he put the coin at the machine and input the music number. Ranma and Akane gasped when they saw the title of the machine. 'The Ballad of Ranma and Akane'.

Ranma and Akane looked at each other, Ranma heard the music.. So he raised the microphone in his mouth and looked at Akane, he squeezed her hand as he realized that he is still holding Akane's hand.

Ranma: _ You're so cute when you smile.. for awhile why not let your pride go?_  
Akane: _ When it comes to being stubborn, it is true.. we're both guilty of pretending..._  
  
Ranma and Akane smiled and turned to each other...

Ranma and Akane: _ A couple... Engaged by meddling parents.. at least that's how.. it was at first...  
But then Love has grown, how could we have ever known?_  
  
Ranma: _ We can't communicate well..._  
Akane: _ We're clumsy at Love..._  
Ranma: _ Today, I can't look you in the face..._  
Akane: _ Feeling this way for the first time..._  
  
Ranma and Akane: _ Because we can't say the words yet..._

Ranma: _ Quietly. I touch your hand..._

The Owners emerged at the restaurant and smiled, looking at Ranma and Akane.

Akane: _ It's so good when we get together..._  
Ranma: _ I'll protect ONLY you..._  
Akane: _ I've waited eagerly all along..._  
Ranma: _ Now I can't see anyone else..._

Ranma leaned towards Akane,

Ranma and Akane: _ Because we want to confirm gentleness..._  
  
Akane smiled,

Akane: _ Quietly. I touch your hand..._

_We can't communicate well...  
We're clumsy at Love...  
Today, I can't look you in the face...  
Feeling this way for the first time..._

Ranma lifted up and put Akane's hand to his cheek, Akane blushed.

Ranma and Akane:_ Because we can't say the words yet... _  
Ranma: _ Quietly. I touch your hand..._  
Akane: _ Quietly. I touch your hand._

Music fades...

"Whoo!!!! Another one!!!"  
"bravo!!!"

Ranma and Akane blushed again and bowed. The Lights fully went on.

"Nice work Akane-chan"

Ranma and Akane gasped, "Shampoo!" they yelled,

"Ohohoho! Ex-Son-In-Law is still good in singing"

"Colonge!"

"Great work the two of you"

"Moouse!"

The Restaurant became dark again. Shampoo, Moouse and Colonge joined Ranma and Akane's table. Ranma shivered seeing Shampoo. Shampoo blinked and giggled, "Ranma shouldn't worry. Shampoo married Moouse now" Shampoo said, smiling.

"So I guess... Nabiki gave you the song huh?" Akane smiled, Shampoo nodded.

Ranma looked at Akane, "you know that and you did not tell me?!" he yelled,

"I forgot.. " Akane smiled sheeply.

"hey! It doesn't matter" Moouse said, wrapping his arms around Shampoo. "So how are you two?" he asked,

Shampoo smiled at Akane, "Shampoo love your voice Akane" she said,

Akane blushed, "Thank you but you have a pretty voice yourself" she said, "You own this karaoke place now?" Akane asked,

Shampoo nodded, "This is newly Nekohanten" she said, pointing at the sign. "You no notice?" she asked, Ranma and Akane shook their head. "Moouse Good in Business, And Akane very good in ideas" she added,

Ranma looked at Akane, who blushed.

"So.. you finally took my suggestion?" Akane asked,

Moouse nodded, "It was at first.. Impossible.. but Akane has good points-" he stopped when Shampoo giggled,

"Is Moouse talking about the store or the Akane courtship thing?" she asked, teasing Moouse. Moouse Blushed, then Ranma frowned. "Moouse is cute when Moouse blush!" she giggled,

"Stop that Shampoo..."

Ranma took a deep breath and frowned, "What is this 'Akane Courtship thing' all about?" he asked, as he crossed his arms.

"Oh nothing.." Moouse said, then he looked sideways at Akane who was just staring at the table.

Ranma grit his teeth, "Gee.. I would like to know this" he said, "Moouse!"

Shampoo smiled, "Moouse is one of boys being dumped by Akane and Shampoo realized that time Shampoo love Moouse-chan!" she said, smiling.

Ranma gasped,

"We are talking about the store here and not that!" Moouse said, blushing furiously. "B-Besides.. Ranma is not interested with this and-"

"Oho... I am REALLY INTERESTED.. MOOUSE-CHAN..." he said, controlling his anger. He could not believe that Moouse courted Akane! And Akane did not wrote this?!

As if Akane could read Ranma's mind.. "I did wrote this... remember the guy in my twelfth letter?" she asked,

Ranma sighed, "Twelve.. Twelve..." he tried to recall the twelve letter. Both Akane and him, agreed to number their letters... so that they can easily remember the subjects in their letters.. He gasped, "B-But I thought it was Daisuke or Hiroshi!" he said, "You said He is OUR FRIEND"

Akane frowned, "Moouse is our Friend Ranma"

"Yeah but.. wait a minute so the girl who is in love with him.. is..." Ranma looked at Shampoo, who is smiling. "Now I get it!" Ranma said, "Damn! I can't Imagine Moouse falling in love with a Kawaiikune girl like you!" Ranma added, looking at Akane.

Akane controlled herself, she reminded herself what Ranma said to her earlier. That he was just kidding about the "pet name thing". But what surprise him though is.. Moouse knocked Ranma's head on the table.

Ranma growled at Moouse. "What did you do that for?!" he growled.

The people looked at them.

Moouse growled back, "Saotome if you truly open your eyes, you will see the Beauty around you!" he yelled,

Shampoo felt jealous seeing Moouse like that. But she could not be angry at Moouse nor at Akane. First of all, Because of Akane.. she found out that she doesn't love Ranma, but she loves Moouse. And Moouse is already hers.

Ranma sighed, "Okay.. I want to know what happen...I want someone here to tell me what really happen. Akane didn't say a lot of information in the letters because-"

"because you said, it doesn't matter" Akane finished.

"I DIDN'T KNOW IT WAS MOOUSE!" Ranma growled at Akane

"SAOTOME! HOW DARE YOU YELLED AT AKANE LIKE THAT!"

Shampoo frowned, "Silly moouse.. sounding like Ryouga right now..." she said,

Akane sighed, "Speaking of Ryouga.. have you seen him?" Akane asked,

Ranma growled, "HELLO!!! Can anyone tell me what happen!?" he asked, yelling.

Flash back..

Nekohanten..  
  
"Shampoo.. Ranma left.. you.. and did not even said good bye to you! but do not worry! I will be with you forever!!!" Moouse yelled, but after a few seconds.. We see him flying up the sky.

Apartment...  
  
Akane sighed. She started to unbutton her business outfit, when suddenly. Someone landed on the roof of her apartment, but because the roof was quite weak.. it crash and Akane gasped seeing Moouse.

Moouse sat up and put his glasses. He gasped seeing a semi naked Akane in front of him. "A-Akane?" he asked, still debating if this girl in front of him is Akane.

Akane blinked then she realized her blouse was opened, she covered herself, "Moouse..."

Moouse gulped, The girl in front of him.. is really.. Akane...

After a few minutes...

Moouse is now sitting at the bed of Akane, with bandages. After Akane wounded him with her punches, she also aided the poor guy. Moouse caress his jaw. "Man.. Akane.. next time be gentle.." he said, sighing.

Akane sighed, "Next time use the door if you want to talk to me" she said,

Moouse frowned, "But I am not here to see you! I am here because Shampoo punched me and I landed here" he said,

Akane frowned, she remembered.. she used to do that to Ranma too...

Moouse sighed, "What will I do? Shampoo will never love me... I thought when Ranma left to go to America.. I got the chance but-" he frowned. "Shampoo never love Ranma right? She just goes to him because He is strong.. Shampoo hate weak guys like me..." he sighed,

Akane put her hand on Moouse's shoulder. "Moouse you're not a weak guy" she said,

"I.. am.. weak.. I won't get married.. no likes me..." Moouse said, frowning. Almost in a verge of tears. "I am tired of not giving up.. I am hopeless..."

Akane groaned, "Don't say that Moouse! You're not bad looking and definitely not weak! If you let other girls love you... you'll see-"

"No girls.. would love me.. I am blind as a bat, stupid, hopeless, weak-"

Akane smacked her forehead. Moouse can't understand her. Frustrated she stood up, "W-What about me? I.. I can LIKE YOU.. If you would just give me a CHANCE" Akane said,

Moouse gasped, "W-What? you mean that Tendou Akane?" he asked,

Akane gulped and nodded. 'I am dead...'

Moouse blushed.

End of Flash Back...

We see now Ranma's aura flaring up.. "YOU Did that?!" Ranma asked at Akane.

Akane sighed, "I was frustrated at that time okay?!" Akane yelled, "and I desperately needed to help moouse" she said,

Shampoo looked at Ranma's reaction. Indeed.. Ranma was never hers at first... and up until now...

"And then?" Ranma asked,

"Then, I know that Akane said wasn't serious.. so we just made a plan.. I started to court Akane.. sends her flowers.. going to Toudai.. and the reason why.. I did that, because I wanted to make Shampoo jealous.." Moouse said, "Until one day.. I realized.. I woke up.. what I am doing to Akane... is not about pretending anymore.. I fell in love with the Akane I met..." Moouse said, looking at Akane. "You see Saotome, there is more than.. Akane.. than she is... once you meet her soft personality... you'll fall in love with her"

Ranma smirked, 'Idiot.. I already know that..'

Shampoo sighed, "Moouse seriously courted Akane, and Shampoo became jealous... when Akane found out that Moouse is taking this serious... Akane dumped Moouse"

"Which I do expect.. it hurts.. but that experience made me.. closer to Shampoo... When I got dumped by Akane, Shampoo confronted me..." Moouse said, then he looks at Shampoo and takes Shampoo's hands. "and then.. she realized, she loves me.. and so we decided to forget the past and focus on the present" he said,

"So where is the Business thing there?" Ranma asked, sarcastically.

"It was one of the parts.. were Moouse tried to court Akane, its an excuse for Moouse to see Akane... but it turned out that Akane's idea is good.. and now we are owning the new Nekohanten." Shampoo said, smiling.

Ranma sighed, "I see.. Well I would like to chit chat more.. but.. Akane and I need to go now" he said, looking at the wall clock of the restaurant.

"We are?" Akane asked,

Ranma looked at Akane and nodded. "Yes. We are" he grabbed Akane and smiled at the couple. "nice seeing you again Shampoo, Colonge and Moouse" he said, then they exit the new nekohanten.

"What's the rush Ranma?" Akane asked, when they were outside.

"I just have to get out.. before I could clobber Moouse.." he said,

"Like we said, its already in the past" Akane said, frowning.

"I know.. but the fact.. He courted you.. damn" Ranma said,

"At least he thinks I am cute..." Akane whispered,

But Ranma heard it. "Come again Akane?! Why don't you yell it all aloud?" he asked, his anger increasing.

"I don't know why you're so angry about this!" Akane said, "Moouse and I, never had an affair Ranma! I never cheated on you! I dumped Guys because I am waiting for you!" she yelled,

Ranma stopped. He wasn't loyal like Akane. He doesn't need to yell at Akane. He is guilty of the things he tried to accuse of.. her.. He sighed, "Akane.. can you leave me alone? I really need to be alone for a while" he said,

Akane shake her head, "Fine. I'll go home now" she said,

and with that.. Akane left him.

Ranma kept walking, he could not believe this day.. first, he woke up with a training session without his father. Then he called up Rebecca and it made his day worst because Rebecca denied everything but in the end, she confessed and now she is determine to find out if Akane is.. real or not, then they went to Ucchan and got a sermon from Ucchan and a punch from Ryouga... now knowing Moouse courted Akane.. and Akane doesn't bother..

He wanted to get mad at Akane. He wanted to yell at her for even helping Moouse and said that, but he is guilty of his own. He sighed and stop. He has no right to yell at Akane, Akane is loyal to him... But what about him? Is he loyal to her? Then he looked at the right side and realized that he stopped in front of a jewel store. "Oh well, it doesn't matter.. I'll apologize to her when I get home" he said, then his eyes caught up the rings inside the store. He smiled, "I think.. it's about Time, Akane wears something that is real to show to her stupid schoolmates that she is engaged" he said, smiling.

And with that.. He entered the Jewelry store.

To be Continued...

Akane: Moouse courted me?  
Ranma: ........  
Chette: It's my fic :P

SEE YA NEXT UPDATE!  
God bless!


	6. Sleepover

**Visit my Ranma page :) The Url is at the profile page.. Please?! Pretty please with sugar on top? please....? Then.. Then sign my guestbook or tag me on my message board.. also submit your fanfics please?! There is a form generator there just click, "Submit your fanfic" (on the left) It's easy to submit your fanfics now Thank you!!!**

**VISIT MY RAF THE LINK IS AT MY PROFILE PAGE . PLEASE?!?!?!**

** Thank you!**

Ranma: Another LATE chapter brought to you by Chette :Glares at Chette:  
Chette: eh? But I have a good reason! I updated my RAF: Ranma and Akane fanfiction page!  
Akane: and the layout is so cute!

Ranma: but the people in your tagboard are crazy...  
Chette: ehehehehe ;;

Ranma: SHOUT OUTS!

Ryogas-Baby-Gurl - whoa! Ryouga got a baby gurl!  
Sieg1308 - Happy Birthday from me (Ranma) Akane and Chette!  
takutogrl333 - yeah, Chette posted another late chapter.. stupid chette..

Chette: --...  
  
vipercobra - thanks for waiting  
Dark Mewtorb - Yeah.. Moouse and Akane? Impossible right? :nods:

Chette: It's my Idea.. Ranma..

shaemizuki - Chette say thanks :)  
krizue - thanks!  
Airen2 - Rebecca is a dangerous.. girl...  
clavira - I am not IDIOT! :glares: oh and Philip is Chette's Fiance.  
AnimeObsessionFantasy - What is a CCS?  
limelie - as usual.. Chette's crazy ideas...  
Desktop Creator - sorry for the late 2 sundays...  
Prizz - Beauty? where? I don't see any beauty er.. --oo fine.. Akane is a beauty and so is Chette.

Chette: Good.  
  
Hamano Michiyo - thanks!  
WiNd - yep.. like I said, one of Chette's weird Ideas.  
Manuca - thanks for joining the hatelist!  
WillLeung - with Rebecca? of course.. its going to be a hard and bad experience...  
  
Ranma: Neways, English is not Chette's first language  
Akane: All right reserves for Rumiko takahashi and Viz Video  
Chette: I Love Philip!

"" - Speaking  
'' - thinking

**Stay with Me  
Part Six: Sleepover**

Ranma opened the door of the store causing the chimes to move and made a sound. The woman who works there smiled at him and greeted him.

"Welcome sir.. anything I can do for you?" she asked, "perhaps.. a beautiful engagement ring for your lovely fiancée?" she added,

Ranma blinked at the woman. 'How the hell did this woman knows.. can she read minds?' He blushed as he continued to walk towards the stalls of the rings. "Um.. yeah.. I am looking for a beautiful ring for um.. m-my fiancée" he said, looking at the rings.

"well, we have here a very beautiful ring" The woman said, as she pulled off the blue box to the drawer and showed it to Ranma. "It's perfect for your fiancée" she said,

Ranma looked at the ring. The ring is a very simple but beautiful. The big diamond at the center of the rings shines so brightly. He smiled and nodded, "Okay I'll take it" he said, but before they could reach the counter. He stopped seeing another ring. This one is a heart shaped with crystals all around. The heart shines so brightly because of the crystals. In his Life, He had never seen a ring that is so exquisite... and it did caught His attention looking at it.

"Sir?"

"Um.. Can I get that one instead?" he asked, pointing at the ring.

The woman blinked and smiled, "I am so sorry sir.. but that ring is very expensive, it is a unique ring and it has a story" she said, smiling sadly.

"Story?" Ranma asked,

The woman nodded, "The man who made that ring was my grandfather. He was a ring maker. He made that ring because of his love for my grandmother. My grandmother's parents hated my grandfather, because my grandfather is just a ring maker. Until they eloped and they had their first child which is my father..."

Ranma sat on one of the chairs and nodded, "Go on.." he said,

"Then even though my grandmother and grandfather already have my father.. my grandmother's parents still separated them from each other... Until.. one day.. my grandmother's parents said if he truly love my grandmother then he must prove it. So my grandfather went to dig some gold, diamonds until he made the ring... but when he finished making the ring he came back to my grandmother and.. he found out that my grandmother is already married to someone else" The woman controlled her tears.

"Oh... so your grandmother did not wait for your grandfather?"

The woman shakes her head, "No.. as soon as my grandfather left my grandmother to make her a ring.. the family of my grandmother force my grandmother to marry someone.. my grandmother thought that my grandfather died a long time ago.. but when she saw him.. she wanted a divorce... but she couldn't.. so.. my grandmother and grandfather eloped again... but this time, they were caught up and when the family of my grandmother shot my grandfather.. my grandmother block it and received the bullet.. and she died..."

Ranma gasped, "O-Oh.. I am sorry.."

The woman now is in tears, "Don't be.. its not your fault.. my grandfather after a few months.. killed himself because he said that his life is not important anymore because the one that he loves doesn't live anymore" she said, "But before he died.. he told my father not to sold this ring.." she said, as she pick the box, heard shaped ring box. "not to sold this.. to anyone.. except if the man.. truly loves the woman.. and will promised to love her and to marry her.. then I can" she said, then she looked deeply into the eyes of Ranma. "Do you truly love her sir?" she asked,

Ranma looked at the ring and saw Akane's smile. He smiled and looked at the woman. "Yes. I do love my fiancée very much" he said,

The woman smiled, "Like how?" she asked, "Can you describe... this feeling?" she asked,

Ranma scratched his head, "I dunno.. we are forced to be engaged.. but I know I fell in love with her" he said,

The woman smiled, "I can see you're not very expressive with your feelings sir.. but try.. try.. listen to your heart and tell me this feeling..." she said,

Ranma sighed and listened to his heart. He closed his eyes, "The first time I saw her... was so unforgettable.. she smiled at me, she asked me to be her friend...then everything else became blur when we were forced to be engaged... we always fight... insult.. and say that we hated each other.. but through the lonely days of my life... She is the light... She changed my life... She is the only one who understands me... I love my life now.. and loving it because she is alive..." he opened his eyes, "I Love her... She filled the empty space in my heart.. She is my life..." he said,

The woman smiled, and wiped her tears. "Sir, you touched my heart.." she said, then she closed the heart shaped box and put it at the bag. "Sir.. just promise me.. that you will not leave her.. whatever happens.. Whatever the circumstances maybe... for my grandfather and grandmother.. Don't let this beautiful love between you and her fade.. let it be an eternity" she said,

Ranma controlled his tears, He couldn't breathe.. But he nodded and smiled, "I.. I promise" he said,

Tendou's...

Akane opened the door and took of her shoes. "I am home" she said, frowning.

"Hey there sis"

Akane looked and saw Nabiki. "NABIKI!!!" she was about to hug Nabiki, but Nabiki backed away.

"I am glad to see you sis.. but you know your sister... she hates these emotional thingys so.. just stay back coz I don't want to cry" she said, then she stick out her tongue.

"Mou.. Nabiki-chan" Akane said, shaking her head but smiled.

"Sooo.. where is Ranma?" Nabiki asked, "Kasumi-oneechan told me that he came back here for a vacation.. and she also told me that Ranma changed for the better" she added,

Akane sighed, "He was with me earlier.. but not anymore" she said, frowning.

Nabiki studied Akane for a while. True her sister did change a lot. She is prettier than the last time she saw her. But there is something that didn't change on her. That is her sister's feelings. "Another fight Akane-chan?" she asked, sweetly.

Akane sighed deeply. "I can't believe that He is jealous over Moouse!" she asked, "We were having a good time earlier and.. and then we went to Ucchan's and saw Ryouga there.. after that, Ryouga got mad and punched Ranma but we are okay because we had our talk then we went to sing in a karaoke bar and we saw Moouse and Ranma saw Moouse and Ranma got mad when he found out that Moouse was courting me-"

"SLOW DOWN Akane" Nabiki said, looking at her, then she crossed her arms. "I don't understand what you are talking about because you are talking so fast" she added,

"Well Sorry.. okay.. it's like this..."

"Hello?" Akane and Nabiki looked at the voice and saw a man entering the House. "Forgive me for my bad manners.. actually, I entered because I saw the door open..." he said,

Nabiki blinked, "What can we do for you Mister?" she asked,

"Does Ranma Saotome lived here?" he asked,

"Let me guess.. problems regarding about him?" Nabiki asked,

But Akane is silent. She knew the guy but she couldn't remember where she saw him..

"Miss Akane?" he asked, ignoring Nabiki.

Akane blinked at him, "Yes?"

"Is Mister Saotome Home?" he asked, again.

Akane shook her head, "He is out somewhere.. but he will be back soon.. Mister..?"

"Mr.Shinora" he said, "The manager of the painting studio.. where you two saw Mister Saotome's painting named 'Akane' remember?" he asked,

Akane gasped, "Oh a-are you here because of.. um.. The credit card did not work? I mean.. if you please I'm begging you.. don't be to harsh on Ranma because a million bucks is not a joke" she said, trembling.

Nabiki's jaw dropped.

"Oh hahaha no Miss Akane.. I am not here because of the payment, as a matter of fact.. I canceled Mr.Saotome's credit card payment because.. I believe that He is the one who painted that picture" he said smiling.

Akane smiled, she sighed with relief. "Oh okay.. um.. would you like to have some tea?" she asked,

"Please do" he said, "and may I wait for Ranma here?" he added,

Akane smiled and nodded,

Park..

Ranma sighed, he was sitting on the swing for thirty minutes now. Still thinking of what happen in the store earlier. It's true.. when you messed up with a True Love.. tragedy always happen. This time.. it was his own fault.. He is the one who messed up with his true love.. He is the one who will hurt Akane in the future because of Rebecca...

And now here.. He promised to the ring keeper.. to the woman to love Akane.. no matter what. "Stupid Ranma.. Stupid choices.. Stupid..Stupid..." he said, to himself.

'No. Because if I were Akane. I wouldn't. How can you do this? you want to finish college? Fine. You want to carry the promise of you and Akane. Fine. But why?'

Ranma sighed, "Yeah why.. Why did I used Rebecca to get rich? Is it because I am afraid to live with Akane with financial problems?"

'Yes Ranchan. Akane and you may not have problems about money in the future. But you'll have a bigger problem and that is your brain and your heart.'

Ranma hated it every time Ukyou makes sense. He also hated it when Ukyou talks like that... Ukyou can be darn.. straight.. more like rebuking..

'It is bad to use people Ranchan! they tend to come back to you and one day they'll ask you to pay for everything, have you ever thought of that?'

Yeah he did.. But his brain kept saying, that after he breaks up with Rebecca.. Everything else will erase.. Akane may never know that Ranma had a relationship with Rebecca... That was his theory but everything else changed when Ukyou said...

'You may think that breaking up with her will solve everything?! Okay let me give you a clear view of this. You won't tell Akane about Rebecca, you will hurt Rebecca and tell her that you used her, or let's make it really not that drastic. You won't tell Rebecca that you used her but she will of course get hurt and take a revenge.. until.. Akane will whether you like it or not.. know this'

'Have you ever thought of that? One way the other... Akane will know about Rebecca and this will hurt her a lot'

"A lot..." Ranma sighed, he looked down. His shoulders sagged.

'Moouse and I, never had an affair Ranma! I never cheated on you! I dumped Guys because I am waiting for you!'

THAT! Made Ranma cry, Akane waited for Him.. She did not Use any people... She did not cheat.. unlike him..

"Don't cry.. you look like a girl when you cry"

Ranma growled and looked at the voice. He saw Ryouga sitting on the slide. "Ryouga."

Ryouga sighed, "You didn't noticed me.. at first I thought you went here because you saw me.. then you sat up there and cried.." he said, even though he hated Ranma.. he doesn't want seeing someone crying. Plus.. Ranma maybe his Rival.. but He is also his friend.

Ranma wiped his tears, "Go away Ryouga.. I don't want people to see me cry.. but there are times that I needed to.. and right now I want to cry.. and no one can stop me.. not even your insults.." he said, his voice trembling.

Ryouga shakes his head, "Ranma you have no right to cry. You got a great Life! You got a great fiancé! You're enrolled into a school! you are the best Martial artist here.. why are you crying?" he asked, "you don't have the right"

Ranma growled, "DAMN! RYOUGA! HOW DARE YOU SAY THAT I DON'T HAVE THE RIGHT TO CRY?! DO YOU THINK I GOT A GREAT LIFE? I AM CURSED! I GOT A GREAT FIANCÉE! YEAH! BUT CAN I SIMPLY COME TO HER AND SAY I LOVE HER? I'M ENROLLED IN SCHOOL! YOU'VE GOT NO IDEA WHAT'S LIKE THERE RYOUGA.. I AM THE BEST MARTIAL ARTIST! PEOPLE EXPECT A LOT FROM ME WHICH IS SO HARD, BECAUSE ONCE I FAILED WHAT WOULD THEY THINK OF ME?! NOW YOU'RE SAYING THAT I DON'T HAVE THE RIGHT TO CRY?!" he stood up and pointed at Ryouga. "YOU! Damn you're cursed, you've got no sense of direction! fine you always lost only to me! But in those times... when you come home here.. who hugs so dearly? My Fiancée! My AKANE! Does people care if you failed? Do you disappoint people when you can't do something?" he asked, now calmed. "If Kami would show his face in front of me... and ask me.. if I want a life.. I would choose yours... but I'm going to use it.. for the better." he said, wiping his tears. "That would be.. confessing to the one I love, learning to use maps, and stop torturing people" he said,

"Ranma..."

"Kami is giving you a better life now.. with Ucchan... Ucchan loves you so dearly. And I know that in your heart, you also love her... you are just afraid to move.. without Akane" Ranma closed his eyes and sniffs, "You're a lucky guy Ryouga.. because your problem is not that big.. compared to mine" he said,

Ryouga was stunned at Ranma. This is the second time Ranma knocked some sense to him. The first time made him really mad that he gave him a punched on his face. But what made him confused is that Ranma let him. Ranma did not even blocked or fight back. Now.. Here he is again... "Ranma.. it may sound corny.. but thanks" he said, looking at his newly friend. True. Ranma is already his friend even in the past.. but this is the first time he felt that Ranma could be his best friend. His true friend.

Ranma sat on the swing again, "D-Don't mention it" he said, still on the verge of tears.

Ryouga hesitated at first but he approached Ranma and sat on the other swing. "So tell me.. Ranma.. what is this real problem of yours?" he asked,

"I cheated on Akane" he said, softly.

"YOU WHAT?!" Ryouga yelled at Ranma. He heard him! He stood up and grabbed Ranma's collar. Now He wants to kill Ranma. "HOW COULD YOU DO THAT?!" he yelled,

"IT WASN'T MY REAL INTENTION ALL RIGHT!" Ranma yelled, "I went to America to study yes! But I don't want to be a burden to the Tendous! So all the money that I received from them is at the bank and its growing because of the money I get for my allowance, painting jobs and some martial arts competition payment! I used Rebecca to secure the money.. I Love Akane and I don't want us to have an financial problems just like what happen to our parents" he said,

Ryouga released Ranma. "To secure your future with Akane.. you used woman? to get what?" he asked,

"Scholarship.. full scholarship of the school.. since they own the school" he said, he shrugged, "it was at first an easy plan.. after I graduate I will break up with Rebecca.. but.. when Ucchan talked to me earlier.. I suddenly realized. .the horror of my plan...One way or the other.. Akane will know this and will hurt her feelings..."

"I see..." Ryouga said,

"Well.. I gotta go now.. It's getting late" he said,

"Wait Ranma.."

"What?"

"Can you call Ukyou... and tell her that I am only camping here in the park.. I will not leave here.. but if she wants to talk to me.. I'll just be here" he said,

Tendous..

"Ranma is late.." Akane said, glancing at the wall clock.

Mr.Shinora smiled, "I'll wait until midnight if I have too.." he said,

Then as if a cue.. Ranma entered the room. "I am home" he said,

"yo Ranma" Nabiki said, smiling. "You okay?" she asked, Akane and Nabiki noticed Ranma's eyes were all red and puffy. Ranma nodded. "Oh yeah, um...Mr.Shinora is here to see you about something" Nabiki added,

Ranma sat down beside Akane, "Yes? w-wait a minute.. are you the manager-" he stopped when he saw the man nodded, "I already paid a million bucks for the painting" he said,

"actually.. I canceled the payment Mr.Saotome" he said,

Ranma looked at Akane, who shrugged. "Why?" he asked,

"Because I believe that you are the painter of the painting" he said,

Ranma sighed, "So... Let me get this straight.. you canceled my payment only because of that?" he asked, the manager nodded. "I don't believe you. Maybe if the payment is just.. 50 bucks or something then I would.. but turning down a million bucks? No" he said, "I don't believe you" he said,

The man smiled, "You're clever Saotome.. But sadly, I did that because it is the right thing.. now.. I am here because I have a business proposition for you... if you are interested..." he said,

Ranma frowned, "I don't know.. but go ahead" he said,

"I want you to paint for us... you'll paint pictures and then we will sold it in my store... as you can see.. I am accepting requests from my customers.. and I want you as one of my painters" he said,

Ranma smiled, "Thank you for the offer. But I can't work with you. I am just visiting here and in the next month.. I'll back in America" he said,

"If you are in America... We can still contact you there. It doesn't matter where you are.. what matter is the connection is not fading" he said,

"I'm sorry but-"

"I'll pay you Double Mr.Saotome. When your painting is sold, you'll get 70 percent of the payment and I'll pay you for your labor too" he said, smiling.

"Wait a minute.." Nabiki said, now getting interested because of the 'money thing'. "So for example.. The painting was sold for a thousand bucks.. so.. Ranma gets seven hundred for that painting? Plus his labor? if for example... you'll pay him another hundred bucks?" she asked,

The man smiled, "Yes and No." he said, Nabiki blinked. "Yes, because that will be the process.. I'll give Ranma, seventy percent of the payment and his labor.." he said, Nabiki was about to talk but the man interrupted him. "No. Because I don't pay my labors a thousand bucks" he said,

"How much then?" she asked,

"A MILLION BUCKS"

Nabiki felt her blood rise up from her head and since she can't handle it. She fainted.

"NABIKI!!!"

Ranma smirked, "Nabiki..." he said, "Um.. can I talk to you for a minute?" he asked, "Alone?" he asked, the manager nodded.

Doujou..

"This is a nice place Mr.Saotome" he said,

Ranma smiled, He is proud of owning a Doujou like this. "Yeah.. I Love this place" he said, "Okay" he said, turning to look at the manager. "I would accept your offer but on one condition" he said,

The manager nodded,

"You'll pay me seventy percent.. and about the labor payment.. I don't need it.. BUT I want to build a secret painting museum.. for Akane.. can you help to do that?" he asked,

The man smiled, "What an interesting idea you've got Mr.Saotome.. Your Akane is very beautiful and she is fitted to be in paintings" he said,

"NO. That museum will be a secret and it won't be publicly showed by people. It is only for me.. so.. can you help me build a museum like that?" he asked,

The manager smiled, "Consider it done"

Then they shakes head to sealed the deal.

Akane's room...

Nabiki opened her eyes, then she almost shriek when she saw a huge Akane poster at the painting. "Oh God! that scared me! I thought you became a giant girl Akane!" she said,

Akane smiled, "Ranma drew that.. isn't it nice?" she asked, looking at the picture.

"Wow.. I-I can't believe that one day, Ranma will be like this" she said, "and now.. he is going to work.. and earn million bucks?! if I could have known this will happen.. I already took Him away from you Akane" Nabiki said,

"But I am glad you don't know" Ranma said, entering the room. He heard Nabiki said. "Mr.Shinora left already and he said that he wants to say thanks for the tea and conversation" he said,

Then Kasumi peeked at the room, "Nabiki-chan.. your friends are here now" she said,

Nabiki jumped off the bed. "Finally! Ranma.. We'll talk tomorrow" she said, then she exited Akane's room.

Ranma and Akane were left at Akane's room.

"Akane.."

"Hmm?" Akane said, not looking at him.

"I just want to say sorry..." Ranma said, as he sat on the bed. "I don't have the right to get angry at you because you've been.. a loyal fiancée to me" he said, "I..." he took Akane's hands and clasped it on his own, "I.. am very happy you did that" he said, "I am happy that you even bought a fake ring to be loyal to me.. I shouldn't have doubt your loyalty..." he said,

Akane smiled, "I forgive you Ranma.. so are you going to accept the offer?" she asked,

Ranma released Akane's hands and nodded. "I have too.. I have to secure the future" he said, 'and so that when I come back I can break up with Rebecca... I'm stopping this use her thing...' he added to himself.

Akane blushed hearing that. "Your wife will be thrilled" she said,

"Don't you mean.. YOU?" he asked, softly. Looking at Akane. Akane blushed deeper. "Hmm?" he asked, "I mean.. I am engaged to you.. right?" he asked,

Akane just nodded.

The door opened and Nabiki peeked in, "Hey you two Love Birds! Dinner time" she said,

Ranma smiled, "Thanks" he said, then he looked at Akane. "let's go?"

Akane just nodded (again)

Dinner...

Ranma and Akane sat on their places and saw seven Nabiki's friends. Five of them were giving signals to Ranma, and Akane is trying her best not to beat them. Nabiki looked at her friends and then at Ranma who is in a disgusted look. "Hehe.. ladies.. I would like you to meet Ranma Saotome" Nabiki said, smiling

"Hiya Ranma" one of them said, then giggled.

"The Name Ranma sounds so sexy" the other one said,

"Indeed"

Ranma smiled, then he hugged Akane. "Oh thank you but um.. did you already met MY FIANCÉE?" he asked, hugging Akane very tight.

The family looked at Ranma and blinked. Except for Nabiki of course.

"Her name is Akane and she is Nabiki's sister" he added,

"Akane? Is Ranma your fiancé?" asked the other one.

"You sly dog.. and here I thought you don't like guys" she said, but her face shows disappointment.

"Actually Akane do hate guys.. except Ranma" Nabiki said, "Okay.. Ranma.. Akane.. I didn't expect that all of them will come and join our slumber party.. but they did.. so would you mind me borrowing your bedroom?" she asked, "Aunt Nodoka and Uncle Genma will be sleeping in Father's room.. while my other friends would be sleeping in my room, Oneechan's room and your room of course." she said,

"The Doujou is wide, why don't you do the sleep over there?" Ranma asked, emphasizing the word "Doujou"

"Because I don't want too Ranma.. if you want, you can sleep at the Doujou on your own" she said,

"Nabiki-san.. It is COLD today and I don't want my son to catch a cold" Nodoka said, looking at Nabiki. "Ranma.. why don't you sleep at Akane's room tonight?"

They all gasped, while Ranma and Akane blushed furiously.

"I mean.. you two are engaged right? plus I TRUST you Ranma dear that you won't DO ANYTHING STUPID right?" she asked, at her son.

Soun smile widely, "Wahhaahhahahaha!!! and if they did! the Doujou is secured!!!"

Genma joined in, "Happy day!!! Happy Day!!!"

"Soun! Genma!" (Nodoka)  
"Father! Uncle!" (Kasumi)

The two old man looked at Kasumi and Nodoka, whos hands were at their waist, Kasumi leaning towards her father and Nodoka towards her husband.

"THEY WOULDN'T DO SOMETHING STUPID! IT IS NOT THE RIGHT TIME!"

and so after the chaos at the dinner table...

Ranma opened the door at Akane's room, holding his blanket and pillows. "Um.. Hi?" he asked, he is wearing his green pajamas. The one he did not brought to America...and now he is wearing them again.. and with Akane.. in one room.

Akane sighed, and force a smile. "Hello..." Akane said, she was wearing her yellow pajamas. Ranma thought she looks so cute with that pajamas..

Ranma prepared his futon and put his pillows at then sat on the futon. "So.. I'll sleep here.. and you'll sleep there.." he said, and finished it with a gulp.

Akane nodded, she climbed on her bed and leaned on the wall. "Are you sure you're okay with the futon?" Akane looked at the window. "I don't know.. but this night is one of the coldest night I've experience" she said, hugging her body.

Ranma shrugged, "I guess even the weather is setting us up" he murmured, looking at Akane, he saw the moon shines on Akane. He sighed,

"What was that?" Akane asked,

Ranma blushed and scratched his head, "Um.. n-nothing I.. said.. yes" he said, "Good night Akane!" he said, then he quickly lay on his futon, turning his back on Akane. His heart beating fast. 'God! why does she have to look so beautiful tonight...I mean.. really beautiful....' he said, to himself.

"Ranma?"

Ranma quickly turn to look at her, "Yes?" he asked,

Akane smiled, she is now laying on her bed. her hair sprawled unto her pillow, Plus.. she gave Ranma a sweet smile. "I just want to say that I had a great time earlier" she said,

Ranma gulped, and nodded nimbly. "A-Anything else?" he asked, Akane shakes her head, "Okay..." he quickly turn his back on Akane. This cause Akane to giggle. Ranma blinked and turn to look at her again. "What's funny?" he asked,

Akane continued to giggle, "Who else Baka?" she asked, "Why are you acting like that? like you're paranoid or something"

'I act paranoid?! of course I would! damn! I am inside the room of the most beautiful girl in my life and.. you want me to act as if this is a normal thing?!' he yelled at his mind. "Um.. w-well.. I..."

"See?"

Ranma sighed, he turned again, now he laying on his back. He looked at the Ceiling. "I um... just can't sleep" he said,

"Huh?"

Ranma blinked, "I just can't sleep" he said, repeating it but his voice volume increased. Akane yawned, Ranma smiled. He saw her yawn. 'So cute..' You better sleep Akane... maybe I'll get some too later" he said,

Akane smiled, "Okay..um.. Ranma?"

"Hmm?"

"Can you close the window.. it's really cold.." she said,

Ranma sighed, he stood up and close the window. But before he could sit on his futon.. He saw Akane chilling. He looked down and scratched his head. "Um.. Akane?"

"Yes?" Akane asked, her voice trembling because of the coldness of the room.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah.. why?"

Ranma frowned, "Your voice is betraying you..." he said, "Um.." he sat on the bed of Akane. "Maybe I can help?" he asked,

Akane blinked, "How?" she asked,

Ranma scratched his neck, "can you move?" he asked,

Akane moved towards the wall, but as she did that.. she became colder because the wall is cold. Then she saw Ranma lay beside her, 'What is Ranma doing?' she mentally warn herself not to pound Ranma. But she wants to know why did Ranma laid on her bed. Then Gently, she felt Ranma wrapped his arms around her waist. Akane felt warmth when Ranma did that.. So she turn on the other side, to face Ranma. "Is it okay? if I hold you too?" she asked,

Ranma's felt as if his heart stopped. But he managed to nod. Akane smiled and moved closer to Ranma. Then she hugged Ranma tighter and breathed in a sigh of contentment.

Akane fell asleep because of the comfort. But Ranma couldn't sleep because of too much comfort and he doesn't want to sleep because he doesn't want to miss this feeling.. of holding Akane.

A few more minutes, both moved but they didn't let go of each other. Until, Akane's head was in Ranma's chest, sleeping peacefully. Ranma looked at Akane when he heard Akane said his name. He gave Akane a gentle kiss at her forehead, 'How I wish.. this will be forever...' he said to himself. Then he remembers Rebecca. He frowned, 'It's over.. I'll cut off this thing before it becomes worst...' he said, as he caress Akane's back. Then he remembered the ring... He smiled. 'I'll give her the ring.. when its the right time.'

He knows when.. and he has a plan.

To be Continued...

Akane: .....oh my...  
Ranma: whoa.. hehehehe.. I love it!  
Chette: Pervert Ranma  
Ranma: WHAT?!  
Chette: er nothing :P

SEE YA NEXT UPDATE!  
God bless!


	7. A sweet surprise attack

**Visit my Ranma page :) The Url is at the profile page.. Please?! Pretty please with sugar on top? please....? Then.. Then sign my guestbook or tag me on my message board.. also submit your fanfics please?! There is a form generator there just click, "Submit your fanfic" (on the left) It's easy to submit your fanfics now Thank you!!!**

**VISIT MY RAF THE LINK IS AT MY PROFILE PAGE . PLEASE?!?!?!  
and if you like reading and writing fanfics of Ranma and Akane.. please join my fanlisting? It's a Ranma and Akane fanfiction fanlisting.. you can join without a website. All you need is a valid email address.. the Url is at the page.**

**Thank you!**

Ranma: Good Your at the exact time today.  
Akane: Teehee :D  
  
Chette: Well I already started my Fanlisting of Ranma and Akane fanfiction :D Just I ask you people to join it :D

Ranma: SHOUT OUTS! Whooo so many! Thanks everyone!

wolvesm0on - Thanks man!  
Miko - um.. don't worry, Chette is a Ranma and Akane fanfic writer.. have you joined Ranma and Akane fanfiction fanlisting though?  
  
Desktop Creator - thanks! Chette said, if you have time.. join her fanlisting.  
krizue - I guess this is the chapter.  
Whitney - hehehe Chette said thanks.. though I suck at singing... btw.. why are you reluctant in the beginning?  
Sieg1308 - well you'll hate another girl in this chapter  
limelie - thanks  
Sila-chan - and thank you very much :)  
InuYashaFan77 - thank you :)  
Jen - er you do? ME TOO! hahaha

Chette: Good grief Ranma...  
Ranma: I am just saying the truth C-CHAN.  
  
Suzuko - yeah um CCS will be up.. soon. Stay tuned for Red Ribbon.. is that correct Chette-chan?

Chette: Nods  
  
Airen2 - thanks  
WiNd - hey chette said, if you have time... join her fanlisting and hey! Who doesn't have problems?  
  
AnimeObsessionFantasy - oh okay thanks for the info!  
  
Archmage of Necromancy - Yeah, I am honorable. But time can change a person.. and Chette put me into a situation that I went to America and changed.  
  
WillLeung - Thanks!  
akanefan - Thank you so much! Please join the fanfiction fanlisting?  
takutogrl333 - I think this is the chapter.  
  
Ranma: DONE! okay.. whew.. that was long... neways, English is not Chette's first language  
Akane: All right reserves for Rumiko takahashi and Viz Video  
Chette: I Love Philip!

"" - Speaking  
'' - thinking

**Stay with Me  
Part Seven: A sweet surprise attack**

The sun shone high above the Tendous, so bright that it woke up Akane's sleepy eyes. The winds were calm and soothing that day. It is indeed a beautiful morning for Akane. But not only the nature's fault why Akane is having a good day.. but because she is snuggling at someone. How many days have she slept in her dear bedroom with someone special for this past few days? It all started when he came back home.

She looked at the person beside her, sleeping soundly. Akane giggled, "Man..." she whispered, as she continued to observe Ranma, she first observed how Ranma's chest rise and fall. She also realized that Ranma became more muscular. That's no surprise, he is studying as a martial artist teacher in America. Not only that, Ranma became terribly handsome. In fact, he became more handsome. For two years of not seeing him.. and now she can see him.. view him.. without any disturbance.

At last now.. since Ukyou is with Ryouga, Shampoo married to Moouse and Kodachi stopped chasing Ranma... Ranma is all hers now.

She blushed at that thought.. or fact. Then because of excitement, she lay on his chest again and listen to Ranma's heart beat.

After a few more minutes of listening to Ranma's heart beat... She heard a knock and her door opened. It's Nabiki, grinning mischievously. Signaling Akane to come closer to her. Akane reluctantly pushed herself gently at Ranma and at her bed.

"What is it Nabiki?" Akane asked,

"I hate to break this moment up Akane-chan, but your school called up and inform you that you will have a make-up classes today at around 10am" Nabiki said,

Akane groaned, just what she needs... an early trip to school. She nodded and said thanks to Nabiki then close her door. She leaned on the door and looked at Ranma sleeping form. She smiled, and approached her closet to get towels and her dress. Then before leaving the room, she gave Ranma a good morning kiss on his cheek and left the room.

Bathroom.. 

Akane sat down on the side of the bathtub, placing her hand in the warm water to test the temperature. Once she is satisfied that the water is okay, Akane stepped in the tub and gently slid her entire body into water, letting raise all the way up to her neck. She sighed as she felt the warmth of the water. Her thought didn't leave Ranma though. As Akane reached over and grabbed the soap, she couldn't deny the fact that Ranma thinks and act matured now. "Just wondering what kind of surprises Ranma has in store for me though?" she asked herself.

Meanwhile, back in Akane's room... 

Ranma yawned and stretched, then opened his eyes. He sat and rubbed his eyes. He looked around and realized that he is in Akane's room. He scratched his head, "How long have I slept in Akane's room ever since I came home?" he asked, and then yawned again. He stood up and check himself. Good. He is still in his green pajamas. Nothing happen. Whew.

Then He looked around once again and noticed Akane's closet is open. He approached the closet and was about to close it when he saw the "fake ring" He was about to get it when the door of the room opened. Ranma almost jumped but he sighed with relief when it was Nabiki. Nabiki told Ranma that Akane is going to school now, they have a make-up class. Ranma just nodded and put his hands on his pocket. When the door closed Ranma felt the ring that He bought for Akane. He smiled and looked at the fake ring. He smiled, "I think it's time for my plan" he said, as he took the ring away from the closet.

School... 

Akane gasped, and rested her back against the wall of her University. She wiped her sweat and looked at the big clock. Good. It's 10 minutes before 10am. She got carried away laying and resting at the tub, that she forgot the time. She took her breakfast at a subway and comb herself there. She is also grateful that there are no perverts that day. Maybe there are some.. but they were hands off Akane, because Akane is no ordinary girl. She is a martial artist.

But something is missing. She can't deny the feeling that something is missing. Akane entered the school and into the classroom. Once in the classroom and sat, she checked everything. Her books, inside her bag, everything is in there.

"Hi Akane!"

Akane blinked and saw some of her nice classmates. "Hi" she said, waving her hand.

"My Akane, where is your ring?"

Akane blinked, "What ring?" she gasped, That's it! She stared in horror as she looked at her hands.. her fingers.. no ring.

"oh.. you should avoid Katie...today.. or else she'll teased you again"

"Well, there is still a way... if Katie is absent today then you are safe"

Akane groaned. This day started great.. but here comes the worst, as she sees Katie entering the classroom.

"I can't believe this! Katie still thinks that College Life is like an High-school Life" said one of Akane's nice classmates.

Akane is not afraid of Katie, actually she can fight her using skills or in a combat.. but never in Katie's way. Plus Katie is the daughter of the owner of the University.

Lunch time...

Akane sighed with relief. The day is actually getting really good. Because of her 'good morning rendezvous with Ranma' and 'avoiding Katie' Her day is getting great. She sat on one of the benches and unwrapped her sandwich. But she was wrong.. Katie saw her.. without the ring.

"If it isn't Akane Tendou of the anything goes blah blah" Katie said, standing in front of Akane, with her two friends behind her. "What's the matter Ms.Akane? No ring this time?" she asked,

Akane sighed, she knew it was already late for that. She ignored Katie and eat her hamburger.

"I didn't hear you Ms.Akane, did you fiance broke up with you and he took your ring?" she asked, crossing her arms. Her brunette hair swaying. She has a long brown hair passed over her shoulders and her uniform is too skimpy if you compared them to other students. She is also a student majoring in business management just like her. "Or maybe, because you really don't have a fiance?" she asked,

Akane stood up, "I have a fiance okay? I don't lie" she said, looking straightly at her.

"Really? where? Oh maybe he is still out of town?" she asked, looking at one of her friends.

"Or maybe out of this world" said the other one.

Then they laughed. Akane crossed her arms, "I just happened to forgot my ring okay? It's no big deal" she said, controlling her tears. She could handle Nabiki.. but she does admit to herself she can't handle Katie.

Katie smirked and raise her eyebrow, "Come on Akane, I don't know what guys sees in you.. You're not beautiful.. you're just a simple girl who loves math and loves eww sports" she said, "You may have a good body? But you are Zero compared to muah" she said,

Akane smiled, "Well I don't care about your traits or personality, I don't hell care if guys go for me or for you, what is important is what my fiance thinks of me. That's it. I don't need your fame, your popularity, we are unique in different way Ms.Katie... I am special in my way and you are special in your way.. so why don't you just butt out?" she asked, her heart beat increased.

Katie smiled, "My.. My Akane.. Temper.. temper... you're getting ugly by the minute" she said,

Akane was about to respond, when suddenly she heard her name. She looked and saw Yuka and Sayuri coming towards her and with..

"Ranma?" she asked, she felt butterflies in her stomach. "W-What are you doing here?" she asked, seeing Ranma running towards her. and oh boy.. perfect timing..

"Hi Akane" Ranma said, blushing.

Katie's jaw dropped. Who is this guy? He...He is so handsome..

"I am sorry, if I interrupted anything?" he asked, looking at Katie smiling then back at Akane. "I overslept and when I finished my bath, you were gone" he added,

Katie cleared her throat and offered Ranma a handshake while she is blushing furiously. The two girls behind her were blushing too. "Hi my name is Katie and-"

Ranma blinked, "Um.. Who is she?" Ranma asked, looking at Akane. Akane sighed.

"Oh she is just the girl who makes your FIANCEE's Life Miserable" Yuka said, emphasizing the word 'Fiancee' to Katie.

Ranma looked at the hand and frowned, "You are hurting MY FIANCEE?" he asked, then he looked at Akane. "Is that true?" he asked,

Akane sighed,

Katie smiled, "You know dear, you don't have to pretend that you are Ms.Tendou's fiance" she said, "I know Ms.Tendou can pull anything and-"

"Wait a minute.. are you telling me that Akane is lying about me?" he asked, Katie gulped. Ranma frowned, "Well Let me tell you something about me.. Ms.Katie?" he asked, Katie nodded. "My name is Ranma Saotome of the anything goes martial arts. Akane and I are engaged ever since birth to carry on the anything goes martial arts, I wasn't beside Akane for the past few years because I am in America studying.. now tell Ms.Katie.. Did Akane mentioned her fiance studying in America?" he asked,

Katie rolled her eyes. "Well, if Ms.Tendou is truly your fiancee then I need you too prove it" she said,

Ranma smiled, "Simple" he said, then he took a box from his pocket. "I am sorry for taking away the ring I gave you for the past few years ago.. or maybe is it a month? I forgot.. I am sorry for giving you a fake ring but here's the real one Akane" he said, opening the box. Katie, Akane and the rest who were there gasped seeing the beautiful ring. "I hope you like it" he said, smiling.

Akane looked at the ring. The ring is exquisite! The ring is a heart shaped with crystal all around, the heart shines so brightly because of the crystals,

"Look.. I even carved your name on it" Ranma said, as he pulled the ring and showed to Akane the initials. A.T heart R.S. Akane bit her lip, and a tear fell in her cheek. Ranma smiled and took Akane's hand and put the beautiful ring in her ring finger. "It did fit" Ranma said, and with that he kissed Akane's hand.

Yuka and Sayuri sighed dreamily.

Katie controlled her jealousy. No Guy ever did that to her. And no Guy court her nor became her boyfriend as handsome as Ranma. "Everyone can pull a stunt like that" she said, she couldn't control the quivering of her voice.

"So what do you want me to do? to prove that Akane is truly my fiancee?" he asked,

"Kiss her"

Ranma and Akane looked at each other...

Katie knew if Ranma and Akane are not acting.. they will kiss.

"In Public?" Akane asked, Katie nodded.

Ranma gulped and glared at Katie. "Alright." He said, He looked deeply into Akane's eyes. "Let's show this girl that we are engaged" he said,

Akane looked at Yuka and Sayuri giggling. She gulped and nodded.

Slowly they moved their heads together and their lips brushed. A sweet tingle sensation ran through both of their bodies. Then after an awkward pause, their lips pressed together in a gentle yet sweet kiss. Ranma's arms slipped around Akane's waist, holding her gently against him. Akane put her arms around Ranma's neck, They kissed tenderly, their lips together in a real public kiss...

That kiss.. attract so many students at that place. They looked at the long kiss. Others envy them, and others find this amusing. No one even dared to kiss in public for a long time now.

Then the kiss ended, and they gazed into each other's eyes.. breathless, gasping. Ranma reluctantly let go of Akane and looked at Katie. "So.. :pants: any more.. or you want me to have sex with my fiancee here.. but that would be a major offense in your school right?" he asked, sarcastically at Katie.

"W-Well.. um.. I guess Akane is truly your fiancee! Maybe we could just be friends and-" she stopped when Ranma shook his head, "W-Why?"

"I know what you've been doing to my fiancee, and whoever hurt my fiancee is in my shitlist" he said, the people gasped. Akane blinked and looked at Ranma. "So don't expect me to accept your friendship" he said,

Katie growled and left Ranma, Akane, Sayuri and Yuka. Then the student clapped their hands. Ranma and Akane realized that they are the center of attention. So both blushed and sat on the benches.

"I can't believe you kissed Akane!" Yuka said, as she and Sayuri sat on other bench, facing Ranma and Akane. Ranma and Akane decided to sit down too.

Ranma ignored his blushed, "And I can't believe you guys are here!" he said, then he looked at Akane. "I thought you were alone?" he asked,

"I am alone Ranma. Sayuri, Yuka and I hardly ever see each other. They have different schedules and I do too, so we really can't hang out with each other."

Ranma tapped his fingers at the plastic table. "I see, that is why you can't protect her?" he asked, they nodded. "Okay..."

"But now that you are here.. Akane can never be alone anymore" Sayuri said, smiling and looking at Ranma.

Ranma and Akane looked at each other, "Um.. Ranma is going back to America next month" Akane said, looking at Sayuri and Yuka. They gasped,

"Oh don't worry! I'll be graduating after two years then I can stay here. Me and Akane will open the anything goes martial arts school and doujou" he said, smiling at Akane. "by the way can you fill me up with this Katie person?" he asked, looking at Sayuri and Yuka.

"Don't tell us that Katie caught your eyes saotome" Yuka said, frowning.

"Why would that Katie caught my eyes?" Ranma asked, then he hugged Akane. "I only set my eyes on this girl ever since" he said, Yuka and Sayuri giggled while Akane blushed. "I just want to know what cause this.. battle between Akane and her.. I want to know how she hurt Akane. All I know is that she's teasing Akane and sometimes using her powers to torture her" Ranma said,

"Actually... The reason why Katie Hates Akane, its because Katie knows that you can kick her butt anytime Akane. That you can beat her. Through personality, attitude, skills, performance, talent.. in everything!" Sayuri said, "She wants you down Akane" she added.

"Yeah, Remember the time? when you beat her at the drama contest?" Yuka asked, looking at Akane. Ranma blinked. Then she looked at Ranma. "Well, that was last 3 months ago... when our school participated in an drama contest along with all the other schools. So since it was a school contest, a team work... every department has their own representatives.. so in business management.. we have two options... the first one is of course Katie, and then there is Akane."

"Katie ALWAYS gets the role but never win the pride and prize of her own school. But when Akane won and acted at the drama, the school was proud because not only our school won the contest but also the best actress award." Sayuri said,

Ranma smiled and looked at Akane, "Wow.. Unbelievable" he said, Akane blushed deeper.

"Not just that, Akane beat her academically, physically and even her popularity was taken away by Akane when Akane won the award as the student choice award last year." Yuka said,

"Not to mention, Akane beat her too in the supermodel competition here" Sayuri said,

Yuka frowned, "and that's when men started to appear in front of Akane, everyday.. if you have imagined.. if in High school Akane was greeted by hordes of boys who wanted to beat Akane to date her. Now in College, she was greeted by romantic guys giving her roses in front of the university"

"But the worst came out when Sushi.. the boyfriend of Katie started courted Akane.. Sushi seems a nice guy and he isn't the type of guy who deserves Katie but Katie holds him. So Sushi became Akane's friend and suitor... and that started the whole fiasco thing and bringing Akane down. Academically and Physically"

Akane sighed, "So I had to tell everyone about you.. Ranma" she said looking at Ranma. "I wish I didn't.. I don't want to involve you in this mess" she added, shaking her head.

Ranma held Akane's hands, "No it's fine don't worry.. your problem is my problem.. but just a question.. I remembered once you said, you were alone.. but you became popular.. and you even topped the most popular girl and now wants to bring you down"

Akane sighed, "What I am talking about is.. that.. I am ALONE Physically. All the people only likes me because I am popular.. but not because of who I am...so when my reputation drop out.. no one even dared to talk or approached me.. except...Yuka, Sayuri and..."

"Hi Akane!"

Ranma, Akane, Sayuri and Yuka saw a handsome guy with brownish hair and wearing a very decent and expensive polo shirt and pants walking towards them. His body is well-built too just like Ranma, but he is taller than Ranma.

Ranma frowned, when he saw Akane smiled and waved.

"Hey Sushi" Akane said, smiling

The guy smiled and join in the group. Yuka and Sayuri sighed dreamily at the guy. "Hello to you too Sayuri and Yuka" he said, then he smiled at Akane. "So what's up? I miss ya so much" he said,

Akane smiled, "Oh yeah, um.. Sushi this is Ranma Saotome" she said, "and Ranma? this is Sushi Hiroga" she said, introducing the two handsome guys.

Sushi smiled and offers a shake hand, while Ranma accepted it, but he didn't smile. "So you're Ranma.. are you Akane's fiance?" he asked, Ranma blinked and nodded. "Whoa, Akane did not lie when he said you're a very extraordinary guy" he said, Ranma looks at Akane and smiled. "So, did Katie do something to you again?" he asked, he noticed Akane's face and sighed, "Yeah she did.. hmm.. did Katie saw Ranma?" he asked, they all nodded. "Heh, Ranma.. one advice? Be alert.. Guys like you, are the guys who goes to my girlfriend's list to flirt with" he said, smiling.

Ranma gasped, "G-Girlfriend?"

Akane looked at Ranma, "Remember? Sushi? Katie's boyfriend?" she asked, looking at Ranma. Ranma nodded.

Ranma looked at Sushi. "If she is your girlfriend why are you being treated like this?" he asked, "I mean, it is okay for you to see your girlfriend flirt with some other guys?" he asked,

Sushi nodded, "Girls like Katie are.. girls who you cannot take seriously" he said, "Plus.. she is the owner of the school, and I only used her for my scholarship.. I really don't like her" he said, "I don't really love her" he added, Yuki and Sayuri gasped, but Akane sighed.

Ranma jaw dropped. He can't believe this! One of Akane's friends... is now in front of him.. and his situation is exactly the same as his.. He looked at Akane, 'I wonder what Akane thoughts about Sushi's plan though'

"Well I gotta go now, I'll see you later Akane" he said, "Nice meeting you Ranma" he smiled and salute at Ranma and then he walked away.

Ranma looked at Akane, "What do you think about him.. doing that.. to Katie?" he asked, controlling his feelings.

Akane frowned. "It is Bad. I mean.. even though Katie deserves to be treated like that, she is still a human and it is bad to use other people." Akane looked at Ranma, "It's wrong for him to used Katie like that right? I mean How could He be so low?" she asked,

Ranma took a deep breath, "But what about Him? What about his reasons?" he asked, "I mean.. maybe He does have a good one right?" he asked,

Yuka and Sayuri blinked, Yuka looked at her watch. "Oh we better get going, nice seeing you Ranma again" she said, then they hurriedly left the two debating.

"What do you mean good reasons?" Akane asked, "Man who do that, only have selfish desires" she said,

"W-What about if, he is doing that because he wants to secure his future with someone he loves?" he asked, "Can't you understand him?" he asked,

"No. It is truly a selfish one" Akane sighed, "Ranma, he can secure his future with the one he loves by not using this technique. Plus, if he continue doing this.. he may have experienced the worst thing like for example," Akane thought for a while while Ranma is doing his best to control not to break down in front of Akane and blurt her the truth. "What if let's say in the future he is with the one he loves and then.. suddenly, Katie hunts him and destroy his life because Katie found out that he used her!" she said, then she noticed Ranma's face. "Are you okay?" she asked, "you look pale" she added,

"I.. I am fine" he said, catching his breath. "I.. I guess it's wrong huh?" he asked, "even though you only want the best for your future" he said, 'What have I done? Where is the honorable Ranma?' He smiled fakely at Akane.

Akane smiled, "Okay I have to go now.. can you wait for me?" she asked, "You can tour this school, since you have a visitors ID," she said, picking up her bag.

Ranma smiled lamely and nodded.

Basketball court.. 

Katie couldn't concentrate on her cheerleading practices because she can't stop thinking of Ranma. He is extremely Handsome, with his aqua eyes, well body built, and a very irresistible aura.

"Earth to Katie?"

Katie blinked, "Oh sorry.. girls.. let's have a break" she said, then she saw Sushi with his friends entering the court. "Ohh hello my dear Sushi" she said, but she did not approached him.

"Hello my dear Katie" Sushi said, not approaching her but putting his bag and does a stretch.

"Hello?"

Katie gasped, and the other cheer leaders blushed seeing a very handsome guy entering the court. Wearing a very unusual outfit but it did fit on him.

"If it isn't Akane's fiance! Ranma Saotome" Sushi said, running towards him. "Come on, what are you doing here?" he asked,

"I am just touring, Akane is in class and I decided to drop by here to shoot some balls?" he asked, scratching his head.

"You're a basketball player?" Sushi asked, amused.

Ranma nodded. "Actually, Like Akane, I love sports and basketball is one of my favorites" he said,

"YOOHOO!!! RANMA!!!" Katie yelled,

Ranma blinked and looked at Katie. "She's here.."  
  
"Yep. Leader of the cheerleaders" Sushi said lamely, "So okay! Let's do a one on one then?" he asked,

Ranma smiled at Sushi. "Fine by me"

Meanwhile,

Some of the girls in Akane's classroom dragged Akane to the gym. Akane struggled but she wasn't successful. Then when they entered the gym, she stopped struggling and saw Ranma and Sushi dribbling the ball.

Sushi takes his position in the side of the court. One of the members whistles and passed the ball to Sushi, while Ranma took his block stance. Sushi begun dribbling the ball, Ranma is shorter than him so he doesn't have a problem with that. As Ranma raised his arms, Sushi as fast as he could got away with the ball and run to shoot it.

Ranma gasped, this guy moves faster than those he faced off in the past. So he followed Sushi to the hoops, but when Sushi jumps to shoot the hoop, he gasped when he saw Ranma smiling, jumping and block the ball.

They both landed, Sushi's jaw dropped. "What a powerful jump!" he said, smiling.

Ranma caught the ball, "I am martial artist"

Katie sighed dreamily, "He is sooo amazing"

"Let's do it again" Sushi said,

This time, Ranma starts dribbling the ball, as Sushi went in front of him, blocking him. Ranma smiled, as fast as he could move it, he passed the ball into his other hand. And tried to run, but Sushi blocked it. "Whoa.. you're very good in defense" Ranma said, still dribbling the ball.

The coach entered the gym and saw what's happening. He took a seat and continued watching. "Hmm.. someone is challenging the star player? Interesting"

Ranma jumps higher and throw the ball, They all gasped and Sushi didn't see Ranma in his front, then after a few seconds, he saw Ranma far away from him, jumping high to get the ball and dunked it into the hoop

The people watching the game gasped and clapped their hands as Ranma landed on his feet with the ball.

"Sorry about that, I guess I scored now" Ranma said, smiling

Sushi shakes his head and smiled, "Again" he said, as Ranma passed by the ball to him. Sushi started to dribble it. "I think I underestimate you Saotome" he said, "But now let's get serious" he added,

Ranma chuckled, "Sure"

Sushi passed by the ball into his left hand and then right. Then as Ranma about to blocked it, he twirled and passed the ball beneath Ranma. Ranma gasped and Sushi got the ball and jumped to shoot the ball.

"3 POINTS!" One of the members yelled,  
"Way to go Sushi!"

Sushi passed the ball to Ranma. "Care for a three points?" he asked,

Ranma nodded, He dribbled the ball and threw it. Sushi did not blocked it, but instead he watched it as the ball went inside the hoop.

Sushi smiled, "Nice game Saotome" he said, offering a handshake.

Ranma wiped his sweat and accepted it.

The coach clapped his hand, "Are you from here?"

Sushi smiled, "He is just a visitor coach"

"Ahh too bad, so anyways, let's do the practice!"

Ranma run towards Akane, "Hey there babe.. I didn't know that you were here.. I thought you have classes" he said hugging Akane tightly. 

Akane blinked, "What are you doing Ranma?" she asked, struggling.

"Katie is over there, and I have to do this" he whispered in her ear.

"Oh I see..." Akane returned the hug. "I am here because I miss you" she said, out loud.

"Well let's go, I already nailed down Sushi," he said, then chuckled. "Thanks for the game Sushi!" he said,

"Anytime Ranma" Sushi said, then he run towards his team mates.

Outside.. 

"You can stop pretending now Ranma" Akane said, looking at Ranma while Ranma is still hugging her.

"I am not pretending" Ranma said, looking at Akane.

"Huh?" Akane asked,

Ranma smiled, "Okay you go ahead and get into your classes.. I'll just wait for you" he said, Akane nodded.

After a few more minutes... 

Ranma sat under the tree and looked up at the sky. Akane didn't yet mentioned the ring after she got it. Does she like it? or no? He sighed and was about to close his eyes when he saw Katie approaching him. He stood up, as Katie stopped in front of him.

"Hey Ranma" she said,

"What do you want?" Ranma asked, "where are your tails?" he asked, standing up.

"What tails?" Katie asked,

"Your friends" Ranma said, dusting off some grass on his pants.

"Oh I just want to talk to you ALONE" she said,

"What is it?" Ranma asked, looking annoyed at her.

"Just wondering if you want to take me out on a dinner and-"

Ranma chuckled, "Why would I want that?" he asked, crossing his arms. "to get to know you better?" he asked, Katie nodded. "Why would I? Like I said Ms.Katie... you're in my shit list and I don't go out with the girls on my shit list" he said,

"But-"

"and why would I date another girl? I love Akane. And she is enough for me" he said,

"But-"

"If you excuse me, Ms.Katie... I really really have to go now, I can't stand talking to girls like you" Ranma said, directly and with that he left the girl.

Katie groaned, "Once I set my eyes on you... you can never escape me" she said,

Dismissal time.. 

Akane bid farewell to her classmates and saw Ranma leaning against the wall of the University. She smiled and run towards him. "Hey, you waited" she said,

Ranma smiled, "Of course, I am not the Ranma Saotome you know" he said, "Shall we go m' lady?" he asked, bowing at Akane. Akane smiled and bowed at the same time.

Street.. 

The sun was just beginning to set, the sky is turning red orange... Ranma and Akane could smell the dinner being prepared to the houses they passed by. Ranma and Akane even blushed at the sight of children running towards their mommy and daddy and hugging them.

"Hey.. Akane.. can we go to the bridge? Does it still exist?" he asked,

Akane smiled. Under the bridge was one of Ranma's favorite place. "Sure" Akane said,

They turned to the left and down under the bridge.

Under the bridge.. 

They stood there for silence in a moment.

"Wow.. It's been so long" Ranma said, looking around. "Didn't changed a bit" he added,

"Yep. This is the place where you go when you want to be alone" Akane said, smiling. "It was also the place I go when I want to think" she said, looking at Ranma, who looked at her. "When you went to America" she said, kneeling down and placed her hand on the waters. "This place became my friend once you left Japan" she added,

Ranma smiled, "I am glad..." he said, "Hey! Remember the time.. I gave you a tulip here?" he asked, looking down at Akane.

Akane giggled, "and everyone got mad at you and threw everything to you?" she asked, Ranma frowned. "Hehe yeah I remember" she said,

Ranma looked away, "You remember that.. and not before THAT happen" he said,

"I was just teasing you" Akane said, standing up.

Silence...

Ranma observed Akane, she was looking at the water.. smiling. the late afternoon breeze whipping her not that short, not that long blue hair... She looks so matured.. so beautiful. "Akane...?"

"Hmm?" Akane asked, looking back at him.

"Um.. Do you like the ring?" he asked,

Akane blinked and looked at the ring at her finger. "Very much Ranma" she said, with a blush. "Thank you so much" she said,

Ranma scratched his head, "Don't I get a kiss as a thank you?" he asked, directly but his face is as red as an apple.

Akane giggled, "but you kissed me already earlier! Plus last two nights ago.. plus-"

Ranma frowned, "I am talking about a Kiss for that ring. Kawaiikune" he said, crossing his arms.

Akane stick out her tongue, "You don't have to insult me Ranma no Baka"

Ranma frowned, "fine.. fine" he said, but then he felt Akane's lips touch his cheek. He blinked and looked at Akane.

"Thank you Ranma" she said,

Ranma touched his face and smiled, "...No problem"

Meanwhile.. in America 

Rebecca is watching some TV shows when her cellphone rang. "Yes?"

"Hey Becky dearie! It's me your Cousin!"

Rebecca blinked, "Oh hey Katie dear! How are you?"

To be Continued...

Ranma: Oh boy...  
Akane: Oh my...  
Chette: Yup... pers...  
Ranma: Rebecca is Katie's Cousin?!  
Akane: Trouble...

SEE YA NEXT UPDATE!  
God bless!


	8. Of Past and their Promises

**Visit my Ranma page :) The Url is at the profile page.. Please?! Pretty please with sugar on top? please....? Then.. Then sign my guestbook or tag me on my message board.. also submit your fanfics please?! There is a form generator there just click, "Submit your fanfic" (on the left) It's easy to submit your fanfics now Thank you!!!**

**JOIN Ranma and Akane Fanfiction Fanlisting if you Love reading their Fanfics! (The Url is at the Profile page) **

** Thank you!**

Ranma: Late again...  
Chette: School.. starts....  
Akane: aww.. please Ranma understand Chette-chan  
Ranma: yeah right.

Realsmartz - hehe I wrote this when I was a kid :P  
numbskull - thank you so much :D have you join my fanlisitng? :)  
Storm-Maker - hehe Rebecca hates bad news :P  
Mensa-13 - its okay, at least you submitted one now :)  
Fan - thanks for rating :D  
The Turtle - it is twisted? I guess I am creative when I was a kid :P  
  
ying fa li kinomoto - Brother Akane is mine will be updated next week and hopefully even Red Ribbon of CCS. about your question, Akane is going to find out of Rebecca by Rebecca :P  
  
limelie - Ranma gets out alive? hehe I don't think so! Rebecca is dangerous . and so is Akane . Save Ranma!!!  
  
kap - well the reason why Ranma and Akane aren't talkative because they are mad at me :(  
Desktop Creator - hey when will you update your chapters in my page? :(  
Tornado - Thank you :)  
glazedlookineyes101 - yep they are.  
WiNd - whoa.. two sly foxes! hehe :P Thanks for waiting!  
AnimeObsessionFantasy - yep.. really not good.  
Manuca - thanks for all the buttons!  
Ryogas-Baby-Gurl - nice!!! :D  
krizue - hehe thank you :)  
Sieg1308 - my friend! I miss you! . how are you?  
WillLeung - yeah.. crap its not going to be good...  
  
Chette: THANK YOU SO MUCH!

Ranma: English is not Chette's first language  
Akane: All right reserves for Rumiko takahashi and Viz Video  
Chette: I Love Philip!

"" - Speaking  
'' - thinking

**Stay with Me  
Part Eight: Of Past and their Promises**

"Oh hey Katie dear! How are you?" Katie rolled her eyes, and look at her fingers. "Yeah, been a dull week for meh, my boyfriend went home" she said, "yeah He is still the same, the one you refused to meet. Nope I am staying for one guy now" she said, as she looked at the Television. "He is a Gold one dear" she replied,

Japan..

Katie sighed heavenly, "speaking of your boyfriend. I think I am in love" she said,

"In love? you're always in love Katie dear"

Katie rolled on the sides of her bed, "This time, cupid really hits my heart and He did a good bulls-eye" she said as she giggled. "He is so handsome! So dreamy! But too bad, he isn't available" she said,

"Katie? are you Katie?"

Katie frowned, "Yes I am Katie. But this one, It is Hopeless Cousin, He is totally in love with his fiancée" she said, sighing. "My God, if I could become his girlfriend! I'll stop chasing guys!" she added,

America...

Rebecca sighed, "I also said that before I met Ran-" she stopped when she saw Mr.Robinson approaching her. "Hey Katie dear, I'll talk to you later.. I have to do something very important" she said, then she turn off the phone. "I am expecting a good news or a bad one?" she asked,

Mr.Robinson sat on the coach and opened his briefcase. Then he pulled out 5 folders and handed them to Rebecca. "Good news" he said, Rebecca opened the folder and looked at him. "I have found so many Akane, Ms.Rebecca.. There are so many Akane in this world, but others are just using the name for online purpose and-" he stopped when the folder hits his face.

"DAMN you! Do you call that GOOD NEWS?! I don't pay you Million bucks so that you can give me these nonsenses reports!" she said, frustrated. "I Don't care if there are hundreds of Akane in this damn world. What I want to know if there is an Akane. A real one! that has Blue hair and brown eyes!" she said,

"But Ma'am.. you never gave me Akane's picture or characteristic" he said,

Rebecca stopped looking at her attorney, then she burst out laughing. "HAHAHAHA! How silly of me!" she said, as she continued to laugh. Mr.Robinson joined in. "Martha!" she called one of servants. The servant approached Rebecca. "Bring me my precious Gayward" she said, The servant bowed down and left. "I think you should meet my precious gayward Attorney" she said, smiling sweetly.

The attorney smiled, "Well I would like to meet this gayward too Ma'am"

Martha came back holding a sword. Rebecca smiled and pulled the sword. "Attorney, meet my precious gayward" she said, as she pointed the sharp sword on the scared Attorney now.

"Ma'am..." he said, as he stood up. Then the attorney started to sweat when he felt the sword on his neck. "Please. I have a family.." he said,

Rebecca smiled, "As my attorney, I don't give a damn how you do your business. It is not my Job to give you the description of this 'Akane girl'. I am paying you money Attorney, and I am a very good client" she said, then she narrowed her eyes. "But a dangerous one" she added,

"Ma'am..."

"Remember once? you asked me what happen to my attorney before you?" she asked, The attorney gulped. "I killed him because He failed to do his duty" she said, smiling. "I hope you won't commit the same mistakes he did" she added, "because I like you Mr.Robinson" she smiled, sweetly.

Japan..

Akane shook her head as Ranma started to do funny faces, as they walk towards the street. "Stop that Ranma" she said, laughing really hard.

"Come on Akane! you never seen me doing this!" Ranma said, as he acted feminine in his male form.

"Eww!! Ranma! It doesn't fit you!!!" Akane said, but giggling. Ranma laughed and carried Akane, which made Akane shriek. "What are you doing Ranma?" she said,

Ranma smiled, "This" he said, then he swung her around. Akane laughed so hard as she Ranma swung her more. Then...

... Thunder rumbled.

That made Ranma stopped swinging Akane and Akane stopped laughing. They both look at the sky. The beautiful sky turned gray, and the smell of the rain starts having in the air. True, it is a very beautiful afternoon.. but Life is so unfair..

"It looks like it will rain" Akane said,

As if its a cue, Rain began to pour down. Ranma felt his transformation triggered and after a few more seconds, she frowned at the middle of the street, carrying a wet Akane in her girl form.

"Sigh... Nice one" Ranma (onna) said as she released Akane. "Sorry Akane.. you got wet coz of my stupidity" she said,

Akane blinked at Ranma (onna), This is the first time she saw Ranma's girl-side ever since Ranma came back home from America. The Rain did felt good, as it running down her skin and tickles her face.

"I hate myself" Ranma (onna) said, "I hate this side of mine. I wish it would just go away"

Akane frowned, She doesn't like seeing Ranma like this. She thought of something that could cheer her fiancé. She smiled and went in front of Ranma (onna). "Hi! It's been a long time" she said, as she waved in front of Ranma (onna).

Ranma (onna) blinked, "Huh?" she asked, in a bewildered face.

"It's been a Long time Ranko" Akane said, smiling. She grabbed Ranma's (onna) hands. "I miss you so much!" she added,

"Akane-"

Akane smiled, she gave her cute A smile that could make Ranma's (onna) heart melt. "I don't mind your curse Ranma.. remember? I said that I like you just the way you are" she asked,

"Yeah but-"

"Ranma.. I still do" she said, "It doesn't matter if you can turn into a pig, a duck or even a one-eyed monster..." Akane said, "You're Ranma. And that's all matters" she added, "So would you like to walk in the rain Ranma?" she asked, looking at Ranma (onna).

Ranma (onna) smiled and squeezed Akane's hand. "Okay" she said, smiling at her fiancée.

As they continued to walk into the street, without umbrella and under the rain. Akane looked at Ranma (onna), wondering if Ranma still remember the Promise...

Flash back.. (2 years ago...)

Ranma can't sleep knowing that this is his last day on the Doujou, he was accepted to Sanders University where he can learn more about Martial arts and become a great Martial artist teacher. Akane's idea of course. He knows that Akane is doing this for the sake of the Doujou. But the fact that He'll be separated with Akane for more than year, bothers him.. and pains him. He growled and exited his room, then he went to the Doujou to do some katas.

He didn't know, but he wasn't surprised when he saw Akane there sitting in front of the sign. Ranma entered the Doujou, "Hey Akane.. can't sleep too?" he asked, sitting beside his fiancée.

Akane startled, Ranma saw Akane wipe her face. "What is it Ranma?" she asked smiling fakely.

"You can't sleep too?" Ranma asked again, Akane nodded. Ranma looked at the sign. "So I guess there's no backing out now" he murmured. Akane looked at him, "For the sake of the Doujou... we need to separate for a while" he said, as he looked at Akane. Akane nodded, Ranma looked at Akane, without words he moved closer to her. 'This is going to be my last day.. so I need to make the best of what I can do today...' he said to himself, then his heart beat increased when he felt Akane's head on his shoulder. "Akane?"

"It's just.. different you know?" she said, "I mean.. we've been inseparable for almost 3 years and now we have to separate.. you know.. of you.. without me over there?" she said, her voice sounds sad.

Ranma opened his big mouth of his again. (As usual), "Well you want this" he said, he stopped his mouth. He doesn't want to anger Akane. This is going to be his last moments with Akane before he will leave her. But what surprised him is when Akane took it calmly.

"I don't want this.. but we need to do this" she said, "as the owners of the anything goes school. Ever since birth, we are destined to handle this" she added,

Ranma smiled at her, "Its no big deal.. after 4 years I'll come back here to do my duties" he said, "Plus You're better without me right? I would just be in your way" he added, sighing.

"How could you say that?" Akane asked,

Ranma was about to say something insulting but stopped when he saw tears coming out of Akane's eyes. "Akane.. I am sorry" That's all he could say.

Akane wiped her tears, getting angry. "Ranma! You've been with me for three years or more" she said, "and whatever I do, you'll always there for me. You're a part of my Life. How could you say that You're better without me?!" she asked, she stood up. "You are a truly INSENSITIVE JERK!" she yelled, then she run towards the exit of the Doujou.

Ranma sigh, 'What am I doing?!' He stood up and as fast as he could, he caught Akane in front of the Koi Pond. "Wait Akane!" he said, grabbing her thin waist.

"Let me go!" Akane said, struggling. "For once I regret caring for a person like you!" she said, as she pushed Ranma away from her.

But Ranma held her really tight. "Wait! Okay?! Please wait!" he said, "Let me explain everything! I maybe an INSENSITIVE JERK BUT I DO CARE FOR YOU!" he yelled,

That made Akane stopped struggling. She looked at Ranma, "R-Really?" she asked,

Ranma sighed and released Akane. "yeah... I..I do" he said, surprised at himself for blurting that out. "What.. you said back there...well, I am feeling that too. I always protect you no matter what because I care for you.. I feel like you're a part of my life-"

"Feel?"

Ranma groaned, "Okay fine! You're a part of my life! and God Akane! You've got NO IDEA how much this pains me!" Ranma said, controlling his tears. "When I became your fiancé, I felt a responsibility to guard you and protect you. Most especially seeing that you're a Klutz tomboy" he said, "but as years passed by.. this responsibility became more than a responsibility!" he added quickly.

"More than a responsibility?" she asked,

Ranma blushed, "Y-Yeah.."

Akane wiped her tears. "Can you explain that further?" she asked,

Ranma frowned, "YOU KNOW that I AM NOT GOOD IN EXPLAINING THINGS" he said,

Akane frowned, "Can you try to explain then? for me?" she asked,

Ranma sighed, and sat on one of the rocks of the Koi Pond. "You may think that I am corny.. but you told me to explain it.. so I will" he said, Akane nodded. "Here goes nothing" he said, he closed his eyes. "Every time I close my eyes.. I always think of you, I can feel that you're a PART of me. You are my home.. I feel so comfortable when I am with you. I can be 'ME' with you." he said, then he opened his eyes. "You are my Life.. Akane"

Akane begun to cry again. The words were so sweet, plus the words came out of Ranma. The One she loves.. even she still denies it. Her knees weakened but she felt Ranma's hands grabbed her waist and hugged her tightly. Akane burst out, she cried on Ranma's chinese shirt. Hugged her fiancée very tight.

"I promise you Akane... To never forget believing in each other.. that even in a distance.. I am with you" Ranma said, looking at the stars. "I promise Akane.. You're my Hitotsu Dake" he said, "Forever and ever..."

End of Flash back..

"Akane?"

Akane blinked and blushed, "Sorry.." she said, as they stopped in front of the Tendou's.

"We're here" Ranma (onna) said,

Akane smiled, "Okay, Let's go inside.. and we need to take a bath before we could catch a cold" she said,

Back at America..

Rebecca switched on the Television again,

"Hello there Rebecca"

Rebecca looked at the voice, it was her parents. Nicolas and Sashi "Hello" she said, as she return watching the television.

"my darling, do you think we only deserve Hello?" Rebecca's mom sat beside Rebecca and hug her.

Rebecca smirked and push her mother away from her. "What do you expect? you two are not always home and when you are home you two always fight. You are so damn busy entertaining other people but not your own daughter" she said, as she stood up. "Your only daughter for the matter!" she yelled, "You are always leaving me alone!"

Rebecca's mother frowned "But you and Ranma are doing great and you are not alone my daughter" she said, then she looked around. "Where is Ranma by the way?"

Rebecca frowned, "In Japan, He went home for a vacation" she said, "And Dad allowed him too" she said, as she glared at her father.

Rebecca parents room...

Rebecca's parents entered their large room. Sashi quickly went to her dresser and changed her clothes. While Nicolas sat on the bed and untie his tie.

"You know what? I am so happy that our daughter found Ranma" said Sashi "I mean, he is very responsible, strong, handsome and They are very happy with each other don't you think so?" she asked, as she approached her husband.

"Don't be so sure of him" he said, looking at the floor. He remembered his conversation with Ranma a few months ago.

Flashback...

Inside the Gym...

We see Ranma typing something in the computer and Nicolas entering the Office. Ranma never fails to amaze him. Ranma is not just a very talented, serious and responsible person. But he is trustworthy, honest and hard-working.

"Son, Are you going to work overtime?" he asked,

Ranma smiled at him, "Yes sir. I really have to finish all of this, I want to take a vacation... to go home" he said, as he continued to type even though talking to Mr.Sanders.

"Where do you go home by the way?" he asked,

Ranma smiled, "Tendou Dojo sir" he said,

Nicolas noticed the excitement of Ranma's voice as he said the name, 'Tendou's' plus why does that name sounds familiar? "Um.. Ranma, you're excited to go home right?" he asked, Ranma nodded. "Well don't worry, I'll give you a permission to take a vacation for a month, is that okay?" he asked,

Ranma gasped, "Thank you sir! Thank you! you're so kind" he said, smiling. "Wait till I tell Akane about this" he said,

"Akane?" he asked,

"Ah.. I mean.." he gulped,

"So the girl.. in your painting is true" he said,

"The what sir?"

"The lost painting"

Ranma sighed, and nodded. "I am so sorry Sir, I know I am Rebecca's boyfriend but-"

Nicolas nodded, "You love someone else?" he asked, Ranma bit his lip. "can I give you an advice?" he asked, Ranma gulped. He knew it. Rebecca's Father is going to yell at him now. But he was wrong. "Go for it" he said, Ranma blinked. "Go for the one you love... Believe me, I've experienced letting go of the one I love" he said,

Ranma blinked but nodded.

End of Flash back.

"NICOLAS!"

Nicolas blinked, he came back in reality, "What is it?" he asked,

"Why did you say that?!" Sashi asked, "Why can't you be so sure of Ranma?" she asked, Sashi frowned at him, "Why do you always do that? Why are you arguing with me?!" she asked,

Nicolas Sanders frowned at Sashi. "It's because I didn't argue with you in the past?" he asked,

Sashi frowned, "Okay, here you go again. blaming me for your past!" she said, "Nicolas! we are married for more than 30 years!-"

Nicolas glared at Sashi, "Without LOVE" he answered quickly.

Sashi growled, "Must you always say that?" she asked, glaring back at her husband.

Nicolas shook his head and stood up, "I am tired okay Sashi? I really want to go to sleep" he said, then he growled when Sashi grabbed his arms.

"I am talking here! What is wrong with you?!" she asked, "You have a great Life. We are the owners of the Sanders International School! We are one of the richest family in the world, you have a beautiful daughter and soon to be a wonderful son-in-law! You got everything! Aren't you happy?!!"

Nicolas shook his shoulder, a sign for Sashi to let go of him. "You want to know if I am happy?!" he asked, his wife nodded. "I may be the world's richest person here on earth, I have a beautiful daughter and soon to be wonderful son-in-law? But I am not HAPPY" he said, "You know why? Because I Don't LOVE YOU" he said,

Sashi rolled her eyes,

"I know you don't care. Because you never care if I love you or not. For you I am just a possession. You are a cruel woman Sashi. You know how much I Love Kimiko and yet you took me away from her" he said, "You made me drunk and out of drunkenness, we did it and now we have Rebecca. We are married for how many years? I don't care because you know that I Don't LOVE YOU" he said again,

Outside that room, Rebecca stood there wiping her tears. When she heard her parents arguing again because of that woman in her father's past. She gritted her teeth. She run towards her room and closed the door. Then she jump on her bed and cried there. 'What's so special about this woman anyway? Because of this woman.. her parents always argue.' Her eyes darkened when she saw her sword laying on her table. She sniffed and grabbed her sword. "The woman between my parents.. must Die..." she said, as she continued to swore a revenge about the woman named, 'Kimiko'

Japan...

When Ranma (onna) and Akane entered the House, Ranma (onna) said that Akane may take the bath first, So then Akane went to take a bath, while her went to the kitchen to pour hot water on herself. Kasumi also told Ranma that she noticed the ring in her sister's finger. She smiled at Ranma and told him, "It's about time to get her one"

Ranma blushed and thank Kasumi for the hot water. Then, he went to his room and sat there. He frowned when he saw how dirty his room is. Bras and panties every where. He couldn't believe he will see his room full of .. that.. he even doubt for a second, if this is his room or it's happousai. He frowned and ignored the things laying on the floor. He opened his closet and took out his Red Chinese shirt. and a pants. It's been so long not wearing his favorite chinese clothes... The Red one. He unfolded it to know if its still fits him, as he unfolded it, a red rug fell on his feet. He blinked and picked it up..

.. Its not a rug.. even though it looks like a rug. It's a handkerchief made by Akane.

Flash back (2 years ago)

Ranma entered the room of Akane, "Akane? aren't you coming into the airport-" he stopped when he saw Akane sitting on her bed, head bowed down. "Hey Akane... what's wrong with you?" he asked, kneeling in front of his fiancée.

"Ranma, don't leave me" Akane whispered softly, her voice cracking up.

Ranma already accepted the fact that He will go to America, and he knew Akane already accepted it, but why is she saying this to him now? "I don't want to leave you Akane, you know that.. but we need to do this" he said,

Akane sniffed and looked at Ranma. Ranma felt his heart broke. Akane is a mess. "I thought I could handle this. I thought I can accept the fact that you'll be away from me for a long time.. but now, I found out that I can't... I am still not ready for you to leave me" she said,

Ranma controlled his tears. "you know it's just for 4 years right? plus I'll write you letters everyday and call you! I'll save money so that I can call you for every weekend. Akane.. we can work this out. A long distance relationship is not that bad. Besides, you trust me right?" he asked,

Akane nodded, then she gave Ranma a box. "Here its for you" she said,

Ranma nodded and opened the box. "What is this? a rug?" he asked, examining it.

"its a HANDKERCHIEF BAKA!" Akane yelled, "I made it myself!" she added,

Ranma smirked, "Figures why it looks like a rug"

"Do you want to taste my mallet before you coming to America?!" Akane yelled, she is angry now.

Ranma smiled and grabbed Akane's hands. Clasped it on his own. "No. But Akane, Promise me one thing" Ranma looking deeply at Akane's hazel eyes. "That after all of this crap.. you and I will marry" he said,

Akane gasped, "R-Ranma?"

"Promise?" Ranma asked,

Akane smiled and nodded.

End of Flash back

Bathroom...

"Promise me one thing That after all of this crap.. you and I will marry"

Akane opened her eyes and looked up, leaning on the tub. "I wonder if he still remembers that promise" she said,

and so time passed by quickly,

Soon its almost midnight...

Akane's room...

Akane is in her bed, reading a book. Wearing one of her newly pajamas that Ranma bought. While Ranma is at his futon, holding a big white board, sketching. Akane stopped reading her book when she heard Ranma growled. "are you alright Ranma?" she asked, Ranma is wearing one of his american pjs he bought at America.

"Yeah, It's just that.. I can't draw anything" Ranma said, looking at Akane. He was stunned at Akane's face. She looks adorably cute looking at him. And her Pink silk Pajamas suits her very well. Ranma smiled, "Wait. don't Move" he said, Akane blinked and Ranma faced her. Then he started sketching Akane's face.

"What are you doing Ranma?" Akane asked,

"Just wait a second okay?" he said,

Akane giggled, "I feel like a model Ranma" she said,

Ranma stick out his tongue. "You're already a Model Akane" he said, that made Akane blushed. "Just stay put.. let me draw you" he said, as he continued to draw Akane.

"It's funny but they didn't notice that I am wearing a real ring now" Akane said, smiling.

"Actually Kasumi asked me earlier, and I said the truth" he said, as he looked at Akane then at his drawing. "She said, it's about time"

"What about our parents?" she asked,

"Well I didn't see your Father, Mom and Pops earlier.. while Nabiki is out with her friends" Ranma remembered his room. "Oh yeah, remind me to talk to Nabiki when I get the chance. They made my room looked like Happousai's room" he said, then he stood up and approached Akane. He leaned very very close to Akane.

"Ranma! What are you doing?"

Ranma leaned more closer, "Don't worry Honey, I am just looking at your eyes" he said, then he drew Akane's eyes on the board, "You really do have beautiful eyes Akane" he said,

"And You did Change a Lot Ranma" Akane said, 'You're making me nervous when you're near me' she added on her mind.

"You're sweating" Ranma said, he picked up a handkerchief inside his pocket then he wiped Akane's sweat.

Akane gasped when she the handkerchief. She grabbed it, "This is still alive?" she asked, looking at Ranma. Her heart beat increasing.

Ranma smiled and continued to draw but he nodded, "Of course" he said,

"Do you still remember the promises Ranma?" Akane asked, nervously.

Ranma blinked, "I remember saying that I will marry you after all of this, yeah" he said, stopping his work. "Why is there another one?" he asked,

Akane sighed, "You also promise that I am your one and only" she said,

Ranma blinked, "I did?" he asked, Akane frowned. "Haha! I was just teasing you" Ranma said, "Come on Akane, can't take a joke?" he said, then he stood up and sat on his futon again.

"Do you miss America?" Akane asked,

Ranma looked at Akane, "Yeah I do" he said, "I want to come back to America with you. It is a great place indeed. I want to tour you around there" he said,

"What about your classmates? do you miss someone over there?" Akane asked, as she continued to model for Ranma.

Ranma stopped again and thought for a moment. "yeah, I do miss someone over there" he said, then he resume working again.

"Who?"

"The owner of the School. He is such a nice Guy Akane, I hope you'll meet him someday, His name is Nicolas Sanders" he said, smiling.

"Nicolas?" Akane asked, 'He sounds familiar..' Akane was about to ask Ranma another question when her door opened, Akane glared, "Nabiki can't you knock?" she asked,

Nabiki smirked, "Why would I? It will be nice not too.. because I really am looking forward of catching you and Ranma on bed making Love" she said, smirking.

Ranma and Akane blushed, "We don't do that!" Akane yelled,

"I do RESPECT AKANE, SIS" Ranma said, sarcastically at her.

"Whatever. Well, the reason I am here because I just want to ask for an apology, Kasumi told me that you saw your room earlier. We already cleaned it, we were in hurry earlier that is why we left without cleaning it" she said,

Ranma smirked, "Well I don't' care if you make my room dirty right now. But I want it clean before you will return it to me okay?" he said,

"Sure thing Ranma" Nabiki said, winking at Ranma. Then she looked at Akane, "By the way Sis, Nice ring" she said, then she close the door.

Akane blushed, as she looks at Ranma.

"She has the eye of a tiger" Ranma murmured, Akane giggled hearing him.

America...

Sashi saw her daughter when she went downstairs to get a drink. She was surprised that her daughter is not yet sleeping. "Don't tell me you didn't sleep last night" she said, "What's wrong my dear?" she asked,

Rebecca looked at her mother. "I've heard your argument with Dad, and I already know about this Kimiko woman" she said, looking straightly into her mother's eyes. "But can you tell me more about her?" she asked,

Sashi frowned, "Why? It's no important.. She is just a simple girl that time, and I wanted your dad because He is very good in business, they broke up when I got pregnant of you" she said,

"How could you do it?" Rebecca asked, "You married Dad but you don't love him?" she asked,

"I love him, but he doesn't love me. It doesn't matter. I have you and I have him. I don't say that I am suffering, because this is what I want. Love is not important. What matters most is that you CAN HAVE HIM" she said, smiling at her daughter.

"So... what happen when you married dad?" she asked, "Did Dad went back to Japan to that woman?" she asked,

Sashi nodded, "Yes.. but unfortunately for him, and lucky for us.. that the woman He loves is already married" she said,

"Oh.. Then, She became...?"

Sashi thought for a second, "If I am not mistaken, Kimiko married a martial artist named Soun Tendou, the owner of the Anything goes Martial arts Gym" she said,

Rebecca gasped, "But That's where Ranma lives!" she said,

Sashi blinked, "Really?"

Rebecca sat on the coach. "What's happening? Do you think the story just revolves around us?" she asked,

"Maybe"

Rebecca looked at her mother, "I think I am going to Japan"

To be Continued...

Ranma: The world is getting smaller....  
Akane: Indeed...  
Chette: Trouble?  
Ranma: 100 sure.  
Akane: Yes.. Trouble.

SEE YA NEXT UPDATE!  
God bless!


	9. Painful Revelation

**Visit my Ranma page :) The Url is at the profile page.. Please?! Pretty please with sugar on top? please....? Then.. Then sign my guestbook or tag me on my message board.. also submit your fanfics please?! There is a form generator there just click, "Submit your fanfic" (on the left) It's easy to submit your fanfics now Thank you!!!**

**The fanfic will have an alternate universe but only in the story of Kimiko, Soun and Nicolas okie? :) thanks!**

Ranma: Okay... I can say this had been the LONGEST VACATION you ever have Chette-chan?!  
Chette: Um.. Ministry...  
Ranma: Oh.. okay..

foolyJooly - be my editor? hehe I already have one :D but I'll ask my editor first :) also, I don't edit my past fanfics :)

stargazer75 - thank you :)  
radde - sorry to keep you waiting, been very busy  
WillLeung - thank you :)  
ranmagirl333 - thank you for reading :)  
Tomoko-chan - hands you a tissue  
Suzuko - yep.. uh oh.  
Tightrope - . yep..  
animegurl - Peace too :D  
ying fa il - um.. Ranma is a um.. a jerk yeah I agree on that :P

Ranma: HEY!

akanefan - I am a girl hehe :D Thank you for reading :)  
limelie - yeppers.. it's a small.. small world :P  
WiNd - er calm down :P  
Ryogas-Baby-Gurl - ngek! lol spring of drowned man huh?  
numbskull - thank you!!! and thanks for the advices :)  
krizue - thank you :)  
AnimeObsessionFantasy - er.. no bad words . eck  
kap - Rebecca Meanie? I agree :P  
Airen2 - hehe then read away :P see Ranma in Trouble :P

Ranma: Chette no baka...

Gohansfav1 - Skunk? Lol! hahahaha!  
Paradisefairy83 - nice you knew it already :D  
Svenja - new chapter up :)  
Tornado - focus on R/a :P  
Philip - Labsie? you here too? LOVE YOU!!!!!  
glazedlookineyes101 - hehe yep.  
Sieg1308 - how are you? are you done with the Friendship bracelet?  
Desktop Creator - sorry for waiting :P

Chette: THANK YOU SO MUCH!

Ranma: English is not Chette's first language  
Akane: All right reserves for Rumiko takahashi and Viz Video  
Chette: I Love Philip!

"" - Speaking  
'' - thinking

**Stay with Me  
Part Nine: Painful Revelation**

"are you sure?" Rebecca's mother asked, "I mean, you promised him that you'll let him live alone for a month and now you are coming there?" she asked,

Rebecca sighed, "I don't know mother.. but I am really worried about this... I really have to go there" she said, picking her phone. "Yes. please. I am going to Japan. So do everything you can."

3 days later,

Japan.

Ranma and Mr.Shinora entered a room. Mr.Shinora open the lights and Ranma looked around, "So Mr.Saotome.. what do you think?" He asked,

Ranma walked and continued to look around, "You're quite a fast builder... Mr.Shinora" he said,

Mr.Shinora smiled, "I have many men. And I am really interested in your works. Mr.Saotome" he said, "and this is what you want in exchange for your works." he said, then he saw Ranma nodded. "Very well, When will you give me your first artwork?"

Ranma smiled, "How about tomorrow?" he asked, looking at the old man. The old man nodded.

After a few more hours...

Ranma put all his artwork materials to the table outside of Akane's room. He and Akane agreed that Ranma will wait for her outside the school. At first, Akane said it is not needed. But Ranma insisted, since he wants to make up with all the days he wasn't beside Akane. Ranma looked around and saw a cherry blossom three. He smiled and started painting that cherry blossom.

"Why art thou not give me attention, my prince Ranma?"

Ranma sighed, he turn and looked to see Katie smiling at him. "What do you want Katie? Did I not tell you to leave me alone?" he asked, "Beside you have a boyfriend"

"My Boyfriend and I broke up, because I want you. and Not Him" Katie said, sitting across Ranma. Ranma noticed Katie's buttons (the first and second) were unbuttoned. As if Katie was showing her breast. Ranma smirked and continued to draw the cherry blossom tree. "Don't you find me sexy darling?" she asked, caressing Ranma's shoulder. Ranma moved away and ignored Katie. "Darling-"

"Look Katie." Ranma said, glaring at Katie. "I know what you are doing to me. But Trust me. It doesn't seduce me. You know why? Because I am used to woman's breast. Call me a pervert, I don't care. You know why? because you are not significant in my life! So BUTT OUT!" Ranma yelled,

Katie blushed and flushed. She felt so embarrassed at Ranma. He maybe the best-looking guy on earth. But he is way too direct. So direct that it stabs the heart. "You are so rude Ranma Saotome" she said, covering her breasts.

Ranma smirked, "If you do not want to hear these words, then be a decent girl. Girls like you makes me sick. And I mean really sick" Ranma said,

Katie gulped and felt a tear coming out of her eyes. She controlled them. "Very well then, Ranma. This is not the end. Until we meet again" she said, then she left Ranma.

Ranma shook his head, "Sheesh. Girls" he said, but before he could pick up his brushes. Akane appeared beside him. Ranma jumped when he saw Akane,

"Girls?" she asked,

Ranma sighed, "Next time Do not scare me like that" he said, as he got Akane's book and put them on the table.

"Scare?" Akane blinked but she took her seat.

Ranma nodded, "Yeah.." he said, "anyways, I thought you were Katie.. again" he said, putting the painting materials in the corner. "So.. How is your class?" he asked,

Akane smiled, "It was fun. Although, Katie was absent. Figure out. She was here." Akane said, looking at Ranma who was nodding. "Speaking of Katie, what was she's doing?"

Ranma frowned, "Trying to show her breast. If she only know.. I told her that I am used seeing Girl's breast and I don't care if she thinks I am a pervert or something" he said, chuckling.

Akane stick out her tongue. "Well actually you are Hentai" she said,

Ranma raised his eyebrow. "Thank you, Kawaiikune" he said, sticking out his tongue too.

Akane giggled and picked the painting. "You never cease to amaze me today Ranma." she said, then she looked at the Cherry blossom tree. "Really.." she said,

Ranma felt as if the world stop. As He stared at Akane, who was watching the Cherry blossom Tree. Everyday, Akane grows more beautiful than ever. Truly, Akane is so beautiful wearing an office suit. But she was more beautiful today. Wearing one of Nabiki's skimpy brownish office attire. with a little bit make-up and a lipstick in her face._ She is truly breathtaking._ _Don't forget the ring... that sparkles in her finger_. Ranma added in his thoughts. As He looked at Akane's fingers. He grabbed Akane's hands. Making Akane looked at him. Her eyes questioning. "I want to spend my Lifetime Loving you... If that's the only Life I ever do"

Akane blinked, blushed then gasped. "ooohh!!! I know that song! It's a soundtrack from the an english movie called 'Zorro' am I right?" she asked, Ranma frowned, and Akane laughed.

"Unromantic" Ranma said, letting go of Akane's hands. "Here I was trying to be romantic and you killed that moment" he said, growling.

Akane grabbed Ranma's hands. "Aww come on! Can't take a joke?" she asked, Ranma frowned more. "Aww... well it was sweet... but I would prefer someone that really comes from you.. you know what I mean" she said,

Ranma sighed, "I am no good in words..." he said,

Akane smiled, "It doesn't matter if they are bad. As long as they comes from you" she said, "Come on try it" she said, squeezing Ranma's big hands.

Ranma thinks for a second, "oooh! I got a Song!" he said, then he stood up and started to dance in front of Akane. And that made Akane laughed, All the students including Katie and her friends saw Ranma dancing in front of Akane. Others find it weird, but other finds it romantic. Katie was so envious. Especially when they heard Ranma song.

Ranma snapped his fingers, "This is for you Akane. I've composed this when I was in America. And I hope you like this, I just remembered it now"

Akane crossed her arms and nodded, still smiling though

I've longed to tell you... How much... I need you...  
If I can't find the words to say, I never had to feel this way,  
I don't know what to do, when I am with you...  
But I have to say how much I Love you!

OH AKANE! Can't you tell and see, what you're doing to me  
Oh AKANE! This feeling I just can't hide, keeps driving me wild  
Oh AKANE! I need you here with me, Oh AKANE! Won't you stay with me?

Our Eyes, they look through me.... Your smile.. It froze me...  
I have to let you know how much I Love you!!!!

OH AKANE! Can't you tell and see, what you're doing to me  
Oh AKANE! This feeling I just can't hide, keeps driving me wild  
Oh AKANE! I need you here with me, Oh AKANE! Won't you stay with me?

Ranma kept dancing and singing. The people were yelling, "Go Go Ranma!" While Akane couldn't stop laughing. Ranma maybe a good martial artist but He is a terrible dancer!

Meanwhile...

Rebecca went out of her limo and took of her shades. She looked at the big gates of the Tendou's and saw a woman sweeping the floor. She entered the gates.

Kasumi blinked, "Oh hello.. May I help you?" she asked,

Rebecca asked, "I don't understand Japanese. Even though I am one" she said, "are you familiar with English?" she asked, rudely.

But Kasumi ignored her words. "I am sorry. Anyway, Welcome to Tendou Doujou. My name is Kasumi, and what can I do for you?" Kasumi asked, in a fluent English.

Rebecca crossed her arms, "Where is Ranma?" she asked,

"Oh, you are looking for Ranma?" Kasumi smiled,

"Yes. Isn't it Obvious? I already ask right?" Rebecca asked, rolling her eyes.

But before Kasumi could reply, Mr.Tendou went outside the house. "Kasumi, dear we need some coffee" he said, then he noticed a girl wearing a very expensive clothes in front of them. "Oh hello there" He said, "Who is she Kasumi?"

Kasumi smiled, "May I know your name?" she asked,

"My name is Rebecca Sanders. Or should I say, Rebecca... Hiroma Sanders" she said, smirking. She saw Mr.Tendou's eyes widened. "Yes. I am the Daughter of Nicolas Sanders" she said, "Name ring a bell?" she asked,

Akane entered the gates of her house. Ranma went back to the Art work shop to submit his works. Because of Akane's help, he submitted the painting earlier that he expected. Truly Two heads are better than one. She smiled remembering how Ranma performed bravely in front of all the students for her. Then her smile faded when she saw her father, Kasumi and a stranger talking. "Tadaima" she said, they all looked at her.

Rebecca saw a familiar face coming towards them. She could not remember where she saw her. But she looked at her from head to toe. Not bad. This girl knows fashion, And on the back of her head, she could not deny that this woman is beautiful than her, Sexier too.

"Oh we have a visitor" Akane smiled, "Welcome my name is-"

Rebecca snapped her hands, and backed away. "I am not here to meet everyone of you. I just came here to see the family of the woman that my dad loved in the past" she said,

Akane remembered and frowned, Kasumi looked at Mr.Tendou.

"Your Mother, which is of course Soun Tendou's wife... is my Dad's lover in the past" she said, looking at Akane. _I can't remember where I saw her face!_

Akane crossed her arms, "Are you done touring the House of Kimiko Tendou?" she asked, sarcastically. "If you are done you are welcome to go out" she said, as she pointed the gate.

"Temper Dear. I will go when I want to go" she said,

"oooh But I INSIST!!" Akane yelled and grabbed Rebecca, Kasumi and Mr.Tendou was about to stop Akane but Akane was so fast. She managed to push Rebecca away and outside the gate then close the gate. Akane looked at her Father. "What was that all about Dad?" she asked,

"Akane.."

"I want to know what was that all about?!" she asked,

After a few more minutes...

Mr.Tendou, Mr.Saotome, Mrs.Saotome, Akane, Kasumi and Nabiki (who just arrived) were in the living room. Nabiki found out that Mr.Tendou must confess something.

"Nicolas... loved your mother very much.. you know that." Mr.Tendou said, "... and your mother... I think loved him too" Mr.Tendou said, "Your mother was about to marry him, when suddenly... that girl's mother got pregnant. Your mother was heartbroken and she married me, her best friend. She, in other words.. used me.. but I know... that your mother loved me too. That she grew to Love me too.. and I love her very much."

Flashback... (Kimiko's day to die)

Mr.Tendou and Nicolas entered the room where Kimiko was laying. "Dear... Nicolas is here..." Mr.Tendou said,

Kimiko looked and smiled lamely. She caress Nicolas' face. "Nico..." she said, in Japanese.

Nicolas grabbed Kimiko's hands and squeezed it hard. "My Dear Kimiko... I am here.. I am sorry for everything... I am sorry Kimiko"

Kimiko smiled, "Do not be sorry, It is not your fault" she said, gently. "I did love you, but now Soun made me forget about you. It was painful at first, but now... I can handle this. The reason why I called you, because I want to say sorry for all the hurt things I've said to you..."

Nicolas shook his head, "Kimiko dear... I was a coward, I couldn't defend you. I Love you so much Kimiko" he said, crying hard.

"...Soun?"

Mr.Tendou kneeled down beside his wife. "Yes dear?"

"help me to sit down" she said,

Mr.Tendou nodded, she helped his wife. Kimiko hugged Nicolas for the last time. Which made Nicolas really cry. Mr.Tendou looked down.

"I Love you Kimiko.. forever and ever" he said, "Even if God take you away today.. you will always be in my heart"

Kimiko released Nicolas and leaned at her husband. "Soun dear... take care.. of Kasumi.. Nabiki... and our new born baby..." she said,

Mr.Tendou nodded,

"may I have a request Nicolas?" Kimiko asked, squeezing Nicolas' hand.

"Anything my dear" Nicolas said,

"Can you give a name to Soun and my last child, she is very beautiful girl. And.. can you.. be the second father of this child?" she asked,

Nicolas nodded.

End of Flash back

All of them were looking at Soun, crying. While Akane could not believe what she heard. "Let me guess.. the name 'Akane' was from that guy? the man who kept mom from loving you fully?" she asked,

Mr.Tendou nodded,

Akane stood up, trembling. "I can't believe this! Are you fooling me dad?! Why?! Why me?! you know how I despise that man! When I was a kid, I was so much in love with your relationship Dad, because you always tell stories how much Mom and you Love each other! Then one day, I found out it was all a LIE! and now another lie?! Dad! What other secrets are you hiding from me?!" she yelled,

"Akane-"

"Don't call me that name... I HATE MY NAME!" Akane yelled, then she run towards her room.

"AKANE!"

Akane slammed the door and cried, while leaning on the door. "Why me?" she asked,

Back at the family...

"Tadaima!" Ranma said, smiling. But his smile faded when he saw all of their faces. "What happen?" he asked,

"Son, go ahead and check up on Akane" Mr.Saotome said,

Ranma blinked but hurriedly went to Akane's room.

Akane's room...

"Akane, it's me Ranma" Akane opened the door and sat on the bed. Ranma entered the room and put all his things into the corner. "Hey... what's wrong?"

Akane looked at Ranma, then she run towards him and hugged him closely. Ranma blinked but when he heard her fiance cried, he started comforting her. "Shh.. come on...calm down" he said, caressing Akane's back. He guided Akane towards her bed. Then He let Akane, sat down. "What happen?" he asked,

Akane wiped her tears. "I hate people lying to me" she said, directly. Ranma eyes widened. "It hurt me a lot" she said, Ranma's heart beat increased. "Why do people lie to me?" she asked,

"Uh..."

"When I was a kid, I admired my parents' relationship. I wanted to have a husband like my dad. And I will be like my mom. Dad had said so many beautiful and romantic events and stories but I found out that they are all lies" she said, crying again.

".................."

"Then I found out that my Mom had love someone, other my dad... I felt as if my world broke apart. And now the worst... I found out that, my name came from him" Akane grit her teeth. "I hate him! But how can I change my name?!" she yelled,

Ranma sighed, and hugged Akane again. "It doesn't mean you hate him, you have to hate your name. Those two were different. you can hate this guy, but stick your name" Ranma said, "I like your name. Honestly" he said, smiling.

Akane looked at Ranma. "Ranma...? you are not keeping any secrets from me right?" she asked,

Ranma looked at Akane.

Hiroma's mansion...

Rebecca and Katie were sitting on the large sofa. They just finished exchanging hugs and kisses. "You should change the design here. Your palace is getting boring, dearie" Rebecca said,

Katie sighed, as she pour down a champagne on Rebecca's glass. "Yeah I agree, but I am not really into the mood" she said,

Rebecca smirked, "Trouble with Boys?" she asked, Katie nodded. "I have never expected that one day, I will see Ms. Katie Hiroma to experience Boys problems" she said,

Katie growled, "He so loyal to His fiancee! He even composed a song to her earlier! OOohhh! I really hate that girl!" she yelled,

"you really like this guy huh?" Rebecca said, as she took a sip on her champagne.

"yeah. I mean really. He is one in a million guy. and if I become His girlfriend? I'll be the luckiest girl in this whole damn world" Katie said, sighing. "Anyways, why are you here? you surprised me from this visit. Are you going to surprise your boyfriend too?" she asked,

Rebecca smiled, "I already went to where He was staying earlier. But Ranma wasn't there" she said,

Katie gasped, "Am I drunk? was it just my imagination?!" she asked, looking at Rebecca. "You just said the name 'Ranma' right?"

Rebecca smiled, "yes. My Boyfriend name is Ranma Saotome. Why do you know Him?"

"Shut up!" Katie gasped,

"Why the expression?"

"The name of my crush at school is Ranma Saotome! and His fiancee's name is Akane Tendou of the Anything goes Martial arts"

"WHAT?!"

"I ain't kidding" Katie said, "Boy.. He isn't a one in a million guy. He is the same with the other guys" she said,

"Akane... Tendou Doujou.. Akane Tendou.. The Painting Akane... F-FIANCEE?!"

The Next morning...

Akane and Ranma entered the school, and after Ranma kissed Akane on the cheek. He went on his usual spot. While Akane went to class. But right in the middle of the class, Akane was called in the office. Akane doesn't know the real reason. But she nodded and went there.

Office...

Akane sat silently and waited for someone to talk to her. Then when the door opened, she looked and her smile faded when she saw the woman who came to their house yesterday.

"You?" she asked, "What are you doing here?"

Rebecca smiled, "I am the niece of the owner of this school" she said, smiling.

"I see..."

"Ms. Tendou, There was a rumor that spreads all around the campus today. And the rumor said that you were taking boyfriends of other people" she said, crossing her arms.

Ranma's spot.

"Well.. Well... Well if isn't the two timer guy"

Ranma looked at Katie, "Pardon me?" he asked, "and what do you want? another scheme?" he asked,

"Oh no.. I am through with you. I thought at first. you were different. But I was wrong. I don't like guys like you" Katie said,

"Thank God" Ranma said, continuing painting.

"However... you're in big trouble. Because right now, your fiancee Akane Tendou is in the office" she said, smiling.

Ranma blinked, he stopped and looked at Katie. "What did she do?" he asked,

"hmm.. Just talking to my cousin" she said, smiling.

Ranma picked the brush, "Oh okay" he said,

"Are you not interested to know who is my cousin?" she asked,

"Nope"

"But I want you to know that my Cousin is non other than... Your Girlfriend in America"

Ranma gasped, and looked at Katie. "What?"

"Rebecca Sanders"

Back at the office...

Akane gasped, "I don't do that. I have a fiance. Everyone knows that. And what's with you people?!" she asked, standing up. "Why are you always making my personal life and love life a big deal?" she asked,

"it is quite a big deal. Because you were linked to my cousin's boyfriend... and now.. to my boyfriend" she said, coldly.

"I don't care about other men. Heck. why would I be linked to your boyfriend? In the first place I do not know your boyfriend," she said, then she saw Rebecca smirked. "Tell me, Who is your boyfriend"

Rebecca smiled, "His name.. is..."

The Door opened,

Rebecca smiled, "Ahh there He is.. my Boyfriend" she said, glaring.

Akane looked at the door and gasped. "Ranma?" she asked, her voice trembling.

Ranma gulped, "Akane..."

To be Continued...

Ranma: .  
Akane: .  
Chette: ???  
Ranma: see ya on the next update...  
Akane: Yes.. next update

God bless!


	10. Love

Chette: HAPPY VALENTINES DAY!  
Ranma and Akane: HAPPY BIRTHDAY CHETTE-CHAN!  
Chette: er.. hehe blush

kellytop2210vd - oi thanks for reading my fanfic :)  
WillLeung - hehe yeah been busy so much in my life :P Even just editing... I can't have a time on that :P

Sieg1308 - the chapter? where? Did not receive any :(  
Radde - er don't cry .   
kap - grabe! hehe oo nga noh? Pwede bang pang telanovela:P  
yoshie - it is update, thanks for waiting :D  
AnimeObsessionFantasy - covers your mouth hehe don't say bad words :P  
Reader - thanks for waiting :)  
abc - efg hehe just kidding :P  
limelie - ohhh yeah I agree :P but this is not the "Major trouble" :P opps no no spoiler :P  
WiNd - I did hehe... did I?   
Maika-Chan - thank you :)  
meia - yeah...  
Paradisefairy83 - I think you'll change your opinion when it comes to Katie :P  
foolyJooly - well I am not American :P hehe thank you :)

Ranma: English is not Chette's first language  
Akane: All right reserves for Rumiko takahashi and Viz Video  
Chette: I Love Philip!

"" - Speaking  
'' - thinking

**Stay with Me  
Part Ten: Love...**

"Akane"

Akane seeing Ranma, she felt weak and almost fainted. Her vision became blur, because of her tears and her vision almost went black. But when she shook her head, everything went clear. Though with an exemption of pain in her head and her heart. For the first time in three years, she felt a mixed of emotions.. of negative emotions. She wants to burst out, she wants to mallet Ranma once again. But those things are so last seasons already. She is matured and so is He. So she decided to calm herself and give Ranma a smile. A smile that could make her sick if she only have a mirror.

"Long time no see, My Two-Timer Boyfriend" Rebecca said, aura flaring. But Ranma's eyes did not leave Akane, and that made Rebecca furious as ever. "So you've been flirting with someone in Japan while I was away" she continued. Then yelled"I thought you were different"

"Akane..." Ranma said, approaching Akane. "Akane I can explain" he said, slowly. Then he held Akane's cold hands.

Akane shook her head, ignoring her anger. "I think you and Rebecca need to talk" she said, backing away, pulling herself away from him. Then when she was free, she run towards the door, and exited the office.

"Akane" Ranma yelled,

"Go ahead Ranma. Catch her up. Who is important huh? me or her" she asked,

For the first time Ranma looked at Rebecca. "Her" he said, his voice is full of determination. Then he run towards the exit, even though Rebecca is yelling his name and commanding him to come back at the office.

At the Corridor...

Knowing Ranma, and his martial arts skill, he managed to catch up Akane. "Akane" he grabbed her hands and forcibly turn her to look at him, to his surprise. He received a slapped from her. The students walking on the corridor stops walking and looked at them.

"Akane..."

Ranma saw the yesterday-Akane. For the first time in three years he saw his fiancee in an anger-depressed-crying mode.

"Baka..." she said, softly. As tears continued to pour down on her face. "Baka" she said, again.

"Akane..."

"Leave me alone... Hentai..." Akane said, bowing her head down.

Ranma shook his head"Let me explain everything. We are grown-ups right now. I need you to hear me. I am so sorry, I don't love Rebecca. I... I just used her. I used her to get the scholarship at America. Because I want to save money for our future." He grabbed her shoulders"God knows Akane... It is you.. and Only you in my mind, for all these years. Akane... remember the Painting? Akane please... You have to understand me" he said,

"The Time has come to end this foolish feeling Ranma... For as our Relationship goes along, the more I Love you.. the more it hurts me... I don't want to break my promise" Akane said, as he looked deeply into Ranma's eyes. "The Promise that I will always love you and be with you forever... The Promise of me becoming Mrs. Saotome... The Promise that I'll be with you, loving you, taking care of you... until we die" she said,

Ranma shook his head. "Akane... Don't do this to me" he said, his tears falling on his face. Then He felt weak and kneeled in front of Akane. "Please Akane... you have to understand... Don't leave me" he said,

Akane closed her eyes"But I have too." she said,

Ranma hugged Akane's legs. "No Akane! Don't leave me! Come on Akane! We are engage! I am living in this world because of our future! This can't be! This can't be the end Akane! Please" he said,

"It is better to bid goodbye...and suffer the pain of losing you..." she said, she felt Ranma's body shaken when he heard her words.

Ranma stood up fast and grabbed Akane's shoulder. Trying to read Akane's eyes. "This can't be Akane... This can't be the end of Us... No..." Ranma said, shaking Akane softly.

Akane smiled at Ranma"Then how come I feel It is the end" she asked, softly.

Ranma let go of Akane and back-away, shaking his head. "Akane"

"Do not worry Ranma, Your smile... Ranma... your songs... and concerns... I'll cherish them forever" Akane said"May you find real happiness with Rebecca, Goodbye..." she said, she took off her ring and gave it to Ranma. Then she turn and run away... far away from him.

"AAAAAAAKKKKKAAAANNNNNEEEEEEEE" Ranma yelled, as he fell on his knees, crying a lot.

One of the student was Sushi Hiroga. He heard everything. He also heard Ranma's confession, that Ranma used Rebecca just as how he used Katie. But when he saw Akane run away from them, he looked once more at Ranma and followed Akane.

Street...

Akane crying endlessly, her vision blur because of her tears but she doesn't care. All she wants is to run away, fast and far away from Ranma. Far away from the Man, the Only Man whom she promised to herself to marry. "Go ahead Legs, don't stop running, go ahead until you get tired" she said, closing her eyes. Because her eyes were closed, she did not see the hole on the street, her feet was caught on that little hole and tripped.

When she was tripped, she did not bother to stand up. She cried so hard, sitting on sideway street. "Ranma no baka..." she whispered.

"Akane" Akane looked at the voice and saw Sushi. Sushi extend his hand. "Here, let me help you" he said, Akane reached and hold on his hand and let Sushi stood her up. "Do you want to talk about it" he asked,

Back to School...

Katie and Rebecca saw Ranma kneeling in the middle of the corner.

Rebecca grit her teeth"Ranma, stand up. Why are you crying like that" she asked, in a cold voice. "What is so important about her" she asked"According to Katie. She's quite a sneaky bastard who steals boyfriend" she looked at Katie who was smirking. "She stole Katie's boyfriend so no doubt she'll will try to get you too" she said,

"Shut up..." Ranma whispered, but everyone heard him because the school was so quiet. They were shock at what happen between them.

"Why the words Ranma? You never told me to shut up before" she said,

Ranma stood up and clenching his fist, inside his fist is the engagement ring of Akane. He looked at Rebecca, or more like glaring. "Akane is not a flirt, nor stupid just like you" he said, his voice shaking because of anger. "Akane did not steal Katie's boyfriend and surely, Akane did not steal me away from you"

"So you're saying that I am wrong" she asked,

"Akane is MY FIANCEE even before I met you" Ranma said, another bunch of tears fell on his face. "She is the real reason why I am in America, studying Martial arts. We are engaged by birth to carry on the anything goes martial arts. She agreed to study Business management and I agree to study martial arts and one day we will run Our Doujou... So you see Rebecca? She did not steal me away from you. She is my fiancee"

Katie jaw dropped and Rebecca flaring.

"Then why the heck did you made me your girlfriend! Dumbass" Rebecca yelled,

Ranma shakes his head"I never made a move on you. You were the one who approached me and started flirting with me. Then the scholarship came in and I badly need the scholarship, I want all my money to be saved in the bank, for my future.. for Akane and I future. But the only way I can get that damn scholarship, is to become your boyfriend." Ranma said,

Rebecca felt her body shaking.

"I risked everything. The pain of lying to my One True Love... But you know Rebecca, I know you noticed, remember the painting? She was that girl. The One I Love... the painting Akane... and knowing you, you'll hire a detective to search for the girl named 'Akane' in Japan and steal my painting away from me, sell it.. so that I won't see her face once again" Ranma wiped his tears. "But you know what Rebecca? Even though you took my painting, I know her face. I memorize Akane's face, every line, every detail. Because I LOVE HER... MORE THAN ANYTHING ELSE IN THIS WORLD"

Katie bit her lip, she felt Ranma's sadness. She felt guilty.

Ranma turn his back on them. "Where the hell are you going" Rebecca asked him, Ranma did not reply, instead he left them.

At the Park...

Sushi looked at Akane, It's been more than twenty minutes of them not talking. Ever since He escorted Akane to the park to talk. Yet Akane just cried, He must break the ice now. He must talk to her.

"Akane" Sushi looked at the sky. "Don't be too hard on yourself and at Ranma" he said, Akane sniffed and looked at him. "I understand Ranma why he has to do that, Remember? I did that too." he asked, smiling at Akane. But Akane did not smile, instead she looked at the children playing. "Akane"

"Why did He do that" she asked"Why do you guys wants to use People so that you can get what you want" she asked, looking at Sushi now. "Why do you have to do stupid things? Why do you lie to us?... to one you truly love" she asked,

Sushi gulped"There were... questions... that doesn't need an answer" he said"But other people still try to answer them, so I guess I'll try to give your question an answer... There are people, who do stupid things when they are In Love" he said"And that includes using other people"

Akane looked at the sky"At First, we hate the fact that we were engaged to each other, denied our feelings for more than two years, we've been through a lot. You have no idea, crazy, roller-coaster Love that is so unpredictable... but because we love each other, we endured everything and fix anything." Akane looked at Sushi, tears again falling on her face. "I wish I was young again. Because when Ranma and I were young, every time I see him with other girls, I'll just pull my mallet and slam him on his face, and after a few seconds... everything is alright" Sushi took out his handkerchief and wiped Akane's tears. "How come now... I can't do that anymore"

Sushi hugged Akane"There's a saying Akane, that as when you grow old... you'll becoming a coward" Sushi said, sighing. "When you were young, you don't care if other people will get hurt of what you are doing, but as you grow old... you'll think of them, you'll include them in your decisions" Sushi pulled Akane away and put his pointing finger at Akane's chin and lift her face up, to look at her eyes. "And that what happen to Ranma and to you" he said"Ranma became a coward, and started to plan for the future."

"But He became childish, and did not thought of the people who will get hurt" she said,

"Because He Loves you. Love can make matured people, immature" Sushi smiled"Ranma only wants the best for you"

Akane looked at Sushi

Ucchan...

The door opened at the Restaurant, Ukyou smiled "Hello welcome to" she stopped and saw Ranma entering, his face is wet from his tears. Ukyou looked at Ryouga, and she found out that Ryouga was looking at her too. Ryouga put away his apron and approached Ranma, his ex-rival and now a friend of his. He escorted his friend to a nearest chair and let him sit there.

"Ryouga-honey, I think we should close the shop early tonight" she said, Ryouga nodded.

"I will just ah deliver these orders, right away." Ryouga said, as he grabbed the Okonomiyakis and his map. Then He exited the store.

Ukyou looked at the door and smirked"Good thing, He doesn't get lost anymore" she said, then she sat across Ranma. "Hey.. Ranchan... what's wrong" she asked, looking at her ex-fiancee and now still her best friend.

Ranma slowly looked at Ukyou"She already knows"

"The what"

"About me having a relationship in America"

Ukyou gasped"Oh my God, and what was her reaction" she asked, she saw Ranma shook his head"What Ranchan" she asked,

"She broke up with me"

Ukyou is wrong...

Ryouga got lost again, but that was after he delivered the orders to their exact addresses. His problem was... he doesn't know where is Ucchan Okonomiyaki. But as he walked, he noticed that he was at a familiar street. In fact so familiar, he knows where he is, He stopped and touch the walls. "This is the wall of the Tendous..." He said, as he closed his eyes.

"Thank you for spending time with me Sushi"

Ryouga opened his eyes and gasped, he saw Akane and with another guy. He approached them.

"No problem Akane.. I will always be here for you, if you need me" he said,

"Akane"

Akane and Sushi looked and saw Ryouga. Akane smiled"Ryouga-kun" she said, then she saw Ryouga glaring at Sushi. "Oh Where are my manners, Ryouga-kun this is Sushi Hiroga one of my schoolmates and Sushi, this is Ryouga Hibiki, one of my friends" she said,

"Nice to meet you Ryouga" Sushi said, offering a handshake.

But Ryouga ignored him and turn to look at Akane"Ranma is at Ucchans" he said, directly at Akane.

Sushi and Akane looked at each other.

Ucchan...

"What the hell is wrong with that Tomboy" Ranma yelled, as he slammed his fist. Ukyou gasped"I did all of this for Her! Why can't she understand me" Ranma asked closing his eyes,

"er Ranchan.. don't slam your powerful hands on my table... I can't afford to buy one right now" she said, sighing. Then she saw the door opened and saw Ryouga but with... "Akane"

Ranma's eyes opened and turn to look at Akane.

"I think... They need to talk Ukyou" Ryouga said,

Ukyou nodded"We will be upstairs when you need us" she said,

After a few minutes...

Akane sit on the chair, where Ukyou sat. Ranma's eyes did not blink looking at Akane, but his face was so messy because of tears. "Ranma... The Reason why I went here is because I want to talk to you, after all...I am calm right now... and we could talk, to clear everything. We are not immature anymore and I am sorry if I slapped you and if I have done something wrong to you" she said, controlling her tears.

"..."

"Ranma... This is hard, but this is the right way to end all of this... to explain and let you get the full perspective" Akane sighed deeply. "Some things just don't last, they just go and move into our past, Things that came between you and me and some reasons we can never be" Akane bit her lip, but she could not control her tears. "Things happen now, and even though we can't accept it, we have too. I know this is going to be a big step for us, we know this will hurt us a lot but our world won't stop and it will stand still... For now, we must go and separate ways..." Akane hold Ranma's hands"But I will never forget you, I'll think of you always.. Whatever I did for you, The Love, the Care, The engagement, I'll never regret. Even if I misunderstood or often I don't get you... at least I have the strength to tell you for the last time, I Love you and I will always Love you" Akane wiped her tears.

"Mark told me once... That a True Love endures everything. I Believe in our Love. I believe that even though with these circumstances... We can work this out." Ranma said,

"Ranma..."

"You know me Akane, You know this is going to be really hard for me. You are the only one in my life. And My World will stop if you leave me" Ranma said, softly. "We have been through a lot of trials. We have experienced different kinds of traps, of problems, So I believe Akane that we can fix this problem" Ranma said, Ranma opened Akane's right hand and put the engagement ring back into Akane's hands. "Do not leave me... I will leave Rebecca" he said,

"Ranma..."

"I am going to finish this so-called relationship between me and Rebecca, just promise me Akane that when I come back... You will accept me" he said,

To be Continued...

Ranma: oh pleaseeee... give him one more chance!  
Akane: I'll think about it  
Ranma: Kawaiikune, not you. I mean the Akane in the story.  
Chette: hehehe.. don't be too hard Ranma or else  
Ranma: continues besides, you are too far away from that Akane in the story.  
Akane: How so?  
Ranma: For once, you are not cute, you are not sexy and still immature!  
Chette: Ahh.. Ranma?  
Akane: RANMA NOOOO BAKA!

BANG

Chette: er nevermind... see ya on the next update...

God bless!


	11. The Real Rebecca Sanders

Chette: hello there :D Thanks for waiting :D

kap - will they? read to find out :P  
wiNd - will Akane accept Ranma? hehe :D Please Read :D

akanefan - My real language? Tagalog :D I am a Filipino :) er Filipina :) What's your suggestion again? This fanfic is er.. past fanfic hehe ;;

Radde - gives you tissues  
maria - thanks for waiting :)  
Mensa-13 - Sushi? yep :D  
UnheardSymphony - hehe yep me too, I hope Akane accepts Ranma :)  
maidenofthemist89 - Thank you:D Thanks for waiting too :)  
Storm-Maker - hehe wow that's a dramatic responce :)  
StarxGazer - aww gives you too some tissues stop crying ok:)  
AngelRanmaSou - I am not a dude :P but a dudette hehe (:P)

limelie - well I tried to separate but the format doesn't want me to format it, if you want you can just visit my page it's in my profile page

Inu's Only - Thank you :)  
abc - hehe  
Batanga - thank you :)  
Paradisefairy83 - gives you tissues waaahhh Nabiki! I need more tissues!  
WillLeung - well when someone is hurt, you won't understand what he/she is doing :P  
AnimeObsessionFantasy - read to find out :P Thanks for reading :D

Ranma: English is not Chette's first language  
Akane: All right reserves for Rumiko takahashi and Viz Video  
Chette: I Love Philip!

"" - Speaking  
'' - thinking

**Stay with Me  
Part Eleven: The Real Rebecca Sanders**

Ranma looked at Akane. It seems like an eternity before Akane moved. Ranma knew Akane would shake her head, so he squeezed Akane's hand. "Please Akane... Trust me," he said, begging her.

Akane bit her lower lip, "I... don't know Ranma..." she said, softly. Ranma frowned. "I don't know if I could trust you again." she added,

"Akane give me a break will ya?" Akane and Ranma looked at the voice, it is Ukyou. "This is pathetic. You Love Ranchan then go for it. Trust Him. This is no different when Ranchan is engaged to me and shampoo." she frowned. "I mean still, he choose you... so stop pretending. This break up decision will hurt both of you, especially you Akane...so If I were you.. Give Ranchan a second chance." she said, Ranma smiled at her.

Akane sighed, and looked back at Ranma. "I don't want to get hurt anymore Ranma... but I'll give you one more chance" she said,

Ranma nodded and kissed Akane's hands. "You'll never regret Akane. I am going to finish this so-called relationship between me and Rebecca" he said,

Meanwhile...

The two cousins were outside the mansion of Hiromas. One is furiously mad while the other one is in deep thoughts. They were wearing swimsuits but no one is interested to go swimming. Fuming though, Rebecca stood up, walked to their mini bar and took out a bottle of wine.

"Let's celebrate my dear cousin. For I, Rebecca Sanders has found my two timer boyfriend" she said, gritting her teeth. But to her surprise, Katie declined and sighed. "What's wrong dear couz? You never turn down a good wine" she said,

Katie looked at Rebecca, "Maybe... I don't know... Bec.. I.." she stopped and sighed, then she gather her courage and looked back at her cousin. "Leave Ranma to Akane" she said, directly.

"WHAT!" Rebecca yelled.

"Couz... I know True love when I see one," she said, looking down. "And what I can see between them is Love... True Love" she said, she was about to reach her cousin to comfort her but she received a slap from her. "Bec!" she said, as she put her hand on her cheek.

"I can't believe this! My own Cousin?" she yelled at her. "Fine! Go to their sides! I don't care! All of you go to hell!" she yelled.

"I am not going anywhere couz... I am just telling you that not all the things here in this world, can be bought" she sighed then she again directly looked at her cousin. "Not all things that you want can be yours!"

Rebecca slammed the glass in front of Katie, Katie screamed and avoided it. But some of the parts of the glass when on her legs and it gave her a wound. "Maybe you forgot my abilities my dear cousin," she said, narrowing her eyes.

Katie shivered and hugged herself... she remember it very well...

Flashback...

Teenagers Katie and Rebecca were inside Katie's room. In front of them is a white paper with some sketches. Katie gulped as Rebecca explained the plan.

"Are you sure this is necessary?" she asked, trembling.

Rebecca narrowed her eyes. "Do you want to die or to live?" she asked, warning in her voice.

"Live..." Katie said,

"Good"

A few minutes later...

Katie walked towards the room where Rebecca's sister is. She opened the room and smiled, "Hello Rachel" she said, putting the tray at the table. "Here is your milk," she said, giving her the milk. Rachel shook her head and she said she doesn't want to drink milk. Katie begged her but she refused. Katie sighed, "Okay. I'll just put it here..." she said, smiling then she left Rachel.

A few more minutes...

Katie and Rebecca saw Rebecca's parents entered Rachel's room.

"Did she drink the milk?" Rebecca asked, Katie frowned and shook her head. "You Idiot!" she yelled,

"Why do you hate your sister so much?"

"I want to be the only one who gets all the money Katie, I always get what I want" she said, smirking.

"But she did not drink the poison..."

Katie frowned, "Then I'll change my plan" she said, as she saw her parents exiting the room.

The Next day...

Rachel was found dead. Blood all over her bed, someone slashed her body.

End of Flash back...

Katie took a breath and tremble again.

"You wanna know how I did it?" Rebecca asked,

Katie covered her ears. "No! Enough! I don't want to hear about it!" she yelled, she doesn't want to hear it again. She doesn't want to remember it. It's haunting her sometimes at night

But Rebecca was not contented; she approached her cousin and grabbed her hands. Forcing Katie's hands to go down. "I went to my dead sister's room... making sure we were not interrupted, I visited her at midnight. She was crying, she knew it's the end of her life. She was begging me not to approach her.. But I did and then..."

Katie close her eyes, "Stop..."

"I stabbed her using my sword. Not contented, I chap every part of her body. It is indeed a masterpiece!" she laughed.

"STOP IT!" she yelled,

Rebecca then narrowed her eyes. "I'll do that to you once you'll stop following me" she said, and then she let go of Katie's hands. Katie slumped on the bench and cried. Rebecca smirked, "Pathetic..."

Ucchan's...

"If I am going to get hurt Ukyou, it's gonna be your fault" Akane said, as Ukyou gave her something to drink.

"As if you're not going to hurt if you and Ranchan are not together" Ukyou said, then she stuck up her tongue out. "I mean, at least Ranchan choose you again... and that's what matters" she said, "And speaking of the devil" she smirked when she saw Ranma entering the restaurant. "Did you already talk to Rebecca?" she asked,

Ranma shook his head, "Not yet but I will..." he said, then he grabbed Akane's hands. "Before that I want to show Akane something" he said, Akane looked at Ukyou, who gave the signal to leave.

Artshop...

Ranma and Akane went to the art shop, where Ranma was working. Akane blinked but she let Ranma lead her to where they will go. Until, they reached a dark place.

"Where are we Ranma?" she asked, looking around but she could not see anything.

"This is one of the things I am doing... today... to show you how much I Love you Akane" he said, then the lights turn on, Ranma heard Akane gasped.

It was a gallery of paintings... not just ordinary paintings but Akane's paintings. Akane on each painting! Akane heart quickened, as she looked around. Her feelings overwhelmed. She approached one painting and looked at how Ranma paint her face. Every detail.. Memorized.

Ranma looked down. Shy. Then rolling his eyes. Blushing. Looking down again.

"I..It's beautiful..." Akane said,

Ranma smiled, "I am glad you like it" he said,

"... Like it?" Akane asked, looking at Ranma. Tears in her eyes "I Love it!" she said,

A few more minutes...

Ranma and Akane were on the coach, in the middle of the paintings. Plainly admiring all the paintings. Ranma laying on Akane's lap while Akane caressing Ranma's forehead. Akane stopped crying but she did not stop looking around. "I feel like hundreds of Akane looking at me," she said, then she giggled.

"And that's a wonderful life" Ranma said, closing his eyes.

Akane blushed, "Pervert"

Ranma opened his right eye, "What?"

"You want hundreds of Akane huh?" she asked, pinching his cheek. Ranma grinned evilly. "Pervert" she said again, then stuck out his tongue. "Anyway, I love the paintings Ranma... but I feel something is missing" she said, looking around again.

Ranma opened his eyes (both of his eyes now) "Missing?" he asked, Akane nodded. "What is it?" he asked,

"Every Akane should have a Ranma" she said, smiling. "The paintings are incomplete because they don't have Ranma" she added.

Ranma looked around, "So that's the reason why I feel that they are incomplete," he said, smiling at her now. "I guess... I have to repaint them," he said,

"You don't have too Ranma." Akane said, grabbing Ranma's hands. "Just make another bunch of paintings where Akane is not alone" she said,

Ranma nodded, "Hai. Besides... I have a lot of time now that we are together again," he said, kissing Akane's hands.

Hiroma's mansion...

Sushi approached Katie beside the pool. Katie called him up because she needed someone to talk too. Sushi stopped when she saw Katie shivering and crying. So he runs towards her.

"Katie?"

Katie looked and when she saw Sushi, she hugged Sushi tightly. "Sushi... please don't leave me" she said, crying more. "Please don't you ever leave me" she said,

Sushi blinked, "But Katie, we broke up remember?" he asked, "Plus I really don't love you" he added quickly.

Katie kneeled down in front of Sushi, begging for him to stay. "I am not going to force you to come back to me. But please stay as my friend. I needed someone right now" she said, crying helplessly.

Sushi knew something is wrong, because Katie is not acting her usual obnoxious self. He kneeled down to reach for Katie, to touch Katie's face. "Tell me... what's wrong?" he asked,

"Rebecca..." she grabbed Sushi's clothes. "Rebecca is going to kill all of us!" she sobbed hard.

That alarmed Sushi. "What do you mean by that!" he asked,

"Rebecca can kill all of us... You, me, Ranma and Akane!" she said, "So let's all follow her! I am not ready to die!" she yelled,

"Calm down Katie! She is not going to harm us" Sushi said, calming his ex-girlfriend.

"NO! You don't understand! She can do that! She can!" Katie yelled,

"Really? Then I am ready for her challenge"

Katie and Sushi looked and saw Ranma standing not to far away from them.

"Ranma!" she runs towards Ranma. "What are you doing here! RUN AWAY! Get out of here!" she said, pushing Ranma away.

But Ranma grabbed Katie's hands. "I am here to talk to Rebecca" he said, coldly.

"You don't have to! Not now! She's uh.. Sleeping!" she said, her voice shivering. "She is not in a good mood, she's-"

"Awake"

Katie's eyes widened when she heard Rebecca's voice. She felt blood left her body.

"Katie dear, why panicking? It's only my boyfriend coming here to visit me," she said, holding a glass of wine. Katie looked at her eyes, she knew that Rebecca is calm but knowing Rebecca.. And her eyes... When Rebecca is calm... she is dangerous.

Sushi is confused but he held Katie because she felt Katie weakened while looking at Rebecca approaching them.

"So what does my Boyfriend wants to tell me?" she asked,

Ranma unwavering, he went straight to the point. "Your boyfriend wants a break up" he said, coldly.

Rebecca smiled and drinks up the wine in her glass, and then declined. "No."

"Whether you like it or not. I am breaking up with you" He said, His voice was full of sarcasm.

Rebecca took another sip of her wine and looked at him, "What about the school Ranma? What about your Honor? What about your reputation in America?" she asked, smiling. "You are still not finish in my school" she added, quickly.

Ranma sighed, "I can continue my schooling even though I am not your boyfriend. I can continue without my scholarship," he said, looking straightly to her.

"But what about your reputation?"

"It doesn't matter. I am not going to stay there for long. I can sacrifice myself for a year" Ranma continued to stare at her, coldly. "Besides if you don't want me to be in your school, it is okay. I can finish college here in my country" he added, quickly.

"Ranma... Ranma..." Rebecca said, "Why don't we focus on the future?" she asked, "I mean true that whore Akane is your fiancee, but now that you have me... you'll always be with me until you die" she said,

Katie shivered when she heard the word "die". Sushi felt that so he hugged Katie more for support.

"I can do whatever I want Ranma. Too bad you and I met. Believe me Ranma, I always get what I want. You are my property. You belong to me. And you can't escape anymore" she said,

Ranma shook his head, "I never knew you were crazy" he said,

"Oh but I Am." she said, smiling a bit. "Whom among women you know, would enroll a deadly arts such as the arts I am learning right now?" she asked,

Ranma crossed his arms, "If you think all your threats can make me come back to you. Think Again. I have no intention to come back to you. It was a mistake to ever be involved to you."

Rebecca chuckled and approached Ranma. Her hand caressed his cheek. "Oh but my dear Ranma, poor you. You are a property of Rebecca Hiroma Sanders and like I said, you cannot escape from me. If I have to kill your poor love Akane. I will do it," she said,

That made Ranma angry. He grabbed Rebecca's hands. "You try that and you'll see your end Rebecca," he said, squeezing Rebecca's hands. "Akane is MY FIANCEE, if you TOUCH her or do something BAD to her. I AM GOING TO KILL YOU" he grit his teeth and let go of his hand with force, making Rebecca back out. "It's been two years or almost Rebecca. I know you. Yes I do. But you know me too" he said, narrowing his eyes. "Plus, I've beaten a lot of people and MONSTERS in the past to protect my Akane and I will not think twice to kill you, if you did something bad to her" he said,

Rebecca's anger went over the edge. She started to shake as fury built inside of her. "YOU YOU TRAITOR! YOU YOU LIAR! YOU YOU MONSTER!" she threw the glass towards Ranma, but gasped when Ranma caught the glass and instead, he threw the glass in front of Rebecca.

"Remember what I said Rebecca. From this day you are no longer MY girlfriend" He said, then let out a rush of breath as he turned away.

after a few more minutes...

When Ranma disappeared, Sushi carried Katie and run far away from Rebecca. Rebecca cried and kneeled down. "I am not going to lose. I always get what I want" she whispered. Then she grabbed one piece of glass and closes her hands, inside the piece of glass created a cut in her skin, when she saw Blood coming out of her hands. "I am going to kill Akane... Ranma... From this day, you will meet the True Rebecca sanders" she said, and then she started laughing. As she pictured Akane's body chapped and full of blood... Just like her sister in the past. 

To be Continued...

Ranma: ...  
Chette: I didn't realized.. this past fanfic is kinda scary...  
Ranma: true.. true...  
Akane: what will happen to Akane?  
Ranma: ...  
Chette: Ranma protecting Akane?  
Akane: Hopefully.. knowing Ranma  
Ranma: What do you mean by that?  
Chette: Er.. stop fighting... and see ya on the next update...

God bless!


	12. The First Attack of Rebecca

Chette: hi! another chapter:D But before that! Show support first :P If you really really like my fanfics then please join Chette the writer fanlisting the url is at my profile page

Ranma: ME JOIN!  
Akane: ME TOO!

Chette: thanks Guys! Now for Shoutouts!

capt. n - oooh since I am the writer :P I can twist the story. You may think that Shampoo and Ukyou and most of the amazons are dangerous like Rebecca? Rebecca is worst :P She knows martial arts, She is crazy and she has money. About Saffron. He is not in the story so don't bring him up

kap - hehe it will break your heart too? what is your fanfic?  
akane's bh! - I have :D  
Radde - oh wow thanks! can you join my fl then:D  
hERa - thank you :)  
misakichi1 - I have updated :D  
Sieg1308 - yeah Rebecca is a bit er.. not really a bit.. really twisted :P  
akanefan - I don't understand your suggestion . can you please repeat it:D  
abc - yep.. evil woman  
WiNd - yep killed her own sis... weird ideas? dunno I wrote this in the past :P  
Storm-Maker - yep.. very scary.  
Ryogas-Baby-Gurl - really? well it will not really be angst.. just a little bit.. :)  
WillLeung - creepy? yep.. .  
maidenofthemist89 - hehe well like I said, this was a past fanfic. So I really don't bother ;;  
Expired Doughnuts - thanks :)  
StarxGazer - eck don't call me "chette-sama" chette-san is ok :D  
AnimeObsessionFantasy - totally.. monster...

Ranma: and totally... many reviewed for this one  
Akane: Well because the fanfic is soo good!  
Chette: Okay your turn peeps!  
Ranma: English is not Chette's first language  
Akane: All right reserves for Rumiko takahashi and Viz Video  
Chette: I Love Philip!

"" - Speaking  
'' - thinking

**Stay with Me  
Part Twelve: The First Attack of Rebecca**

Outside the Mansion...

Sushi put Katie inside his car. Then, He slid on the drivers seat and looked at Katie crying. Sushi can't believe what he saw, Ranma and Rebecca confrontation. It is a serious and a deadly confrontation. He adjusts himself and tried to soothe his ex-girlfriend. "shhh everything is okay now" he said,

Katie sobs and she couldn't control herself. "S-Sushi.. I'm afraid.. so afraid" she said, Sushi moved closer towards Katie and he let Katie hug him. "Rebecca can kill all of us," she said, shivering. But her trembling lessens when she felt comfort on Sushi's arms.

"I need to know this Katie, please explain to me, what was happening" Sushi said, caressing Katie's back.

Back at the Mansion...

Rebecca stood up and run towards the phone. She wiped her tears and dialed a number. The maids were so afraid, blood dripping on Rebecca's hands as she ignored her wound. "Yes. I would like to talk to you if you have the time." she said, and then she smiled wickedly. "I have a job for you" she added.

Tendou's...

Akane buried her face on her pillow. She is worried about Ranma, and she does not know why. Ranma can take care of himself yes. But when she saw Rebecca there is something inside of her that gave her some chills. She sat on the bed and looked at the moon "Please... let him be safe" she prayed silently. Then the door opened and it was Ranma. Akane smiled, Ranma run towards her and hug her so tightly. Akane hug him back, and kissed his forehead.

"What happen?" she asked,

Ranma smiled, "It's over. Rebecca and I are over," he said, smiling more. "We are now free Akane." he said,

Akane gasped, "Wow that was quick" she said, "Never less. I am happy!" she said,

Ranma winked at her, "I told you, you can trust me!" he said.

Akane giggled, "Okay next time I will" she said,

Then the door opened, Kasumi peeked in. "Sorry to disturb you.. But there's a phone call for Ranma." she said,

"Thanks Oneechan" he said, and then he stood up, and went to where the phone is. He picked it up. "Yes, this is Ranma speaking."

"Just remember, you made your choice..."

Ranma blinked, "Hello? Who is this? Hello?"

The phone on the other line dropped and after that, Ranma heard a busy signal. He put the phone down. Confused. "Who was that person? It doesn't sound like Rebecca..." he resume walking towards Akane's room, but still thinking about the call. He almost jumped when he saw Akane standing in front of her bedroom door. Waiting for him.

"Who was that?" she asked,

Ranma sighed; He stopped in front of Akane. "Maybe just a prank call" he said, and then he felt Akane's hands on his cheek. "Hey, do not worry. I am okay. At least now, someone is giving me a prank call right?" he said,

Akane nodded, but she knows. Ranma is confused.. or maybe scared. Something is happening. She knows. She knows Ranma very well. "Ranma, I'll be here.. no matter what will happen okay?" she said,

Ranma stood immobile starring at Akane, almost like observing her face. Remembering every line. He did not answer the question.

"Ranma?"

Without warning, Ranma put his hands on her shoulders. Pulling her towards him, never taking his eyes from hers. His dark grayish head lowered to hers. Ranma needed this. He needed comfort. The kiss was sweet, but because he needed to calm badly. The kiss became harsh, Akane gasped. Ranma forced her lips to open wide, ravaging the sweetness of her mouth with his probing tongue; Akane backed away and leaned on her door. He was pushing against her now.

Akane was beyond thought, beyond surprise. Without conscious volition, her hands went to pull his head more close, mindlessly; she gave herself up to his embrace, straining helplessly against him. Her mouth ceased all resistance, opening to him. She heard his heavy breathing and the warm, masculine scent of him enveloped her. For a moment there was nothing but the two of them, melded together, in the world.

"Get a room you two" Nabiki said.

And those words made Ranma and Akane come back to reality. The kiss stopped and both blushed.

Nabiki chuckled and entered her room.

"I am sorry" Ranma said, trying to calm himself. "I got carried away" he added.

Akane smiled, "We both got carried away. You don't have to say sorry" she said, reaching for her hands and squeezing them. "Okay?" she asked,

Ranma nodded, and gave her a kiss on the forehead. "Good night Akane"

"Good night... and Ranma?"

"Yes?"

"I Love you"

Ranma smiled, "I love you more" he said,

Mansion...

"You called me for a very important job?" asked the man looking at Rebecca.

Rebecca nodded, "I want you to research the life of Akane Tendou and the people around her" she said, smiling. "Can you do that for me?" she asked,

The man nodded.

Back at the Tendous...

Ranma was about to lie on his futon when he heard Kasumi saying his name. He stood up again, and went towards Kasumi. He saw Kasumi talking to..

"Katie? Sushi?" he asked,

Kasumi looked at Ranma, "Oh my, I told them you are sleeping but they said it is important" she said,

Ranma nodded, "Uh.. Where would you like to talk?" he asked,

Sushi said, "Anywhere"

Tendou Dojo...

Ranma, Sushi and Katie sat on the floors of the Doujou. Ranma looked at Katie, her eyes eyes were so puffy. "Okay.. What do you want?" he asked,

Katie sniffed, "Ranma. You have to break up with Akane, and be with Rebecca" she said,

"Are you crazy!" Ranma asked, "You came all the way here to tell me that!" he asked, angrily.

"Listen to her Ranma" Sushi said, Ranma looked at him then back at Katie.

"Rebecca will kill all of us, if you leave her." Katie said, "You don't know Rebecca. She is a very dangerous girl" she added, then she tugged Ranma's pants. "Please Ranma, for the sake of all our lives."

Ranma shake his head, "You cannot make me break up with Akane just because of that. If Rebecca is dangerous, so be it" he said, then Katie started to cry again. "I've been dealing dangerous girls ever since. I am a martial artist. In the past, I have defeated a lot of martial artists and demons. I have 3 fiancees and all of them are dangerous. So I can handle Rebecca fine."

Katie yelled, "NO! You don't understand! She is way darker than anyone you ever met RANMA! She kills people! She killed her own SISTER! What she wants! She gets it... She always gets it!" Katie wiped her tears. "Ranma! If you do not stop her, she'll kill all of us."

Ranma shook his head, but before he could reply. He remembered the call earlier. He looked at Katie then at Sushi.

"She can kill a lot of people Ranma!"

Ranma took a deep breath. But his voice, betrayed him. There was a shiver in his voice. "I can take care of her. I am not afraid of her. Shampoo and Ucchan almost killed Akane and me in the past. But they failed. I can take care of her. Thanks for the concern" he said, he stood up but he stopped when Katie yelled his name.

"WHAT ABOUT US!" Katie asked, "Ranma! Who will protect me? Who will protect the People around Akane and YOU!" she yelled. "Think Ranma! THINK!"

Ranma now scared more than ever. Still He took a deep breath again and faced Katie. "She will not harm you. This is between me and Rebecca" he said, then he left the doujou.

Katie cried on the arms of Sushi. Sushi growled at Ranma but he hugged his ex-girlfriend tightly.

Morning...

Ranma still shaking about the news, he decided to escort Akane to the school.

Akane blinked at Ranma's strange actions. "Is everything alright Ranma?" she asked,

Ranma nodded. "I'll stay here and wait for you" he said,

Akane blinked, "But you have a job at the painting store right?"

Ranma smiled, "I'm not going to work today" he said,

Akane frowned, "Something's wrong"

Ranma sighed, "No nothing is wrong" he said, Akane can be so stubborn.

"Then go to work, if there is nothing wrong" she said,

Ranma growled, He couldn't win over Akane. "Fine. I Love you Akane. Take care of yourself" he said,

Akane smiled and kissed Ranma on the cheek. "I Love you too. I'll see you later" she said,

When Ranma disappeared, a man inside the black car opens his window and smiled evilly.

"Akane?"

Akane stopped and turned around, she was already in front of one of the buildings of her school. She saw Katie. "What do you want?" she asked, sarcastically.

"Akane.. I have to-"

Then there was a big commotion at the other building. Curiously, Akane and Katie run towards the commotion.

"What's happening here?" Akane asked,

"There was a dead girl at the class C4" said the other student.

Katie trembled, Akane rushed on the class C4. Trying to peek on the dead student. Akane gasped when she saw her own friend lying in a pool of blood. Akane yelled her name. "SAYURI!" she run towards her, the police tried to stop her but Akane fought back. Until she was kneeling beside her dead friend, "S-Sayuri.. Wake up.. Wake up Sayuri!" Akane yelled, tears falling on her face. "God who did this! Who did this!" she yelled, looking at everyone. "SAYURI!" she hugged her friend tightly, rocking her. "Sayuri wake up! Wake up!"

Katie backed away. She knows who.. She shook her head and run away from the chaos. She doesn't know what to do. "Ranma.. I have to get Ranma... but where is he?" She run towards the office of the president, asked for the Tendou's house. She called the House. Kasumi was the one who answered. She said that Ranma is working at the art shop in the mall. Katie thanks her and run towards her car. But she stopped when she saw Rebecca in front of her car.

"Where are you going my cousin?" she asked,

Katie trembled, "I am going to the parlor" she said,

"Then let me join you. I Love to go to the parlor" she said, smiling.

"NO! I.. I've changed my mind" she said, then she turned her back on Rebecca. She was about to walk away when she had to stop when she heard Rebecca saying.

"If you told everyone who killed Sayuri... I will kill you before they could kill me" she said,

Katie controlled her tears, then she resume walking.

Art Shop...

Ranma couldn't concentrate on his painting. He could feel something is wrong. He stopped painting and told everyone that He'll be back. Then he runs as fast as he could towards Akane's school. He stopped when he saw an ambulance in front of the school. "AKANE!" He run towards and saw Akane, being held by Sushi. "Akane!" Her dress soaked in blood, and she was crying. "Akane!" he rushed towards her.

Akane heard Ranma's voice. "Ranma!" she run towards Ranma and hugged Ranma. "I am so scared! Sayuri! She.. She.. She is dead" she said, crying. "Ranma, how could someone brutally kill her? Sayuri doesn't have enemies! Who did this! Who did this!" she yelled,

Ranma hugged Akane, trying to comfort his fiancee. But He looked at Sushi. True. Sayuri does not have a enemy. But they do. And because of them.. Sayuri died... 

To be Continued...

Ranma: ...  
Chette: ...  
Ranma: ...

God bless!


	13. Ranma's Decision

Chette: hi! another chapter: **But before that! Show support first :P If you really really like my fanfics then please join Chette the writer fanlisting located here :D if the url is not working then go to my profile page and you'll see it there!**

**I came back because of the emails that I have received.** And since my domain is down (but it will be up in the next few days). I guess this was a sign.. that I wanted to see.. so I am back and I am not really a prideful person :) Thanks for all the emails of encouragement! of emails asking me to come back posting in Indeed it was a good 8 years here. 8 years and will continue for 9 to 10 or maybe up to 15 years :P depends on the readers though :D

Thanks for for giving me a chance to come back and place my fanfics again here

Ranma: English is not Chette's first language  
Akane: All right reserves for Rumiko takahashi and Viz Video  
Chette: I Love Philip!

"" - Speaking  
'' - thinking

**Stay with Me  
Part Thirteen: Ranma's Decision**

After three days, Akane and Ranma went to Sayuri's funeral. All Ranma could do is sit beside Akane and comfort her. He knows the killer but where is his evidence? Every time Akane ask him who killed Sayuri, Ranma couldn't answer her. But that's not only the thing that bothers Ranma, Sayuri was killed because of them... no because of him, worst than that... Akane did not stop crying. Sayuri was one of Akane's best best friend. Ranma knows the feeling. Then suddenly, his eyes widened when he saw Katie and Rebecca entering that place. He narrowed his eyes at Rebecca but Rebecca did ignored him. Ranma and Akane followed Rebecca and Katie's movement as they hugged Sayuri's parents. Katie looked at Akane and smiled sadly. But Akane made no movement at all. Finally, they took their seat.

Katie knew she was in a tight spot. She knows the killer, but she couldn't tell. Her life depends on this 'killer' and what more, Her conscience is starting to bother her. For the first time ever, when she saw Akane crying and Ranma's arms around her. She can't messed up with this kind of Love. It's a very rare love... and now they are ruining everything because of selfish reasons. She looked at Rebecca, who tries her best not to pick up the gun inside her bag and kill Akane right there and there. Why is she here anyway?

... Because of Rebecca

_"Get up. We are going to that Sayuri's Funeral" _

_Katie groaned, "Are you out of your mind! If you can digest everything you have done! then count me out" she said, burying her face in her pillows. Then she felt a metal poking her neck. She shivered, she gasped when she saw a sword. "R-Rebecca..."_

_"It is not nice not to attend a funeral service... to someone who is your school mate you know?" she asked, her eyebrow raising. "Being you as the daughter of the owner of the school" she added, _

_"Rebecca... Why are you doing this? you're the killer! so why go to there?" she asked, trembling._

_"If I came there... they won't suspect it was me... at all. Besides... if you don't follow me... this sword will struck your heart" she said, smiling_

and now... she's here... beside her cousin.

The funeral service went on... Then Akane stood up, grabbing the microphone and calm herself. She has to give a speech to her dead friend.

"Sayuri has been my best best friend ever since high school. She was one of the people I trust.. for my whole life. She was always there when I needed a friend. For the past 2 years... when my fiance Ranma left me... she was the only one who encourages me of not giving up my engagement with Ranma. When people insult me and make fun of me, she was my protector. Even she is not a martial artist... because she cares and loves me... she protected me" Akane said, trying to control the quivering of her voice. Then a long paused followed. Katie saw Ranma's concerned face to Akane. His eyes were full of love. Akane wiped her tears. "But one thing I adore with Sayuri...is that when you are wrong... you are wrong. When there is injustice... she'll fight for it. I guess that's the reason why she became an active leader today in their department. R-Right now... I don't know who killed her... probably some people who she fought in the past... I really don't know. But ones thing is for sure... that these people are cruel... these people who stole Sayuri's life. I believe it is not yet Sayuri's time to die but they grabbed her death from God's hands. I may not have my revenge on these guys. But I know that God will" she said, finishing it with an anger in her voice.

Rebecca rolled her eyes but accidentally her gaze fell on Ranma's glaring eyes. Rebecca smirked. Smart Ranma. He knows. Or does he...

She was right.

After that night, Rebecca clad in a black nightie with matching black robe went out of the verandah to get some air when suddenly she heard a familiar angry voice.

"REBECCA!"

She looked down and smiled, "Hello my dear Ranma" she said, _perfect timing_ she thought

"I WANNA TALK TO YOU! COME DOWN HERE THIS INSTANT!" Ranma said, angrier than ever before.

Rebecca smiled, "Okay.. just wait me over there" she said, she took off her robe and run downstairs. Ranma hates her, she knows but wait till he sees her in her skimpy black nighties. After all, Ranma is also a vulnerable guy. She run towards Ranma, her arms open wide but the other following events shock her. She felt not a hug but a pain in her stomach. Because of that pain, she fell on her butt and cough.

"You know damn well I don't hit girls. But you push me really hard Rebecca!" Ranma said, his eyes flashing with anger. He could see fear in his ex-gf's eyes. "You killed Sayuri didn't you!" he growled.

Rebecca stood up, holding her stomach. That really hurt. And it was the first time Ranma punch her. But despite that, she giggled. "What a punch!" she said, then she straighten up herself. "Yes Ranma, I did killed Sayuri" she said,

"I am gonna tell the police... and they will capture you-you Killer!" Ranma yelled,

Rebecca chuckled. "Ranma... Ranma... dear... darling... Honey.. sweetheart..." she said, "Where is your evidence?" she asked, Ranma growled. "Besides... are you not a murderer too? you always say that you killed many-"

"Demons! and Monsters! They are different! My God, Rebecca! Why are you doing this?" Ranma asked,

"Because of you...?" Rebecca asked, "I miss your kisses... your caresses... I miss the way you run your strong hands on my arms.. the way you-"

Ranma covered his eyes, "ENOUGH! ENOUGH!" he yelled,

"Why Ranma darling? I thought you like that very much" she said, approaching him.

Ranma backed away, "stay away from me Rebecca! It was all an act. I don't love you, when I did that to you... you know whom I called out.." he said, "I called out-"

Rebecca hissed, "Akane.. you called out your dear Akane... you kissed me and imagine that I was Akane... Akane! Akane! Akane!" Rebecca yelled, "The girl in your painting. Akane! Akane! She makes me sick! I am going to kill her" Rebecca said, narrowing her eyes.

"You cannot kill her... I will protect her." Ranma said, "I am a martial artist" he added,

Rebecca chuckled. "You... maybe the best martial artist ever... but no one can defeat a stray bullet... Ranma" she said, "I know a lot of martial artist.. who died because of guns... so now you tell me... what was your best weapon to defeat a gun?" she asked,

Ranma growled, "Y-You're crazy! But no! Rebecca! You cannot defeat me and you cannot harm Akane!" he said, then he stormed out of the mansion.

"We'll see about that..." Rebecca said, Before she could enter fully the mansion, she heard a man calling her. She smiled and let the man come inside the mansion.

Inside the Mansion...

"Akane is the youngest daughter of Soun Tendou. She is a the heir of the anything goes martial arts doujou" said the man. "Her best skills is none, though she has a brute strength. She has two siblings, Nabiki Tendou a business woman and Kasumi Tendou, who spends her time inside the house or in the market-"

"So Akane doesn't have skills... or special technique..." she said, sipping her wine. "But Ranma will be there... and He'll surely protect her." she added, "say.. do you know anyone... who kill for the sake of money?" she asked,

"But-"

"Do you know anyone?"

"Hai..."

"I wanna meet him..."

_As they entered the Doujou, an unfamiliar silence lurked around them. When they yelled 'tadaima' it just echoed.. They looked at each and run towards the kitchen. They gasped. They saw Kasumi lies face down on a table. Her head wrapped in barbed wire which was torn right through her jaw. "Kasumi!" Akane run towards her sister held her tightly, she slapped her face softly. "Wake up! Wake up!" she said, crying_

_Ranma growled, "Damn! Pop! Mr.Tendou! Nabiki!" He run towards the Living room and what he saw terrified him! Mr.Tendou lies on the floor, an arrow protruding from his neck. His father lying beside Mr.Tendou, head split open. "NO... NO! This isn't happening!" he run towards the Room of Nabiki and there he saw Nabiki lies on the floor of her bedroom beside her bed, clad in only pair of panties. she's been stabbed several times. "M-Mom...?" a thought came to his mind, he run towards the room of his mother and there he saw the burnt remains of his mother lying on his futon. "NO!" then he heard a yell at the kitchen. "AKANE!" he run towards the kitchen and there he saw a man holding his dear Akane then a gun pointing on her heart. "Let go of Akane!" he yelled, his eyes were full of tears now. "Let go of her!" the man just smiled and pulled the trigger_

"AKANE!" Ranma yelled, then he bolted up straight. He recognize he was just dreaming. He looked around and saw his parents sleeping. He sighed. "Just a dream" he said again, then he gasped and run towards Akane's room. He burst in. "Akane!"

Akane blinked, "What is it Ranma?" she asked,

Ranma sighed, "Thank God you're alive..." he said, grabbing her and then hugging her tightly.

Akane blinked but hugged Ranma back. "Are you ok?" she asked,

"Just hold me...Akane..." Ranma said,

Akane nodded and hugged Ranma tightly.

Morning...

An alarm clock went ringing. Akane sits up in her bed. Then she was about to yawn when she saw Ranma beside her. Anger rose from her, but before she could pull her mallet out of nowhere and bash her fiance, she remembered how Ranma burst out in her room, looking really scared. She sighed and check her body. Good no change there. Then, she glanced once again at the alarm and sees the time. 9:00! "Oh No!" she was about to stand up but she Ranma was hugging her waist. "Ranma, I am late.. way to late..." she poke Ranma, but nothing. "RANMA! I am really late!" she shook Ranma.

A Few disgruntled moans later then Ranma sat up, half-sleep. "Wha-?"

"We're late!" Akane yelled, Ranma crumbles back onto the bed. He wants to go back to sleep. Akane growled. "Come on Ranma! This is not funny! I have to catch a lot of class! Especially when I didn't go to school for three days in a row!" she said, shaking her fiance. "Ranma!"

"One more day won't make any difference" Ranma said, growling.

"Oh God! Tell you're kidding when you said that" Akane said, standing up now. "Fine. If you don't want to wake up. I'll go by myself" she said, getting her clothes and went out of the bedroom.

Ranma slips out of bed, scratches himself, stretches and yawn, He wants to sleep more but he has to keep his eyes on Akane. Rebecca is still on the loose and her target is Akane.

Ranma reluctantly, he released Akane's hands on the entrance of the school. He desperately wants to be with her, wherever she goes. But he is not a student. But knowing Ranma Saotome, he can make a way when he wants too. He jumped at the tree with his speed, no one seemed to notice. There he saw Akane sitting on her desk after the teaher talked to her.

A few minutes...

Ranma felt so sleepy, "God I need my sleep...but.. I can't..." he tried to fought his sleepiness, but he failed. Then a few more minutes, a sound of a loud shout and a crash echoed in the university. Ranma eyes opened, the voice came from Akane! He run towards the voice and tried to sense the aura of his fiancee. Until, he noticed the aura of her fiancee is in the restroom of girls. He doesn't care anymore, He entered the school premises through the window and opens the door, he gasped when he saw Akane holding her right arm, bleeding. "AKANE!" he run towards Akane. "Akane!" he said,

"Don't worry, I successfully defended myself" Akane said, but in pain.

"We have to take you to the Hospital" Ranma said, scooping Akane in his hands. Akane in pain did not protest, she just lay on Ranma's chest.

Doctor Toufou's Clinic...

Ranma walked left and right, in front of Doctor Toufou's clinic. "Damn you Rebecca... you really are challenging me are you?" he asked, narrowing his eyes. Rebecca can hurt Akane true. But will be the last time... His thoughts interrupt when Doctor Toufou exited the room.

"I already informed the school, and Do not worry Akane is fine Ranma... she just had a lot of blood lost... good thing there are stocks of blood in the clinic, even though my specialty is bones." he said, looking at the troubled Ranma. "Ranma? do I have to know something?" he asked,

"I know the one who did this Doctor... she was also the one who killed Sayuri" Ranma said, as he sat on the coach. The doctor blinked. "She was Rebecca... my ex-girlfriend" Ranma said,

"Ex-girlfriend?" Doctor Toufou asked, he could not believe Ranma had another girl that he loves other than Akane. "I thought you only love Akane?" he asked, his voice rising.

"I don't love Rebecca Doc... I Love Akane..." Ranma said, sighing. "I just used her... and... it's a long story"

"We have a lot of time Ranma... tell everything to me" he said,

After a few minutes...

"...and that's the whole story" Ranma said finishing it with a sigh.

"So Akane is in danger because of you?" Doctor Toufou directly asked, Ranma frowned but nodded. "You never change Ranma" he said, sighing.

"Ranma?"

The Doctor and Ranma heard Akane's voice. The Doctor escorted Ranma beside Akane, when Akane grabbed Ranma's hands and Doctor Toufou gave Ranma a sit, he left them for their privacy.

"Ranma?" Akane asked, when she felt Ranma squeezed her hand, then she saw Ranma's tears falling. "What's wrong?" she asked,

"It's all my fault Akane... It's all my damn fault..." Ranma said, crying. "If... If..."

"Shhh Ranma..." Akane smiled and caress Ranma with her available hand. "It's not your fault, it was just a crazy man who accidentally went to our school. I think he was a thief" she said, smiling.

"No Akane... It's my fault... I always.. always... always-"

"shhh Ranma.. enough... it's not your fault ok?"

Ranma just buried his head on the hospital bed, as Akane caress his hair.

Four days passed by... everything seems normal. Akane due to Martial arts, she made a quick recovery. Ranma never heard of Rebecca for that past days, their life became normal. Then, He decided not to go back to America anymore. He decided to stay with Akane and finish his martial arts in some university colleges in Japan that offers his course. Of course this made the family happy and most especially Akane. Even though Ranma didn't say the real reason, because Akane knows that what Ranma had said is still not complete... yet she is very happy that her fiance will not leave her anymore.

Ranma couldn't feel normal though. Ever since his visit with Rebecca that night, and what happen to Akane... the chaos in his life stop. But he could feel that this thing is still not over yet. Something BIG is going to happen.

Saturday Night...

Ranma entered the Mansion once again. Rebecca was sitting on the big couch. Then she smiled when she saw Ranma. "What can I do for you my dear?" she asked, "It's been a long time" she added.

Ranma threw some papers in the table. "Get out of my life Rebecca" he said,

Rebecca looked at the papers. They were all papers regarding her school. Ranma's applications and information, and Ranma's visa with passport. "What's the meaning of this?" she asked, narrowing her eyes.

"I am not going back to your school. I don't want to see you ever again" he said, "Those are forms... even my scholarship. Give it to those who really need it" he said, he turned and was about to walk when she heard Rebecca yelled.

"You will not leave me! You are MINE Ranma! All mine!" she yelled,

Ranma growled, with his speed he was now beside Rebecca holding her neck. "Damn you Rebecca... not only you killed Sayuri and now you hurt My Akane" he said, narrowing his eyes as Rebecca struggled. "I am no property Rebecca. I am a human being." he hissed,

"(cough) R-Ranmack...(cough)"

Meanwhile...

Akane just finished her shopping. She volunteered earlier to do groceries. She is very happy that her life... is starting to get normal. She walked happily, then she saw an Ice Cream store. She smiled, "Maybe an ice cream sounds fun" she said, picking some coins in her pocket. Then accidentally she dropped a coin, instantly she ducks to pick it up then

BANG!

A bullet shatters the window beside her. She shriek. Then another Bullet rips through her grocery bag. Screaming again, she drops her grocery. More shots are fired beside her. People in that place started to screamed and yell too. Akane started to Run "AHHH! HELP!" she knew she is the target. She run and run, a shadow following her holding a gun. "Ranma!" she yelled, what was her defense? The weapon is a gun, and she can't do anything about it! Unless... she could kick the person with a gun but how? She ducks and avoid the bullet. Crying for help. Then suddenly she trips over her own feet and hits the ground. Then she saw a man holding a gun, pointing at her... He pulls the trigger, Akane shut her eyes. Then she heard the triggered pulled but no bullet came out. The man examined the gun then it fired, Akane got the chance! She stood up, and tried to run again. But it's too late. Hands grabbed her. Akane screams, she turns fighting, twisting, turning but nothing happen. Then she trembled when she saw the shooter pointed the gun on her heart. "W-Who are you?" she asked, trembling.

Back at the Mansion...

"(cough) R-Ranmack...(cough) Let go of me... (cough)" Rebecca said, her tears flowing in her cheek now. She's in pain. Ranma could kill her this time, but she's got an ace. "Ranma... (cough) Ak-Akane is in my hands today... if you (cough) don't let go of me... she'll be dead (cough)"

"You cannot fool me Rebecca" Ranma said, tightening his hands on her neck.

"(cough) I'm not kidding... right now... Akane is in the middle of the street (cough)... running... away from my hired shooter" Rebecca said, Ranma gasped then let go of Rebecca. Rebecca coughed. "Ranma... you will come home in America with me" she said, her sardonic smile returning. "You will come home to mama" she said.

Ranma growled, "You cannot make me go with you Rebecca" Ranma said, then he saw Rebecca turned on the television with her remote. She then dialed something,

"Hold it there and let Ranma see his Akane" she said, trying her best to soothe her voice, Ranma's arms were too strong for her neck.

Ranma's eyes widened when the camera focuses on Akane crying, a guy holding her hand behind. Then a gun aiming at her heart. Akane crying, asking for Ranma's help. Ranma trembled. Beyond words and mask of horror. His eyes became watery, his heart beating fast. "REBECCA! RELEASE HER AT ONCE!" he can't believe this! his dream is happening! "RELEASE HER!" he yelled,

"Only if you come home with me sweetheart, and be my boyfriend again." Rebecca said, smiling. "You see...the only way to save her is to say those words. At any time... that guy can pull his trigger and shot the bullet into your Akane's heart." she crossed her arms. "and if you try to save her today... you just can't. You don't even know where they are right now" she added with a laugh "So what is it going to be Ranma?" she asked,

Ranma looked at Akane, trembling in fear. He felt so hopeless. He looked down and said...

"I'll go with you... just leave Akane...I...I'll..." Ranma clenched his fist and closed his eyes, "... be your boyfriend..." he said,

To be Continued...

nitnr - Sayuri's feeling... nothing anymore :P she's dead :P  
Mensa-13 - hmm... peaceful ending:P  
The-Shadow002 - hehe really? am I good at doing that? ya know? making you ppl shock?  
WillLeung - thanks )  
capt. n - is it really dark? Compared to the other fanfics... it's not dark  
pontathon - waiii... they are not really dark...  
WiNd - um... its not a weird story.. waii...  
AnimeObsessionFantasy - shhh :P  
Sieg1308 - rebecca has issues.. yeah you got that right :P  
Expired Doughnuts - hehe ya like murder scenes? .

Ranma: That's scary...  
Chette: and... now Ranma... became Rebecca's bf again...  
Akane: Ranma no baka...  
Ranma: ...

God bless!

um... please read my other fanfics :D hehehe... I have a new fanfic right now )


	14. Aisheteru Sayonara

Chette: hi! another chapter:D **But before that! Show support first :P If you really really like my fanfics then please join Chette the writer fanlisting locatedin theprofile page:D **

Thanks for for giving me a chance to come back and place my fanfics again here, **shoutouts at the bottom :)**

Ranma: English is not Chette's first language  
Akane: All right reserves for Rumiko takahashi and Viz Video  
Chette: I Love Philip!

"" - Speaking  
'' - thinking

**Stay with Me  
Part Fourteen: Aisheteru... Sayonara**

_"I'll go with you... just leave Akane...I...I'll...be your boyfriend..." _

Ranma sat on the rock in his favorite river. It was his sanctuary place other than the Tendous. The first time he found out the place was when he saw Akane throwing a big rock to ease her pain in loosing her feelings for Doctor Toufous. Tears fell from his eyes. An evening breeze so slight passed by his tear-stained face. He just saved Akane but sacrifice a great deal for saving her. The biggest sacrifice for her; To protect her means to leave her. Life can be so cruel. He grabbed a stone and continued to throw stones into the lake.

_"You see...the only way to save her is to say those words. At any time... that guy can pull his trigger and shot the bullet into your Akane's heart." _

He felt so scared when he saw Akane in that video. Why didn't he realize his selfishness and his worry about the future brought a lot of trouble for his life? Why can't he just feel satisfied with the money the Tendous were giving him? What was the reason? Money isn't everything right? His future is stable. If only he hadn't dreamed of a prosperous future. But he was scared; he doesn't want to be like his father. Though right now, he is worst than his father. Ranma smirked and wiped his tears, "Danger is attached to my name. I have to face the reality." he said, "Stupid oyaji for molding me like this" he said, clenching his fist.

Ranma continued to walk towards the Tendous. A score of neighboring houses had tricycles, bicycles or skateboards strewn in their driveways. Everyday, Japan is becoming like Americans. Though it was understood, Americans wants to be Japanese and Japanese wants to be Americans. He stopped in front of the Sakamoto's residence. The children, twelve and sixteen, kept the front yard immaculate. The parents allowed no stretching of this rule and it consequently was never broken. They seem like a happy family, their house wasn't big as the Tendous but they were happy.

"Oi! Ranma"

Ranma looked at the father and bowed. "Good evening Mr.Sakamoto" he said,

"Are you okay?" he asked,

Ranma nodded, "I am fine.. thank you" he said,

"Well you better go home now, it's getting dark" he said, not really knowing that Ranma is a martial artists. The Sakamotos were new in the neighborhood but because of how lovingly their family is even they were not rich, they became quite popular. An ideal model family.

Ranma nodded and bowed again,

After a few minutes, Ranma realized he was standing in front of the big wood gate of the Tendous. He remembered his last words to Rebecca.

_"I'll go with you Rebecca... but let me leave a good memory to Akane for tomorrow night... before I leave her"_

Ranma gulped and took a deep breath, "Gambatte ne Ranma (you can do this Ranma), ... so be happy" he said to himself.

"Tadaima!"

A Crying Soun Tendou run towards Ranma, "Ranma! Thank God you are home! Something happen to Akane! Only you can approach her when she's like this!" he said, "Please do something!" he added,

Ranma rushed towards Akane's room and saw Akane's face so pale. "Akane! Akane!" he touched Akane hands and Akane looked at him, "What happen?" he asked, even he knows what happened, "Are you okay?" he asked,

"S-Someone.. Tried to kill me..." Akane said, her voice trembling. Her eyes were so puffy and red. Her lips dry. "Ranma, I was so scared... I got so scared" she said, "I.. Yell your name but you weren't there," she added, tears falling on her face again.

Ranma controlled his emotions to burst out; he has to be strong for his fiancée. He released Akane's hands and put his hand on her cheeks. Forcing Akane to look at him deeply in his eyes, "Akane, Look at me. Snap out of it. I am here already. I will not let anyone harm you ever again. I am so sorry if I wasn't there earlier, but I promise you, no one will harm you ever again" he said, he wants to control his tears but he couldn't.

Akane saw Ranma tears and wiped them with her hand, "Don't cry Ranma, I don't want seeing you crying. Ranma Saotome doesn't cry" she said, softly.

Ranma release Akane's face and hugged Akane tightly, "Yeah, but I couldn't help it! I am so sorry Akane, forgive me for crying" he said, hugging her so tight. "Forgive me for everything"

Akane became aware of Ranma's emotions. The events happened to her was forgotten and her focus went to Ranma. "What's wrong Ranma?" she asked, she pushed Ranma softly, "Ranma, what's wrong?" she asked, looking at Ranma. Ranma looked down, crying. "You're scaring me Ranma... what's wrong? Tell Me," she said, she lifted up Ranma's face and saw Ranma's eyes and how much he cried. "Something is wrong, I want to know.. Please Ranma"

Ranma grabbed Akane's hands and kissed them. "I Love you Akane. I love you so much. Don't forget that. And I'll do anything to protect you. I'll do anything" he said, pulling Akane closer then cried again, Akane decided not to force Ranma to ask him again. So she just let Ranma cry on her shoulders. A few more minutes, his sobs eased, that was also the time Akane felt Ranma's weight became heavy. She realized Ranma fell asleep hugging her.

Akane even with some of her wounds, she managed Ranma to put into her bed. Tucked him in, his face has somewhat peaceful expression. Akane wiped one tear flowing on his cheek, sitting on her bed, beside him. Akane calculated what had happen. She was in the middle of death earlier, then the man left her. After that, Ranma burst in her room and cried. He was more in pain than her, "What's wrong Ranma? What could have hurt you more than what happen earlier?" she sighed, "I was expecting to be the one who will cry and break down to you but... it was the other way around" she said, frowning.

A few more minutes, she stood up and pulled Ranma's futon and ready the futon. She looked at Ranma once more before she laid on his futon. "I'll just stay here then, Sweet dreams Ranma" she said, then she close her eyes and fell asleep.

Outside...

The family was in front of the room, listening to the voices. Mr.Tendou is crying while Kasumi blinking.

"Oh my, I think they fell asleep" she said, "and they didn't have dinner yet!" she added,

"Well nothing is going to happen anyway, so let's just go" said Nodoka.

Morning...

Ranma shifted comfortably and scooted more on the pillows, He had a good sleep for a long time. But something is not right. He opened his eyes and glanced around the room. "Hey this isn't my futon" He covered his eyes with his hands when the light strikes his eyes, then he sat up straightly and saw Akane lying on his futon, the ring on her finger shimmering because the sunrays were striking it. The events happened last night went back to him. He sat on the floor, beside the futon and caress Akane's hair. "If only.. I can see you like this, when I wake up in the future" he whispered to himself. He sighed, "snap out of it Ranma, you only have this day to be happy with Akane, you have to do your best. Do not waste anytime."

"Ranma?" Akane asked, quietly. She just woke up at Ranma's murmur. "Are you okay now?" she asked, she sat uprightly and wiped her eyes. "You were scaring me last night." she added,

Ranma smiled and caress Akane's face. "I am okay, I just got scared too. When you said there were people who tried to kill you, I just broke down and cursed myself for not being there" he said, trying his way to sound so real. He is good in lying but not when it comes to Akane. He hoped and prayed silently that Akane wouldn't realize that he is lying.

Thank God, she didn't. "I see... well at least I am still alive right?" she said, smiling. "I better go to school now" she added, Ranma just nodded. Akane stood up, "I am going to get change Ranma, so can you go out for a moment?" she asked, Ranma nodded.

But before Ranma could handle the doorknob. "Um Akane?" he asked, looking at Akane clearing up the futon. "Uh.. D-Don't tell anyone, I've cried like that" he said, he was trying to sound like his usual sarcastic expression, but it failed. Akane blinked but nodded, "and.. Akane?" Akane looked again, "Are you free tonight?" he asked, Akane smiled. "I wanted to treat you into a dinner... a fancy one" he said,

"But I don't have any new clothes to wear" she said,

"I'll buy you one later, so please after school... wait for me. Now, I'll inform Kasumi that we won't have eat dinner here tonight" he said, Akane giggled and nodded. And with that he left Akane to changed.

Mansion...

"Katie dear! Let's rejoice" Rebecca said, as Katie emerged from her bedroom. She's ready to go to school. "You're not going to ask me why I said that?" she asked, holding a bottle of wine and two glasses.

Katie adjusted her clothes; "I can't drink nor celebrate with you today. I am going to school" she said, "But yes couz. What would make you celebrate this day? Did something happen?" she asked,

"I won Ranma" Rebecca said, smirking. Katie looked at her questionly. Rebecca poured the wine at the two glasses. "Ranma will always be mine. I will come back to America with him" she said, giggling. "Isn't that sweet?" she asked,

Katie looked at the clock, "I really have to go now, and I'll go celebrate with you tonight" she said, hurrying to exit the mansion, while Rebecca laughed and started drinking. Celebrating her victory over Ranma.

School...

Katie's car stopped her car in front of the gate when she saw Ranma hugging Akane and then Akane entered the school premises. She frowned and saw Ranma leaving after a few minutes standing there. She thought twice about her actions but after that, she honks her car trying to get Ranma's attention. But Ranma didn't look. So she decided to move the car and caught him up. Ranma stopped and Katie's window car opened. "Can I talk to you Ranma?" she asked, she saw Ranma hesitation. "Don't worry, I am on your side" she said, Ranma blinked. "Just get into the car" she added, Ranma sighed and opened the door of the car, then went inside.

Katie parked the car in a secluded place but not far away from the school.

"What do you want?" Ranma asked,

"My Cousin... is very happy today, and she told me she won the battle. What is the meaning of that?" she asked, not looking at Ranma. Ranma looked at the window. "What is the meaning of that Ranma? Are you going to give up Akane just like that?" she asked, seriously. Ranma looked at her surprised. "Before I envy Akane. That is why I mocked her. When I saw you, I got more envious of her. But as I saw how Rebecca treated her and as how much you love Akane.. I admired the both of you. I admired the two of you because" she looked at Ranma, "because you have the guts to do what I can't do" she said, "Love really conquers all" she finished with a smile,

"But is it worth it?" he asked, "If the price of loving Akane is Akane's death... would I still be willing to love her?" he asked,

"What do you mean?" Katie asked,

"It's true. Rebecca and I are back." he said, Katie gasped. "Not because of my own choice, but because I want to protect Akane." he said, "But before I will leave Akane, I told Rebecca to leave me alone for this day. I want to spend my last day with Akane without danger. I want to leave a good memory for Akane" he said,

Katie sighed deeply. Looking at the trees outside her car. "I am truly sorry for what happen to you and Akane. You two don't deserve this..." she said, "and I am so sorry for mocking Akane so much" she looked at Ranma, "If there is anything that I can do... just tell me... I want to help the two of you, even for the last time" she said,

"Anything?"

Katie nodded,

"Then please do me a favor"

Time passed by so fast, Akane is already at the front gate waiting for Ranma. Her classes ended so quickly and she is so happy and excited to their date. But her smiles faded when she saw Katie approaching her, She looked around. Hoping that she won't be the target but Katie stopped in front of her.

"Are you ready Akane?" she asked,

Akane blinked. "For what?" she asked,

"To buy you clothes for your date" she said. Akane eyes widened "Don't get me wrong. I haven't mocked you for almost three days so, please don't be afraid of me" she said, "I wanted to pay for all of the mockery I did to you... and Ranma suggested me to help you buy a clothes. Of course in his expense but I will help you to dress up." she said. Akane frowned "No, please don't think that Ranma doesn't trust your taste. I just want to help, so please let me help you" she said,

Akane sighed, "Where is Ranma?" she asked; now following Katie.

"He told me, He'll see you at the Tendous. After we bought your dress" she smiled, "We can use my car," she said,

Akane nodded,

After a few minutes of their bonding, both of them found out that they have missed so much not knowing each other. If ever they spend their times as friends, they will become great friends. Katie found so comfortable around Akane. She doesn't have to be somebody like Katie Hiroma, the richest lady on their school. With Akane, she can be just "Katie". She can be herself. After choosing some dress, they even went to the arcade to play such bump cars which Katie love most, but she can't do it with her other friends, then they went to an Ice Cream shop and ordered their favorite flavors.

And after all of that, they came to the Tendous. Katie was introduced to the family. And after a little talk, they went straightly to Akane's room to help Akane get ready for her romantic date with Ranma.

Akane's room...

The dress Katie chose for Akane was of slinky silk in tones of lilac and aqua. Slim-fitting from its shoestring-strap top to just below the hips, it then flared into a whirl of pleats that left a length of shapely leg on display. Her Accessories, were pair of lilac, strappy high-heeled sandals and matching evening purse; her jewelry a three strand pearl chocker, set with a square-cut amethyst that she mated with her own drop earrings which was Nabiki's birthday gift to her. Now with her make-up applied and as always, only enough to heighten her features, two pairs of pearl-decorated combs in her blue haired that simply match her dress.

"Let me look at you" Katie said, Akane smiled and turn around. "Ranma will surely drop his jaw tonight" she giggled. "It's so easy to make you beautiful Akane, because you are already beautiful" she said, smiling. "Although your dress is very elegant and sexy I may say"

Akane blushed, "actually, I am not used to these kinds of dress. Especially this slit" she said, pointing at it. "And the heels. They are really high" she said,

"But you can manage to walk right?" she asked, Akane nodded. "Besides, there's nothing Akane can't do" she said, smiling. "Also Akane, this is our goal. To make you a different Akane in the eyes of Ranma, one Night Ranma will always remember" she said,

Akane looked at herself at the long style mirror, "I hope you're right"

Katie winked, "When it comes to fashion baby, I am always right" she said, giggling. Then they heard a knock; Katie opened the door and smiled. "Yes she's ready" she said, she open the door fully and both of them stared in shock. In awe and in surprised.

Katie was right, Ranma jaw dropped at the sight of Akane. No a different Akane. It was the first time she saw Akane wearing anything that is Lilac. She looks breathtaking. While Akane was stunned at Ranma's physical appearance, He just looks so attractive with his dark gray suit. She was aware of her pulse pounding erratically and her legs feeling distinctly weak.

"You look very beautiful Akane" Ranma declared in a dry drawl. "A really absolute stunner although I don't want to admit that before" he said, scratching his head.

Akane giggled, "You look so handsome tonight, I mean not that you were not handsome but you're far more than good looking tonight"

"Ahem! So I guess everything is settled!" Katie said, "Now go" she said, and gave Akane a gentle push towards Ranma.

When Ranma received Akane's soft hand, he smiled at Katie. "Thank you so much Katie" he said, Katie smiled and nodded. "Shall we Akane?" he asked, Akane nodded.

Inside the car that Ranma rented, a limousine no doubt. Akane started talking about Katie and her bonding earlier. She told Ranma that she has found a new friend towards Katie; she was so shock when that happened, because ever in her life she will imagine Katie becoming her friend. But it did. Life wonders. Akane said, sighing happily. Ranma just enjoyed Akane's face as she continued to talk. He didn't talk, just stared at her, Tracing and memorizing her face for tonight.

When the car finally turned in through a tall wrought-iron gate that gave access to the curving gravel driveway leading to the fountain-adorned forecourt, light-emblazoned, and already gaily throne mansion, Akane couldn't control the involuntary sigh that escaped her. "Wow" she said, staring at the fountain. "So this is where we will dine?" she asked, Ranma nodded.

The car stopped and Ranma opened the door, after that he faced Akane and reached out his hand towards her. "Careful" he said, as he guided Akane out of the car. Akane gasped at the view. "Does it give you the princess feeling?" Ranma asked, putting her hand on his elbow. Akane just nodded, "If you were wondering where I got this place, do you remember the man from the painting shop?" he asked, Akane nodded. "Well he told me this place," he said, Akane gasped. "So shall we enter?" he asked, Akane just nodded again.

From the Spacious marbled-floored entrance hall-complete with its ornately carved staircase leading to the upper floor, its magnificent chandelier, and its miniature replica of the fountain in the forecourt-to the even more extensive room beyond the wide connecting archway, with its sumptuous furnishings and decorations, the whole impression was one of the undeniable style-and wealth. An impression also created by the obviously expensive and often elaborate apparel of those quests already present, Akane noted as she watched the white-jacket waiters move smoothly among them with their trays of champagne and exotically colored cocktails. She didn't doubt that everyone who was anyone in the city was here tonight.

"This is a very expensive restaurant Ranma, but crowded" Akane whispered. Ranma nodded, "But I thought you don't like crowd" she added, Ranma smiled.

One man approached them, "Yes Sir, May I help you?"

"Reservations for Ranma Saotome?" Ranma asked,

"Oh yes. Please this way sir" he said,

Akane and Ranma followed the man; they went upstairs and took an elevator. Akane confused but she just followed. Though wherever she sees a beautiful view, she would gasp and pats Ranma then point at the view, Ranma smiled. Akane looks so cute, acting like an excited girl touring a very beautiful place for the first time. The Elevator stop and it opened. Akane gasped when she saw a room full of roses and a romantic table on the center of the room. They stepped out of the elevator. Akane looked at Ranma.

"You were right, I hate crowds" he said, smiling. Akane smiled, "Let's go" he said, He escorted Akane towards the table. When they had their seats, the top roof of the room opened and there Akane gasped once again, she saw the evening sky, full of stars. "What do you think?" he asked, "I had to rent this top floor for us" he added,

"It's Beautiful! Superb! Of course!" Akane exclaimed, scanned the top of that place, "are those real stars?" she asked, her eyes were shinning. Ranma nodded, "Wow... They were magnificent!" she gasped, looking at them with an explicit gaze.

"You saw the roofs opened right?" he asked, Akane nodded. Then they heard a very sweet and enchanting music. Ranma stood up, and went beside Akane. "Would you like to dance?" he asked, Akane blushed and nodded.

A moment later Ranma drew her into his arms to begin moving smoothly to the music, and Akane suddenly conscious of his warm, hard body close to hers, of the powerfully muscled shoulder beneath her fingers, and the fact that her senses were responding to the pleasant sensation. She had suspected she would enjoy dancing with him because she loves him so much, but she hadn't realized that it was more than that. Now moistening her lips with tip of her tongue, she looked at Ranma and teased him. "I can't believe you can dance Ranma" she said, giggling as they were swaying with the music.

Ranma chuckled, "Of course I can dance. I am a martial artist. When you do katas gracefully it means you can dance too, I thought you know that" he said, returning to tease her back.

"Ranma?"

"hmm?"

"What about Rebecca?" Akane asked, Ranma's grip on her hand tightened, although she was uncertain whether he was aware of it. "Ranma?" she asked, and then she felt Ranma stopped moving. "Did I say something wrong?" she asked, as Ranma pulled away from her.

"Must you bring that subject in our date?" he demanded suspiciously. Then with his mouth shaping to match the satirically acid drawl that followed, "Why do you have to bring that subject anyway?" he asked,

"I'm sorry..." Akane said, looking down. She was about to burst out but controlled her temper. It was her fault why Ranma acted this way. "I am just worried" she added, Ranma growled, "I don't know... but I feel like she's going to take you away from me" she said, Ranma looked at her shocked and terrified. "I just had this feeling..." Akane said, sighing.

Ranma sighed too and went back to the table. He was thinking of how could he change the topic without Akane not realizing it. His eyes gazed on the two glasses, so he got the champagne and poured the wine into the glasses. "The food is getting cold Akane, can we just forget what happen? I really don't want to ruin this night, you're so beautiful tonight and I wanted to remember this night as a special night" he said, Akane already seated on the other chair.

Ranma handed her the glass, Akane felt the touch of his hand against her, she doesn't know why but she had always or maybe often touch Ranma's hands but every time their hands touches, it sends pleasure vibrations through her body. She knew by his knowing eyes that he'd seen her reaction. And so their dinner continued, sometimes Akane contribute a topic and then it would stop, Ranma will contribute a topic then it would stop. Until they finished the food, and Akane took a sip of her wine again. Ranma stand up and move his chair beside hers.

"I Love you so much Akane. And Until I die, I will always love you... for the rest of my life" he said, Akane heard him so very clear. She lifted her head to meet those aqua eyes and was unable to break away from their compelling stare. Mesmerized, in that moment she lifted her hand to touch his hard but smooth jaw. She ran her fingers along his cheek. Ranma took the glass from her other hand and set it on the table. Then he drew her slowly to him, his eyes never leaving hers, and she looked up into his lowering face. Closing her eyes, she felt his firm lips claim her own, gently at first, then with a deepening pressure as her own lips opened to meet his increasing demand. For a long moment, they savored the kiss, unwilling to pull apart. But when the waiter brought their desert, they parted unwillingly. Their romantic date went on. Ranma made sure it was memorable for the both of them.

Tendous...

After the memorable date, Ranma and Akane walked hand in hand in the Tendous. Surprisingly the house was quiet and there was a note saying the families were out, they celebrated for the unity of the Saotomes and Tendous. Akane smiled at Ranma, while Ranma gave her a fake smile. They found the key under the doormat and so silently came inside.

Natural for Ranma and Akane, Ranma escorted Akane towards her room. When Akane entered her room, she turns fully at Ranma and gave him the smile Ranma loves to see. "Thank you for the wonderful night Ranma. I am sorry if I almost ruin this, but I am glad everything turn out alright" she said, blushing.

Ranma took a deep breath and covered the short distance between them. He bent toward her, feathering his lips across hers, and an intoxicating breathlessness seized her. Slowly Ranma's mouth opened over hers, and she thought she would drown in the sheer sensuality of his kiss. Her desire became an exquisite ache that sped through her - an ache that made her lean into him, her legs refusing to support her weight. Akane's purse dropped on the floor and her arms came up to encircle him. He pressed her closer as his mouth continues its gentle assault. Their kiss evolved into a demanding hardness that completely took her breath away. The kiss was perfect, so perfect until. Akane tasted something salty. Unwillingly she pulled away and put several feet between them looking at him. "Ranma?" she asked,

"I am so sorry Akane for everything" he said,

"There you go again Ranma. What's wrong with you?" she asked, "are you getting the habit of crying now?" she asked, teasing him.

But Ranma is serious. "Because of me, so many people attack you. So many people wants to hurt you... because of my damn self" he said, looking down.

"Ranma you're scaring me" Akane said,

"I am giving up" he said, looking straightly at Akane.

"What?" Akane asked, questioning Ranma through her gaze.

"I'm sorry, I'm tired of protecting you" Ranma said, looking down.

Akane stiffened, her eyes narrowing to pinpoints. "Will you please talk clearly? You're talking in riddles" she said,

"I have decided to leave you" he said,

"Why?"

"Because I am tired" Ranma said, trembling.

"That's it?" Akane asked, "Because you are tired?" she asked, still trying to control her emotions to overflow. Ranma nodded. "What about our Love?" she asked,

"You also get tired of loving someone that is so exhausting" he replied sarcastically, a coldness creeping into his features. "I am going back to America and I will never ever come back ever again. This is the real reason why I want to have a last date with you. I wanted to leave you a good memory of-"

Akane gritted her teeth, "Memory of what Ranma? You just ruined everything! You're still the jerk Ranma Saotome that I know! So insensitive of my feelings!" she yelled, tears ran down on her cheek.

"Hey! Even I am insensitive! At least I have given you a date to remember! At least you can proudly say you had a date with me before I left you damn it!" Ranma yelled, controlling his tears. "We are not meant to be together Akane. I am so tired of protecting you. I wanted to have peace. I want to settle down! And I know, I really know that if we continue this relationship we had, we won't be happy! You know why? Because you're a CLUTZ! You're a JINX in my life! You're a-"

SLAP!

Ranma stopped and felt his world stopped too. "I won't deny that I am a jinx. I guess now I know why people always leave me" she said, softly. "I don't deserve to be loved. My Mom left me, Sayuri left me.. and now it's your turn. The persons I loved the most…leaving me. But… T-Thank you for trying to love me Ranma... Always remember... Aisheteru... Sayonara..." she said, sobbing. Then she closed the door, and that's the time Ranma fell on his knees and cried silently. While Akane after closing the door, she turns her back on the door, lean on it and cried.

To be Continued...

Serenity's Light - done new chapter hehe  
KAP - Welcome back:)  
cherrysango - hehe thank you!  
WillLeung - sorry for not updating for a while  
jane - Rebecca is surely crazy hehe and yes I am going to finish this fanfic.  
marluxia11 - that's cool to know :D  
Tomoko-chan - don't worry Akane will not die ;)  
UnheardSymphony - yeah poor Ranma .  
AnimeObsessionFantasy - ei.. why didn't I think of that before:P  
Krizue - yep they are totally cute!  
capt.n - Nope I am not a dark person :P  
Darth Hawk 32 - I hate rebecca too :P  
Seig1308 - whoo! my grammar is improving!  
martex - er... .

Ranma: Nooo!  
Chette: sniffs  
Akane: sobs  
Ranma: I am not gonna cry teary-eyed

God bless!


	15. The End of Katie

ï»¿

Chette: hi! another chapter:D **But before that! Show support first :P If you really really like my fanfics then please join Chette the writer fanlisting located here :D if the url is not working then go to my profile page and you'll see it there!**

Thanks for for giving me a chance to come back and place my fanfics again here, shoutouts at the bottom :)

Ranma: English is not Chette's first language  
Akane: All right reserves for Rumiko takahashi and Viz Video  
Chette: I Love Philip!

"" - Speaking  
'' - thinking

**Stay with Me  
Part Fifth teen: The End of Katie**

Akane heard Ranma's footsteps walking away from her door. She wanted to open the door and hug him so tight; She wants to beg him not to leave her alone. But her pride stopped her. If Ranma can toyed her feelings like that, then two can play at the game. But for now, she wanted to pour out everything in her pillow.

The Next day...

Katie was worried Akane didn't showed up in any of their classes. At lunch she refused to eat with her friends and planned to go to the tendous inside. Her car stopped in front of the Gate and saw Ranma leaning on the big wall of the tendous. "Ranma?" she asked, as she went out of her car. "What are you doing here?" she added, approaching him.

Ranma smile sadly, "I.. I want to see her... but I can't. Last night was my last night and I blew it" he said, looking down. "But... I think I owned the Tendous an explanation-"

"Don't" Katie said, "if Akane is mad at you, then let her be... but don't involve your family and her family with this problem" she said, Ranma looked at her. "Or else we can't solve this problem easily" she said,

Ranma blinked, "What do you mean-"

"Like I said before Ranma, I envy you and Akane. Because you guys can do whatever I can't do, and I still believe you can. This is a battle, Love is always a battle. If you give up... its game over" she said, "But as long as you fight, you can never lose" she said,

"But I have to give up Akane... she's in trouble-"

"I have known many couples that their life were in danger but they had overcome it because of Love" she said, putting her hands on Ranma's shoulder. "Ranma, trust me. You can win. You don't have to give up Akane" she said,

"So what are we going to do?" Ranma asked, desperately.

"I have a plan... but you will promise me Ranma that you'll cooperate" she said, Ranma nodded. "Okay then go get inside the car... and I'll start my plan" she said, as she picked her cell phone and dialed someone.

A few minutes later...

Evening, Akane entered a popular and expensive restaurant and immediately looked for him, the one who called her earlier. Sushi said he had to meet her at this restaurant to give her some papers since she missed class, Sushi also said that he knew what happen and Akane needed someone to spill out her emotions or else she'll blow up. As she scanned the restaurant, she didn't see him. So she decided to go to the ladies room. She stood in front of the long mirror above the half dozen sinks and glared at her reflection.

She was nervous, wrecked. Her eyes were puffy and red, damn Ranma. What have he'd done to her? His words suddenly came into her mind once again...

_"We are not meant to be together Akane. I am so tired of protecting you. I wanted to have peace. I want to settle down! And I know, I really know that if we continue this relationship we had, we won't be happy! You know why? Because you're a CLUTZ! You're a JINX in my life!"_

Akane sighed, close her eyes. And then... Sushi called her... and she felt she needed to open all of these things to him. Right. She thought dismally, "He can help me" she said, then she went out of the ladies room and approached a hostess. She gave her name ad immediately shown to a table at the far end of the large room, Sushi stood as he saw her, Akane said her thanks to the hostess and took her seat. She carefully looked at Sushi...

"What?" she asked, softly.

"You looked beautiful Akane... please smile?" he asked,

"Where are the papers?" she asked, immediately, she didn't choose any clothes. She just picked what she could when she got the call. Did she look frumpy in white slacks and a flowered blouse? Before Sushi could say something, they felt two persons standing in front of their tables.

"Can we join you two?"

Akane looked up and saw Katie and...

"YOU" Akane said, standing up. Her voice raised up, "What are you doing here?" she asked,

"Akane sit down... don't get mad at Ranma, this is my plan" she said, as she sat beside Sushi. Akane shakes her head with disbelief, "I also asked helped from Sushi to put this plan in action and it worked" she said, her voice turned ugly just like how Akane met her. Then she lift her finger and pointed at it beside Akane. "Don't just stand there Ranma, why don't you take a seat?" she asked, Ranma looked at Akane, Akane growled and moved to give Ranma a space to fill in. "Ranma wants to talk to you-"

"I don't care about him anymore" Akane said, glaring at Ranma who just looked down. "and I can't believe you helped him! I thought you were my friend!" Akane said,

Katie sighed, "Akane, we're in public... so keep your voice down will you?" she asked, she leaned on the chair. "You're right. I am a friend, that's why I am helping you" she said,

"How does this help me?" Akane asked, gritting her teeth but kept her voice low.

"Because Ranma Loves you, and you're acting like a brat" she said, in direct way.

Akane smirked, "Ranma loves me? I don't know.. I really don't know... after what happen last night" she said, her voice now quivering. "His awful words were still in my mind and I can't take them off" she said, "I don't care about him anymore. We're through" she said, wiping her tears.

Ranma looked at Katie who urged him silently to say something. He took a deep breath, then let it out slowly, puffing his cheeks "I am so sorry..." he said quietly. "There are reasons-"

"What reasons?" she asked, totally confused now.

"I have to leave you, I don't want you to die" he said, biting his lips and trying his best to stop the tears to come out. "Rebecca will kill you if I didn't follow her" he said and cringed. "I.. I had too, give you up..."

"You're not the Ranma I used to know, I was always in danger remember?" Akane asked, looking now at Ranma. "and you were always there-"

"I wasn't... remember the gun thing? I wasn't there, it was her... who did that..." Ranma dragged a restless hand through his hair, "I just had to... I just had to leave you and say those awful words that-"

"You lied to me?" Akane asked, in disbelief. Katie rolled her eyes while Sushi sighed. They couldn't believe Akane is acting like this, "You lied to me, What lies still you need to reveal to me?" she asked, again her tears freely falling on her face.

"No Akane! I didn't Lie to you," he said, throwing his arms and lean on the chair. "I had to protect you! I swore to my life that I will always protect you and this time, I have to leave you so that I can protect you.. Because that's how I Love you!" Ranma growled,

Now the people looked at them, Sushi and Katie shook their heads.

"If you truly Love me, then you will not leave me!"

"Akane please try to-"

Katie stood up and dragged Ranma and Akane on the dancing floor. She also gave a sign to the band to play some music. "You two should talk without fighting, this is a public place damn it" she whispered as she put them together. "Now dance, talk and don't fight" she said, then she growled and went back on her seat.

And then Akane was in Ranma's embrace; Ranma gripped tightly into her hands and started to lead the dance. Swaying to the music as though they spent a lifetime dancing together. He nestled her close to his body and she totally ignored the anger she have for him.

"Akane please try to understand" Ranma said, "I am desperate to protect you.. I am not worried when I am with you but when I am not-" he sighed,

"..." Akane just leaned on his chest.

"I love you so much that I will have to sacrifice having a life without you," he said, pulling her even closer.

"Damn you" Akane whispered but she kept leaning on Ranma's chest.

"Yes. Damn me for causing you so much trouble" he closed his eyes and tears fell on his face. "We just agreed to go on our separate ways, study and finished college and then carry on the anything goes school... but because I got soo damn worried... I had to take matters in my own hands and I failed... and the price is you... living a life without you" he said,

"But you're a martial artist" Akane said, crying more. Her tears wetted Ranma's clothes.

"I can't fight guns... Akane" he said, "Well I do... but not all the time" he said,

"I can't forgive you Ranma, I am so sorry" Akane said, trying to release her hands but Ranma didn't let her go. "Ranma, this hurts a lot... just leave me alone" she said,

"Just let me dance with you for the last time" he said, "Please?"

"I can't..."

"Please? I am begging you, Akane... I won't have the chance anymore"

Akane stopped struggling and close her eyes, Ranma felt so good and he danced smoothly. He must have learned to dance when he was in America... with Rebecca. She took a deep breath, and tried to erase that girl in her mind. This is their last dance, after this... she'll never see Ranma again, He'll never see him smile, make dirty faces, calling her uncute, walk beside him...

"Ranma?"

"Hai?"

"I love you..."

_Damn_. Ranma thought, he couldn't stop from crying. There's got to be a way. Ranma Saotome always makes a way when their situation is getting worst. He always have a plan.. a solution... and in the end they'll be together. "if only we can disappear into this place and-" he stopped, and stopped dancing. Akane open her eyes and looked at him. Ranma smiled "I think I have a plan" he said, Akane just blinked. Ranma escorted Akane out of the dance floor.

"Can you help us Katie? I just thought of a plan..." he said, sniffing.

Katie smiled, "Sure what do you have in my mind?"

"before Rebecca and I will go to america.. we have to find a way... for me and Akane to elope" he said, Akane gasped.

"You will run away?" Katie asked, Ranma nodded. Katie laughed.

Ranma frowned. "What's so funny?" he asked,

Katie stopped laughing as Ranma and Akane took their seats, "Its just a brilliant plan! I just can't stop laughing! I wasn't wrong about you Ranma, you are really admirable." she said, smiling. "So what's the plan? is your family okay with this?" she asked,

Ranma nodded, "you'll hear no objections with the family" he said, then he looked at Akane. "Are you willing to do this risk? This is going to be a deadly run away... we are talking about guns and Rebecca" he said, he felt Akane squeezed his hands and nodded, "Okay then... on Wednesday... we have to meet... at the bus station... Sushi and Akane will leave together" he said, looking at Sushi and Katie who nodded, "Akane" he said, looking at back the only woman he truly love "You have to tell your father the whole thing, and they should be quiet about it" he said, Akane nodded. "That's the only thing I could think right now... run away. It may sound like a cowardly plan but yeah we have no choice anymore..." he said,

"It looks interesting" Katie said, giggling. "Ohhh this is going to be exciting!"

"But we have to be careful" Ranma said, "and I should put up this lonely face mask in front of Rebecca" he said,

and they all agreed with the plan...

The Next day...

Rebecca hung up the phone and headed towards Ranma's room in their mansion. She smells something odd between Ranma and Katie, and Katie just told her to get Ranma because she'll tour Ranma before they will go to America? But this is Ranma's Country too right? It was nice of Katie but something tells her that there is something... going on. No change with Ranma though, he was laying on the bed and when she told him that Katie wanted to tour him around, he refuse at first and growled as he stand up.

_Something is going here... but what is it?_

At the place where Katie told Ranma to wait, he stood there and couldn't calm his heart. He knew that he wasn't expecting Katie... but.. he was expecting... her... the only woman he ever loved, He smiled when he felt her hands on his arm. He looked at her... Akane standing beside him. Looking very lovely in black pants and a clingy red sweater that accentuated her curves perfectly.

"Hey There Ranma," she smiled, then she acted innocently. "Fancy meeting you here" she said,

"Yeah Right" Ranma said, smirking.

Akane frowned and squeeze Ranma's hands tightly making Ranma gasped in pain. "You should go on with the flow Mr.Saotome" she said,

"Fine..." Ranma said, rolling his eyes and chuckled.

"So where are we going?" Akane asked, as Ranma begun to walk while she followed him.

"You'll see" he said,

A few minutes later...

Akane gasped, they were standing at the gates of fuurinkan high. Then she gasped more when she felt Ranma scooping her and then Ranma jumped, using his feet and trees and other concrete of the building, minutes later they landed on the rooftop of the school. Ranma put Akane down carefully and Akane gasped once again admiring the view. Then she looked at Ranma, "Why did you bring me here?" Akane asked,

Ranma smiled, and looked around. "One last look from this place... before we leave it on Wednesday" he said,

Akane nodded, "I haven't said anything to them but I will tonight" she said, Ranma nodded. "Are you sure about this?" she asked,

Ranma nodded, "do you have another great idea?" he asked, Akane shook her head. "Then this is the only choice we've got" he said, sighing as he put his hands on his pocket, "Gonna miss this place though" he said, reaching out and cupped her chin with his hand, "But leaving this place for us to be together for eternity, its definitely worth it" he said,

Akane nodded, "Same for me Ranma..." she said, Ranma lowered his head, his intense eyes staring into hers... The moment his lips touched hers, Akane was lost. He groaned low in his throat and pulled her closer, his big, warm hands smoothly caressing her waist and hips through her dress, showers of sizzling embers exploded inside of her, setting her ablaze. She let out a soft whimper of delight. he slanted his lips, now holding her head steady with his hands, deepening his scorching kiss, his tongue moving slickly inside her mouth. Then, he trailed hot kisses from her mouth across her cheek and down to her neck, nuzzling her there. "Oh Ranma..." Akane breathed.

Ranma stopped, looking at her eyes and slowly dropped his hands. Then he smiled at her, "Yes Akane... we will be together... for eternity" he said, grasping her hands, putting them together and kissed them.

Akane nodded.

Returning from his rendezvous with his dear Akane, Ranma ran up to the driveway that led to the mansion of the Hiromas. He'd just sneak out and won't have to deal with her, As he walk closer he saw an unfamiliar Mercedes Benz sat at the end of the long driveway. He frowned, Why do he felt nervous all of the sudden? He took the step slowly, clenching his jaw and wishing that this feeling would somehow vanished.

He was greeted by the butler and smells a familiar perfume; his heartbeat increased and followed the aura. His eyes widened seeing HER... her worst nightmare. Her smile faded and raised her eyebrow... "Mrs. Sanders..." Ranma whispered softly, his mouth went dry. "W-What's going?" he asked,

Sashi Hiroma Sanders stood up, "Well, hello to you too, Ranma dear" she said, smirking. "You'd look like you've seen a ghost"

Rebecca smirked, "Ranma dearie, why don't you sit here. Mommy wants to talk to both of us" she said,

"I am tired" Ranma said, pressing his mouth into a tight line. "I am going to rest"

"I know what happen Ranma... and I want you to know that I am very disappointed in you"

Ranma met her razor-sharp glare, "Don't worry Mrs. Sanders... I am not going to leave your daughter" he said, but before he took another steps to get away from these monsters.

"That's why I changed my mind"

Ranma looked at Rebecca. "What do you mean?" he asked,

"We will leave early tomorrow, with mommy. That's why she is here"

Ranma dropped his jaw slightly, stared at Rebecca for a few moments and then skipped his gaze to Rebecca's mother. She smiled and nodded quickly, confirming her daughter's announcement. Ranma switched gears. Things had changed! Akane must know this... they have to change plans.. they have to run away _TONIGHT_. "W-Why the sudden change my mind?" he asked, his eyes narrowed. A bad feeling creeping up on him.

Mrs. Sanders opened her bag and picked up a picture, "This woman is very dangerous, like mother, like daughter. This Akane Tendou is also very dangerous" she said, Ranma looked at the picture, it was the picture of Akane.. no Akane's mother... Kimiko Tendou. "She almost took my husband away from me, and I won't let this happen once again. She is the reason why we are not living in good harmony" she said,

Ranma shakes his head, "No... I don't think it was 'Mom' Kimiko's fault. You and your husband don't live in a successful marriage because your husband doesn't love you."

"Ranma!" (Rebecca)

Ranma smirked, "whether you like it or not, your history of unsuccessful marriages will repeat with your daughter. Because I couldn't love your daughter Mrs. Sanders" he said,

"Not if this woman is dead" she said, tearing the photo of Kimiko, "Just like her mother"

Ranma gasped, "No... the reason why I agree to marry your daughter because I don't want Akane to die... and now you will still kill her because-" he stopped, he felt his stomach fell, looking as if he was about to throw up. He glared at Rebecca, "No... you promised me Rebecca that you will not let her die! You promise me!"

"I can break promises Ranma dear"

"Then what's the point of leaving her! If you still going to kill her even I go with you?" Ranma yelled, "Then I changed my mind! I will not go to America with you!" he growled, stepped out of the room.

Rebecca gasped, "MOM! Why don't we just leave Akane alone?" she asked, suddenly felt panicky.

That's all Ranma heard from Rebecca.

Ranma headed up the driveway, then he saw Katie and told her that they have to change their plans. Katie nodded and quickly went inside the house to call Akane and Sushi. Little they did not know, Rebecca was outside the verandah looking at them.

Katie nervously dialed the Tendou's and asked for Akane, "You have to be there, tonight. Change of plans Akane... you two will run away tonight, you should bid goodbye to your family now" Katie said, "Okay go get ready" she said, but before she put the phone down she heard some click, it is obvious that someone had heard their conversation. Rebecca... Images of Rebecca's sister in blood haunted her, She put the phone down. She felt as if this is her last day... She quickly grabbed a notebook and wrote the letters, _'If I die tonight, It will be Rebecca's fault'_ she closed the notebook and put it on her bag.

She quickly went downstairs and bowed at her aunt. Rebecca softly followed them, she saw Ranma handed a paper to Katie and then they went to their separate ways. Rebecca snarled and started to dial someone in her cell phone.

Around 10pm...

Ranma landed on the grass, he used the window to escape. But as he landed, someone hit him on the neck, where a person can really knocked down. Obviously the man were Rebecca's Martial arts guys. Ranma fell on the grass, and fell unconscious. Katie went downstairs and saw the guys holding unconscious Ranma. She run towards her room... Ranma's words repeating on her mind..

_"I have a feeling something will happen to me, if I can't come to that place... give this to Akane" Ranma said, giving the paper to her._

Her thoughts were interrupted when her door opened. Katie gasped, "Rebecca! W-What are you doing here?" she asked, then she saw Rebecca holding a gun. "W-What have I done?"

Rebecca smirked, "You look guilty... anyway, Give me the paper Katie dear?" she asked, Katie backed out. "Or you want me to kill you?" she asked,

Obviously she knew. She already knew! "Go ahead!" Katie yelled, "You are a killer Rebecca! You deserve to go to hell!" she yelled again.

"Then Good bye" Rebecca pulled the trigger but nothing happen, Katie gasped. "Got scared?" she asked, as she approached her. "If you don't want to give me the paper then I'll force myself" she said, Before Katie could run, Rebecca hit her neck with her martial arts technique and suddenly her vision blackened.

After a few minutes..

Katie opened her eyes and found out she was alone in her bedroom, she grabbed her purse and saw the letter of Ranma was still there. Then she remembered everything. She has to go there! She has to tell Akane that something happen to Ranma.

At the place...

Akane and Sushi were waiting for them. Akane already told her family, they were happy and sad at the same time. But they gave their blessings to Akane and Ranma as well even he wasn't there.

Not far away from them...

A black car waiting for the scene to happen, Rebecca smirked. "At any minute Katie dear will come to the scene and its game over" she said, playing the gun on her hand.

Rebecca was right, Katie came...

"Akane! Ranma couldn't make it! But He wants to give you this" she said,

Akane gasped, "W-What happen? Katie what happen?" she asked,

"That letter will tell you everything... Right now we have to-"

They stopped when they saw men surrounding them, Akane put the letter in her pocket and took on a dangerous martial arts stance.

"You can't beat these Akane" Katie said,

Akane narrowed her eyes, "I am a martial artist, I can protect US" she said,

One man started to attack, his arm darted up, retrieving the stick hidden in one fist, Akane's leg came up and knocked his arm back out of the way. He feigned pain and fell to the floor. Akane growled and started to kicked all of them, moving smoothly but deadly into her opponents. "Run!" she yelled at Katie and Sushi.

Rebecca smirked, she was hiding in the dark. Akane's moves reminded her of Ranma's moves. Their martial arts are really one, like soul mates. But there is no such thing is a soulmate. What she wants, she gets.

"RUN!"

Rebecca pressed the 'on' at her microphone and told her man to follow Katie and not Akane. "Let's go with our plan" she said, as she ready her gun.

Akane gasped, when she saw the man running towards Katie. She had to follow them! She chased the guys but lost them in the darkness. Heart beat increased, what was happening! Their plan was perfect! She continued to run towards the darkness and then she saw Sushi beaten, blood on his face. She fell on her knees and cuddle Sushi. "Sushi! Where is katie! Sushi!" she yelled, shaking him.

BANG!

Akane gasped, there! She saw Katie falling on her knees.. Someone just shot her!

"KATIE!"

To be Continued...

ashantelle - okay another chapter has done :D  
Serenity's Light - really? thank you for reading this then!  
Krizue - rebecca no baka yeah I agree  
KAP - oooh that's a nice song!  
ladelin - okay dokay  
AnimeObsessionFanstasy - er.. calm down  
Tomoko-chan - awww (gives you a hankie)  
WillLeung - thanks  
abc - yeah poor Akane...  
Martex - again.. er... (sticks out her tongue)  
Cherryblossom-crystal - awww... don't worry everything will turn out fine  
Inuichi515 - thanks for your suggestion

Ranma: Oh mi...  
Akane: Katie will die?  
Ranma: Oh mi...  
Chette: hehehe... (sigh)

God bless!


	16. When Eye met Eye

Chette: hi! another chapter:D **But before that! Show support first :P If you really really like my fanfics then please join Chette the writer fanlisting located here :D if the url is not working then go to my profile page and you'll see it there!**

Thanks for for giving me a chance to come back and place my fanfics again here, shoutouts at the bottom :)

Ranma: English is not Chette's first language  
Akane: All right reserves for Rumiko takahashi and Viz Video  
Chette: I Love Philip!

"" - Speaking  
'' - thinking

**Stay with Me  
Part sixteen: When Eye met Eye**

"FIGHT!"

After the referee told them the rules, He swung his feet up high but his opponent avoided it. He narrowed his eyes and focused on his opponent. The Gym was crowded and he was hearing the people cheering for him. Then a few more seconds of studying his opponent, he launched an attack. Finally when he saw blood coming on top of the head of his opponent, he backed away and remembered what happened last year when he was in Japan...

A year ago... Japan...

"KATIE!"

Ranma opened his eyes and realized he was all tied up. He looked up and saw Rebecca standing on his side and some guards holding guns.

"REBECCA!"

Rebecca looked at him and smiled, "You're awake now Ranma-honey. I am so glad" she said,

Ranma growled and his eyes widened when he saw Akane crying as she holding Katie. "AKA-" he was stopped when he felt guns pointing at him.

"If you yell at her; she will die." Rebecca said, as she pointed and showed Ranma that in a secret; there were many guns pointing out to Akane. "Just one hand sign from me; your Akane will die" she crossed her arms. "But, there is a way to save her" she said, as she bowed down and leaned towards Ranma. She closed her eyes and plants a kiss to Ranma's lips. But Ranma didn't kiss back; tears were falling from his eyes now. He narrowed his eyes; she ended the kiss and smiled at him. "You'll stay with me and she will be spared"

"I can save her, I can sav-"

Rebecca smiled, "Save your words, you can't. Even though how powerful martial artist you are...you cannot beat guns. I know a lot of martial artists who died because of these things" she said, as she as one of the guards gave her a gun and point it at Akane. "Now you choose Hun... Go with me, and spare her life... or die with her?" she asked,

'If I save her... there will always be a time to fix this problem.' Ranma thought looking at Akane crying; then he remembered the letter he gave to Katie. Yes. there will be a time for fix this problem. He looked up at Katie and told her, "I'll go with you, but since you know everything now. You can't force me to love you anymore" he added, sarcastically.

"I don't need your Love, I just need your Life, Your skill, your performance and especially your body" she said, smirking. Ranma swear at her. "You're my property... Ranma Saotome"

At Present...

_"You're my property... Ranma Saotome"_

Those words are final blow to him. Every time he goes out to win a battle, He will force himself to remember those words and that his ruinous combination of punches and kicks will soon make his opponent sorry, as the crowd gasped in awe and the announcer kept saying 'how magnificent his attacks are' It doesn't matter. He continued to release his immoral amalgamation, until the opponent dropped down and the announcer declared a new winner for the martial arts competition.

"And we have a New Champion and He will represent USA to the upcoming International Games for Martial arts!"

Ranma didn't care. The Ranma who came back to America is not the Ranma Saotome who everyone knew. He became a Robot, a property of Rebecca Sanders. He lives to fight and win any games for Sanders International School will be popular. As his hands were lifted up; he didn't feel anything other than being used. This is not Ranma Saotome. This is not what He planned for his future. Unfortunately this was his future.

At his apartment...

He opened the door of his apartment and looked around. He had everything he wanted. He was complete in the materialistic aspect. But he was not happy... not happy at all. As he threw his clothes to the hamper, passed the living room; he went to his room. His sanctuary; he took off his shirt and looked into the mirror, there were some bruises. Where did he get all of these? And why don't they twinge? He shakes his head and opened his life size closet. He was about to get one t-shirt when he saw the big brown plastic lying on the other side of the closet. Carefully; he took a deep breath and with shaking hands he pulled off the plastic and there she is...

Akane... his painting. Tears fell from his eyes once again as he remembered what had happened. He was already two weeks in America; thinking of a plan on how to fix the problem. He tried to contact Akane but he couldn't because she was busy with Katie's funeral. So he waited for a week; and finally that week he had the chance to talk to her. But she wouldn't let him explain everything. In the end; she said goodbye and she wanted a break-up. After that week, the painting was delivered to his doorstep with a letter from Akane saying to forget about her, do not pity her, she can live without him and can manage the doujou without him... the last words were much excruciating than the others. 'I don't Love you Ranma, I never did'. The words killed him, those words changed him... and now he is just an instrument of Rebecca... another one of Rebecca's beck and call. Rebecca was still his girlfriend but she has the freedom to hang out with other guy. Ranma doesn't care. He really doesn't.

He put the picture back to the position and went to the Bathroom. He looked into the Mirror and took a little ounce of cold water; poured it on himself instantly he became a she. She looked at herself; at least now she is thankful for her cursed form. Because of this side; when Rebecca wants him to drag him into the bed which she often do; Ranma will transform himself and become a girl. Ranma Saotome maybe owned by her but not all of Ranma Saotome.. especially the body.

_"Fine! I'll just go get a man for myself and we're gonna do it all night!"  
"Say hi to him for me!"_

She smiles every time she remembers the exact words that she told her over and over again. She was about to enter the shower when the bathroom phone rang. She picked it up, "Hello?"

"Ranma? Is that you?"

Ranma gasped, it's a long distance from her mother. "Uh yeah.. I accidentally splash myself with cold water" she said lying. Ranma's Mother even though Akane and Ranma split up; she always have an updated news about Akane. At least, Ranma knows what's happening to her. "What's up?"

"Akane will come to the USA, that's what I heard."

Ranma gasped, "R-Really? Where? USA is a big place mom"

"I don't know but she is coming there, I hope you'll use your full power to know where she will be"

"I don't know... she hates me..."

"Is this really Ranma, I am speaking with?"

"The Ranma you knew died already Mom..."

"So you're not my son anymore?"

"..."

"Listen. We always talk behind everyone like this; but I think now... fate is taking its course. You have to do your best to know where Akane is, and you two should talk, you got it? And you kept telling me that my son is dead; well I am your mother and I know you're not yet dead... you're just buried inside of my son's body. But you are still there. If you truly Love Akane my son... talk to her"

"She doesn't love me anymore" Ranma's voice quivered; he doesn't want his mother hear him cry. "She said-"

"There must be a reason why she said that. But this time; This is your chance. I don't know why she's coming there, but I know the last time she was here; she kept practicing Martial arts"

"She does?"

"Yes. Anyway, I will pray that you two will solve this problem right away when you two meet. Oh I have a hopeful heart and I do believe everything will work out fine"

Morning...

"Are you sure about this?"

Akane glanced at Sushi and nodded. Ever since Katie died; Sushi did not leave Akane. They became good friends but that's all. When she read Ranma's letter she almost died but Sushi revived her. Because of Sushi she's back from being herself. After she got over and done with Ranma; she took two courses. One Course of Business Management and the other the Course of Martial arts, Now she's inside an American taxi... she has come to USA to fight at the International Tournament, representing Japan. She knew she will have to face Ranma. But she is ready.

"Besides, we have to get to the bottom of this" She said, pulling off Katie's Notebook and gives it to Sushi. Sushi frowned but nodded. It was the notebook where Katie said that Rebecca killed her. "I will go there, face Ranma and face the challenge... but the real mission is to get revenge for Katie's death" she said her cute voice sounded bitter.

"I know that... but what is our plan?" Sushi asked, looking at her.

"I don't know yet, but we will have a plan..." Akane said as she gazed on the window of the taxi.

At School...

Ranma opened his red Lamborghini Murcielago LP640. He was about to close it with his key when he heard some crowds yelling at some group. He blinked; curiously he went to the crowd and tried to steal a look but he couldn't. With a shrug he just left the crowd and went inside the school. As he entered the school; his friend Mark runs towards him from the entrance.

"Did you see her???"

Ranma blinked, "Who?"

"The woman who represents Japan, She's totally beauty. Familiar but beautiful!" Mark said, sighing heavenly. "I think I am in love"

Ranma smirked, and shakes his head as he opened his locker. "I didn't see her so I don't know if she is a beauty" he said, putting some of his books.

"Man! She's gonna train in our Gym and you're so lucky you'll get to meet her" he said, frowning. "This time, I mourn not being part of the team. If I were in your team even I won't compete I'll definitely have the chance to talk-"

"Whoo slow down, Romeo" Ranma said, chuckling. "As my most trusted friend here at school. I am gonna help you. As I have recalled, I am gonna assist her; since I am from Japan as well. I will help you if you want" he said, smiling.

"OH REALLY??? MAN! Thanks a lot Ranma! Good thing Rebecca isn't here, she'll be coming back on the day of the tournament right?" he asked, Ranma nodded. "So that means.. You have one week to help me by becoming closer to her and then introduce her to me as well!" he said, his eyes sparkling.

"She really hit you big time huh?" Ranma asked, closing the locker.

"Oh yeah Big time" Mark said, sighing once more.

"Now this is interesting" Ranma murmured

Gym...

As Akane entered, all guys' eyes were upon her. But she ignored everyone and looked around. Sanders International School Gym is totally huge and the equipments are complete. There was a room full of barbells and for the weightlifters. A room for Karates class, for Ninjas class, Kendos and for Kempos. After that her eyes accidentally focused on the trophies and pictures of the Gym. Ranma was in the picture but he was not smiling.

"Hi. Welcome to the Sanders International School Gym. My name is Ranma Saotome, and I was notified to assist some of the Martial arts fighters. I was assigned to take you because you were from Japan. I am from Japan too, it's gonna be easier for both of us to communicate as well, even though I believe that there is a possibility that we can become opponents in the finals, Japan has skilled martial artists" he said,

Her heart skipped a bit, but she has to calm down and remembered all what Ranma said in that letter. The letter that says... he pity her that is why he can't break up with her, and all the love stuff was a lie. She found it amusing that before she wanted to nail down Ranma Saotome when he came into her life. Maybe this time, she will gonna nail him down and for good.

"That's going to be exciting," She said, fluently in English. She's very good in English. "It is my wish to defeat the Champion of the world of Martial arts" she said,

Ranma has two goals. One is to assist this challenger from Japan and the other is to introduce her to Mark. But when he saw her standing in front of the trophy shelf; His heart began to beat fast. He knew that posture, that body and the hair. But he shook his head and approached her instead. He tried to sound cheerful. When she spoke; he couldn't help but to step backwards. Her voice...

"Akane?"

She turned, Ranma gulped. She's here! In flesh. "Long time no sees, Mr.Saotome" she asked in a casual tone.

He was about to hug her, but he stopped himself. He clenched his fist. "H-How are you?" he asked, in Japanese.

"I am fine and ready to kick your butt" she said, in English. Her words brought attention. All the people inside the Gym looked at her. "Oh, I am sorry... did I said that out loud?" she asked, blinking cutely.

The guys sighed heavenly.

"Akane-"

"This is a good place; I am gonna get some ideas for my Doujou, I am gonna start planning how to renovate-"

"Y-Your Doujou?"

Akane looked straightly into his eyes, "Yes. My Doujou. The Tendou Anything goes Martial arts" she said, with a pride.

"W-What about Mom and Dad?"

Akane looked at the trophies, "They are still living at the Tendous. We will never abandon them; just like how you abandoned them." she said, walking away.

"I did not abandon them" Ranma said, following her.

"Whatever" Akane said, shrugging.

Ranma growled and stood in front of her, "Akane we need to talk-"

"There's nothing to talk about Mr.Saotome," she said, bowing down.

"Yes there is, I didn't know what happen and you don't want me to explain-" he stopped. Then Akane shakes her head, "Akane..."

Akane took a deep breath and looked at him, "Tell me Mr.Saotome, what kind of Martial arts this gym offers?" she asked,

Ranma looked down, "You're still kawaiikune..." he muttered,

Akane stopped herself from hitting Ranma. "Did you say something?" she asked,

"YOU'RE STILL KAWAIIKUNE!" Ranma yelled, all the people looked at them. "Damn! You're still the Akane I know who don't let me explain things! You're Jumping to conclusions! I didn't know-" Ranma stopped, when someone called him. He looked and saw Mark running towards him. "Mark..."

"Sorry Miss, I apologize on behalf of my friend, Ranma Saotome" Mark said, smiling. Akane smiled and nodded. "So Ranma?" he asked, "Someone told me you were already assisting Miss. Tendou. Do your job now" he said, urging him.

"What Job?" Akane asked,

Mark blushed, "You understand English?" he asked, Akane nodded. "My name is Mark Philips. Ranma here is just doing me a favor, you see.. I've never had an interest with girls before but when I met you-"

Akane smiled and touched Mark's cheek, making Ranma frowned. "That is so sweet of you; but I am afraid that I have to turn you down" she said, this time Ranma looked at her, "You see I have a boyfriend already, I came here to win the championship that's all" she said,

"Boy friend?" Ranma asked,

Akane nodded, "So can we talk about Martial arts now? This is the only reason why I am here" she said,

Ranma frowned, "Fine..."

At the end of the day, Akane headed into her hotel room where she was staying until the tournament. The room has adjacent rooms, one for Sushi and one for her. She found Sushi watching Televisions on the sofa. "Hey"

"How is your day?" Sushi asked, turning off the television.

Akane deposited herself in the couch, "Let's see, so far I avoided guys at the parking lot, then at the corridor and after that I had a talk with Ranma offering me... wait let me change that, begging me to explain things which I already know. And oh did I mentioned that I had turn down a guy named Mark because I have a boyfriend already?" she asked,

"What boyfriend?" he asked, popping open a can of soda and handling it to Akane, who promptly guzzled down half. "I never knew you have a boyfriend"

"Well, I don't have. But I blurted it out that I have one. You should have seen Ranma's face." she smirked.

"I should have, and I would Love to see that-" Sushi stopped when his phone rang. "Uh huh, yes. Okay thanks. Bye" he put his phone to the table. "Rebecca will come back next week, so what are we going to do now?" he asked,

Akane leaned on the sofa and relaxed for a bit, and then she looked up into the ceiling. "Well... that is okay, we have time to prepare for our devastating attack" she said, smiling victoriously. "I was thinking... you know what today is, don't you?" she asked,

"Uh huh," Sushi replied with a concerned look. "I didn't want to mention it, though. Figured it might make this day worst for you,"

Akane giggled. Sushi had always been able to erase her blue moods. Lord knew there'd been plenty of those last year. "Well, it's not really that important... Katie just died and Ranma and I were through, that's all... In the end it had good thing. I became the New Akane. I've never, even in a million years would expect that I could talk to Ranma just like that" she said, sipping her soda.

"But were you nervous?" he asked,

"No! Not at all, I handled it very well" she said, lying to him.

"Well then, let's celebrate it by going to the supermarket and buy some food!" Sushi said, smiling.

"Sure..."

"But I'll be cooking," Sushi said, teasing her.

"Very funny," Akane said, frowning.

Supermarket

Sushi and Akane made a trip to the Supermarket. Sushi handled the cart while following Akane. When they thought they had everything, they fall in line to the cashier. Akane as she checking her list, she found out that they still need spaghetti sauce. She left Sushi for a while and went to get some. She looked for it and a few seconds later she rounded a display of spaghetti sauce. She was about to get one when she heard some familiar voice; she peeked beyond the jars.

"What? You mean to say that she is that Akane?"

"Yes..."

"Oh man, small world isn't it?"

"You said it,"

"But wait.. She has a boyfriend now huh?"

She heard him growled,

"I don't buy that. I don't believe that she has a boyfriend, The Akane that I know will never fall in love with anyone other than me"

Akane narrowed her eyes. 'What an Ego' she was about to run when she bumped on the cart of Sushi.

"Akane, I already followed you. Thank God I saw you" he said, "You didn't have to get some sauce, we could order at the hotel" he said, frowning.

But Akane didn't hear him. She peeked around the corner as she sees them walking towards them, but still don't notice her and Sushi. Although she knew that they were going to see her in a minute. She remembered how Ranma said that she won't love someone other than him. It is true though, but he wants Ranma to eat his ego. Taking a deep breath, she grabbed Sushi and ordered, "Kiss me"

Sushi gasped, "W-What?!" he choked out, "Why? and Here? But-"

"Yes. Here and now," she hissed and pulled his head to hers.

It all happened so quickly, Sushi had a little time to react. Not that he would have refused her anyway. But the odds of Akane coming to him and demanding a kiss were about the same as Katie coming back to life. Slim to none. And the fact that even though Akane was his friend, he has feelings for her... kissing her like this only made the circumstances more exciting.

Cooperative with her demands, he took the opportunity. Kissing Akane is like a dream coming true, as his mouth glided over hers, he hauled her closer. She wanted a kiss... so she'll get one. He provoked his tongue along the seam of her mouth, urging her more, trying to satisfy the wave of desire that had slammed into him like a shipment train when she'd grabbed at him. She arched at him, bringing the softness of her chest up to his. Flames explodes in his sides and for moment he forgot where they were and who they are.

"A-Akane?"

Sushi's gaze jerked toward the sound of two voices. He stopped the kiss and remembered Akane's former fiancé. "R-Ranma Saotome..." he gulped, Ranma growled, but he could see some tears forming in his eyes. "Nice seeing you again"

"And you are?" Ranma asked, sarcastically.

"Sushi Hiroma" he said, "We've met before in Japan" he added, "Katie's boyfriend" he added once more and saw Ranma clenching his fist. "I-"

"Why are you Kissing Akane?" Ranma hissed.

"Akane and I were-"

"Isn't that what couples do?" Akane asked, as she stroke Sushi's cheek and held his gaze giving him the fleeting sensation of a long-time lover. Then, poised and in control, she turned and faced him. "Am I right?" she asked,

_"Isn't that what couples do? Am I right?"_

Once again… Ranma died for the third time. He must have been a cat…

To be Continued...

coolshortgrl19 - ok..  
Pure 'n' White - ok..  
puppet and clown - updated!  
Serenity's Light - yep she is very evil ne?  
Smiles - uh yeah  
Tomoko-chan - yep yep  
Endoh Chiaki - congratulations on your registration! who will give in will be updated next month  
WillLeung - uh.. I will try  
AnimeObsessionFantasy - uh.. read it first  
capt. n - because... I have to kill Katie.  
abc - uh thanks

Ranma: OMG Akane kissed that guy!!!!!  
Chette: eh...?  
Akane: now I am very excited  
Ranma: excited you have kissed him?  
Akane: I did not, it was another Akane  
Ranma: You're the only Akane I know-  
Akane: BAKA!  
Ranma: KAWAIIKUNE!  
CHETTE: STOP! PRRRTT! (sigh) read the next chapter, thanks for waiting!

God bless!


	17. A bitter Kiss

** Some of my stories are now Books! To those who bought it THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE SUPPORT! The Manga will be delayed because we are going to give way for our clients. **

Ranma: English is not Chette's first language  
Akane: All right reserves for Rumiko takahashi and Viz Video  
Chette: I Love Philip!

**Stay with Me  
Part seventeen: ****A bitter Kiss**

Ranma could not believe what he saw. His body was shaking with anger and rage filled him. He just saw his ex-fiancee kissing another guy in public. He clenched his fist. Controlling himself not to burst out, he even blinked the tears that were supposed to fall out.

"We are celebrating our Anniversary today, so we decided to drop by to the supermarket and buy some ingredients" Akane said, then she looked lovingly at Sushi. "Isn't that right Honey?" she asked, Sushi just nodded but still looking at Ranma's clench fist. "What about you guys?" she asked,

"Uh.. actually, Ranma-" Mark's voice trailed off when Ranma begun to walk towards them. "Ranma!" he gasped. He was about to attack them!

Akane trembled seeing Ranma coming towards them. But she didn't show it, she just squeezed Sushi's arm. Sushi felt the tension; so he readied himself at the attack. But it didn't come. Akane saw Ranma stopping beside her.

"Thanks a lot for killing me many times, you horrible woman" he whispered in a english; Then he resume walking away from them.

"Ranma wait!" Mark yelled, chasing after his friend.

Akane's eyes widening as she heard his cold voice and the words. She almost lost her balance, but thank God for the cart. She didn't know why his words has so much impact. What is he implying? that he was innocent? Why did he talked like that? It was his fault in the first place what she was broken like this.

"Akane?"

"I'm fine.." Akane said, the slowly she turned to where he disappeared, but she couldn't see him anymore. As usual.. Ranma Saotome walks really fast.

* * *

Ranmas car was speeding down the straights of the local roads; the car was automatically flying, while Mark was at the edge of his seat. He was mad. _Totally mad. _

"RANMA! SNAP OUT OF IT!" Mark yelled, "If you want to die don't include me!" he cried, grabbing on his seat. He saw Ranma push the engine which accelerates the car speed to 90 miles an hour. Mark gasped, "Ranma! Take me home before you do something stupid! Help!" he cried out once again.

A few minutes later they hear the police cars chasing them. Ranma narrowed his eyes and push the engine once more, running now more than 90 miles per hour.

"MOMMY!" Mark cried,

Ranma was up to challenge. "You can't beat me." he murmured as the car continues to drive fast. He took u-turns and overtake trucks and other big cars. A few minutes later the police couldn't keep up with Ranma's car. He smirked. "...Losers" he said,

A few more seconds they were in front of Mark's house.

Mark gulped, he didn't know that Ranma could be a dangerous driver. But he was awesome! "Man.. that was a roller coaster ride, right Ran-" he said, composing himself while looking at Ranma.

But Ranma was a messed, he just let the tears fall on his face.

"Ranma..."

"I thought she loved me forever... I thought.. she cared... I opened up my heart to her... I thought she was different..." he cried in angst. His fingers curl into fists, his soul crushed harshly, every structure of his being falling away. His tears kept falling down. "My life was always martial arts before... and then she came into my life.. with that cute tomboyish smile of hers... and her personality..." he sniffed, forcing a melancholy smile as he looked at Mark.

Mark sighed, "The Ranma I knew before... told me that he had a lot of fiancees in the past and he couldn't care less of these fiancees." he said, trying to comfort his friend. "But when it comes to Akane- the one he truly cares.. he always fight for her. He always say... Akane is my fiancee."

Ranma looked at him,

"Where is that Ranma that I know?"

"He died."

"BS." Mark said, as he shook his head. "and I really mean it Ranma.. it's Bullshit." he said, directly.

"Mark.."

"Be yourself Ranma. That's the most important thing. If you want Akane back, you can do it. She is here in America. You have all the chance. Don't be like loser." he smiled, "Nothing is going to change if you sulk in the little corner of yours. Try your best to win her over, she's here in America after all!" he said, patting Ranma's back.

Ranma just smiled, but deep down in his heart... he knew _that was too impossible._

* * *

_"Thanks a lot for killing me many times, you horrible woman"_

Still in her outside clothes, Akane can't still figure out what just happened earlier. Ranma calling her horrible woman and telling her that he died many times? She just can't figure it out.

"It's raining.."

Sushi's voice made her come back to Reality, she stood at the hotel window and watched the soft rain dampen the windows and the cars beneath the hotel.

"Feels like celebrating?" Sushi asked, Akane shook her head. "I'd figure.. so let's have a coffee then" he said,

While they were waiting for the coffee, Akane moved to the Sofa, she closed her eyes and remembered the times when Ranma smiled at her and teased her. But she never heard him calling her 'Horrible' until now. She opened her eyes, he was the only man who'd ever made her feel that way.

Ranma's kisses...  
Ranma's awkward but possible confession times-  
Ranma's caring face..  
Ranma's scared of loosing her face-

Ranma.. Ranma.. Ranma...He'd been her only love... her true love.

They promised that they will run the Doujou Together.  
Ranma going to America to train to be the best Martial artist,  
While her going to study Business to keep the Doujou's financial and paper works.

But everything was ruined because of him. He used such a woman...  
and everything became horrifying afterwards.

She swore a revenge, when she got the letter.  
But now seeing him, and him in pain... she couldn't help but to feel pain as well.

Then she remembered the pictures in the gym. Ranma was always in the picture but he wasn't the Ranma who gives triumphantly smiles whenever he wins a tournament. Where did that 'I am Ranma Saotome the best Martial Artist smile' disappear to?

"Akane?"

Startled, Akane turned and smiled at him. Sushi sat beside her and gave her the coffee. Sushi set a sugar bowl and spoon on the table in front of the sofa, he filled the two mugs with sugar and set one in front of Akane. "Here..."

"Arigatou" she said, she picked it up and when she took a small sip of the coffee it made her calm. "As usual, Sushi makes the best coffee ever" she said, smiling. They both enjoyed the hot coffee on a cold weather. "It's pretty cold here too ne?" she said,

"Well it is colder in Japan, frankly speaking" Sushi said, Akane nodded. "Neh.. the unexpected meeting in the supermarket shocked me. Ranma did change" he said, just looking at the wall.

"Yeah..."

"He's a lot scarier than before"

"Maybe because he holds a grudge against you" Akane said, sipping her coffee

"Which was your fault" Sushi continued.

Akane blushed, "I am sorry.. for kissing you like that.."

Sushi sighed, "Don't be sorry.. it was like a dream come true... Kissing Akane Tendou..." he said, chuckling.

Akane pouted, "You're a meanie" she said, but the words made her smile. "Thanks for being a good friend."

"Though you say I am a friend, you know my feelings for you Akane..." Sushi gave an all knowing shrug, "But I know that I can never have you.. so I am contented by your side."

Akane stared at her coffee, watched the steam slowly rise and the overhead light ripple on the dark liquid surface.

"Do you want to say something?"

Akane glanced up, "Huh?"

"Your feelings about this. You know it would be better to talk about it than to keep it to yourself," he said, as he raised a brow.

Akane sighed and looked away, let a few moments of silence pass until she finally said it, "Ranma was acting as if he doesn't know what happened." she said,

Sushi let the silence hover, waiting for Akane to say more. He took a long sip then carefully set the mug back on the table, when he knew Akane wouldn't say anything anymore, he asked, "And?"

"It's like...he is innocent. I feel guilty for hurting him..." she said as she shrugged a shoulder. "When I came to the Gym, his eyes were shocked but it was replaced as if he wanted to hug me; but I embarrassed him. He told me we need to talk.. but.. I didn't gave him a chance..."

"But do you want to give him a chance?" he asked, "To talk I mean?"

It was a simple question, but the unspoken concern, objection, weighed heavy in her voice. "What for? I am here to get a revenge." she said, then she looked irritated. "And if you think that I want to get together with him I-"

"Did I say that?"

Akane wanted to argue with him, but she was too tired. "I am going to bed" she said, putting her mug on the table. "Goodnight Sushi.. My training for the competition will start tomorrow.. I must sleep now" she said,

"Oh speaking of the training, there's a letter for you at the table, did you get it?" he asked,

"Yep. They said that we will have a five days training camp before the contest."

"Are you going?" Sushi asked, Akane nodded.

Akane didn't know why she felt hot, but she thought maybe it was just a stress and f she wakes up in the morning it; she will be okay. If not, she will still come to the training and she won't just inform Sushi about it. She'll act as if nothing is wrong and she is ready to go on that training camp.

* * *

"Ahh Baka!" Ranma growled as he threw his jacket and car keys on the table. "Lights on" he said, and the lights turned on. "I need to lie down" he said, then the wall opened and the bed appeared. He threw himself on the bed and blinked back. His eyes were in pain. "Che.. too much crying."

What the hell had he been thinking? That somehow, magically, if he sees Akane and walked right up to her, if he looked her in the eyes and a conversation with her, that everything will be okay? and then later he saw her kissing another man. He shook his head as he sat up. His head throbbed in pain.

_Damnit. She was the one who gave up! Remember Ranma? Mark was right... This is not me... so, If Akane wants to play the cold war... Two can play at this game._

Last year... she gave her a note and send him back the painting. What a fool he'd been to think that her dream had been to carry on the Tendou Dojou with him, be his wife, become the mother of his children and live happily ever after. His eyes narrowed, "I should have.. I should have dragged her into my arms earlier and kissed her senseless, after she kissed that guy and then walked away" he said, clenching his jaw.

The Phone rang, he picked it up. "Ranma Saotome speaking?"

"Hey Ranma! Tomorrow the training will start for all the fighters around the world. I just want to inform you that we are not going to use the gym to train"

Ranma blinked, "What do you mean?"

"We will go on a training camp for five days! Isn't that Exciting?"

* * *

The Next day...

Ranma was early as he was one of the organizers and he was in charge of the attendance. He climbed the Bus, "Okay is everyone present?" he asked, "Let's roll call..." All the people paid attention to him, some martial artist from Korea admired him. As he calls the names, he heard someone behind her.

"Sumimasen" she said in Japanese.

Ranma startled and saw a paled-looking Akane, "Ah yeah Miss Tendou, go ahead and join them" he said, but when Akane touched his arm accidentally, he knew something was wrong. He grabbed her.

"What?" Akane asked, glaring at him.

"You can take this front seat, beside me." he said,

"I don't want too" Akane grumbled.

"It looks like you're feverish. Tendou, Akane." he said, narrowing his eyes.

"Mister Saotome-"

"Wakarimasu?" Ranma asked, his voice filled with command.

Akane gazed at him with daggers, "Wakatta" she said, as she stubbornly took her seat on the front.

Ranma smirked and continued to roll call.

* * *

As the bus started to move, all of the people were noisy and getting acquainted. The bus was filled with many languages. Everyone was energetic and excited for the training camp except the two people at the front seat. Ranma slowly glance at Akane, who was silently trying to focus herself looking at the road.

"Daijoubu?" Ranma asked her. Akane just nodded. "It looks like you caught a flu" he added, Akane sighed and just closed her eyes. "Don't get me wrong, Tendou. It is my duty to know if the martial artists are okay" he said, looking away. "And you're a contestant so you're-" he stop when he felt Akane's head on his shoulder. Akane just fell asleep. "Uh.. yeah.. you can use my shoulder if you want..." he said, blushing.

* * *

Akane woke up the sound of women giggling. She sat up and looked everywhere, "Where am I?" she asked, softly looking at the strangers.

"Oh! Miss Japan is finally awake!" said the other girl, "You're the contestant from Japan right?" she asked, Akane nodded. "My name is Zhi Hwa. I am a martial artist from China." she said, smiling.

"Mine is Ashley Tucker." she said, smiling "I am a contestant from USA" she added,

"I am Yoojin Yoon" said the other, "From Korea"

Akane smiled, "Akane Tendou.. Nice to meet all of you.."

Ashley giggled, "We are your room mates for this 5 days training camp. Take care of us!" she said, as she bowed before Akane. "Isn't that what Japanese do?" she asked, when the other girls blinked at her. "I watch too many animes"

Akane smiled, "Yes that's how we do it. Please take care of me too," she said, bowing.

"Say... It's totally an advantage to be from Japan ne?" Yoojin said, her eyes sparkling.

"Ahhhh... Ranma Saotome just carried you like a princess earlier and put you here." Ashley said smiling. "Since Ranma is a Japanese so he cares for the Japanese people. Ahhh how I dreamed that I was you Akane!"

_Ranma carried me over here? _She looked down.

"Oh he also gave these medicines for you, and told me that we have to take care of you" Zhi said

Akane shook her head, "I can take care of myself, you go and have fun" she said, the women smiled gratefully. "But what about the training?" Akane asked,

"Oh the first day is free one. We will resume or training tomorrow. Hey Akane! Do you want to go to the beach?" Ashley asked,

Akane blushed, "I can't.." she said,

"She has a fever Ash"

"Oh well when she gets better then?"

"No I am fine..." Akane said, smiling. "The problem is... I don't know how to swim..."

* * *

When Akane tried to looked for Ranma to thank him at least for the medicines; he saw her being surrounded by Martial artists women around the world. While she saw his irritated face, he kept doing his job by checking some things and monitoring some events. She was about to leave when their eyes met; Akane looked away as fast as she could and left the beach.

Akane run towards their room, and sat on her bed. She didn't know why she had to do that. She was supposed to make him feel pain right? What happened to the revenge? her thoughts were interrupted when she heard a knock on the door. Before she could speak, the door opened and she saw Ranma. Damn.. he look so handsome wearing just a simple red shorts and a white sweater with hood that was unzipped in the middle. She looked away.

"Are you okay now?" he asked,

Akane nodded, "Um.. thanks." she said,

"It's my responsibility since I have to take care of the martial artists" he said, "No more fever?" he asked, Akane shook her head. "I'd figure.. Chinese Flu medicines are the best; Well then tomorrow we have to wake up at 6 o'clock to get started. Do you think you can do that?" he asked, a challenge on his voice.

Akane narrowed her eyes, "I am not a weakling anymore."

Ranma smirked, "Good. Because I want you to fight until the end, until we meet in the gym. Just like what you said before?" he asked, crossing his arms, "Ready to kick my butt?" he asked, "As if I will let you." he muttered.

But Akane heard him. "Why the hell are you here?" Akane growled,

"Funny-" he said, as he sat beside her. Akane didn't move. Her eyes were yelling at him. 'Bring it on Saotome'. He gave her a mischievous smile. "I've been asking myself the same question... after then, it occurred to me" he said,

Akane pulse jumped but again, she didn't move. She wants to prove to Ranma that she wasn't afraid of him or anything. "What occurred to you?"

Ranma moved closer, so close that she could feel the heat of his body, and see the icy cold aqua eyes of his; he placed his arms on either side of her and though she knew she should push him away, she now totally lost the capacity to move.

"Last year..."

"Last year?"

"Last year..." he repeated, his voice quiet and husky. "We separated without even saying goodbye...personally"

Before Akane could respond, Ranma grabbed her neck and pulled her to him. His mouth roughly on hers, the kiss there was nothing gentle about the kiss, it was different than the kisses she shared with him before. It was not tender; it was like a bitter kiss. But she couldn't stop the feeling. She was burning up, her skin, her bones, her body, melting under the crush of his mouth against her. Desperate to keep her control, she grabbed hold of the bed even tighter, to fight back the overwhelming desire to wrap her arms around his neck, But she didn't realized that she was already kissing him back. His tongue, hot and demanding, plunged between her lips. Everything inside her, burst into flames.

Ranma yanked his mouth away, and then he stood up. When he saw Akane opened her eyes, "Goodbye.. Akane" he said tightly, then turned and left.

Several moments passed before she could move. She felt her insides quiver. She touched her lips and tears started to fall on her face. Her heart racing, What just happened? She was supposed to make him feel pain .. so why is she in pain rather than him? Where's the revenge she has planned before?

_Damnit.. Ranma Saotome is totally the cruelest man on earth_.

She grabbed the pillow and started to cry.

* * *

Outside...

Ranma leaned on the door of Akane's room after he shut it behind him. Now he doesn't know how to face her for the upcoming four days. Maybe it's good that he already find time to close everything behind them... or maybe not...?

_Have I done the right thing?_

**To be Continued...**

Ranma: BAKA-YARO OF COURSE YOU DID NOT!  
Chette: er...  
Akane: O_O  
Ranma: gah.  
Chette: At least you guys were too shock too argue :P Anyway thanks for reading and don't forget to visit my profile :D


	18. Revelations

** Some of my stories are now Books! To those who bought it THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE SUPPORT! The Manga will be delayed because we are going to give way for our clients. Well I wanted Ranma to be more "bitter" but some people asked me not to make him "bitter" so ok.. **

Ranma: English is not Chette's first language  
Akane: All right reserves for Rumiko takahashi and Viz Video  
Chette: I Love Philip!

**Stay with Me  
Part eighteen: Revelations**

_Ranma narrowed his eyes, as he passed by Akane. He grabbed her forcibly and dragged her out of the supermarket, leaving Sushi and Mark standing while looking at them._

_"Let me go Ranma!" she yelled for the twentieth time. "What are you doing?" she asked, she felt Ranma loosened her arm so she pulled her arm from him. "Why the hell did you do that?" she asked, as she realized they were in a parking lot and in front of his car. She saw him opened the window and urge her to go inside. "Why would I-"_

_"If you don't want me to force you to come inside, you'll go inside now so that we will have a talk" he said, darkly._

_"You don't own me Ranma Saotome. You can't just order me around-" _

_"As I have recalled, I never renounced my engagement to you so technically speaking you are still my fiancee even though you don't want me" Ranma said, sarcastically. _

Akane woke up from the dream. It was an alternate version of what had happen in the supermarket. When she fully opened her eyes to the darkness, she looked around and saw her roommates sleeping soundly. She remembered what happen earlier when Ranma came in and gave her a kiss that she could not forget, after that he told her the word 'goodbye'.

She needed to get out. She wanted some fresh air. She glanced at the clock it said 4AM.

Her train of thoughts suddenly lost when she exited the house where she was designated, she look at the scene in front of her. The beach was totally exquisite and inviting. Too bad she couldn't swim, if she could, she would.

_"Goodbye.. Akane"_

His voice kept ringing on her head. She shook her head trying to erase the voice but it was no use. _And besides, why do I ache for that man? It's fine. He just said goodbye in person, he already said goodbye in the letter... he just made it formal..._ tears begun to flow on her face, she reached for her handkerchief in her pocket but accidentally the wind blew it off towards the beach. _Damn..._

* * *

The yellow handkerchief came bowling towards Ranma as he past by the girl's camp house. Another fierce of gust of wind lifted it high above but as usual, no matter how high it was he could reach it. Cursing softly knowing who owns it, he raised his gaze to the luscious figure in pajama running towards him. As she drew near, he saw her smile quickly disappear to be replaced by a new guarded look.

"... Ranma." She flashed him a nervous smile, he look so handsome wearing a black and red jogging suit with Nike logo. Obviously he was doing his early morning jogging.

His brows drew together in scowl. "Why aren't you sleeping?" he asked, as he handed the handkerchief to her. But before she could reply, he just continue his walk, and turn away from her until he heard her soft voice unexpectedly.

"Thanks!"

Ranma just nodded, but when he heard her calling him again. He walked towards her and yelled, "WHAT! What exactly do you want from me?" he growled. Stunned, Akane nervously licked her lips which caused Ranma to cursed. _Damnit.. this Uncute girl. _

"I just want to say you're an idiot."

Ranma smirked, "And why the hell did you say that?" he asked, as he crossed his arms.

"Because you said goodbye, but we will still see each other for a couple of days."

"You know what I meant-"

"Yes I do. But why not say that after the training and the competition?" Akane smirked, "It would be much more clear to me."

Ranma eyed her darkly, "So you're saying... I should take it back?"

Akane blushed furiously, "All I am saying is that-"

"Forget it. Ms. Tendo. I meant every word I said. So do not expecting me to be all friendly and cozy." he looked at her, Akane saw a lot of bitterness in his eyes. "For the record let me get this straight. I am here to supervise the contestants that's all. I am not the Ranma Saotome you could bash into the orbit every time you want too. I am not the Ranma Saotome you can call "Baka" every minute, every second of the day and whenever you want. I am not that Ranma Saotome. So you have no damn right to treat me just like how you treated me in the past. Do I make myself clear?"

Saying no more, he proceeded with his jogging, his broad shoulders squared against the fierce breeze that had gathered strength as they'd exchange words, watching him go, his long martial artist legs stride carrying him purposefully away, Akane felt her stomach sink like a stone, and she felt as someone stabbed her heart with a knife.

* * *

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?"

Akane closed her eyes and controlled her fist as she heard him yelling at her, _Only God knows how many times it was. _She lost count on the tenth-She's trying her best not to bash him into the sky just like what she had done before; since he was a trainer and he made himself clear that he was not the Ranma she used to know. It has been all morning and Ranma supervising everyone and teaching them the right way to kick, punch and attack. He doesn't scold anyone... other than...

"MS. TENDO! YOUR MOVES ARE WRONG!"

"MS. TENDO! THAT IS NOT THE PROPER WAY TO ATTACK!"

"MS. TENDO! ARE YOU DUMB? I TOLD YOU TO KICK HARDER!"

At first everyone knew that Ranma is truly strict when it comes to training, but all of them noticed that it was only Akane who was being scolded, and being trained hard. When some concern martial artist tried to Interrupt them, Ranma smirked at him and told him to mind his own business. "Besides, This is Miss Tendo of the Anything goes Martial arts. She can endure hard trainings so don't be concern of her, she also has that brute strength of hers." he smirked.

Akane had mixed feelings and didn't know if it was an insult or a compliment.

When it was lunch break, Akane finally could rest and breathe normally. Akane grimaced in pain as she took her seat at one of the camp benches inside the cafeteria, then she felt a cold bottle on her face and looked up to see Ashley and the rest of her roommates smiling at her, she smiled and bowed her head when she received the bottle.

"You must be tired." Ashley said, studying her.

"I can't believe Mr. Saotome is a harsh trainer." Yoojin said, shaking her head.

"Yeah for a minute there, we got scared of him" Zhi said,

Ashley sat beside her, "But is it true? that the Anything goes martial arts has hard trainings?" she asked, Akane nodded as she drank the water.

Zhi took the seat in front of Akane, Akane noticed she was holding a magazine. "And I seem to recall in one of Mr. Saotome's interview at the magazine... he was from that kind of style. The Anything goes Martial arts right?" Zhi asked, Akane looked at her. "Wait I think it's here..." she said, flipping the magazine. "There!" she said, Akane smiled a little, Ranma never denied that he was from the Anything goes Martial arts School. "Rumors said that he was about to inherit that school when the Sanders found his ability and grabbed him. Thus, Ranma became the fighter in the Sander's School and is winning a lot of trophies for them." she added.

Yoojin clapped her hands, "So maybe he is training Akane really hard because he feels guilty from leaving the Anything goes School!"

"Tabun.. To motto oku no riyu wa... ... Kare wa korera no koto o yatte iru riyu wa arimasen. (Maybe and there's a lot more reasons why he's doing these things)" Akane muttered in Japanese and sighed,

"Are you saying something Akane?" Ashley asked,

Akane shook her head, "Nah.. just talking to myself..."

"Anyway, just do your best Akane" Yoojin said, "Aja!" she said, in korean.

Akane smiled at her, but before she could reply she felt some more pain and her fingers tightened on the plastic bottle that she crushed instantly.

"Akane?"

_Okay, calm down Akane.. _she told herself, sucking a deep breath, no need for alarm. She smiled at them and stood up, "Yep I am fine.. I am just going to get some food now" she said, but she felt hot and feverish again.

After a few steps away from her roommates, she started to feel dizzy and everything became black as she fell to the floor.

"AKANE!"

Ranma stop chewing his hamburger and looked at the direction where he heard some voices, his eyes widen as he saw Akane on the floor. He threw the hamburger to the plate, stood up and quickly jumped on the tables to rush towards her. When he picked her up from the floor, he touched her head. "Damn... she didn't tell me she was still feverish." he looked at her roommates. "I'll carry her towards your room." he said, the girls just nodded.

At the room..

"Ms. Hwa do you still have those medicines from China for fever?" he asked, while tucking putting Akane on the bed, Zhi nodded and hurriedly run to get some medicine from her closet. "I thought she was already well?" he asked,

"If I may say so, sir... you were kinda harsh on her earlier" Ashley said, as she spoke and her voice was shaky.

Ranma sighed, "I didn't-"

"Here sir." Zhi said, giving the medicine to Ranma.

"But how can she take it?" Yoojin asked,

"Give me the pill and give me water"

When Ranma received the water from them; he brought the pill to his mouth, took a drink of water, grabbed Akane to make her sit up, opened her lips and brought his lips to hers. The girls gasped, seeing this. Ranma just transferred the pill to Akane by means of kissing her and in front of the girls. Then they saw Akane swallowed the pill and water and finally Ranma softly stop kissing her and slowly led her back to lay on the bed.

"Please watch her okay? Report to me when she wakes up" Ranma said, as he wiped the water using his wrist.

When Ranma left, Yoojin sighed heavenly, "Aww I wish I was sick too..."

* * *

Afternoon...

"Okay so your legs must be standing steadily, so that you can unleash a powerful kick, you got that?" Ranma asked, a contestant. The contestant nodded. "Good now-" his words were interrupted when he saw her standing at the entrance of the gym looking grunt and pale. "Akane..." he whispered,

Akane walked towards him, "I am here to-"

Reflexive, protective. His words. "What the hell are you doing here?" he asked, everyone stopped what they were doing now, as Ranma's voice echoed inside the gym. "I thought those girls-" he frowned when he saw the girls approaching the gym.

"Mr. Saotome! Akane just-" Ashley words died when she saw Akane at the gym. Yoojin and Zhi appeared behind Ashley, "Yeah.. she's awake.."

His gaze rolled back to her face, "Ms. Tendo, you should go back to bed. You can resume training tomorrow"

Her lips tightened visibly, "I can train."

For a second he just stared at her, battling a storm of inconsistent emotions. "No you can't Ms. Tendo, don't be stubborn. You're sick-"

"I can alright?"

"YOU CAN'T." His voice serious and dangerous. At that moment anger was ahead on points and Akane saw that on his face.

"Ranma-"

_Damn her. Why couldn't she make this easy? _"Ms. Tendo... if you don't want me to force you back on the bed, be an obedient child and do as I say." he said, his eyes narrowed.

"Mr. Saotome, I am not the weak Akane you used to know!" she yelled, a sudden burst of anger came to her aid. Straightening she met his gaze full on. "I can take anyone and anything at this point. For your information, I train hard for the anything goes martial arts when you left. I train both my mind and my body and endure hardships. The responsibility you abandoned, I took care of it... the school and your parents-So I am not a weak girl anymore and this fever is nothing!" she yelled, then she gasped realizing what she has done. She looked around, and saw everyone staring at them, and we're gaping at them.

_'What does she meant Responsibility that he abandoned?'_  
_'Do they really know each other before?'_  
_'As I've recalled Akane is from the anything goes Martial arts like Sir Ranma...'_

Ranma smirked, "Oh are we talking about the past now?" he asked, "I don't see any changes. Akane the Tomboy, Akane the Stubborn, Akane the Mule chick, the girl that is dumb as a brick, who talks like a hick, the damsel in distress... heh. Still the same Akane Tendo" he said, darkly.

"And you're still an Idiot. Ranma no Baka!" she yelled, her eyes wide with disbelief. "Thank god.. You are not in my life anymore." she added, ridiculous that once she had considered him as her man, her soul mate and her love.

_That hurt... Damn you... _"yes I became a Baka when I met you" Ranma growled,

_It's your fault... baka. _"and I became nothing when I met you." Akane retorted.

Before Ranma could speak more, Mark entered the gym. "HEY! That's not the way FIANCEES SHOULD TALK!" he said, smiling.

Everyone looked at him, and again gaped at the realization. Ranma and Akane were engaged.

"More like Ex-fiancees." Ranma said, shaking his head, "Mark what are you doing here? you're not supposed to be here"

"But I bring good news to you Ranma." he said, as he walk towards Ranma, "Hey there Miss Akane," he said, winking at her when he passed by her. Then he grabbed Ranma. "Buy me my favorite chocolate bar and I'll give you the news" he said, smirking.

"Hey Let me go!" Ranma growled, as he was being dragged away by Mark, "Listen, don't let Ms. Tendo train! she needs to go back to her bed- Mark stop rubbing my hair argh!"

When Mark and Ranma disappeared, everyone approached Akane.

"So you're Sir Ranma's ex-fiancee?" Yoojin asked,

"I didn't read that in any magazines..." Zhi said, blinking.

Akane sighed, _What have I done...?_

* * *

Ranma frowned looking at Mark, while he was munching his favorite chocolate bar, as they were leaning on his car. He had no idea what is this 'good news' he was talking about, and now he drove for at least an hour to find a store where he can get his chocolate. He was glad that his car was sent by Mr. Sanders after everything was organized. _ In case of emergencies,_ Mr. Sander told him at the phone.. and driving Mark was the first emergency... _But What kind of emergency is this though? Mark getting his favorite chocolate bar? _"So spill it out" he said, "What is this good news?" he asked,

"Ahhh nothing beats my favorite chocolate bar-"

"MARK!"

Mark frowned, "Fine.. Fine... but first answer this question, why are you being harsh on Akane?" he asked,

"I am not being harsh-"

"Yes you were."

Ranma sighed, "She's being unreasonable. She's sick and she wants to train."

"Oh so you're concern of her..."

"It is my duty as one of the trainers and supervisor of this training camp" he said, playing with his car keys.

"So if someone is sick.. you're going to take care of her?" Mark eyed him curiously.

Irritation crackled in Ranma's blood, "Of course!"

"Even transferred the pill with your mouth like you did to her?"

Ranma blushed and gaped, "How-"

"I heard some girls gossiping about that. Some girls were totally wishing that they are sick too." Mark smirked,

A muscle ticked hard in Ranma's jaw. He felt it and took it as a warning to cool down, to take a second before answering. "Akane was my fiance that is why I can do that. But if other girl would get sick of course I don't have any right to do that..."

"but if the girl gives you a right, you'll do it?" Mark's voice rose, incredulous.

"NO WAY!" Ranma growled,

"That's the point. You still have feelings for your Akane."

"Mark. I already said goodbye to her alright?"

"But you love her don't you?" he asked, Ranma looked away. "Say it Saotome. Or else I won't tell you the news."

Ranma looked at him. "Is this news about her?" he asked, when he saw him nodded, "then what is it?"

"Answer my question first. Do you honestly love Akane?" he asked, Ranma sighed and nodded. "Then grab this opportunity! Like I said, she is in America and Rebecca is not yet here. So why not plan the plan you were planning before?"

"That is ridiculous, she has a boyfriend"

"Are you talking about Sushi, the one in the supermarket?" he asked, Ranma nodded. "Well that's my news to you! Sushi is not Akane's boyfriend." he said, as he took a bite of his chocolate.

"Wha-?"

"Yup. I did a little investigation." Mark said, as he chewed the chocolate in his mouth. "I went to the hotel room where this Sushi and Akane were staying, and I found out it was that kind of room with two bedroom separation. And when I told that guy that he was lucky because he was Akane's boyfriend... since I told him I want to court Akane, he said.. he was not Akane's boyfriend. So I still have a chance." he smirked.

"But the kiss-"

"I guess, Akane did that to hurt you. But I am telling you... I've confirmed it to Mr. Sushi... he is not Akane's boyfriend."

* * *

"I've come straight to the point." Ranma said, when he saw Akane sitting on the sand while looking at the beach.

Akane's gazed went up as she heard the familiar voice. "You'll come straight to the point about what?" she asked, she was too tired now to talk, to train or do anything. Her mind, body and heart were too tired. When he and his friend left, she had to answer all the questions that were meant for her and Ranma.

"I am sorry." he said, as he sat down beside her.

Akane blinked, "For what?" one slender eyebrow shot skywards and she couldn't help the sarcasm that dripped into her tone.

"The truth is I didn't abandoned the school or my parents-"

"This is an apology?" she asked, rolling her eyes.

Spearing his fingers through his dark hair, he shook his head. "You know that I am not good in this kind of stuff" His voice was cold.

"Forget it then. I don't need a half-hearted apology." she said, but before she could reply more, Ranma's cellphone rang and he picked it up. Her eyes widen when she heard Ranma saying 'Mom.'

"Yeah.. I am fine. Yeah, she's here. She was sick yesterday and today but she seem okay now." he said, as he looked at her. "Did you get the money I sent? yeah I am glad that even I wasn't there, I can help.. yeah.. oh you want to speak to her? okay.." Ranma handed the phone to the shock Akane. "My Mom wants to speak to you,"

Akane received the phone, "Yes Auntie? yeah I am fine... yeah.. he took care of me..." she said, looking at him who looked away. "yeah... I'll try to get a long with him.. okay.. say hi to dad and the rest would you? yes I'll do my best to promote the school... okay.. here's Ranma.." she said, then she gave back the phone to him.

"I'll just call you later.. bye Mom.. say hi to pops for me." Ranma said, then he closed his phone, "as you were saying?" he asked,

"you.. still contact Auntie?" she asked,

Ranma sighed, "Of course.. she is my mother after all"

"I thought you-"

"Abandoned them? like you were accusing me before?" he asked, smirking. "Who do you think is helping your precious little dojo through financial problems?"

"Aunt Saotome is the one..." she stopped and realized that the money didn't came from Mrs. Saotome but from Ranma himself. "So it's you..." Akane said, looking down, "If I knew-"

"You won't even accept my help" Ranma finished the words for her.

Akane frowned, well he was right but if he didn't finance the Dojo, it will be a goner. Considering the fact that when Nabiki and her went to college, Nabiki could only manage the money for their schooling and the household, then Mrs. Saotome offered her money. No.. Ranma's money for the improvement of the Dojo. She shook her head.

"Anyway.. its a payback for all my time being a freeloader at your house" he said,

"It was too much of a payback..." Akane muttered, she sighed. "I am sorry..." she said,

Ranma for the longest time in his life, his mouth formed into genuine smile. Akane didn't know but she missed that smile, "Well you'll be forgiven if you come to my place for a bite tonight?" he asked,

His question floored her, She stared. "I.."

"Don't get to cocky. It's only Stir-fry." Ranma warned her, "And I won't forgive you, if you won't come to my place then."

"What about your roommates?"

"I don't have a roommates, the supervisors have private houses here." Ranma looked at her, "Eight o clock is fine... Mine is the last house in the hallway." he said,

Her toes were still curling as he turned and left her.

* * *

_"I've confirmed it to Mr. Sushi... he is not Akane's boyfriend."_

Mark's voice was ringing on his head as he put a cloth on the table and lit a candle. Then thinking better of such an abnormal urge, he blew out the candle and shoved them back into one of the cupboards. What the hell was he thinking of? This dinner is only being made because he wants answers from her from all the questions lingering on his mind ever since he read the letter.

Briefly leaning his head against the wall, he tried badly to gain some sense of control over what was happening. _Okay Ranma.. do not expect romantic stuff, this is a clarification investigation... and interrogation if I could say that. _He straightened and looked at ample wok he'd placed on the unlit stove and the assorted dishes of vegetables he'd chopped up and placed in readiness on the kitchen table beside it. He glanced at the clock on the wall, registering that it was almost eight. "Yosh.. let's cook up" he said,

At exact eight o clock, a knock at his door and he opened the door for her. "Good.. you're forgiven" that was the first thing he spoke as she entered.

"So I can go now?" Akane asked, when he grinned but didn't say anything she turned pink. "Fine Ranma..." she said as she fully entered and Ranma closed the door. "Wow... I can't believe how unfair you guys are..." she said, admiring the small house. "I mean we have a small room and in that small room, there are four people sleeping but you-"

Ranma shrugged, "That's the way it is here.. if you are part of the admin, then you're in for a special treatment." he said, then he went to the kitchen and resume preparing the food, "The food will be serve in a minute.. so relax and just feel free to explore what you can explore" he said, _and I'll do the same_... he said to himself, as her delicate scent float around the room, satisfying his nostrils and occupy his senses with pleasure.

Akane didn't know but when Ranma begun to stare at her, heat tickled all the way down at her spine. As if she felt as if though every part of her body became much more sensitive._ I wish he would stop staring at me. _

"How about a glass of wine?"

Akane blinked, "A martial artist-"

He poured a wine on a glass and placed it into her hands, "Only tonight..." he said, "Don't worry, I won't tell anyone"

"Some kind of a trainer you are" she said, giving him one of her rare smiles.

_Damn.. _Heat attacked Ranma from all sides. That damn smile of hers was dangerous as he expected. "Have a seat" he said,

Enjoying her wine, feeling its initial chill turn to warmth in her belly, she picked up her plate, as Ranma put some noodles on it and twirled some noodles around her fork, "finally.. a true good food" she said, "I mean.. don't get me wrong, the food in the cafeteria is delicious but this is a true food" she said,

"Good food is important. It gives you power and vitality"

"You're right... maybe I should trying cooking this recipe-"

"You cooked?" Ranma blurted out, "oh yeah I remembered... you did cook some decent meals in the past." he said, recovering his insult.

Akane tasted some food, chewed it and swallowed before glancing directly at Ranma. "Thank you for your quick contradiction of your insult."

Irritated that he wasn't as in control of his emotions as he'd like, he pushed away from the table abruptly and moved across to the Kitchen table to get another bunch of dish. "fried rolls. help yourself."

"You're going to make me fat Ranma.." she said,

"Hey. Not all the time, you're being spoilt by Ranma Saotome. So grab this privilege" he said, smirking.

"Fine." Akane said, as she picked one of the fried rolls. "Ahh.. heaven..." she said, giggling.

"So much for a sick person"

"Well Sick persons needs good food"

"That's one of the reasons why you're here." Ranma said, looking at her.

"What are the other reasons?" she asked, putting her fork down folded her napkin beside it.

"I want to talk about 'us'..."

Her smile turned to frowned, "There is no Us.. Ranma." she faced him with a furious glance. "I have a boyfriend-"

"Mark told me that Sushi confessed to him, that it was all lie about you and him in a relationship." he said, he saw her gaped at him. Irritation flashed in his suddenly cool aqua eyes, "Why did you lie?" he asked,

_Sushi... why did you.._ Akane frowned, this can't be happening. All her plans are being ruined little by little. She wanted Ranma to suffer, she wanted to take a revenge but why isn't working? and to top that, what's happening is the opposite of her plans.

"Akane?"

Her hazel eyes glared at him, "What do you want?"

"Answers."

"If you're asking me why I lied, then why did you lie about Rebecca before?" she asked,

"I am the one asking, so you have to answer me first."

"I want answers too Ranma, after you answered me.. I'll answer your question."

Ranma sighed, "Tomorrow morning. At seven o clock, be ready and you'll know." he said, as he raised his glass of wine thoughtfully to his lips.

* * *

Early in the morning, At exact seven, Akane saw Ranma leaning on his red car and waiting for her. He was wearing his usual red Chinese t-shirt and not the foreign suit he wore for the past few days. Before she could ask; Ranma urge her to go inside the car. After an hour and half; Ranma parked his car in a place that is full or rocks. He killed the car's engine and before Akane had the chance to ask more about the place, he strode around and opened her door. "Come I have to show you something."

For a split second his eyes met hers, and if she didn't know better she would have read the shadows in their dept as anxiety. Then he straightened with his usual smooth competence and she huffed out of a breath. She stepped out from the car's interior into the cool early morning.

Ranma grabbed Akane's hand and put it on his elbow. "Just watch your step"

Akane's heart quivered into an edgy beat that ripped like goose bumps over her skin. Either nerves or the vertical slope they climbed turned her knees weak, but he steadied her with a grip on her arm. "Ranma I don't understand what you're-" her breath caught on a gasp as they stop walking, and she caught sight of the view. Not just the dock, not just the seashore but bush lands and treetops. "W-Who owns this land?" she turned on him, "Why did you brought me here?"

"The Owner of the Land belongs to Mr. Ranma Saotome and Mrs. Akane Saotome..." A muscle jumped in his cheek, "I was planning to make this land as a home if ever we decided to stay here in America..."

Akane felt her knees fail, but Ranma supported her. "Wh-Why.. we have a house.. I mean in Japan?"

"Basically I was... planning for the future, a nice house in Japan.. and a nice house here... wherever you like." He exhaled and turned back to face her, "The answer to your question... why I lied about Rebecca and why I used her...? This is the answer."

"Ranma..."

"I maybe stupid... but ever since I came to America.. the only thing in my mind was to build and secure a future with you." Ranma fought the tears that appeared in his eyes. He shook his head, "I used everything I can to build that future... but in the end.. it was I who broke it up..."

Every one of those telling revelations hit a huge piece out of her resolve. This was the Ranma she knew. Although a part of her ached to pick apart each of those clues, another recognized that details didn't matter.

"When I came back to Japan, before Rebecca came to Japan.. I wanted to tell you everything. And if ever Rebecca didn't come to Japan.. when I come back here, I am going to break up with her. Then, I can continue paying for this land... But I didn't know she was cunning." he shook his head, "I bought this land as a proof of my commitment to you.. it was... fully paid last year... right after you told me in your letter to forget you, and you don't love me."

Akane squeeze her eyes, her heart pounding so painfully hard she felt it in every cell of her body. "But you were the first-"

"But I accepted my fate... I guess this is my punishment" he interrupted her. "After that letter, I only became a tool for the Sanders... to win battles for them; and I became Rebecca's property. I died Akane... when I saw your letter... I died _emotionally_"

"Ranma-"

"But it doesn't matter... the reason why I brought you here is because you wanted answers... now I want an answer to my question..." his head came up, his gaze narrowed. "Why did you lie about Sushi?"

Akane stared at him.

* * *

To be Continued...

Ranma: Whoa intense...  
Chette: Well I wanted Ranma to be more "bitter" but some people asked me not to make him "bitter."  
Akane: Ranma... being bitter is not Ranma at all.  
Chette: Anyway thanks for reading and don't forget to visit my profile :D


	19. Choices and Decisions

**Some of my stories are now Books! To those who bought it THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE SUPPORT! The Manga will be delayed because we are going to give way for our clients. Well I wanted Ranma to be more "bitter" but some people asked me not to make him "bitter" so ok..**

Ranma: English is not Chette's first language  
Akane: All right reserves for Rumiko takahashi and Viz Video  
Chette: I Love Philip!

**Stay with Me  
Part nineteen: Choices and Decisions**

"But it doesn't matter... the reason why I brought you here is because you wanted answers... now I want an answer to my question..." his head came up, his gaze narrowed. "Why did you lie about Sushi?" he asked, Akane stared at him. She was about to turn away, when he closed in on her, taking her shoulders in his hands, forcing her to face him. "The truth, Akane."

"I wanted to hurt you." she spoke softly.

His grip and his features tightened with a combination of frustration and annoyance. "How many times do you want to hurt me, until you are satisfied?" he asked, "How many times?" he yelled at her, he couldn't stop himself from crying now. Truth really did hurt him.

"Ranma..." Akane gasped, seeing his tears. "I.. I am sorry...?" she shook her head, she was totally puzzled now. "I.. was so angry at you-"

"Why are you so angry at me?" he exclaimed, "What did I do to make you hate me so much?" he let go of her arms and looked down, "All I did... was to prepare for our future..."

"Because of that, you ruin our future." she whispered.

Ranma stared at her, "You don't understand Akane... I had no choice-"

"Choice?" Akane asked, staring at him.

His voice grew thick, choked with emotion that swelled inside of him, that almost squeezed his heart. "Rebecca was going to kill you, if I didn't go back with her that time." he said, clenching his fist. "Remember how she killed Katie?" he asked, Akane's eyes widen. "I was with her that time... and god! she was supposed to shoot you if I d-didn't.." he cried, and sat on a rock, "and then I swear.. that I will go back to America, and I will do anything... using the law... to get away from her... I was plan to fight.. until... I receive your letter and the painting..." he said, he wiped his tears and force a smile on her, "That day... I died.. emotionally." he said again.

Akane was very quiet. She's too confused right now. What Ranma is telling her was different to what she read at the letter. Looking at him crying, she couldn't help but feel sad as well, "W-Why didn't you tell me?" she asked, her voice now cracking. "Why didn't you call me? Why didn't you explain? Why?" she asked,

"I tried to call you before I received the painting and the letter... but you were busy with the funeral... and after I received it.. I can't talk to you anymore... My mom... told me to talk to you... but I just can't... because I was afraid to hear your voice... rejecting me. That would be my real ending." he said, forcing to laugh while wiping another bunch of tears coming out of his eyes, but then after a few seconds another bunch of tears, "Though... don't worry... I will not bother you anymore."

"What?" Akane asked,

He sniffed, and stood up. "At least now.. I have already said what I want to say before...Thanks for the opportunity, Akane." he said, his lips shivering.

"But-" Akane stopped herself and wipe her own tears.

His chin held high, he gathered together the tattered shred of his resolve and faced her down, "We have to go back.. or else people would start rumors that could break your reputation," he said, he started walking towards the car.

Akane looked around the land, the land that was suppose to be hers and his... she looked at his back, "Ranma-"

"Yes?" he stopped walking and turned to her.

Akane wiped her tears, "If.. ever... there will be a chance for us-"

Ranma shook his head, "No Akane... please. I've already accepted the fact that there is no 'Us' in the future." he said, sadly. "Its too dangerous and I don't want to sacrifice your freedom just because.." he took a deep breath, "Just because... I love you." he finished.

* * *

"I finally release a good punch, Sensei!" said one of the guys while talking to Ranma.

Ranma smirked and he continued to teach the other martial artists some advance kick and punches. Akane sat at the corner, watching silently. He was obviously demonstrating a good angle punch at the guy. Despondency in his rhythmic pounding of flesh against the boxing bag that hung from the corner, his muscles rippling across his back as his patterns grew denser and power ripped through him. His balance didn't waver, his intention didn't dither. Girls were swooning over him because he was naked to the waist, due to sweat. Akane felt someone poke her, she turned and saw Ranma's best friend 'Mark'. He signaled her to go outside, Akane nodded and followed him silently.

A few minutes later, Akane was sitting beside Mark outside the training hall. "So what is it Mark?" she asked, looking at Ranma's American friend.

"Well.. I was just wondering... and I am totally curious..." he stopped and looked at her, "What kind of a guy is Ranma Saotome?" he asked.

"What do you mean?" Akane blinked,

"Well... of course I wanted to know more about my best friend y' know?" he asked, she nodded. "But I knew that the Ranma Saotome, I met here in America is very different than the real Ranma Saotome."

"Why did you say that?"

"Because he looks and acts different when he is with you." he looked up into the sky, "and that... time.. I knew that was the real Ranma Saotome." he grinned, "So I wanted to get to know him... but I can't ask him like that. So I'd figured, I'll go to the one who knew him well."

Akane took a deep breath, "Well... the Ranma Saotome I know... is very egoistic man. He hates loosing, and he loves challenges. He had so many fiancees which wasn't his fault, it was his father." she said, Mark nodded. "He hated school and he just wanted Martial arts." she said, "He is a jerk... and he loves to insult me... " she smiled, remembering those moments.

Mark smiled, "Do you want to know Ranma Saotome in America?" he asked, looking at her.

_So this is his real reason. _She rolled her eyes, "You should have told me that from the start, instead of asking me a question you know?"

Mark chuckled, "Well that was my main reason, but I was also curious about the real Ranma Saotome, so thanks for the info." he winked at her. "Anyway, are you curious?" he asked, she nodded slowly. Mark sighed, "The first time... I saw Ranma, entering the university... he was a typical Japanese person who doesn't really understand English very much." he looked up into the sky, "and because of that, he was being laughed at-"

"That is unbelievable because In Japan, he was the one who is laughing at people..." she muttered.

"Well, Ranma was being bullied for a month. But he didn't fight back; he even wrapped a handkerchief with his pen on his hand," he said, while demonstrating the invisible wrapper and the pen, "the pen was attached like this," he said, showing it to her. "Did you get it?" he asked, Akane remembered she did that to Ryoga, she just nodded. "One day, I had the chance to ask him, at first he didn't really understand so I had to... like get a Japanese dictionary! hahaha that was cool." he blushed, "and well because I am very fanatic with Animes and Japanese culture so I knew a few basic words, and then we became friends." he gave her a big smile.

"That's great..."

"So then I ask him one day, why is he studying very hard; since he told me before that he wasn't like that." he looked up into the sky again. "and he told me... he was in America because he promised someone that he will prepare their future together." he continued. Akane looked down. "He studied all his might, he tried to control his self and avoided fights, but because he is a japanese... he couldn't cope up with the lessons nor the bullying." Mark remembering how Ranma fought for his survival in the school, "He was being bullied, but he never fights back... even if he can... until finally, he joined a Martial arts competition for fun and everyone were shocked. This man can really push you down if he wants you down. Everyone who bullied him, became afraid of him! and that's where Rebecca found him." he said, looking and trying to observe the girl beside him. Looking for her reaction, "Rebecca used Ranma... and Ranma used Rebecca."

"That started everything huh?" she asked,

"I admit that what Ranma did was bad. It was a bad decision, but I understand him... y' know?" he smiled at her, "That time... he is too much focus on how to fulfill his promise to you, so much that he wanted to give you a good future... but in the end... it backfired him." he paused for a while, "But I totally admire his love for you and how he cares for you... so give him a credit for that will ya?" he asked, nudging her.

"Can I ask you a question?" she asked,

"Shoot!" Mark said, beaming at her.

"Why did Ranma lost his smile?" she asked,

Mark frowned, "Well.. he lost his smile when he received your letter and the painting." he stretched his arm, "after that day... he became... like a property of the Sanders. He fights for the school... that was it. That became his life..." he finished. Akane sighed. "Oh well, thanks for this talk Akane, you really are a nice girl... I am not surprise that Ranma totally fell for you" he said, winking. "I did had a crush on you before, but Ranma was totally scary" he laughed. Akane just blushed.

* * *

That Night...

After the dinner, Ranma decided to practice his katas inside the Gym. Since he taught for the whole day, now it is his time practice. He started to do basic katas, and then on from the advance to intermediate then to the difficult ones. After he has successfully finished doing all the Katas he knew, he felt a presence inside the Dojo.

"Do you want to Spar?" the presence asked, as he entered the Gym.

"Why the hell not?" Ranma asked, smiling at Mark. "Let's spar in Karate then?" he asked,

Mark chuckled, "Ohhh Ranma Saotome adjusting his martial arts style for me?" he asked,

"You do not know the Anything goes Style, Mark." he pointed that out.

He rolled his shoulders, worked his way into a stretch. "Fine. Let's do Karate then." Mark said,

Both of them bowed at each other and they begun to fight.

"So did you tell Akane the truth?" Mark let his fist connect with Ranma's unprotected jaw. "Did you seize up the opportunity or chickened out?"

Ranma ignored his question and countered with a knee to Mark's stomach, then followed up a palm heel strike at his head. Game on, with Ranma's hasty smile signaling that if Mark wanted to play by nobody's rules, he was perfectly happy to conform. They fought with ferocity and lethargic grace. Mark had the edge when it came to techniques, he thought. It would be a good idea to teach him some anything goes Martial Arts style, maybe in the future... while he kept dodging his attacks. A few minutes later, they were panting, and they hit the floor really hard, no mats for the both of them. Ranma groaned while Mark was already seeing stars on the ceiling.

"So what are you going to do now?" Mark asked him as he fought free and staggered to his feet.

"Move forward." Ranma said, he didn't bother to get up, then all of the sudden he just kicked out with his leg and took Mark down again with absurd ease. "You're becoming reckless bro," he said, smirking.

"You are just a damn good martial artist." Mark said, smirking.

"Yeah right." he murmured and sat up. "So are we done now?" he asked,

Mark suddenly had his knee to Ranma's chest and his hand to Ranma's throat, "Focus Saotome... every time you think about her, you were loosing focus."

"That is why I decided to let go of her," Ranma words emerged breathless, but after a few minutes he moved fast to counter Mark and now Mark was again down. "Remind me that I should teach you how to guard your back," he said, he loosened his grip and stood up. Then he held out his hand to help his best friend from the floor. But before he could hauled him to his feet, the door of the gym opened widened.

"Saotome-Sensei! Someone is drowning!"

* * *

She was sinking beneath the surface, she sucked in breath, gulped salt water, she needed to fight her way back up, needed to kick hard and breach the liquid barrier above her but she wasn't a good swimmer, yet she kept kicking and kicking but nothing is working, her limbs wouldn't cooperate. What a shame to die in this beach. she thought. A seconds later, she felt strong hands rescuing her; and she was being raised up and being pulled away from the water. Then second more, she felt hot lips on hers and someone performed a CPR on her, Air burst into her lungs, she cough sharply, splitting the water.

"Akane? Akane?" he urged in a harsh voice. "Please speak to me, Akane..."

_Ranma? _That voice is definitely him... she coughed again, her throat raw, and burning. A sob welled up somewhere from inside, She is alive... thank God. She opened her eyes, "R-Ranma?" she asked, softly.

"Yes, Akane... I am here.." he said, "call me names if it pleases you..." he added, quickly.

"Baka. Jerk. Hentai. Pervert." she sputtered, thought it came out as little whisper.

He smiled at her, "yokatta..." he whispered in japanese.

"W-What happened?" she asked, as Ranma guided her to seat, then she felt his chest supporting her back.

"That's my line. Kawaiikune." Ranma said, sighing. He scowled her. "You know that you can't swim so why did you even tried? This isn't a swimming pool. It's the beach, Akane. The Beach." he reminded her. "I can't even save you because there were people looking, good thing Mark pulled you away from the water." he added.

Akane blushed, "I dropped.. something.. and it was dragged away towards the sea..." she whispered.

"What was that important thing that almost cost your life?" Ranma growled,

"No-Nothing..." Akane said, wiping her tears and coughed again.

"Open your palm, I want to know what was the thing that you wanted to save." he commanded her.

Akane sighed and opened her palm, Ranma gasped, it was the ring that he gave her. He picked it up, and looked at it. "This was the thing you wanted to save?" he asked her, she nodded. "What for?" he asked, clenching his fist. "You don't need this!" he yelled and threw the ring to the Sea.

"NOO!" Akane yelled, push him away and felt her body shivered, "No..." she said, looking at the direction where Ranma threw the ring.

"I can't believe that you almost died just because of that ring-"

She turned to him, hitting his chest. "DAMN YOU RANMA! IT WAS THE ONLY MEMORY I HAVE FROM YOU WHEN I LEAVE AMERICA!" Akane yelled.

He grabbed her hands. "I told you Akane, you don't need it." His gaze turned cold, "So get over it." he said, letting go of her hands.

"Akane!" Ashley approached them, "What happen?"

Ranma took off his Gi jacket and wrapped it around Akane's shoulder, "Ashley, take Akane to your room. She needed to get warm." he said,

"Baka Ranma..." she muttered, while crying but she let Ranma guide her to stand up and then handed her to Ashley.

When Akane left him, he opened his fist and there was the ring. He really didn't threw it towards the Sea, he just couldn't. But if this will make Akane bound with the past and with him, he has to keep it.

* * *

"Do you have painkillers in your cabinet?" Mark asked, looking at Ranma sitting on his chair inside his room. "Yo, Ranma! Come back to earth!"

"Huh?" Ranma asked,

"Painkillers." he growled, "After my workout with you, I dived into the beach to save your girl. So why aren't you grateful to me, wimp." he said, smirking

"Don't call me wimp, you moron." Ranma replied back.

"So give me painkillers now, dimwit." he muttered,

"Fine. Go get one at the left side, Idiot." he replied again.

"So why did you throw that thing that she almost risked her life just to save it? It is so obvious that it is important to her." he said, opening the bottle and took one pill, then he swallowed it. "And also what was that thing?" he asked. Ranma showed it to him, it was a ring. A ring that is heart shaped with crystal all around. Mark picked it up and observed the ring, he saw the initials A.T heart R.S. "You gave this to her?" he asked.

Ranma nodded, "She thought, I threw it... but I can't do that."

"So why didn't you gave it back-"

"I wanted to stop this madness." Ranma shook his head, "That ring holds a big memory between our relationship. She may not move forward, since she already knows the truth and then having that ring as well. I was trying to discourage her-"

"The Decision of loving you, or moving forward is for her to decide and not you." he pointed out to him, then he gave back the ring to him. "Just like how you decided to move forward. She didn't made that choice for you, you decided that." he hobbled towards the refrigerator and opened it, he took one apple. "Damn it.. my body.. it hurts..." he muttered.

"So what do I have to do?" he asked,

Mark took a bite on the apple, "Give it back to her. That ring belongs to her. You gave it to her, so you have no right to take it back. Except, if she tells you to have it already." he said, then he bit another part of the apple. "Its also her decision if she wants to forget you or not. Don't decide for her. If you do, the result will be totally bad." he said, sighing.

Ranma looked at the ring on his palm.

* * *

The Next day...

Everyone gathered at the gym, Rebecca's father smiled at everyone. "Hello, My name is Mr. Sanders and I am really happy that everything went smooth with this training camp before the big day." he said, looking at everyone. "Since this is going to be the last day before going back to the school, and on Monday will be the competition... how about let's have a dance party?" he asked, Ranma and the other officers looked at each other. "I've already made arrangement at the nearest hotel in this beach, so tonight let's have our one last dance party." he said, "and on Monday... may the best Martial artist win." he said, Everyone whispered, some were excited and some were thinking if they would buy some gowns. After that, Mr. Sanders interrupted them, "As for the gowns and make-ups for girls, everything is well paid. A group of people will go to your rooms and give you a magazine full of clothes, once you choose what dress, you'll be wearing it. Same for the guys. Just remember that Sanders International School isn't just an ordinary University. It is a very special University. So I hope one of you might transfer?" he winked, most of the people gasped and started talking that they will enroll at the Sanders for the next semester.

Akane looked at Mr. Sanders talking to Ranma, who just nodded. Mr. Sanders really trusted Ranma; as the future heir of the Sanders International School. Ranma replied and then Mr. Sanders smiled and patted his shoulder, it looks like what Ranma said, pleased the old man.

Akane looked down. _And he was suppose to be the heir of the Anything goes Martial arts School.. _

"Hey Akane! Are you excited about this?" Yoojin asked, her eyes shinning. "This school is definitely best. I will persuade my parents for me to enroll here for the next semester." she said,

Ashley nodded, "Oh Yoojin! Let's do that! You guys were like my sisters already!" she said,

Zhi giggled, "Oh I hope I can convince Mama and Papa... I just hope, what about you, Akane?" she asked,

Ashley frowned, "I know that Akane would want to enroll too, but knowing about her past with Ranma..." she nudged her, "right?" she asked, Akane just smiled. "Anyway! Let's all go to our rooms and wait for the person who is in charge of our clothes!" she said,

Akane looked at Ranma, as she was being dragged by her roommates. Ranma smile faded when his eyes met hers, he looked away and continued to talk to Mr. Sanders.

* * *

Akane glanced around the hotel's crowded dance floor, with its pulsating colored lights and equally pulsating bass beat, looking for her room mates. She was too late when she arrived because she did not mind if she was the last person to be make-up and be fixed. But now she regretted the decision because she couldn't find Zhi, Yoojin and Ashley. She sighed and pulled her dress down to cover her knees, the dress was sliding up whenever she moves. When she pointed at this dress using a childish rhyme named 'Eeny, meeny, miny, moe', she didn't realized what kind of dress it was. Zhi, Yoojin and Ashley gasped when it was showed to them. It was the kind of dress which usually featured in the glossy pages of an expensive magazine and they all even heard the name of the designer of the gown, she swallowed and asked her room mates if they want to exchange, but the girls told her that it looks perfect on her. The dress' color was kind of rich red syrup and it was really sexy. When her room mates ask her to try it on, she sighed and tried it on. Obviously this kind of dress, it was impossible to wear a bra, unless you happened to have one those backless, halter-neck bras, which she doesn't have any.

_"Oh my God! Akane! you look sexy and gorgeous!"_ Ashley growled,

Akane sighed, _"This is impossible, I'll take it off."_

_"Don't you dare!" _Zhi yelled, _"It is you. Wear it for tonight."_

And so she did, but she felt so uncomfortable. The red satin seemed to mould her skin like cream poured over a peach and the rich material skated over her bottom and clung to her breast. The dress sung of sensuality and quality. She growled when she felt the dress glided up again, she sighed and decided to take her seat, again… adjusting her dress. She smiled at the bartender who stared at her directly then his gaze went down to her breast. She blinked and tried to cover herself. "Champagne please?" she asked, sarcastically. A few minutes later, she kept looking around while taking a sip of her champagne. _Why the heck am I here? I should have stayed at our room..._

Ranma's eyes wonder around, obviously looking only one person. But he kept smiling at the people greeting him. Then all of the sudden, he saw a beautiful lady at the bar, wearing a very sexy red dress. He couldn't see the color of her hair because the place was a little bit of dark, but when she turned her head to look around, he stared at her. _Akane? _

_"What's wrong Saotome-sensei?" _

_Wrong? _he repeated in his mind, _Why is Akane wearing something like that? It was totally wrong, like she was flaunting herself in front of everyone._ He narrowed his eyes, but then she was free to do that, and that he can't deny she looks very beautiful. He swallowed.

"Sensei?" asked one of the guys.

He narrowed his eyes when he saw some guys are now approaching her, he excused himself and went towards her. As he was getting closer, he could see that Akane didn't like the attention.

_"No.. I'm sorry, I don't want to dance..." _

"You heard her. She doesn't want too, so stop bothering her." he scowled the other martial artists. He dragged Akane towards the terrace. "What the hell are you playing at?" he asked, in Japanese.

She blinked at him in confusion, his aqua eyes looked as she'd never seen them before. "What do you mean?"

"You look..." he stopped, his words failed him.

"Not cute?" she frowned.

He shook his head, "No.. that's not it," he said, cursing. "Why the hell did you chose to wear that dress?" he asked, sarcastically.

Akane sighed, "Blame it with the ''Eeny, meeny, miny, moe' I did that and this dress is the result."

His face darkened even more, "Well... it looks good on you, but I hate it because guys kept staring at you." he said, honestly.

She blushed, "Well I am an available woman, am I correct?" she asked, looking at the sky.

"Yes. But you aren't here to flirt, you are here to win the championship... if you do, it will be a good reputation for the Anything goes Martial arts." he said, looking at her.

Akane nodded, then she bit her lower lip which made Ranma stared at her lips. "Is there a chance... for us to compete each other?" she asked, now looking at him.

Ranma nodded, "Yes. If you win every battle.. you will face me." he looked down, "Are you ready for that?"

_Am I ready to fight him? _Before she was so sure, actually she wanted to kick his butt really hard. But knowing the truth now and realized her feelings... she doesn't know anymore, then she shivered at the cold night.

Ranma took off his tuxedo coat and put it around her shoulders, "You know, you should go back to your room." he said,

"I guess you're right." Akane said, accepting the coat, "I really don't feel like partying... and to top that, I can't find Zhi, Yoojin or Ashley." she sighed,

Ranma coughed, "They left this place, thirty minutes ago with their dates." he said, "Let me take you, to your room."

* * *

At the entrance of the room, because all the martial artists were at the party, so it was so obvious that it was just them. When Akane successfully unlocked the door. She turned to him, "Thanks.. Ranma..." she said,

"No problem.." Ranma said, but before he could turn away, he felt Akane's hands wrapped around his neck and kissed him passionately. Ranma at first was shocked at what happened but her scent, her body moving towards him, he couldn't stop himself anymore. The desire was too strong to resist. His mouth drove down on Akane's and she shuddered beneath the sweet pressure of his lips. "Akane..." he ground out as he tore his mouth away from hers.

"Yes?"

Almost helplessly, Ranma swept her in his arms, and carried her towards his apartment. When they were inside his private apartment, he started kissing her, pressing his body closer to hers. He stopped kissing her and his mouth moved to her right ear, whispering softly. "Akane, damn it.. why did you kiss me?" he breathe helplessly, his breath warm against her right ear and he bit it.

"B-Because..." Akane moaned, "Because I want you.. Ranma...I also want you to be my first..."

"Really?" he murmured, "But we are through right?" he whispered, he knew that it would make Akane stop if she heard something negative like that. He just knew it. But he groaned in surprised when Akane moved her body seductively to his. It didn't affect her, "Damn it..." he cursed,

"Just one night Ranma.. only for this night... Stay with me..." she said, hoarsely.

Ranma stared at her, "No regrets?" he asked, his eyes full of passion. His lips on hers.

"No... regrets.." she gasped into his mouth. "No.. regrets.." she repeated.

* * *

Ranma opened his eyes. Then closed it, finally opened again when he felt someone moved beside him. He held his breath for a moment as he recalled what just happened last night. _Akane!_ His heart hammered in his chest, and then he looked at the clock and it said five o clock in the morning, he took a deep breath. He slowly turned his body without waking her, Without the dress she looked so much like a goddess in a painting. If only he has some paper right now, he would want to draw her right there. Then his eyes caught the small tissue at his drawer. He moved carefully, praying that Akane won't wake up. He reached out for his towel at the sofa, wrapped it around his waist. He went to the drawer and peeling the tissue, picked up the ring. He looked at the ring and then at the sleeping Akane on his bed.

_"The Decision of loving you, or moving forward is for her to decide and not you."_

He sat back on the bed, and carefully took her right hand and slid the ring to her ring finger.

Akane opened her eyes, when she felt something was sliding on her fingers. Then she gasped and sat abruptly, "My ring!" she gasped.

Ranma froze. "er.. Akane..." he looked away, blushing.

Akane blinked and gasped to cover her nakedness, "Sorry.." she said, then she resume looking at her ring. "I.. thought you threw it?" she asked, looking at him.

"I can't do that..." Ranma said, scratching his head. "I'm sorry.. I just.. didn't want you to be tied up with our memories-"

"What if I do?" Akane asked, looking at him.

He planted a quick kiss on top of her head and moved away from her, "Please Akane, just forget what I had confess before. Let's both move forward-"

"I can't do that! Not anymore!" Akane exclaimed,

His mouth hardened, "You will just make yourself caught up in danger, just like Katie!" he yelled at her. "It is true that I love you, that I want you. Heck I even want to marry you!" he yelled, Akane flushed. "But.. I can't... not anymore." he clasped his hand on hers, "Because I love you too much that is why I have to be away from you. I have to protect you."

"That is so wrong-"

"But it is the right thing to do, Akane." he shook his head and let go of her hands, "Rebecca will be back tomorrow. She will be representing the sanders in the Martial arts competition as well-"

"Well how about this?" Akane asked, looking at him, "If I win against her. You'll come back to me and we will both inherit the Anything goes Martial arts School." she said,

"Akane-"

"But if I lose... I will disappear in your life... forever." Akane looked at him, "It's my choice Ranma, not yours."

"Rebecca is dangerous-"

"I'll fight for you," Akane said, with determination. "If before... you were always fighting for my sake, now this time.. I'll be the one fighting for your sake."

To be Continued...

Ranma: Wow.. GO! GO! AKANE IN THE FANFIC!  
Akane: I'm still blushing about how bold Akane can be in this fanfic  
Chette: Well some people in the fanpage were requesting more of Akane and Ranma's romantic scene.. ^^;; so there you have it!


	20. Mr Sanders' Past

**Some of my stories are now Books! To those who bought it THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE SUPPORT! The Manga will be delayed because we are going to give way for our clients. Well I wanted Ranma to be more "bitter" but some people asked me not to make him "bitter" so ok..**

Ranma: English is not Chette's first language  
Akane: All right reserves for Rumiko takahashi and Viz Video  
Chette: I Love Philip!

**Stay with Me  
Part twenty: Mr. Sanders' Past**

"The four basics of sword fighting are... Breathing, Balance, Timing and Conditioning." Ranma said, eyeing at her. They were alone in the gym at seven o' clock. After Akane's declaration that she'll fight Rebecca; Ranma had no choice but to train her for her safety. At least all the members won't be here until around ten because of the party. "If you want to fight her... she uses sword fighting. She'll definitely choose that. It's her lethal weapon."

Akane frowned as she stared at the Katana on her hand, "Ranma. I know how to handle a sword-"

"No. You don't." Ranma growled. He swayed the Katana on his hand. "I've seen you do the kendo. But this is the real thing." he shook his head, "and you were quite clumsy with it... just like that time with those gymnastic equipment when you have to beat Kodachi." he sighed.

"I am not! And I tell you! I could beat Kodachi if I hadn't had the accident-"

"Yeah right. You're clumsy that is why you had that accident." Ranma rolled his eyes.

"Ranma no Baka." Akane murmured.

"Demo..." Ranma looked down; "I am glad you had that accident" he turns to her slowly, catching her eyes. "I won't ever forgive myself if Kodachi hurt you."

Her eyes soften, "Ranma..."

Ranma cough, "Tonikaku... your balance is okay, your breathing needs a little improvement..." Raising the katana and made slash movement in front of him, "Your condition, we have no problem... so the only thing that you're lacking is.. your timing."

"Timing?"

"You need to know when the good time to attack your opponent. Your shot will not matter even its fast but its out of timing." he pointed the sword to her, "Timing makes a good shot. It has the ability to read the moves of your opponent. An advance keen observation."

She looked at the Katana and then at Ranma, "Why don't we just use... wooden sticks.. instead of Katanas?" she asked, then her eyes were back at the sword pointing at her.

"Because I am not going to train you in Kendo form." Ranma looked at her strictly; there was sadness in his eyes. "You need to master Kenjutsu."

Akane gaped at him, "What?"

"The only thing that could save you from Rebecca..." he put the sword down and sighed. "Is to kill her.. before she kills you."

* * *

Meanwhile, Mark yawned noisily and was about to enter the gym when he froze at the entrance seeing Ranma and Akane fighting using swords. Akane advanced by performing a basic vertical cut, perpendicular to the ground while Ranma raised the sword above his head to defend himself. Then stepping backward, Ranma slash a horizontal cut to aim at Akane's shoulder but Akane moved her sword to the side of her body at a comfortable distance away from it to parry the strike. Both are skilled fighters but he couldn't help wondering why are they training so dangerously?

"Akane! you are being reckless!" he heard Ranma yelled, as he continuously attack. "I told you! Timing is important!" he yelled, though he kept attacking her.

"I am trying my best! Baka!" she gasped, defending Ranma's attack. Mark narrowed his eyes, this wasn't an ordinary training. Akane gasped as she felt a sting of pain on her hand and realized that Ranma had cut a little skin on her left hand, she took at least five steps away from him, He is really serious this time because she remembered that every time Ranma and her trained in the past, he was always dodging and running but this time he was very offensive, _way offensive. _

"Don't tell me you're giving up?" Ranma growled.

"No I am not! But be nice to me!" Akane yelled, as she clutched to her sword tightly while trying to ignore the pain.

"Rebecca is not nice. She will _kill_ you." emphasizing the word 'kill'. He paused, and then spoke again. "She wouldn't mind if she'll kill you in front of many people." he added bitterly.

Mark's eyes widened. _So that's the purpose of this special training. To defeat Rebecca. _

Ranma shook his head and wiped his sweat on his forehead. "Remember Akane, one common problem in Kenjutsu, when you lose your confidence. You lose everything. So maintain your eye contact with your opponent and quickly respond." Then he turned his head slowly at the entrance of the gym, pointing the sword at Mark, "and you, what the hell are you doing here? Practice will start at ten."

Mark frowned and then after a minute he laughed really hard. "I know. I know." he said, as he entered the gym fully. "But isn't this a bit dangerous? training Akane like this?" he said, as he winked at her.

"This is not of your damn business-"

"It may not be my _damn_ business. But if you kill Akane, it's over." Mark said, as he stopped in front of Ranma. "Be careful. Plus..." his gaze went down at Akane's hand. "You already accidentally hurt her." he pointed out.

That made Ranma gasped, "What?" he let go of the sword and run towards Akane, who automatically hid her left hand. "Let me look at it." he demanded.

"It's nothing-"

"What do you mean its nothing!" Ranma growled and grabbed Akane's left hand, there he saw it; it was bleeding. He cursed loudly.

* * *

Inside Ranma's private apartment, he sighed as he finished bandaging Akane's hand. She thank him and just stared at her hand. "I am sorry." Ranma said, as he closed the first aid kit. "I got carried away." he added.

"This is nothing..." Akane said, trying to smile.

"Are you really stupid or what?" he yelled.

"Ranma!" Akane cried, shocked at his tone. "You need to relax."

"Need to relax?" Ranma stood up, and then paced left and right in front of her. "Why are you saying that Akane? You were the one who decided to defeat her! and in order for you to defeat her, you have to kill her!"

"Are you sure you want me to kill her?" she asked, looking at him. "she is not a monster." she added, then lowered her head and gave a dejected sigh.

"If you want to spare your life, you have to kill her."

Akane murmured, "But I just want to defeat her... not kill her." she shook her head. "There has to be a way-"

"She killed Katie. She almost killed you. Why do you hesitate to kill her?" Ranma asked.

"What about you?"

"What about me?"

"You were always beside her, why didn't you kill her?" She saw Ranma was taken back at her response. She stood up and walked a few steps until she was standing in front of him, "Why didn't you do it?" she asked.

Ranma sighed, "B-Because..."

"Because?"

Ranma looked at her, "Because... if it were not for her... I would have died."

"I see.. so she is important to you then." she replied, a hint of bitterness and annoyance creeping into her voice. She looked down.

Ranma stared at her for a moment before looking away, "No... but when you rejected me... I died... and the only thing that kept me going... is well... being her trophy." Akane raise her head to look at him deeply, but she was surprised to see his eyes shinning with tears. "I win all competition... for the Sanders School... that was... my life... when you hurt me." he wiped his eyes with the back of his hand. "You really have no idea... how much it hurts.. Akane." he shook his head, "If it wasn't for her.. I will be de-" his words were disrupt when he felt Akane's lips into his. Ranma was a bit surprised, but after a few seconds he gave in.

Akane originally didn't plan to stop him by kissing him. But his confession was too painful for her to hear, and this time she can't blame Ranma. It was her fault why Ranma lost his smile, lost his will to live; it was her fault why he became like a trophy for the Sanders School. It was all her damn fault. She tried to stop him from saying those words through her kisses, and she was also trying to stop her guilt through the kiss.

Ranma tasted her sweetness, then saltiness. _Saltiness?_ He opened his eyes and saw Akane crying. He shivered, he didn't want to pull away but he had too, Akane wasn't in her usual self. He grabbed both her shoulder and reluctantly pushes her away from him. "Akane!"

"Gomen!" Akane cried and fell on her knees.

Ranma lowered himself to one knee, and touched her shoulder. "Akane..."

"It was all my fault..." she titled her head slightly, trying to look at his face. "I was the one who made you come to America. I was the one who left you all alone. I was the one who hurt you.. I was the one who made you lose your smile.. I was the one... the one..." she broke down to tears, covering her face with her hands. "Gomen.. Ranma.. Gomen." her eyes still packed with heated tears. "Gomen..."

Then.. Ranma realized something. So Without any more words, Ranma leaned in closer to her and gently kissed her lips. Akane's lips were so soft and their lips connected for a few moments before he drew away. "It is not your fault.."

"Ranma-"

"It's not.. it was my choice too." he whispered, resting his forehead against hers. "We both had mistakes... I chose to go to America, I chose to use her, I chose not to contact you when you dumped me... I chose to stay here... hell, I could come back to Japan to win you all over again..." He kissed her forehead and placed his hands on her wet cheeks, gently wiping her tears. "So you see.. its not your fault."

"Ranma..."

When Ranma heard his name turned into a sigh, he leaned forward to kiss her again. This time, she parted her lips to accept his mouth on hers fully. His mouth was hot, his tongue upbeat, and she sense her needs beginning to wake up again. She ran her hands over his shirt feeling his muscular chest, trembling as she felt the pounding of his heart beneath his shirt and her fingers. He groaned, pulling her closer, and she melted like wax against his hard frame.

"Ranma..."

Ranma's lips moved from her lips down to her neck, murmuring her name as he dropped kisses and his tongue caress her.

"Akane..."

Akane gasped as the heat from his body flooded her with sensation. She really loves how he reacts to what her body did to him and that took her breath away.

And then there was a loud knocking at the door of the room.

"Hey, Ranma! Are you done treating Akane? You are needed at the gym now."

The voice was Mark but the growl was Ranma. He dropped his face into the curve of her neck and swore softly as he dropped a string of kisses on her skin. He glanced at the clock, "Damn it." he murmured groggily as he began to pull back from her. "Anyway.. let's continue our training later. We only have one day to master the kiss-"

"Kiss?"

"I mean skills." he whimpered and sighed. "Rebecca will be back tomorrow.. so we only have a day to practice.. thank god.. you do know kendo." he slammed his hand on his forehead.

* * *

Akane didn't know what she was doing at the private apartment of the Sanders. When it was her turn to take a break from the training, she was beckon to the office of Mr. Sanders. Ranma was occupied with the other. She looked around, and comprehend there wasn't a difference between this private apartment to Ranma's one.

"Miss Tendo?" Akane stood up, when Mr. Sanders appeared. "Please take a seat, you don't have to be formal to me." he said in a friendly way. Akane nodded and took her seat. "How's America treating you so far?" he asked, taking his seat.

Akane swallowed hard, "America is a nice place..." she said, softly. _Did he found out about what we're doing?_ She clasped her hands on her knees.

"How nice?" he asked, leaning on the sofa.

_Is this a test? _Akane bit her lip and looked down. "The place is terrific... but I still love Japan..." she murmured.

The old man smiled, "You really are the daughter of Kimiko."

Akane blinked and looked at him as she heard her mother's name. "My Mother?" she asked. Mr. Sanders nodded. "Do you know my mother?" she asked.

"Yes...I know your mother very much..." Mr. Sander said, giving her somewhat a sad smile. "and.. if it wasn't for her love for her country.. and for my wife... I would marry her..." he shook his head and chuckled. "she didn't want to go to America.. that Kimiko..." he nodded. Akane gasped, "and when I saw you... in the gym earlier... you look like her... you look like my Kimiko."

"But what about Dad?"

Mr. Sanders nodded, "Your dad.. Soun.. isn't it?" he asked. Akane nodded, "I am glad... Kimiko met him... You see..." he looked at his old hands, "I love your mother very much... but my wife's family.. were very rich, and they always get what they want." he took a deep breath, "and it doesn't help that our families put us together... so I had no choice but to let go of Kimiko, even I love her very much." he closed his eyes, and memories suddenly came back to him. How he cried as he was saying goodbye to Kimiko, a single tear fell on his right eye. Akane's eyes widened. "Every time.. I remember how I said goodbye... to your mother.. I can't help but to cry." he said, smiling while he wiped the single tear.

This was her mother's boyfriend before her father? Akane bit her lower lip, "My mom.. is.." she looked down, "I mean.. it was a long time..."

"I know.. she is already dead." said the old man. "I know.. Soun called me.. when she died... he let me see her for the last time."

"I see.."

Mr. Sanders cough, "Anyway.. the reason why I called you here... because I know.. your relationship with my future son-in-law." he said, staring at her directly. Akane struggle for breath, "and I'd say..." he smiled when he saw her looked down. "Don't lose Ranma."

Akane blinked and raise her head to look at him, did she heard him right? Did he just told her not to lose Ranma? "But sir-"

"You see... Rebecca is not my daughter." he stood up, and looked far away. "How can I have a child to my wife.. if I don't love her?" he turned to her, "Right?" he asked. Akane just looked down again. "Rebecca is a daughter of my wife... she became unfaithful to me, but I can't blame her because I never love her."

"Then why Ranma-"

"I see myself... when I see Ranma." he looked down, "I see the same pattern between me, my wife and your mother..." he looked at her, smiling. "To Ranma, Rebecca and you..." his smile faded. "And I don't want Ranma to experience what I have experience."

"Sir-"

"You can still do something. Kimiko didn't do anything to stop my wife from marrying me... but you are here.. and you can do something about this, if you really _love_ Ranma."

* * *

_"You can still do something...but you are here.. and you can do something about this, if you really love Ranma." _

Mr. Sanders' words were still echoing inside Akane. After she got back from the Gym, she just sat at the center and just watches Ranma instructing the other martial artists. It was so obvious that he didn't notice her quick disappearance because of his busyness.

"Does it ever occur to you...if he doesn't get tired at all?" Ashley noted to her. "I mean no offense.. Akane.. but your ex-fiancee is like a monster." she whispered and then giggled.

Akane smiled at her and then resume watching him; training the remaining martial artists, yelling at them if they are performing an incorrect stance.

_"I see myself... when I see Ranma. I see the same pattern between me, my wife and your mother... To Ranma, Rebecca and you... And I don't want Ranma to experience what I have experience." _

"Hey Akane, where were you last night?" Zhi asked, as she sat beside her. "You didn't return to our room last night." she smirked.

Akane sighed, "Actually.. I didn't sleep.. I left the party when I didn't see you guys and I just train for the whole.. night." she tried to hide her blush as she looked away, _Some kind of training huh?_ She showed them her bandage hand, "See? This is a result of that training... " she lied but she had too.

"What kind of training?" Zhi asked.

"A sword training." Akane said, looking at her.

"But there is no Kendo in this competition." Ashley said, trying to remember.

"You never know... being a martial artist.. you have to expect the unexpected." she murmured, Ashley and Zhi looked at each other and shrugged. She turned to look back at the training but then she realized that Ranma disappeared, "Where did Ranma go?" she asked.

"He just left." Ashley shrugged.

"Oh.." Akane said, and then she resumes watching at the other martial artists.

_"If you want to spare your life, you have to kill her." _

She shook her head.

_"The only thing that could save you from Rebecca... Is to kill her.. before she kills you."_

She massages her neck, feeling the stress.

"Excuse me Akane?"

Akane blinked and saw Mark smiling at her, "Yes?"

"Can you get those sparring gears at the storeroom?" he asked, smiling brightly.

Akane stood up and nodded, "Okay."

* * *

She entered the storeroom and instantly saw the sparring gears. As she walked towards to get them, the door closed behind her and the lock snapped, she was suddenly surrounded in gloom. She gasped, "W-What?" she yelled, but before she could turn around, she found herself being hugged into the familiar arms of her ex-fiance. "R-Ranma!" she cried and turned around quickly.

"Where have you been?" he asked, frowning. "I knew that you left earlier... where did you go?"

_He noticed?_ "Well.. I was called to Mr. Sanders' private room."

"Mr. Sanders? What did he told you?" Ranma asked, "What for?" he added.

"Mr. Sanders.. knew my mother... he was... my mom's first boyfriend."

"Hmm..." Ranma asked, but not letting her go. "and then?"

"and then.." she was about to continue when she blinked, Ranma wasn't surprised at that revelation. "You know?" she asked.

"Know what?" he asked her, and then he started kissing her face. "Know that Rebecca is not his daughter?"

"Yes.. w-will you stop that!" She yelled, and felt ticklish. "S-Stop!" she laughed low in her throat as he begun a slow, sexy seduction. "S-Stop it Ranma!"

"Sorry.. I can't stop." he grinned, "I want you. Right here. Right now." he growled, as he started to peel her uniform away.

"But this is the storeroom-"

"I don't care." Ranma growled.

* * *

Meanwhile...

"Really.. Ranma... who would have thought you have it in you?" he chuckled, remembering what Ranma asked him to do.

_"Tell Akane to go to the storeroom." _

_"What for?"_

_"I want her."_

_"Y-You what?"_

_"You know what I meant. Mark. Now Go."_

He whistled but he stopped walking when he saw the familiar BMW car parking at the parking lot of the center. "Oh my.. god... Rebecca is back." he said, his face begun to get pale.

Rebecca came out of the car and took off her shades. "Hey Mark, where's Ranma?"

Mark jaw dropped.

To be Continued...

Ranma: OH BOY... OH BOY!  
Akane: OH NO!  
Ranma: OH BOY... OH BOY!  
Chette: ehehe.. thanks for reading! (bows)


	21. Unexpected Motive

**Some of my stories are now Books! To those who bought it THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE SUPPORT!  
Sorry for the late update. **

Ranma: English is not Chette's first language  
Akane: All right reserves for Rumiko takahashi and Viz Video

**Stay with Me  
Part twenty one: Unexpected Motive**

"Kawaii..." he said between their kisses. He moaned for her, his kisses rapidly growing, getting deeper and more urgent than the last.

Akane reaching up, she dug her fingers into his thick hair and arched her body against him. "Ranma..." She gasped at the sensation. Ranma was so very male and she was so very female and they were caught up in a dance. She wanted him to touch her more and she doesn't care where they are right now. All she ever wanted is him.

And then.. they heard Ranma's mobile rang.

For a moment, Ranma ignored the sound of the phone and just continue to do what they were doing. But he felt Akane pushing him away. "W-What's wrong?" he asked, frustrated. _Damn it_. he was so close!

Akane didn't know but Ranma had to take this call. She just can feel, he needed to take it. "It must be important.."

Ranma groaned, "Whoever that caller is, he must wait." he muttered, leaning forward and started kissing her again.

She gathered all her strength, and pushed him away again. "No. I think you better take this call." she flinched, "I just had this weird feeling."

It took another minute for him to come to his senses. Once he did, he growled. "FINE." he frowned even more seeing who was calling. _Mark. _"What the fuck do you want?" he yelled.

_"H-Hiya! Ranma! you are not in the training center right now right?" _Mark said, but there was a bit uneasiness in his voice.

"W-What?" Ranma growled, scratching his head furiously. "You know I was in the store-"

_"Hi Ranma dear, where are you?"_

He froze. He paled. He almost drop his phone.

_"Mark said that you were not at the training center? You were at a store? where? I am going to pick you up. I am already at the parking lot of the training center."_

Ranma turned to look at Akane. Akane knew something is wrong. She grabbed her uniform and clutched it to her chest. Finally.. he spoke the name. "Rebecca... welcome back." he said it, emotionless.

* * *

Nicolas Sanders looked at the papers in front of his desk. He remembered his conversation with Kimiko's daughter earlier. Her daughter is so much like Kimiko, and he was hoping that both Ranma and her will have a future together. He sighed and stood up in front of the window, his eyes caught Rebecca at the parking lot talking to someone using another phone. He frowned and called her mobile, he saw Rebecca opening her phone and then raise her head to look at him.

"You're early to be here."

_"I know. But aren't you happy?" _

"Who were you talking at the other phone?"

_"Oh I am talking to my boyfriend-"_

"Don't disturb his work. Come up here right now and we need to talk."

He saw Rebecca pout but never less, they ended the phone call and so she ended the other phone call too. She gave back the phone to man in front of her, which he recognize as Ranma's best friend named Mark. He waited for her to arrive, and when she did; he was already sitting on the sofa and the desk was clean.

"Hi Papa!" she giggled and kissed his cheek.

"How is your mother?" he asked, trying to act as if he was concern.

But Rebecca knew the truth. "Well.. she didn't want to see you." she shrugged and took her seat. "So what's up papa?"

Nicolas paused for a few minutes, looking down. "Ah yes... do you remember your question last week, if you can inherit now some of the properties we have?" he asked, slowly raising his head to meet her gaze.

"Yes!" Rebecca giggled, "So.. are you going to give me the properties now?"

Nicolas shook his head, "No."

"What?"

"I will not give you these properties until you are old enough to understand them."

"But-"

"That's final."

Rebecca cursed out loud and walk towards the door, but she stopped when she heard her father spoke.

"You are the only child I have, Rebecca.. so why hurry?" he asked, which cause Rebecca to look at him. "You are the only one who will inherit these businesses and properties. So why do you want them now?"

"..."

"Is there a particular reason behind this?"

Rebecca reluctantly shook her head. "Nothing papa.."

"Then be patient." Nicolas said, as he resume typing something on his laptop.

Rebecca glared at her father one last time before she left the office.

* * *

"Rebecca." Ranma said harshly, he couldn't stop the harshness in his voice because one, he didn't want to see the woman and two, she just interrupted a very romantic moment between him and Akane.

"... and I feel as if you're not happy to see me." Rebecca said, she looked at the entrance of the training hall and remain standing in front of him. "Aren't you going to offer me to see them... or maybe offer me a chair?" she asked, as she crossed her arms and waited. "Perhaps.. invite me in your roo-"

"We are very busy, as you can see." he countered.

"Aren't you so devoted today?" Rebecca narrowed her eyes. "Perhaps.. it is true that Miss Ex-fiancee is here?"

Before Ranma could reply, someone called Akane's name, and suddenly Rebecca starts walking and entered the gym. He followed her and tried to stop her, because he knew that Rebecca will cause a scene. _As if you can stop her, Ranma._ But he can try right? So he grabbed Rebecca's shoulder but failed because his hand was shove. And then he cursed when she started talking out loud, making everyone look at her.

"Well.. Well.. Well.. if it isn't Akane Tendo of the Anything goes Martial arts.. and the Ex-fiancee of my Boyfriend." she stopped in front of the beautiful haired woman and smirked at her, "Were you here for the competition or for my Ranma?"

"Rebecca-" (Ranma)

"Competition, I am Japan's representative." Akane said in english proudly while looking back at her, with no fear in her eyes. However the people around them, do have fear for they knew Rebecca. So they stood still and just watch the whole scene as it unfolds. "Oh, where are my manners..." she bowed in front of her, "Nice to see you again, Miss Rebecca." she said, as soon as she finished bowing.

Rebecca laughed really loud, everyone cringe at the sound of her laughter. "Oh, I am so sorry! I thought you will kneel down and kiss my feet."

Akane smirked, "It's a Japanese tradition, that's why I bowed to you. If it wasn't for the tradition, I wouldn't even think of respecting you. But since I am in your country, I should be a good alien." she said, her voice challenging her.

Rebecca narrowed her eyes, "You're darn right. You are an alien and a nobody." she hissed at her.

"Akane-" Ashley whispered to her friend.

"Let's just go.." Zhi said.

Rebecca turned around and looked at the people. "Did you know that this girl... from Japan is my darling Ranma's ex-fiancee?" she asked them out loud, when no one didn't react she turned to her again. "But she was dumped when Ranma fell in love with me." she laughed, "and now she's here! Trying to win this tournament and trying her best to impress my Ranma. Isn't she a slut?" she asked, pointing out at her. Now everyone started whispering to each other. She turned to Akane again, "Isn't that right.. Bitch?" she asked.

Ranma clenched his fist, when he saw Akane getting angry. He took a deep breath, "She doesn't need to impress me." his voice echoed inside the gym. Everyone looked at him, but he only looked at Akane. They stared at each another but after a few seconds, he cut it and looked at Rebecca. "Rebecca.. we need to talk."

Rebecca bit her lips and it almost bleed, She turned to him fully, "Tell me here." she said.

"Here?"

"Yes. I want everyone to hear what you want to say to me." Rebecca said, crossing her arms.

Ranma sighed, "I don't think that you want that."

"I do." Rebecca growled. "Now tell me.. my dear boyfriend.. what do you want to say to me?"

"Fine. Since you put it this way." he ran his hand through his already untidy hair. "Rebecca.. I do want to break up." he looked straightly at her. There were gasp and whispers within the crowd. Rebecca started shivering. "I still love Akane."

Mark hearing that, he hit his face with his hand _What are you trying to do Ranma? Do you want Akane to die?_ he wanted to yell but he couldn't.

"... I am the one who can't stop loving her-" he stopped when he felt Rebecca's hand on his face. She just slapped him. It didn't hurt, but he took a few seconds before he opened his eyes and looked at her. "I don't love you."

Rebecca glared at him. "I won't let you break up with me." she muttered. "You have to kill me first, if you want your freedom." she turned and glared at Akane then she stomped her feet and exited the gym.

"What the hell are you doing?!" Mark's voice echoed after a few minutes. He approached Ranma. "Are you trying to make Rebecca kill Akane?" he asked, he paused. "Now that feels good when I blurt it out."

Ranma looked at Akane who was blushing. "I am going to protect you." that's all he just said before he left the gym, while followed by Mark yelling that what he did was wrong.

"Oh my gawd! That was intense!" Ashley said.

Yoojin nodded, "I thought I'd die! I couldn't even breathe when this whole thing was happening!" she said, laughing.

Zhi hugged Akane, "Oh my! I didn't know is a very romantic guy! You are soo lucky Akane!" she said,

While Akane was still in shock about what Ranma did, she didn't expect he would do that in front of all these people. It was like the time when he declared he will kill Mikado Sanzenin if he touch her.

* * *

Ranma took a deep breath before he opened the small office of Nicholas Sanders. He just finished his conversation to Mark when he was being summoned in the office. _Well it wasn't really a conversation... rather, Mark was the only one who was talking... _Which made his best friend really furious at him. "Mr. Sanders.." he muttered.

"Have a seat, son." Nicolas said, putting away a pile of folders. When Ranma took his seat and the folders were already on placed on his right, he eyed and observe him. "Tired?" he asked, Ranma nodded. "Do you want some coffee? perhaps tea?" he asked. Ranma smiled and shook his head.

"So why did you call me?" Ranma asked, he can be frank at him because he was like a father to him.

"I want you to participate in both tournaments." he said, directly.

Ranma blinked. "You mean-"

"Male and Female Tournaments."

"But Sir-"

Nicolas chuckled, "You think, I am one of the idiots who doesn't know about your curse?" he saw the young man looked down. "I've research about you, about your background.. when you became Rebecca's boyfriend... you knew that... right?" he asked, Ranma nodded. "... I know everything about you.. that's why I trusted you."

Ranma gasped, "But what about-"

Nicolas nodded, "... that you purchase a land for you and Akane?" he asked, Ranma groaned. "That you just used my daughter to finance a few things to start your future?" he smiled when Ranma slumped his shoulders. "We had this talk before... have you forgotten it? I know you don't love my daughter and-"

"It's not that." Ranma said, squeezing the bridge of his nose, "I have never thought that you know where I spend my money and I didn't know that you knew that land.. and I-" he stopped.

"Why did you think that I raise your allowance?" The old man asked, stroking his chin. Ranma gasped. "I want to help you and your future."

"B-But... that.. I mean.." he groaned and rubbed his hair. "I thought because I was winning a lot and..."

"Yes you were winning a lot, and you were helping the school to be very popular.. but that wouldn't mean that I could give you such a big amount of money just because of that." Nicolas smiled sadly, "You are not a celebrity.. I am not treating you like one."

"Right." Ranma sighed heavily. "... I thought I was earning money for myself and I-"

"You are. But at the same time... you needed help."

Ranma stood up and glared at the old man, "This is an insult you know? I don't really need your help!" he yelled.

"Ranma sit." Nicolas commanded. "... let's talk rationally... I know how big your pride is.. but hear me out." he said gently. Ranma swallowed his pride and took a seat, but he didn't look at him. "You know that Rebecca is not my daughter... You know that.. Rebecca killed her sister...because Rebecca wants everything for herself." he took a deep breath and looked up the ceiling. "You know that I never love my wife.. and I love Kimiko... I opened everything to you, because I can see myself in you."

"Thank you for your trust sir," Ranma muttered but frowned.

"... when close people ask me.. why can't I love my wife.. I always say because I made her pregnant so I had to marry her or.. I have no choice.. because Kimiko doesn't love to stay here...or that my family wants me to be with my wife... all those lies.. and I am sick and tired of lying." he finished it with a growl.

"Well.. I understand you sir-" he stopped and realize something. "Lies?"

Nicolas nodded, "You should notice that.. I've been lying to you for the whole time." he looked at Ranma straightly. "I have been giving you wrong stories.. although a part of it was true.. but some were lies... and I felt guilty. Because you are a very honest boy to me." he chuckled, "You opened your heart to me so easily.. like a son to a father.. and I felt so bad about not being true to you." He shrugged, "So.. to lessen the guilt.. I had to do what I had to do.. and that is to help you and your future."

"... so.. that means.." Ranma finally getting the whole picture.

Nicolas nodded, "It's a payment for my lies.. you did not use Rebecca... you deserve all the money that you earned for being an honest man to me. You gave me a son that I can always count on for the past few years." he paused and rolled his eyes. "But knowing you... you wouldn't like to receive a free help. As I recalled, when you borrowed some money to start your bank account.. when you have saved up a little.. you gave it back to me. So.. I didn't tell you this because I knew that you would react just like what you did earlier." he smiled, "Now I can finally breathe.. and I am glad that I got that out of my chest.."

"Mr. Sanders..."

"I may have helped you.. with your financial problem.. but you have saved me.. and gave me a chance to become a father to you." Nicolas smiled at him, "Thank you...son."

Ranma couldn't think of anything for awhile. Staring at the man's face blankly, his feelings are mixed but when he recalled how this old man helped him a lot of times through advices and how he became his guardian... he couldn't help but to smile. "Mr. Sanders..." he paused and smiled at him. "Thanks.. a lot.. for the help. I really.. really appreciate it.."

"Are we okay?" Nicolas chuckled, Ranma laughed and nodded. Then Nicolas smile faded. "Now... let's continue." he said, Ranma blinked. "The real truth... why I didn't marry Kimiko... was.. because her life was in danger." he looked at Ranma, "Sashi.. told me.. that she will kill Kimiko if I didn't marry her."

"Rebecca did that-"

"I know." Nicolas took one folder and gave it to Ranma, "and she means it."

Ranma opened the folder and saw the program for the tournament. He read the whole page but stopped at the end of the program. "W-What is this?" he asked, shivering.

"Rebecca.. is the program committee of the tournament, and I tried to stop her from adding that.. but it was no use. As you read.. there were a few changes at the final battle between the female side."

"Death match..." Ranma read out loud, and Akane's name vs. Rebecca's name were highlighted on the box.

"There will be two tournaments from the female side. The first one is the original tournament... and the last one.. is the death match.. between Rebecca and Akane." Nicolas sighed, "If.. you win.. the original tournament for the female side.. Rebecca agreed.. that before she can battle Akane.. she can battle with you... if you win.. there will be no death match.. and I know you can beat her... so I agreed."

"This is ridiculous..." Ranma muttered.

"... but if you lose.. there will be a real sword fight between the two of them."

Ranma stood up, "But Sir! Not only I am concern about.. this death match.. but involving me in a female match.. I have to face Akane too!"

Nicolas blinked, "But aren't you expecting that? You know that whoever wins the male side and female side.. they will go against each other for the championship title." he asked, confused.

"If.. Akane wins.. and I had to.. battle with her.. I'll forfeit sir... that was my plan..." he said, looking down.

"You really love.. her." Nicolas smiled,

"With all of my heart.. I may have not shown it before.. when we were young.. but now I am not embarrassed to declare it to the whole world." he sighed.

"Then protect her. I'm sorry Ranma.. the only way to protect Akane.. is to beat her... using your female side."

* * *

_"Oh my Akane! Do not tell me that you have forgotten that she already went here before?" _Kasumi's voice echoed at the other side of the line.

Akane borrowed Ashley's cell phone and paid her so that she can call her home. She told Kasumi everything that happened and what Mr. Sander told her, which of course she had forgotten before that she and her father already talked about this when she was in Japan. "I am so sorry Oneechan.. must have slipped off my mind.. but I was really in shock meeting Mom's past love.. you know?"

_"He was the one who gave you the name Akane.. and you were so mad at father...remember?"_

"Yeah.. I am remembering it.. but anyway.. Ranma-" she paused and saw Ranma standing in front of the room, looking at her. "Oneechan.. I have to call you back.. I need to talk to Ranma." she said.

"Okay! Say hi to Ranma for me"

Akane ended the call and approached Ranma, "That was Oneechan.. she said Hi."

"Let's practice." Ranma muttered, he grabbed Akane's hand and they entered the Gym.

Everyone stopped what they were doing when the door opened and saw Ranma entering with Akane.

"Ranma what-" she gasped when Ranma threw a double punch to her face with both hands. Her hands automatically came up, crossed in an "X" in front of her face to defend herself and stepped backward. "What are you-?"

"FIGHT BACK!" Ranma yelled furiously. "Didn't you say that you'll kick my butt?" he added.

Startled and confused, Akane stepped back again, dropping into a ready stance. "I don't know what you're trying to do.. but bring it on!" she yelled. She gasped when Ranma's eyes darkened and then he jumped towards her. But as he came down, she jumped to the side, sweeping with her foot. "You missed me!" she smiled.

"I'm not playing with you!" Ranma growled and jumped up again, this time he spun around and kicked Akane's back. Which made Akane fell on her knees and gasped in pain.

"AKANE!" Ashley and the rest yelled at her.

"That hurt!" Akane yelled and glared at Ranma. "What are you trying to do?" she yelled now, really angry. Then she saw Ranma running towards her and his fist were closing, his right arm extending into a punch. Quickly she leapt backwards away from him. "Ranma! Are you being serious?"

"STOP DODGING AND FIGHT BACK YOU TOMBOY!" he yelled at her. He leapt towards her again, but this time when Akane was about to block him again; Ranma grabbed her right wrist with his left hand and kick her hard at her knees.

"ITAAAI!" Akane yelled in pain making her sat on the floor. She was about to yell angrily at Ranma when she realized that Ranma is crying. "R-Ranma.."

Ranma began to tremble so much, Akane's cries in pain are like spear that stabbed him, cut through him like a sword. The pain was unlike anything he'd ever experienced. He really didn't like hearing her in pain especially if the one that causes that pain is him. "So this is what it likes.. to really hurt the one you love physically..." he wiped his tears and glared at Akane. "Train seriously... I won't hold back tomorrow Akane Tendo." he turned his back on her and walked away towards the exit of the gym.

"Are you okay Akane?" Zhi asked, kneeling in front of Akane.

Akane nodded, but she had to talk to Ranma. "Girls.. can you help me stand up?" she asked.

"But Akane you need to-"

"I'm fine.. this is nothing.. I was just shock.. that's all.." Akane said, as they help her stand up. It is true, this pain is nothing because she is from the anything goes martial arts... but Ranma's real kick were really painful. Though she believe he was still holding back for her. "Excuse me.." she said, she run towards the exit of the gym to search for him.

* * *

At the back of the Gym, Ranma leaned on the wall and close his eyes. "Gomen ne.. Akane.. I have to beat you.. in order to protect you." he gritted his teeth. "Kuso!" he yelled. "If only.. Rebecca didn't rearrange the program.. If only.." his back slides on the wall until he was sitting on the grass and he covered his face with both of his hands, crying softly. Then after a few minutes he felt the familiar touch of the only woman he love. "Akane.."

"You know what I see right now?" Akane whispered to his ear. "I see a man.. who always put his life on the line for me... A man who filled me to perfection last night. A man who would always protect me no matter what happens-"

"But I hurt you.." Ranma sobbed. He reached for Akane's hand and clasped it with his own. He was shaking so much. "I didn't want to hurt you...But I..." he can't stop crying. Akane frowned, she lifted his chin and to capture his lips but he wouldn't give them. "I.. don't deserve you..."

"Shut up Ranma."

Ranma blinked and looked at Akane. "What did you just sa-"

Akane smiled, and wiped his tears. "Shut up and kiss me." she command him. This time his mouth met hers willingly, their lips parted and he kisses her gentle. He reached for her and placed her on his lap as they continued to kiss. Akane's hands roaming around his hair, his neck and his face.. like a sculptor trying to memorize her subject before doing her work. Ranma's embrace became hot and demanding. He kissed her deeply, roughly, biting her lips until they bruised. Then after a few minutes, his embrace became more gentle. His arms wrapped around her body, holding her close. When Akane stopped the kiss, she looked deeply into Ranma's aqua eyes. "I understand why you have to do that to me."

"Akane-"

"... and I am telling you.. I'll fight for you."

"But Akane-"

Akane covered his mouth. "Ranma, I know.. about the Death match."

Ranma looked puzzled. "H-How.."

"Mark told me.. he offered to take me back to the hotel."

Ranma gasped, "W-what the.."

Akane nodded, "I know right? It's really ridiculous-"

"No I mean.. why didn't I think of that?" Ranma asked, Akane frowned. "What?"

Akane rolled her eyes, "Ranma! I don't want to run away. If I do, this won't end."

"But it will be better than.. you being kil-" he paused and shook his head. He didn't even want to picture what he was about to say.

"I won't die Ranma." she stroke his cheek, "Just have a faith in me."

Looking up into her eyes, Ranma's expression on his face changed. "But you have to face me too."

"Well.. I am looking forward to that.. besides.. I want to kick your butt right?" she murmured.

Ranma frowned, "Kawaiikune..." he muttered and then he kissed her again.

To be Continued...

Ranma: Kawaiikune...  
Akane: Baka...  
Chette: sigh


End file.
